Secrets in the Dark
by Double Moon
Summary: CHAPTER 42! UPDATED! Prophecies unfold, and a mission that will take them hopping around the globe will lead to the story's finale. Will Squall and his friend survive? Squinoa. Eventual Seiftis maybe or even Selvine. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1: Surrender

Surrender  
  
Undaunted by the torrential rains of Centra, a willowy figure slowly trekked the barren Centra continent. Gazing briefly at the ominous clouds that threatened his journey, he nonchalantly mumbled an ancient dialect known only to those who have preserved the art. The skies soon cleared, and the man continued his journey. It had been years since he had last seen the crumbling edifice...  
  
Flashback...  
  
A woman stood at the gates of a charming Greek structure that belonged to her raven-haired sister. Her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep, and her expensive dark green silk robes, once flowing elegantly around her frame, were now torn and tattered from her travels. A man stood beside her, watching the child that slept peacefully on its mother's bosom. Strikingly tall, and clad in black robes that covered his well-built physique, he slowly lifted the child from his mother's arms and gently told her to go to sleep. The blonde, still fatigued from their escape from home, was pleading her sister to take in her precious.  
  
"Sister, we have nowhere to run. Ultimecia will kill the baby if she finds it," she pleaded the older woman.  
  
"Raven, you know that as much as I care for your family, I cannot separate the child from you," said the other.  
  
"But Edea, she wants the child! The witch has possessed me once, and I almost killed him! If it weren't for my husband, my child would have..." The woman then broke into tears and sobbed into her sister's arms. She felt Edea's hands slowly find their way around her back in a comforting embrace.  
  
"It's alright, my dear. You had no intentions of any sort to slay your own child. I know you. You are a good mother, and you would do anything in your power to protect him."  
  
Raven smiled, and said," Thank you sister. But please, if the child stays with me any longer, I might just do something awful! Please, Edea! You and Cid have always dreamed of having children! "  
  
The man in black interrupted their conversation, "Edea, you don't know how painful it is for us to let go of our child, but Ultimecia will find a way to kill the boy if he is with us. You must take him in. My friend has already agreed to help us. You will too, won't you?" he asked sincerely.  
  
At this, Edea sighed, "Very well then, but this house being an orphanage and all won't help him at all. Don't you think he will be troubled thinking that he was abandoned by his parents?"  
  
"That has already been taken care of. As long as he knows that we are not his parents, he will be safe."  
  
"I do hope you are right. I do hope that you are right."  
  
Raven sadly walked to Edea while removing a ring from her finger, "I don't want my child to think that we ever abandoned him, so please give him this ring when he wakes up," she said with tears in her eyes. She handed Edea the ring, who gladly accepted it and hugged her sister.  
  
Raven's husband fumbled for something in his coat, and gave it to Edea.  
  
"This is a family heirloom that has belonged to my ancestors for generations. I want you to give it to him before you send him to the Academy." He fiercely hugged his sister-in-law and turned to his wife, kissed her softly on the forehead, and slowly caressed her back, "My love, he will be alright. We have to go now."  
  
Raven kissed her husband back before hugging her sister, "Edea, if anything should happen to him at all, please defend him with your powers."  
  
Tears threatened to fall from Edea's eyes as she replied, "Don't worry, I will."  
  
End Flashback...  
  
The man finally arrived at the orphanage, his eyes traveling over the ruins of a building that used to be covered in moss. The once pristine marble was now browned, most likely due to the abrasive sea air. The Ionian columns that had once supported the structure were now chunks of broken rock scattered and strewn on the beach. An ornate wooden door that was once graced with carvings of ancient guardian forces now hung on one corner, the winds daring it to cling on for dear life.  
  
The hooded figure shuffled his feet on the gravel, and very gently opened the door. This room, where he and his wife once gave up their child of for its own safety, brought back memories of old. He walked around the room until he found another rotting mass of dead wood that resembled a door. Pushing it slightly so as to prevent it from falling, he found himself at the basement of the house. When he found out that the house was no longer occupied by anyone, he sighed and went to the beach. There, he found a piece of jewelry lying on the sand. After examining it ever so slightly, he decided upon his next destination.  
  
Hi guys! DoubleMoon here! This is my first fan fic, and I would really appreciate it if you gave some reviews. This is the first chapter by the way, and it gives you a glimpse of the past and somehow hints you of the stuff that will come in the latter chapters. The Squinoa action will come later so, please be patient. In the meantime, enjoy! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Double Moon

The Double Moon  
  
Selphie and her Garden Festival committee ran around the grand ballroom to check on the final touches to the SeeD celebration ball held in honor of Balamb Garden's heroes, and nothing in the school that night looked more splendid than the great, cavernous room decked with her choicest decorations. Lavish-looking blue silk banners covered the walls with the words "BOOYAKA! CONGRATULATIONS!" in gold, while the mirror-like marble floors were covered in white rose petals, a Balamb tradition which signifies victory. The tables were covered only with the most luxurious Estharian linen, and a beautiful Shumi vase on each one would be adorned with Winhill's most radiant and fragrant flowers. Students were dancing to the 'Waltz of the Moon' being played by Balamb Garden's resident orchestra, and our heroes gallivanted around the place signing autographs and taking pictures with admirers who have come to know of their recent victory.  
  
On one corner, a colorful assortment of hors d'oeuvres and delicacies flown in from all over the world graced the silverware on the long table. From Balamb Fish tartare to Foie Gras de Chocobo salad, to Goat Cheese and Galbadian ham canapés and Fastitocalon caviar toasts to deviled Cockatrice eggs with Funguar tips sautéed in butter, from Winhill greens quiche and Estharian duck filo parcels to Dollet's lobster mousse spiked with cognac, and to FH oysters soaked in Dollet's best liqueur, every appetizer imaginable simply was there. The Asian section of the table was impressive as well, with its appetizing assortment of Balamb's best sushi and the Shumi Village's delectable dimsum. In the main course section of the buffet table, a large platter of roasted cockatrice in a Dollet cognac butter sauce stole a few glances from passersby, and the piece de resistance—roasted Ruby Dragon au jus with mashed potatoes, was gazed at hungrily by a group of SeeD boys who locked their eyes on the cart that carried the luscious meat to the buffet. Another dish of steaming Anacondaur tenderloin red wine stew was being brought to the table, and Dollet's best shellfish served with a delicate beurre blanc soon followed. Of course, the committee never forgot the hot dogs, fearing that Zell might throw a fit if they hadn't added it to the menu.  
  
Selphie took a deep breath and sighed. "Irvy, isn't it beautiful?"  
  
The long-haired cowboy who stood beside her took his hat and placed it on her head. "Darlin, you know that anything you set your hands on becomes all pretty and cute, but in my eyes you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen all night."  
  
Selphie blushed a deep crimson. "Oh Irvy, that was so sweet..." and before she could say anything else, the cowboy swept her into a deep, long, passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you Seffie. I always have..." and the cowboy once again shared a kiss with his childhood friend.  
  
Dazed by the kiss, Selphie suddenly broke from Irvine's grasp when she noticed someone filming her. "Zell! Hey! Don't sneak up on us!" she said while trying to pry the camera out of the blonde's hands.  
  
"Sorry Selph, but this tape will make Garden history. Gotta catch this Kodak moment, you know! Hey! You two really look good together! By the way, I came here to tell you that Matron just arrived." With that, Zell took off, taking the videocam with him. Selphie and Irvine chased after the martial artist until they saw Quistis chatting with their orphanage mother. She was beautiful, with her raven-colored locks and her sleek, powerful frame. It seems as though she had never aged, compared to the pot- bellied fossil that was the headmaster. Then again, she was a sorceress after all.  
  
"...Matron it is such an honor to have you back," continued the instructor as she chatted with Edea.  
  
"As long as I am with my children, it will always be an honor to take care of all of you."  
  
"Matron! We missed you!" Selphie said as she gave Matron a bear hug that was quite strong for a girl of her size.  
  
"Selphie, my dear, how much you've grown," Matron laughed as she felt the hyperactive girl's constricting grip. "Although I must remind you that I am no longer sorceress, so my hips won't be able to take much of your hugging."  
  
"OH! Sorry..." Selphie blushed as she slowly released the ex-sorceress from her python embrace.  
  
Irvine then took the sorceress hand and kissed it politely. "Matron, welcome back!"  
  
"Why, thank you Irvine. Hyne my children, I've missed all of you! I still feel guilty for attacking you back at Deling and Garden."  
  
"Matron, don't feel bad. We all know that you never wanted to hurt us," replied Quistis.  
  
"I know, my children. I was a sorceress, after all, but I wasn't strong enough to drive Ultimecia out of my system."  
  
Quistis, intrigued by Matron's words asked, "Matron, are you saying that it was possible for you to protect yourself from Ultimecia?"  
  
"Yes, it is possible. If a sorceress is powerful enough to block out another one's powers, especially mind-control powers, she can go scot-free without ever having to worry about possession."  
  
"That means..."  
  
Selphie and Irvine, who were listening to the conversation all the while, suddenly though aloud, "Rinoa!"  
  
Edea turned to the couple. "Rinoa? You mean the girl who received my powers? What about her?"  
  
This time, it was Irvine who spoke to Matron.  
  
"Well Matron, since Rinoa is now a sorceress and all, I reckon' you could help her develop her magic skills and all. You know, mebbe you could help her prevent Ultimecia from controlling her again, like binding her powers or something like that."  
  
"Irvine, I've tried. I've tried it before. I've made concoctions and potions of all sorts just to make my powers stronger, but I could never produce something powerful enough to inhibit or strengthen my powers. There is a sorceress though, who was able to achieve such a spell, but I haven't heard from her in almost 17 years."  
  
Quistis came up with an idea, "Matron, what if we found this sorceress? Do you think we would be able to convince her to make a binding potion?"  
  
"My child, that is possible, but you might like to consult her husband if you really want a good potion. Her husband may be a knight, but what most people don't know is that sometimes, but very rarely, a knight receives powers that exceed the power of the sorceress. He becomes a sorcerer- knight, so to speak. When such a thing happens, the sorcerer-knight must make love to his mistress to make their bond and their powers stronger. So far, in all of magic history, there have only been 2 sorcerer-knights. My friend's husband is one, so hopefully, if you do find him, ask him for the potion. The only problem is, the couple is hiding from Ultimecia."  
  
Zell, who had finished eating a mountain of hotdogs, approached the group and came to a halt when he heard the word "Ultimecia."  
  
"Ultimecia?!? Yo! I thought we nailed that witch!"  
  
Edea explained, "Ultimecia will never die. You killed her in the world of time compression, so the Ultimecia before that can always come back to resurrect herself to possess some present day sorceresses once more."  
  
"But Matron...does that mean we cannot stop her?" Selphie asked with a very rare worried look on her face.  
  
"Children, have you ever heard the legend of the Double Moon?"  
  
The orphanage gang scratched their heads in unison and told Matron, "What legend?"  
  
"First of all, since you have been to Esthar, you might have seen the logo emblazoned on their flag. You might have noticed that there are two heavenly bodies on it—a crescent moon and a full moon hovering over the city of Esthar. Yes, the smaller circle is no star. It is a moon," she said to confirm her doubts.  
  
Edea continued, "You see, according to the legend, a family with power of an unknown magnitude will bear a child that will mimic all the characteristics of his father and another one who will resemble his mother closely. According to the tale, the father is supposed to be a sorcerer- knight, and the mother a very powerful sorceress. It also says that only the child of the father has enough power to bring the evil of ages to an end."  
  
Quistis interrupted Edea, "Excuse me Matron, but do you think Ultimecia is the said evil of ages here?"  
  
Edea paused for a while and looked at her four children. "Yes, she is. For centuries, she has seeked girls with Ellone's power to seek the clan and destroy them. Fortunately, she was unsuccessful. However, when the child of the Double Moon appeared, she discovered the family's true identity, possessed the mother, and almost killed the child. The child, however, was offered protection by the family's Guardian Force, and was left at my orphanage. For years, the child stayed at my house until he was 4 years old. Then, he just disappeared. At the time, I was possessed by Ultimecia, so I really don't know what happened to him. I remember his parents giving me some kind of memento, but I just can't remember what they looked like. Possibly a side-effect of the Guardian Force, don't you think? I took care of him before sending him to one of the Gardens. As the parents specifically told me to junction their Guardian Force, I practically forgot everything about him. Oh, I feel so horrible!"  
  
Quistis tried to comfort Edea. "Matron, don't worry about him. If he is still alive, we will find him for you. That is, if Headmaster Cid allows us to engage in another mission like this."  
  
"Oh Quistis, will you do that for me? Please do so! I can't bear to face my sister knowing that I might have killed her child!" she sobbed.  
  
"Matron, you have a sister?" suddenly asked Zell.  
  
"Yes Zell, I do. I just didn't want all of you to worry too much about me."  
  
Irvine, who remained silent all this time, decided to ask Edea about the boy, "Matron, so you are saying that we had another friend in the orphanage."  
  
"...Yes."  
  
Selphie, excited by this exclaimed, "Really!!!! So does that mean that there is another guy in the orphanage gang?????"  
  
"Selphie, the boy was rarely with you. This was probably the reason why you don't remember him all too well. I even forgot his features."  
  
"...How sad..."  
  
Quistis stepped up to Matron, "Matron, can you at least describe the boy? Eye color? Hair color? Any unique features? Anything at all?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I must have forgotten everything under the Guardian Force's influence."  
  
"But Matron, I thought that sorceresses don't need Guardian Forces," said a confused Zell.  
  
"The Guardian Force the boy's parents gave me had the power to protect me from Ultimecia. Surprisingly, I was still possessed by the sorceress."  
  
"So, I reckon this is much like lookin' for a needle in a haystack, ain't it?"(Guess who said this.)  
  
"Yo! Maybe we can help Matron get her memory back, like we did in Trabia Garden."  
  
"Zell, I don't know for sure how this can work, but we should give it a try."  
  
"OH!!! I have an idea!! What if we all took Matron tomorrow to the orphanage? Maybe that will help her jog her memory back!"  
  
"My children, I thank you for you concern, but really, you have defeated Ultimecia. I don't think she'll be coming back for a very long while."  
  
"Speaking of Ultimecia, how do we deal with Rinoa, you know, if she is possessed again?" asked Quistis who grabbed two champagne glasses from a passing server while handing the other one to Matron.  
  
"Well..." said Matron as she took a sip from the luxurious beverage, "we can always ask Ellone to pass her powers to another sorceress, provided that we find one. By the way, where are Rinoa and Squall?"  
  
The gang looked at each other, shook their head, and said, "We don't know."  
  
Selphie, who now had Zell's camera in her hands, loudly said, "Oh look! She's out there on the balcony! Gasp! ...and with Squall!!"  
  
Zell who began running towards the couple, felt a hand out of nowhere grab his neckline. It was Irvine.  
  
"Zell, you gotta give those two some alone time."  
  
Zell sighed.  
  
"Oh man! Don't you see, they're going all mushy!"  
  
Irvine just stared at him.  
  
"Oh...alright! But the next time I see a love scene like that, don't stop me."  
  
oooooooo  
  
Second chapter finished! Third chapter coming up! 


	3. Chapter 3: A Promise for Eternity

A Promise for Eternity  
  
The heavens glowed with the lights of a thousand stars, giving the raven- haired girl an ethereal glow. The moon also lent its mysterious light upon her visage, giving the woman an angelic aura. Her hair flowed back gently as the wind swept through her porcelain skin, tingling her senses. She had been standing here all night, waiting for a sign.  
  
'It's so beautiful,' she thought to herself. 'Too bad he isn't here to enjoy this,' she chuckled to herself as she thought of the events that had taken place earlier.  
  
Only yesterday, the group had slain an evil sorceress who had planned to take over the world. While the others had jumped back into real time and space, Rinoa had searched plains, valleys, hills, and fields for her love, only to find him unconscious in a rocky cliff. Seconds after weeping and hugging the Lion of Balamb, the skies miraculously cleared to reveal the field where Squall had made that promise, and she breathed a sigh of relief when she discovered that he was alive.  
  
"I'll be here.."  
  
"I'll be 'waiting'...here..."  
  
"I'll be 'waiting'...for you...so"  
  
"...if you come here..."  
  
"You'll find me."  
  
"I promise."  
  
Reminiscing those beautiful words, she fiddled with the two rings on her necklace as she thought of her love. Each one represented a half to which she had given her heart, one to her mother who deeply cared for her when she was still alive, and the other to the man whom she had fallen in love with. She sighed, tears threatening to escape her eyes. Squall was probably still at the infirmary, recovering from his trauma at the time- compressed world.  
  
'Why isn't he awake yet? I was so hoping that he could spend this moment with me.'  
  
Rinoa suddenly heard heavy footsteps approaching from behind. Thinking that it was just another one of her friends, she turned only to find a pair of beautiful storm-blue eyes staring back at her. Her heart skipped a beat when he joined her to watch the beautiful night sky.  
  
A star suddenly erupted from the heavens, streaking past the others in a display of unmatched brilliance. Rinoa looked at Squall, pointed to the star, and gave him the smile that won his heart a few weeks back at his graduation ball.  
  
'I wish I could spend this moment with you forever, my love,' she whispered to herself.  
  
To her amazement, Squall smiled back at her.  
  
'Oh Hyne! Is he smiling?! He looks so beautiful when he smiles!'  
  
Squall slowly approached the petite beauty in front of him.  
  
'I wish I could spend eternity with you, Rinoa' he wished as he advanced towards the woman who melted his frigid heart.  
  
He gently grabbed her arms and brought her closer to him.  
  
'Rinoa...I should let her know how I feel about her!'  
  
Closing his eyes, he slowly brought his lips to Rinoa's as he locked her lips with his in a long, passionate kiss that threatened to bring her heartbeat to a complete halt.  
  
'Oh Hyne! I never knew he was such a great kisser! Oh, and those lips! I think I'm gonna faint! Gosh, I do hope the Dr. Kadowaki knows how to treat seizures...'  
  
That kiss might have lasted 10 minutes, no maybe hours, and both lovers never wanted this moment to end. Neither shooting star nor party nor a running Zell with a camera could pull them apart now. Sorceress and knight became one as each sent a flood of emotions cascading into each others' mouths, sending a wave of sensations and a most wonderful feeling that even an infinite number of words could never ever describe. After all, words are a poor substitute for emotions.  
  
Squall reluctantly broke the kiss but still held her in a loving embrace. He whispered to her ear, "I'll be here...waiting for you, so if you come here...you'll find me...I promise, my love." He kissed her forehead and wiped the tears off her eyes.  
  
"Oh Squall, I love you so much!" she said as more tears rained from her face.  
  
"Rinoa, I love you too," he said as he stroked her hair from behind.  
  
'Her hair smells so good...'  
  
"I want to be like this with you forever, my knight," she continued as she rested her head against Squall's toned chest.  
  
'His chest feels so warm...' Squall gently caressed Rinoa's shoulders and swept her feet off the floor in another one of his kisses.  
  
'She is so beautiful. I wish I could do this right here right now, but how will I tell her?'  
  
Squall broke from the kiss and said, "Me too my love, me too."  
  
Rinoa brought her hand to Squall's cheek and began stroking it. "Squall..."  
  
'Her hand feels so soft...'  
  
"...please don't do this. You know that I am a sorceress. You can't bring yourself to love me...I might kill you..." she said with more tears streaming from her brown orbs.  
  
Squall took her hand and planted soft kisses all over it. "I don't care. I love you..." He lowered his head to her neck and began nuzzling it. "I can never hate you. I will be there for you even if you turn, my love." He began kissing her neck. She moaned.  
  
'Oh Hyne! I just love those lips! Wait...I think I've already said "Hyne' three times! Better find a new expression!'  
  
Squall kissed her tender shoulders several times before returning an intense gaze upon her. He caressed her face and kissed her eyes, then her nose, then brought his lips back to hers as he probed the inside of Rinoa's mouth with his tongue, tasting her nectar.  
  
'I love her so much, I can't stop kissing her! Stop it Squall! You came here to propose you idiot! But wait...what if she refuses? I can't do this just yet.'  
  
While Rinoa was on the receiving end of Squall's orgasmic kiss, Rinoa suddenly noticed Squall's brow furrowing, a sign that he was once again absorbed into his little monotone world.  
  
'I don't want this to end...but I have to know what's on his mind.'  
  
"Squall?"  
  
Squall hesistantly pulled away his lips from her luscious, ruby-red ones and replied, "Hmmm...?", still dazed from the kiss.  
  
Rinoa giggled, surprised to see Squall puzzled over her question, as if he didn't understand. Squall usually wasn't like this.  
  
'I guess I have an effect on him. He's just so adorable when he looks confused!'  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just that I've never seen you lose focus before...well, not until now, I guess."  
  
"Rinoa...there is something I have to tell you."  
  
"Yes my love, what is it?"  
  
Squall beamed at those words ("my love"), and gathered all the courage he could muster to tell her what he had been dying to do so since he fell for her. He brought one hand down to his left pocket and began rummaging it for a box.  
  
'I hope I can do this...'  
  
'Is he doing what I think he's doing? Oh Squall...I do!'  
  
Squall finally found the box, and opened it to find an intricately designed white gold ring with the griever lion on it. The beast had wings on its backside, but unlike Griever's regular wings, Squall had it custom-made to have angel wings on it. On its front paws, it held a beautiful diamond, and on the area unoccupied by the lion was engraved the phrase, "My love eternal."  
  
"Rinoa, will you..."  
  
Before he had a chance to continue, Rinoa pulled him into an embrace, cried on his shoulder and said, "I do Squall! I do! Oh how I've longed for you to say that!"  
  
She continued to cry on his shoulder as he smiled and slipped the ring into her finger.  
  
Squall placed his arms around her back and recognized a familiar tune. It was the very tune that brought the two lovers together on his graduation day. He held Rinoa's chin, kissed her lips softly and met her weeping brown eyes.  
  
"Shhh...Don't cry Rin."  
  
"Oh Squall, you don't know how happy I am right now! So happy that I can't help but cry..." Before she could say anything else, Squall silenced her by placing his finger on her lips.  
  
"You're the best looking girl here. Dance with me?"  
  
Rinoa laughed, remembering how shy and cute he was that night. She decided to play along and just kept quiet.  
  
Squall noticed what she was doing, and decided to continue, "I'm looking for someone, I can't be on the dance floor alone."  
  
Rinoa couldn't help but giggle, so she bit her lip and kept her silence.  
  
Squall noticed the smirk forming on her face, and decided to use her words against her.  
  
"Let me guess, you'll only dance with someone you like. How about this?"  
  
Squall playfully brought his fingers up to her eye level, and began to mimic Rinoa's actions.  
  
"You're-going-to-like-me. You're-going-to-like-me," he told her teasingly while waving a finger in front of her eyes. "Did it work?" Squall grinned.  
  
Rinoa just burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh Squall! I can't believe you're doing this! Weeks ago, you would have been one of the wallflowers. Now, you're acting all goofy around me! It just so cute and adorable...and might I add," she purred in a very seductive voice while fluttering her eyes, "...so sexy."  
  
Squall blushed at her comments, and replied, "Whatever."  
  
Rinoa let out a laugh and hugged Squall fiercely. Squall just stared at her and pulled her away from him.  
  
"Come on, let's dance."  
  
Rinoa's eyes widened in anticipation. "Oh! Commander Leonhart, persistent aren't you?" she said as Squall dragged her across the ballroom.  
  
When they got to the center of the ballroom, Squall gingerly placed one arm around her waist and another in her hand as he began shuffling his feet in tune with the beat. This time, his dancing was impeccable. Gone were the bumps and the klutzy moves. He gracefully led Rinoa through the dance, and when he executed the final moves of the waltz, he brought her back into his arms, lowered his face into hers, and planted a kiss on her lips.  
  
The entire student body and staff was just staring at them, surprised at how the icy commander who would usually sulk and back up against one corner would actually display a myriad of emotions in front of them—especially one like this. The students cheered and jeered, while the instructors and teachers just gawked at them, some smiling, some staring, and others (female ones, most likely) rubbing their hands and placing them on their cheeks.  
  
Squall didn't even notice them. He didn't care anymore. He loved his angel, his sorceress, his Rinoa, and no force on earth or in the heavens could ever separate these two again. The sorceress and her knight in love, a fairy tale that would eventually spread across generations. Names would be forgotten, but a romance so profound such as this will be told over and over again, until it became a legend.  
  
Squall broke from this kiss, stared lovingly at Rinoa, and declared one more promise, "I will always love you, forever..."  
  
Rinoa gasped and cried, "I love you too Squall!"  
  
The lovers just held each other in their arms before proceeding to the buffet table and dining alfresco in one of the for-two tables reserved especially for them. That night, they would talk about their plans for the wedding. That night, the couple would make love. That night, they would be forever bonded as one.  
  
================  
  
Hold it! It's not done yet! I do hope that all of you liked this chapter, but I've only begun with my story. This is just a romance chapter to keep those heartbeats going, so I hope it did work for you guys. Chapter 4 is next: Lucid Dreams. 


	4. Chapter 4: Lucid Dreams

Lucid Dreams  
  
Sorceress and knight had bonded that evening, their lovemaking crashing through their senses and slipping through a barrier of emotions, sending a wave of tingles into each other's spines. The couple had started out slowly and lovingly to enhance the feel of the moment, and in time's passing they had quickened their pace to pleasure the other. Squall moaned Rinoa's name softly and lovingly, while Rinoa would scream his as she bit into his bare shoulder, sending Squall over the edge as he emptied himself into his love.  
  
Exhausted from the excitement of their lovemaking, Squall remained inside her as he lay on his side. Bringing a hand to her face, he softly, but deftly caressed her and breathed onto her neck as he mouthed the words "I love you".  
  
Rinoa responded with the same words, and tenderly passed one hand through Squall's muscular torso, the other playing with his soft, brown hair. She traced her finger around the scar that distinctly marked his face and began drawing circles around his face. She suddenly felt something round and bumpy.  
  
"Oh gosh Squall! You have a zit!"  
  
Squall, puzzled by her remark, nonchalantly queried, "So...does that make you love me less?"  
  
Rinoa tweaked her features a bit to make herself look as offended as possible, and said in a rather girlish tone, "Silly! I would never hate you for a little thing like that." She continued circling the little red dot, touching it every now and then to see Squall squint at her touch. She loved it when he squinted, because it was so unlike him.  
  
"Not that I could use a little magic to cure it though," Rinoa said in a low, yet very foxy voice.  
  
Squall felt his member growing at the vixen who sat up and straddled his lap, and found himself staring at her as she began drawing magic from her sorceress core, slowly healing the blemish on Squall's cheek. Red became pink and pink became peach and eventually skin-white as her magic coursed through his face, eliminating any trace of pus or swelling that would obviously cause the commander to throw a fit if he looked at the mirror next morning.  
  
Squall noticed Rinoa's sexy torso glowing before she ended the spell, breasts glowing to reveal their majestic fullness, and his tool sprang once again to thrust into her, the couple expressing their love once again in a manner that no word, kiss, or caress can ever replace. After basking in the glory of their actions, they climaxed at the same time and collapsed on top of each other. They heralded slumber with a kiss, and the couple held on to each other as if they never wanted to let go. Squall felt dazed from the session and his eyes began fluttering as another stinging sensation flooded his mind.  
  
The Dreamworld...or so he thought.  
  
Squall found himself in a dark, cloudy void, very much like Diablos' smoky lair when he first summoned the Guardian from the lamp. He walked in circles until he realized that he was going nowhere, and decided to sit down on the damp, thick, cloud that seemed to be the floor of this dimension.  
  
He began sulking and absorbing himself into his world again.  
  
'Is this my fate?'  
  
'Am I doomed to this dimension for eternity?'  
  
'Ellone! What...what am I doing here?'  
  
'Ellone! Please send me back!'  
  
'Ellone! What are you trying to tell me?'  
  
'Sis! Please answer me!'  
  
'Sis...' he sobbed, 'I can't live without her...'  
  
Squall felt the hairs on the back of his neck tensing when he heard a deep, dark voice behind him.  
  
"I am not Ellone."  
  
Squall turned to find a tall man who was literally a foot-and-a-half taller than him. The willowy figure was all clad in black robes that covered his entire countenance, his face covered by a hood.  
  
Squall was searching for his gunblade, and then realized that this was the dreamworld.  
  
"What do you want from me? If you are going to kill me, face me in the real world you coward!" Squall screamed at the man. Even for a teenager who was barely half the man who stood before him, Squall's stare could easily turn a looming figure such as this stranger into a mouse. The man in front of him didn't even flinch.  
  
"Relax. I am not here to hurt you. I need your help," the man said in monotone. Squall's stare was become more dangerous by each passing second.  
  
"Why must I help you?! For all I know, you may be trying to kill me!"  
  
"Please Squall. For the safety of your wife to be, I ask you to listen to me."  
  
Squall vehemently advanced towards the 7'2" stranger, undaunted by his size, and grabbed him by the collar. "If you are threatening Rinoa, you had better back of before I slice your gut you bastard!" he said with venom in his voice.  
  
The stranger, who had a lean build like Squall's (despite his towering height), shoved the younger man away with a push of his finger. Making contact with Squall's solar plexus, he pushed the boy, making the indomitable Lion stumble to the ground. Squall was furious. The stranger kept his cool.  
  
"Squall, I don't think your anger would get us anywhere. Just to begin a decent conversation with you, let me introduce myself. I am Storm. I have come here to ask you for a favor. If all goes well, I can guarantee you that Rinoa will never be again possessed by Ultimecia," he told Squall.  
  
Squall felt the heat coursing through his veins. He thought his arteries were going to burst as his palms sweat heavily when he balled his fists. He then agreed that anger was going to lead him nowhere, so he cooled down a bit, and asked the black clad giant, "Alright, what do you want?"  
  
Squall then realized that this dream was infinitely different from Ellone's dreams. While Ellone would send him to the past of another person, this man confronted you directly in dreams. 'Must be a dream master, I guess?' Squall thought to himself.  
  
"Squall, Ultimecia is not dead."  
  
Squall's eyes widened in disbelief, but before he could say anything, the man continued.  
  
"As she is from the future, she can always come back to possess a sorceress from the past. In this case, she can always come back to absorb herself into Rinoa's being."  
  
"So are you suggesting that we go back into time compression? You a nut, you know that? I will never do that again, even if Rinoa is possessed! I promised to stand by her side, and nothing, not even Ultimecia, can do anything to change that!" he spat at Storm.  
  
"Squall...calm down. What I am trying to say is, Ultimecia has the power to visit any period of time as long as she lives in the future. I was going to propose something that would eventually rid her from her own time. That way, she will never come back. Don't you understand? Killing her in the future, and not during the time-compressed world, is the only way to slay the abomination."  
  
Squall sighed. "So, what do YOU propose?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Find my son. With his and my power combined, we can forever destroy the sorceress' existence from any period of time and space, be it the future, past, present, or time-compressed worlds. I promise you your safety. Now, will you agree to help me find him?"  
  
"If it will protect Rinoa from her, yes, I guess," Squall said with a toned down voice.  
  
Storm said nothing for a moment, and then decided to thank Squall. "Thank you Squall. You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"If it is for Rinoa, I will do anything," Squall proclaimed.  
  
"Squall, I believe I have to apologize for disturbing your sleep, so I'll return you now," Storm told Squall. He began chanting an ancient tongue, much to Squall's amazement, as a cloud began enveloping the Ice Prince.  
  
Something clicked in Squall's mind, and decided to ask him before he left, "Wait! How do you know who I am?"  
  
"Oh you must be a fool! You are the one who saved the world...momentarily. Of course everyone knows!" Storm said with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
Then, everything went black.  
  
Squall found himself on his bed sweating heavily. He saw Rinoa sleeping peacefully, and carefully lifted a lock of stray hair behind her ear so as to not wake her up. He kissed her forehead softly and decided to walk around his room a bit.  
  
After the great victory his team had won, each of them had been given the large dorms given to elite SeeDs who had done great deeds for the Garden. His room now had a kitchenette, a private bathroom with a Jacuzzi, a living room, a spare room used for either entertainment or working out, and an elegant little balcony that overlooked the ocean. In other words, it was an apartment for great heroes like them.  
  
Squall stood on the balcony, feeling the cool breeze sweep through his muscular skin. He pondered on Storm's thoughts earlier, and began to think it was probably just another dream until he saw a large black eagle hovering over him. The eagle later perched on the railing of the balcony and looked at Squall. It's eyes changed color for a moment, and reverted back to the real "eagle eyes" it once had. Squall stared at the bird and began to pat its feathers. Something seemed familiar about this creature.  
  
"Storm?"  
  
The bird just stared back at him before flying away, its majestic silhouette casting a shadow on the ocean below.  
  
Squall had remembered seeing this bird countless times before. He had seen it in the orphanage once, but vaguely remembered much of the details. He also remembered seeing the bird hovering over him just before he got his scar from Seifer. The last time he saw the eagle, he remembered an enormous statue of it staring back at him from Ultimecia's castle. Was this bird somehow linked to him? Then again, was Storm linked to him? And who was his son? How should he know where he ought to look first? A lot of questions ran through Squall's mind, and he decided to put them to rest.  
  
'Better think tomorrow. I'm just exhausted right now.'  
  
He walked back to his bedroom where he found his love sleeping.  
  
'She's so beautiful...even when she sleeps.'  
  
He knelt beside Rinoa and covered her naked body with the silk comforter that lay on the floor.  
  
'Rin, I hope nothing happens to you. If ever something should, I can't bring myself to kill you. I love you Rin, I love you.'  
  
He crept beside her and rested his head on her breasts, his tongue flicking over one nipple while his hand played with the other. Rinoa moaned softly as she stirred a bit and blinked her eyes.  
  
"Squall?"  
  
Squall looked up at her. "Yes, my love?"  
  
"It was nothing. Don't stop." She smiled at him at brought his head closer to her breasts, his hands playing with one and the other feeling her taut butt, hovering to touch the smoothness.  
  
"I love you Rinoa."  
  
"I love you too Squall"  
  
The lovers kissed and then went back to sleep, Squall soft hair spread on Rinoa's full chest and Rinoa's hands on his lower back.  
  
Outside, the raven-colored eagle stared at the lovers outside the window. It stared at Squall and sent a telepathic message to the commander.  
  
'Fulfill your promise Squall...please...I need your help."  
  
=============  
  
I think I'd better change the rating of this story from PG-13 to R. That wasn't a full-blown lemon, but it was close enough. Next chapter will be up hopefully tomorrow. Otherwise, I'll try to finish it today. Please write reviews if you liked the story. If it needs some improvement, please do tell me. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Meeting

The Meeting  
  
Squall woke up to find himself facing the crevice between Rinoa's fine breasts. He tried to wipe the sleep out of his eyes, but felt them closing in as he let out a silent yawn. He looked over to the digital clock the Garden had given him only two days ago, and found out that it was only 5:30 AM. He needed coffee to boot.  
  
'Hyne! Did I get up this early in the morning?'  
  
Squall got off the bed and groggily dragged himself to his kitchenette. It was a charming room with a modern feel to it, and the black, gray, and white theme suited quite well to Squall's rather dry personality. The Commander was glad that the staff hadn't given him the pink one with butterfly tiles all over it, and was thankful that they had given that one to Selphie. Knowing him all too well, they wouldn't give him the 'Old World elegance' kitchen either, so they had given that to Quistis.  
  
Squall began browsing through the shelves for a coffee maker, and found a brand new box that had a photo of a nice Guzzini Espresso machine on it. Plugging the contraption to the wall, he opened a cabinet to grab a bag of Blue Mountain coffee beans and scooped out a few for his serving of the morning brew. After a few minutes, coffee was ready, and he found himself invigorated by the aroma of the roasted beans.  
  
Sitting down on one of the bar stools, he sipped the black liquid slowly as he pondered over the dream last night.  
  
'Storm...I wonder if he was just a dream...'  
  
After finishing a mug of Blue Mountain, he put the cup in the dishwasher, walked to his work area and turned on his laptop. He clicked on his internet browser and began typing "S-t-o-r-m" on the search engine. A second later, thousands of search results came up, most of which were about hurricanes and tornadoes and all that weather crap.  
  
'And I thought I was smart. Of course they wouldn't have a fansite dedicated to some black-clad giant,' Squall thought to himself. Since it was winter, it would be at least an hour or two before sunrise, so Squall decided to turn his computer off and join Rinoa in bed. Since she had hogged most of the blankets to herself, he turned the air conditioner down a bit and pecked her on the cheeks. Closing his eyes, he made a mental note to get two hours more of sleep.  
  
6:00 AM  
  
15 minutes later, the speaker attached to the elite dorm alarm clocks blared out a P.A. from the headmaster's office.  
  
"Squall, Quistis, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, and Zell, please report to the headmaster's office in an hour!" Cid said through his speakerphone. Rubbing his eyes again, Squall made a mental note to kill Cid when he gets to the spacious office. He turned to his love's side only to find her awake, smiling at him.  
  
"Oh Squall, you look so cute when you're irritated," Rinoa said while she pinched his nose and smiled at him.  
  
Still rubbing his eyes, he mumbled, "Whatever..."  
  
"Whatever!" she said in perfect unison. Rinoa giggled and pulled him into an upright position.  
  
"Come on sleepy head! I know how much you like resting on my boobs, but we have a meeting to attend!" Rinoa grinned as she dragged him out of bed.  
  
Still naked, Rinoa gracefully strode to his bathroom before turning her head and saying, "If it makes you happy, why don't we take a shower together?" with a seductive purr in her voice.  
  
Squall just smiled with his eyes half-open and replied, "Whatever" as he approached Rinoa and kissed her on the lips. The lovers stepped inside the bathroom as Rinoa looked around and said, "You know, the bathtub sounds nice too. Care to take on my offer?" Rinoa turned the faucets to fill the Jacuzzi with warm water and began pouring a vial of bath suds into the roaring tub.  
  
Amused by her foreplay, Squall hugged Rinoa from behind and nuzzled her neck when she let out a yelp. She dropped the suds into the bathtub and began enjoying the feel of Squall kissing her neck. Squall moved his hands further down and began feeling her curves while nibbling at her earlobe.  
  
Rinoa hesitantly removed his hands from her body and looked at him with a smile on her face. She kissed his lips and slowly lowered herself into the bubbly Jacuzzi. Still smiling at him, she flipped her hair to catch Squall's attention, gave him a drop-dead-on-the-ground smile and invited him in. Squall joined his sorceress in the luxurious whirlpool and began kissing her while she washed him. Grabbing a sponge, she brought the soft material over Squall's back as he took the liquid soap on his side and began rubbing it over her front. As the Jacuzzi stirred the water, the suds began to rise around Squall and Rinoa, covering them in a blanket of bubbles. Just before the bubbles rose completely to cover them, Squall shared his precious kiss with his love, and well, let's just say that the bubbles covered pretty much of what they did.  
  
About 40 minutes later, Squall and Rinoa had finished bathing when they emerged from the bathroom covered in towels. Fiercely kissing Squall while he threatened to eat her lips, they once again made their way across the apartment to the bedroom while shedding of a layer of towel one after the other. By the time they hopped on the bed, the couple was on the verge of making love, Rinoa kissing Squall's forehead while he moved from her neck to her breasts. They were just to about to begin "another one" when the speakers screamed out another P.A. Squall just shook his head, and kissed Rinoa on the cheeks. He whispered into her ear, "We'll do this later, okay?"  
  
Rinoa giggled, and nodded to his suggestion. She took out a couple of clothes from the dresser and in 5 minutes, the two were ready to go to Cid's office.  
  
On the way to the elevator, they found themselves face-to-face with a very sleepy-eyed Quistis, an Irvine who had his back against the wall with his hat shading his eyes from the morning light, a Selphie with her hair surprisingly down standing next to Irvine, and a very energetic (as usual) Zell who was doing his morning exercises in the halls.  
  
'Oh my, I think that party really exhausted me! I just can't believe the headmaster would wake us up this early on a...'  
  
'OHHHH!!!!!! Why can't mornings come later???? Now Irvy and I have to make up for yesterday night! Maybe I had too much champagne. Just can't believe Cid would have the nerve to wake us up on a...'  
  
'Darn it! I reckon this must be somethin' really important otherwise he wouldn't call us this early on a...'  
  
'Man! Can't this meeting wait? The hotdogs might run out especially during a...'  
  
'The nerve of him to steal me from my knight! Of all days, a...'  
  
'Whatever. This has to be important or I'll slice his throat with my gunblade. For crying out loud (not that I do that much, though), it's a...'  
  
The entire gang just mumbled out "Saturday" before sighing and heading to the elevator.  
  
Irvine pressed the button to the third floor office and put his hat back on his face like a visor to get a few more seconds of shut-eye. When the elevator began its ascent to Cid's office, it was Selphie who spoke first.  
  
"If this is about the Garden Festival Committee, he could ask us about it tomorrow, you know."  
  
Quistis rebutted Selphie's statement, "Selphie, I don't think it's about the festival. We just had a grand ball, so the Garden won't be spending too much now that Ultimecia has been defeated. I believe he wants to promote us."  
  
Zell threw his fists up to the air in the normal Dincht fashion, and said, "Impossible! We're too young to receive promotions!"  
  
Irvine, who hated mornings, just lifted his makeshift visor slightly and muttered, "If it's possible, can all of you just shut up and act all surprised when we get there?" He put back the hat in its former position and went back to snoozing. Everyone else remained quiet throughout the entire elevator trip.  
  
Squall, who remained quiet all this time, remembered his dream when he heard Quistis mention Ultimecia. He just stared at the intricate design of the Garden elevators when Rinoa tried to get his attention. She was holding on to his waist all this time, resting her head against his chest enjoying the feel of his toned muscles when she noticed Squall's "think deep" brow.  
  
"Squall, is something bothering you?"  
  
Squall smiled and looked at his love. "Nothing Rin. I just wanted the morning to last a bit longer, that's all." He didn't want Rinoa worrying about Ultimecia and Storm. He held on to her tight and kissed her on the forehead. Rinoa went back to resting her head on Squall's chest and smiled.  
  
When the orphanage gang and Rinoa got to the headmaster's office, they were all welcomed to sit down on a sofa that was usually placed in the corner of Cid's office. The headmaster greeted them all a "good morning" and they just saluted the aging leader. Slumping into the rich-looking leather couch, the headmaster's secretary offered them all a cup of coffee or tea to give them a waker-upper. Once they seemed to regain consciousness, Cid began briefing them about his announcement.  
  
"Children, I really am sorry for bringing you up here this early on a Saturday. I know that this could wait on a weekday, but..."  
  
Before Cid could continue, Selphie sprang to her usual self, jumping from the sofa and causing her hair to curl on the ends, giving her that clichéd "bookyaka!" image.  
  
'So that's how she does her do," thought Squall when Selphie's ends curled up.  
  
"Headmaster! If it wasn't that IMPORTAANT, then why did you send that loud announcement at 6AM in the morning!? I didn't get sleep all night fixing up after the party, and now we have to do this??? Ugh!!" said a very hyper Selphie.  
  
"Well..." grinned Cid sheepishly.  
  
"It's alright Cid. If your students aren't interested in Esthar Garden, perhaps I can choose another group. Mind you, if they do accept my offer, they will be the youngest SeeDs in the academy."  
  
The group looked to Cid's window to find a tall man, at least 6'5", in a SeeD commander's uniform. The only difference was, instead of having the Balamb logo on it, it had the insignia of Esthar etched on the pin. He was sipping a cup of coffee, and gingerly put it down before shifting his gaze on the group.  
  
"Good morning, all of you. I have to apologize if I disturbed your sleep. Before I forget myself, I'd like to introduce myself. I am Commander Ouragan, headmaster and commander of the Esthar Garden Covert Ops Training organization," he said while proffering a hand to the leader of the group, Squall Leonhart.  
  
=============  
  
I hope you readers are enjoying the story so far. In the next chapter, we will find out more about Esthar Garden, so keep your thumbs up and those reviews coming! 


	6. Chapter 6: New Beginnings

New Beginnings and Speculations  
  
"Good morning, all of you. I have to apologize if I disturbed your sleep. Before I forget myself, I'd like to introduce myself. I am Commander Ouragan, headmaster and commander of the Esthar Garden Covert Ops Training organization," he said while proffering a hand to the leader of the group, Squall Leonhart.  
  
At 6'5", Ouragan was no joke for a commander, yet his features seemed to radiate with youth and energy, unlike Squall's serious and stern demeanor. With long, wavy brown hair that reached up to his shoulders, he wore a well- trimmed beard and moustache on his face (think of Eric Bana's beard in Troy) that gave him an aura of respect and dignity. His green, cat-like eyes were entrancingly beautiful, and he had a lean, muscular build on him that would have sent Quistis, Selphie, and Rinoa drooling if they hadn't realized that they were in Cid's office. His brow was well-defined and stern, much like Squall's, yet the warm, inviting smile on his face told others that he was approachable. Around the standard commander uniform, he wore a long, black trench coat that made his tall frame look much taller than it did. Squall and Irvine caught Selphie and Rinoa stealing glances at his chest, and both felt a pang of jealousy when he gracefully and stealthily walked across the room. Zell didn't seem to care at all.  
  
'Okay, this guy in insanely tall! Reminds me of the Storm guy, except that he seems younger.'  
  
"Good morning, welcome to Balamb Garden," Squall said rather dryly.  
  
"It's a pleasure to be here Commander," replied Commander Ouragan with a smile, "It's been years since I walked through these walls. I was a student here once, and I'm really fascinated with the improvements the headmaster has made on the Garden. Oh, how rude of me to forget, I do have to congratulate you for your recent victory."  
  
Squall, feeling embarrassed at having a complete stranger shaking his hand and congratulating him, mumbled out, "...uhh...thank you."  
  
Both commanders exchanged glances and said nothing, so Cid decided to break the silence.  
  
"Children, I know that most of you might not have remembered Commander Ouragan, but he was one of Garden's exceptional students, swiftly rising from a mere cadet to rank A at 15 years old. He graduated at 15, left Balamb for the underground Esthar Garden a year later, and replaced the former headmaster to lead the school 2 years ago," Cid said breathlessly.  
  
Quistis, still trying to let the caffeine wake her up, asked Cid, "Underground Esthar Garden? I've never heard of it before. I thought there were only three Gardens?"  
  
"Balamb! Galbadia! And Trabia!" said Selphie as she began jabbing a half- asleep Irvine on the couch.  
  
"Ouch! Seffie! Yeah, Balamb, Galbadia, and Trabia, from what I can remember," mouthed Irvine as he felt Selphie's strong pokes.  
  
Headmaster Cid spoke up this time, "Well, Esthar Garden was formed 20 years ago by a man named Commander Storm. He was a good friend of mine, and we decided to engage in a joint venture to finance the building of a Garden especially reserved for Covert Ops missions. Most SeeDs who go there are graduates of Balamb, Trabia, and Galbadia, and only those who have achieved the Class A rank has the luxury or rather, the opportunity to study in Esthar Garden. And if you were wondering, Esthar Garden was never mentioned to you students because Storm wanted to keep it as secret as possible, even from students, so that their agents can only be used for the most crucial missions. Over the course of these 20 years, Balamb Garden has sent several of its best SeeDs to Esthar. Five years ago, Ouragan graduated top of his class, aced the Garden's courses within a year, and is now serving as the Garden's leader when Commander Storm went missing two years back."  
  
Squall thought, "Is he the same Storm I dreamed of?"  
  
The headmaster continued, "Ouragan is one of the best SeeDs the world has ever seen. He wields a gunblade and has mastered at least 10 different weapons, to say the least. He has also mastered several forms of magic, and is an excellent fighter. I believe that Esthar Garden can train you, my children, to be as great a warrior as he is. That is what Esthar Garden is all about—to train the best cadets to master and learn how to use what he has at hand in the battlefield, to use different weapons so as to avoid looking dumbstruck when handed another, and to be a balanced magic user as well. Every 2 years, the headmaster of the Garden would go to each academy to see different SeeDs perform in the field exams, and he would handpick them for Esthar Garden. Most of those who go to Esthar, by the way, are 20 years old and above, so you must be really good or are quite exceptional war prodigies to be accepted at this age. Only the best SeeDs enter this school, and I am proud that you, my children, are one of those SeeDs."  
  
Rinoa's heart fell when she heard the word "SeeD". Since she wasn't a part of the organization and got mixed up into all of this because of her lover, she feared that the trip to Esthar might separate her from Squall. Her face seemed gloomier than usual, and she felt a hand creeping around her shoulder to comfort her. She rested her head against the soft, black leather, and felt Ouragan's eyes exploring her face. He must have noticed her crestfallen look.  
  
"Cid, I believe you have advertised my Garden well enough," said Ouragan as he let out a hearty laugh before turning back to the gang, "Well, care to take up the offer? The tuition is free, by the way, and I believe that you will enjoy the Garden as much as you do Balamb. We have all the furnishings and facilities available for you."  
  
Looking to each member of the gang, he began by staring at Squall, "Our training center has monsters shipped from the Islands Closest to Heaven and Hell. No more annoying Gnats and weak T-Rexaurs with halitosis to bother you there."  
  
Squall just beamed at the idea.  
  
Turning to Selphie, "Our Garden Festival Committee is also up for new members, and I believe Balamb produces some of the best organizers ever," Ouragan said while smiling at her.  
  
Selphie might not have noticed, but her curls just got a notch curlier when he said that.  
  
Shifting his gaze to Zell, "And...our cafeteria serves excellent gourmet food. Plus, we don't run out of hotdogs," he said while feeling the inside of his coat for the Garden Café's menu.  
  
Zell's mouth watered when he saw the illustrations on the paper he was holding and pleading Ouragan with puppy dog eyes, the commander tossed the menu to Zell.  
  
The commander's eyes fell on Irvine when he said, "Oh, might I add, there are a lot of beautiful women enrolled at the academy!"  
  
Irvine's slit eyes literally turned into orbs at the thought, and before he could do anything silly, Selphie jammed his hat down hard on his head, ripping the rim slightly open.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Seff, you know that I love you, but a guy's gotta have fun, right?" he said with an innocent smile.  
  
Selphie just stuck her tongue out at him and looked away from her cowboy boyfriend. Irvine tapped at Selphie's shoulder, but she decided to play the "ignore him" game.  
  
Ouragan smiled at their display of affection before reverting his attention to Quistis.  
  
"Quisty! It's been the longest time!" he said with a grin as Quistis stood up to hug him.  
  
"Ouragan, I never expected to see you here! Hyne, the last time I saw you, you were as tall as Seifer. Now look at you, as tall as a tree and still as cheerful as a boy!"  
  
Ouragan gave her a boyish grin and said, "You know, I always thought that the Garden could use a prodigy like you!"  
  
Quistis blushed at his remark and said, "Oh, not really," feeling embarrassed to be wooed by an old friend. "I mean, there are so much more 18 year old instructors like me!" she said while shuffling her boots uncomfortably on Cid's smooth, shiny marble.  
  
Ouragan noticed her blush and wanted to woo her more, "But you are so different from the non-existent others whom you are talking about," he continued still with the boyish smile. "You are graceful and stunningly agile, fierce with a whip, yet still retain that touch of elegance while striking at enemies in the blink of an eye. Enough said, I want you in the Garden."  
  
Quistis sighed and sat down, feeling the heat rushing to her cheeks. Beside her Selphie and Rinoa were giggling silently until Quistis shot them a dangerous look.  
  
His eyes seemed to soften when the 21-year old commander saw the 17-year old sorceress. He woke up from his trance and told the raven-haired sorceress, "Typically, I wouldn't accept non-SeeDs, but you are an exception. You are a great fighter, Miss Heartilly, and a sorceress would be a great addition to the many gifted students at the academy."  
  
Rinoa could feel her smile reaching up to her ears when he said that. 'Yes! I could be with Squall!'  
  
"Of course, I do know about your interest in books, my lady. So, it is my pleasure to inform you that our library if furnished not only with the latest books on GFs, monsters, and the like. It also has ancient manuscripts kept under lock and key, preserved in an oxygen-less chamber to prevent them from crumbling. Novels aren't left out either, so I do hope you have a good time. If you want to gain access to the 400 year old books, by the way, just ask me."  
  
Rinoa wanted to hug the man right there, right then, but she hesitated when she felt Squall's hand rubbing her own in excitement.  
  
'Oh yeah (wait...Zell uses that expression, what's going on with me???)! Rin can be with me! Maybe I can take her out to one of those elegant Estharian restaurants and buy her jewelry and stuff in the Esthar malls...'  
  
Ouragan broke the silence, "Well then, I shall be expecting an answer from all of you on Monday. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, so please don't waste it." At that he ended the briefing and spoke to Headmaster Cid about Esthar Garden. The orphanage gang got up, and Quistis looked shyly at Ouragan. Ouragan noticed her, and waved at her shyly too, and she blushed. She then ran off to join her friends at the elevator.  
  
"...He's brilliant...isn't he...?"  
  
Selphie wanted to jab her friend on the sides, "What was that Quisty?"  
  
Quistis blushed. "I mean he's obviously smart! Look at what he was able to do in such little time! Plus..." Quistis said in a very low voice, "I think he's...(in a very soft voice)...cute." Selphie's eyes widened and she asked, "Did you say, cute?"  
  
Quistis blushed again and said through clenched teeth, "No! I didn't say that! I said 'plus he's got a lot to boot!'" with very red cheeks.  
  
Rinoa joined in the fun. "Hmm...do you want me to hook him up with you?"  
  
Quistis practically jumped on her spot and said, "No! I mean yes! I mean, he's a commander! I can't date someone like him!!!"  
  
Rinoa and Selphie said in unison, "Oh yes you can."  
  
"Great! Why did I even talk about him to you guys? You're just going end up hooking me up with him and placing me in the most embarrassing situation in my life!" Quistis said really fast, not noticing that she was sweatdropping.  
  
Zell suddenly spoke for the guys, "Can you girls bring your girl talk somewhere else? We guys are trying to think this over, you know?"  
  
Rinoa went back to Squall and rested her head on his shoulder and Selphie cuddled up to Irvine and both girls said, "Okay."  
  
Quistis sighed and thought of her childhood friend. She could remember him quite well back then when she was the four-eyed student who craved for a guy friend, and a boy three years older than her would often talk to her. She was infatuated with him, of course, but she could never tell him how she felt. He was indeed one of the greatest students of Garden, possibly even better than Squall. To think the high and mighty would be friends with the four-eyed lonely was a bit unthinkable, but she grew to like him as a friend anyway. She couldn't remember when they first met, but if she could recall, they went a long way back. Way longer than Garden...  
  
============  
  
Wow! I can't believe I just finished Chapter 6! Thank you by the way for the reviewers who took their time to read my story. More cliffhangers and story twisters on the way!  
  
By the way, can some writers give me some advice on writing the lemon section? Please give your suggestions and reviews. I would appreciate then a lot. 


	7. Chapter 7: Childhood Tears

Childhood Tears  
  
Note: This Chapter will be mostly about Quistis and her past with Ouragan. Thank you once again, by the way, for the reviews. I wouldn't mind anonymous reviews either. I just hope most of you are enjoying the story. Thank you very much and please sit back, relax, and read.  
  
Quistis entered the training center with her Save the Queen by her side, ready to strike at the Grats and T-Rexaurs freely roaming the monster's lair. After the surprise meeting with her childhood friend, Ouragan Olage, she really needed to let out some steam. Seeing a pair of Grats approaching her from the peripheral, she took out the legendary whip and began splicing the odious plants with her weapon, slashing them as she fought the tears that threatened to pour from her soul.  
  
'How could he come back after all these years?!'  
  
The grats began spewing a venomous liquid from their mouths, and Quistis dodged it before it could hit her blouse. She took out her whip once more and lashed it at the Garden plants, binding the tendrils of one and sent it against the other with a certain grace only whipmasters could possess.  
  
'I loved him...but he never loved me back...and he would dare to hug me?!'  
  
The grat beneath the corpse that Quistis had flung at it was struggling beneath the weight of the other creature oozing its green blood on the Training Center's soil. When it had finally regained its stance, Quistis was sprinting towards it at inhuman speed before jumping into the air and bringing her Malboro whip down on the creature, slicing it in half. When the battle was over, the instructor slumped to the ground crying.  
  
Flashback  
  
An eleven year-old blonde with glasses sat on the stairs at the base of the elevator, crying. Unlike the other girls in her class who would do nothing but talk about make up and boys, she would be the diligent one poring her eyes over a book. She rarely had friends, and if she did, she usually bossed them around until they got fed up with her. The boys in her class would make fun of her glasses and steal them when she wasn't paying attention to their teasing. Her best friend, Xu, wasn't around to comfort her, as she got sick recently and had to be sent home to her adopted parents.  
  
'I wish I had parents, even if they weren't mine,' she thought while sniffing and blowing her nose with a box of tissues at her side.  
  
Earlier that day, the girls in class had called her an "orphan-bitch", and the sting of those words imbedded themselves deeply into the wounds in Quistis' heart. The boys in her class didn't want anything to do with her, for they feared that the girls might not like them for mingling with a nerd like Quistis Trepe.  
  
'I wish Xu was here. I wish I had friends.'  
  
Quistis continued to cry her heart out before realizing that someone had taken the place beside her on the stairs. She looked up to find an extremely handsome brunette with piercing green eyes staring into her. Her heart skipped a beat before she realized that this guy probably was one of "them". She turned away from him and suddenly felt a hand on her shoulders. She glanced back and found out that this boy was actually a few years older than her. Quistis couldn't help but stare at those gorgeous blue-green pools.  
  
"Hey little girl, is something bothering you?" he queried with concern in his voice.  
  
"No. Nothing really, except that my peers just hate me because I study a lot, have glasses, and am an orphan," she replied sarcastically. She wiped the tears off her eyes and turned her attention to him.  
  
The boy scratched the back of his head and told her gently, "I don't hate you. I think it's cool that you study a lot. Besides, I think the girls just hate you because you look smart, elegant, and really pretty."  
  
With beady-teared eyes, she asked him, "Really?" She then snapped out of her senses.  
  
"Of course not! They hate me because they think I'm a nerd! They hate me because I'm different from them, because I'm an orphan! Why am I telling all of this?? I don't even know you!" she shouted at him. Quistis stood up but before she could run away, the boy gripped her wrist and turned her back to him.  
  
"Of course you do. Don't you remember me Quisty?" he asked with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
She released herself from his hold and spat, "Don't you dare call me Quisty! I..."  
  
The boy wanted to silence her, so he took her in his arms before her mouth could continue shooting snide remarks at him and gave her a warm embrace.  
  
"Quisty, please don't be mad. I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Quistis broke from the embrace and stared back at him with tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The boy wiped his hand on the crisp Garden uniform and offered it to Quistis.  
  
"It's sad to know that you forgot me, but I am Ouragan, a good friend of yours back at the orphanage."  
  
Quistis, puzzled by his introduction, took his hand and shook it, "Ouragan...I'm sorry...I can't remember you..."  
  
Ouragan said, "You don't have to be sorry Quis. You were probably too young to remember."  
  
Quistis sighed, "Maybe...but you know Ouragan...you shouldn't hang out with me."  
  
Ouragan gave her a confused look. "Why Quisty?"  
  
"Because I'm a loner, and if you are seen around me, the others will probably refuse to hang out with you."  
  
Taking both of her hands into his, he reassured her, "I don't care. You are my friend, and I will stick around you whether you like it or not."  
  
Quistis beamed at his reply, and told him, "I can't do this to you Ouragan. You must be popular in class, with your good looks and all. You can't be with a loser like me."  
  
Ouragan tightened his grip and said, "No. I was your friend a long time ago before I left for Balamb Garden. Before I left, I promised you that we will always be friends. Friends don't break promises Quisty."  
  
Quistis said, "Thank you Ouragan. Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me, to have a friend."  
  
Ouragan gave her a pat on the back.  
  
"No matter what happens, I will always be your friend, Quisty."  
  
Two years later  
  
"Quisty! Can you believe it, I've graduated!" he rejoiced while taking Quistis by the waist and whirling her around the room, laughing.  
  
Quistis' blonde hair was now longer, and even though she hadn't known it, she had grown more beautiful by the day. She had replaced her thick glasses with thin silver frames that enhanced the smart features of her face, and her body had begun to mature, with small lumps called breasts forming on her chests.  
  
She was laughing with her friend too as he broke the announcement to her. She tapped his shoulders with her fingers and he put her down.  
  
"Ouragan, but how? You're only fifteen...you're too young to graduate."  
  
"Quisty, I'm hurt. You, my best friend, can't believe that I could graduate at this age?" he asked while faking his hurt look.  
  
"No! Of course not! I just thought that fifteen year olds weren't allowed to graduate."  
  
Smirking, Ouragan told her, "Well, I think we prodigies can break records, can't we."  
  
Slapping his head, Quistis giggled, "Ouragan! You're soooo full of yourself!"  
  
"Ouch! Hey! Don't do that!" Ouragan retorted with his boyish grin.  
  
Quistis hugged her friend and said, "You know, I'm glad to have a friend like you."  
  
A week later  
  
"Quistis," Ouragan said while waiting door.  
  
Quistis was crying under the sheets. After the surprise meeting with Headmaster Cid last week, Ouragan announced once again to her that he was being taken to some institute for military training.  
  
"What is it Ouragan?" she said while sobbing.  
  
"I'm leaving in ten minutes...I just wanted to see you one more time."  
  
She got up from bed, freshened up a bit and opened the door. Her friend was standing in front of her in a very nice-looking Garden uniform. He had his bags piled on one side of the hall.  
  
"Ouragan, please don't leave. I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
"Quisty, you still have Xu as a friend. I have my responsibilities. I'm sorry I can't stay, but this is really important for me. I still love you as a friend, and I will always be your friend," he said while hugging his friend.  
  
Headmaster Cid walked into the halls.  
  
"Ouragan Olage, your transportation is waiting at the front gate. Please come immediately."  
  
Ouragan looked back to Quistis, "I will always be your friend, I promise."  
  
Ouragan took his bags and walked away from Quistis without looking back. He didn't hear Quistis say, "Ouragan, please don't leave...I love you."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Quistis was still crying when she felt two strong hands on her shoulder.  
  
"Quisty?"  
  
==========  
  
I'm sorry readers if this chapter took a few days for me to make. I've been busy lately and I'd like to apologize for the long wait. By the way, if you liked the way my story is progressing, do be gracious and write your thoughts down. Next Chapter: A Friend Indeed 


	8. Chapter 8: A Friend Indeed

A Friend Indeed  
  
"Quisty?"  
  
Quistis used her sleeves to wipe the tears off her face before turning to Ouragan. When she looked back, she was surprised to see a worried Zell instead.  
  
"Ouraga...I mean, Zell!"  
  
The martial artist removed his hands from her pink-covered shoulders and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Instructor Trepe, why are you crying? And of all places, why the Training Center? A hungry T-Rexaur might come marching in on you, ya know?"  
  
"Zell, I'm really sorry if you have to see me like this, but it was nothing," she said while fixing her hair, brushing the stray wisps of blonde thread that covered her tear-streaked face.  
  
"Nothing?!" Zell exclaimed. "What do you mean by nothing! Yo! I came here to train and practice some new moves from Combat King 006, and I find you slumped on the ground. You're lucky I was able to turn a few Grats into ooze before they could sting you."  
  
"Zell, really, it was nothing. I just had a nightmare last night about all of us becoming lost in time compression and never coming back," she lied.  
  
Patting the taller woman's back, Zell said, "You know it's gonna be alright Quisty. As you can see, I made it back safely, and so did Irvine, Selphie, Squall, and Rinoa. There's nothing to worry about, really."  
  
"I guess so...Thank you Zell," she replied while smiling at the blonde punk. "I'm glad you were here to listen. Goodness knows I might have been plant food!"  
  
"Yo! It's no problem! The Zell-man will always be there for his friends, and I hope you, Instructor Trepe, know that!" Zell told her ecstatically.  
  
Quistis smiled once more. "Zell, I just wish most friends would stick around like you. You truly are a friend indeed."  
  
Zell beamed at Quistis and suddenly asked, "Hey Quistis, are you always thinking of Commander Ouragan?"  
  
The Barbie Instructor blushed, whirled around, and said, "No!!!! What makes you say that?" Quistis looked embarrassed and worried right now, and Zell was forcing himself to avoid laughing at the flushed blonde.  
  
"Well, when I approached you earlier, you literally jumped off the spot and said 'Ouragan!' in a really girly way before realizing that it was me," he teased Quistis.  
  
Unsure of what to tell Zell, she stammered and stuttered while coming up with an extremely reasonable excuse.  
  
"Well...umm...he was always...I mean...Ouragan...he would touch me...that way...you know...much like you did...but I am really not interested in him Zell!" the whipmaster said between breaths.  
  
Zell just smirked at her and said, "Yeah right Instructor! I believe you, ha ha! Whatever! So like, I'll just walk you to your room and I'll get back to practicing some of these moves alright?"  
  
"Thank you Zell, but I can manage on my own. I'm sorry to disturb your schedule, so I'll just scoot off so that you can learn your martial arts thingamajigs from those Combat Emperor magazines." Quistis began walking towards the Training Center exit when Zell said something that made her laugh.  
  
"Yo Quistis! He's the Commander of a Garden and you are a dignified Instructor who saved the world! I think you two would match like hotdogs and mustard! Oh! You forgot your whip," he told her while tossing the Save the Queen at her.  
  
Quistis caught the weapon and said, "Whatever Zell!"  
  
"Hey! Now you're starting to sound like Squall! And it's Combat King for your information Blue Mage!"  
  
Quistis giggled on the way back to the dormitory when she saw Ouragan and Cid coming out of the elevator. She made a beeline towards one of the Garden's lovely dolphin fountains and hid behind it, getting herself drenched in the ring-shaped pool that adorned the Garden's great hall. She watched them walk towards the Quad, and slowly climbed out of the fountain to find a very excited Selphie jumping all over the place.  
  
"Quistis! Guess what?!? Squall and Rinoa are inviting us over for dinner at their apartment! Oh my Hyne! Why are you wet?" Selphie said breathlessly.  
  
"I sort of fell over," she lied.  
  
"Whatever Quistis. I saw Ouragan and Cid passing by and I think you hid behind that dolphin because you spotted the hottie commander, am I right?"  
  
'Hyne! Does everyone adore Squall that much now? It's not like 'whatever' was in their vocabulary months ago.'  
  
"No Selphie. A Grat stung me in the eyes and I was running around the Garden scratching them when I fell in the fountain. It just so happens that Ouragan and Cid passed by when that happened," she fibbed once again.  
  
"Yeah right! Tell me when you hook up with him and I'll get you a dress so nice he'll drool and fall on his back when he sees you. By the way, dinner is at seven PM. The Garden just stopped by Winhill right now and Squall and Rinoa went out to get some stuff for dinner. By the way, you'd better get changed before you catch a cold," Selphie said while running to Irvine who was standing by the front gate with a bouquet of roses from Winhill.  
  
'Goodness, I wish Ouragan would give me flowers.'  
  
"Instructor Trepe, why are you wet?"  
  
Quistis turned to the source of the voice to see one of the CC Group's members, Jack.  
  
"Oh Jack! I fell over the fountain while running away from a hungry T- Rexaur in the Training Center."  
  
"Really? Well you'd better get changed. I was itching to play a card game with you when I noticed that you were drenched."  
  
"Alright Jack. I'll just get changed and I'll get back to you in about thirty minutes, okay?"  
  
"Yahoo! That's the spirit! See you later King!" Jack said while shooting his arm up into the air.  
  
Quistis laughed at her CC Group member's optimism and entered the dormitory corridors. When she finally arrived at her dormitory, she heard someone shuffling his feet on the hall's marble.  
  
"Quistis? Why are you wet?"  
  
She turned her sopping-wet head and saw a smiling Ouragan who had a couple of groceries in one hand and a bouquet of flowers on the other.  
  
"You know, that's the third time someone asked me that today," she replied while giggling.  
  
"...Explain yourself Instructor Trepe! I can't allow any of my Instructors or cadets running around my Garden soaking wet!" he giggled along with her.  
  
Quistis gestured a playful salute and said in a firm military voice, "Sir! I went to the Training Center and got whacked out of the room by the sweep of a T-Rexaur's tail, sir!"  
  
Ouragan returned the salute rather awkwardly and commanded, "Well said Instructor! Now, march in your room and get dressed! That's an order! Oh, and come to my room in 30 minutes."  
  
Quistis snapped out of military mode and exclaimed, "Oh Ouragan, I'm sorry I can't! I promised a friend that I would see him after this. Maybe tomorrow, is that okay?"  
  
Ouragan looked disappointed.  
  
"Okay...but is this friend your boyfriend?"  
  
Quistis blushed and said, "Oh no no no! He's just a friend who belongs in my club, that's all. Oh, is that a keycard?"  
  
Ouragan looked relieved and said, "Well, Headmaster Cid wanted me to stay here for a few days and gave me the room next to yours. Why, don't you want me here?"  
  
Quistis shouted, "Yes! I do want you here!"  
  
Suddenly realizing how stupid that must have sounded, Quistis took on Selphie's jumping stance and said, "I mean...you're welcome to stay here...anytime." Quistis' ears were clearly red to those who passed by the dripping instructor and the puzzled-looking commander.  
  
Quistis patted her pockets searching for a keycard and said, "Umm...I have to go to my room now. Don't want to catch a cold, right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"So, I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Tomorrow's great!"  
  
"Okay...bye!"  
  
Ouragan winked at her and said, "Bye!"  
  
Quistis quickly opened the door and locked it behind her. She slowly slid her back on the door while slumping on the ground, sighing.  
  
"Hyne! Why does that he have that kind of effect on me?" she asked herself.  
  
Quistis stood up and went to the mirror to check on herself and suddenly realized how horrible she might have looked in front of Ouragan earlier.  
  
'Did I look that horrible?' she gasped.  
  
She looked down to her boots. Her Save the Queen was still fine, being the sturdy whip that it was, but her sleeves were beginning to curl at the ends. Her zipper vest clung tightly to her skin. Her hair was a mess, and her light make up smeared all over her fair face.  
  
"Quistis, you're a mess."  
  
The dignified instructor began stripping herself while she readied her bath. Taking a bottle of peach-scented suds from her cabinet she tipped about a half-ounce of the liquid into the running water. In a few minutes, the bubbles were finally all over the tub. She added a few drops of vanilla essential oil before climbing into the bubbly broth.  
  
'Ah...this feels good.'  
  
Taking her liquid soap from the corner of the tub, she began rubbing it all over her body.  
  
'Maybe I should bring something to Squall's apartment, like a cake or something. It's only eleven in the morning, after all. Rinoa's so lucky. She has Squall, and he adores her. I like Ouragan, and he doesn't even notice me.'  
  
She applied a fairly good amount of shampoo on her hand and began lathering it over her hair.  
  
'Does Winhill have a good bakery? Hmm...maybe I could take a car to Deling City and get something nice for them.'  
  
Quistis rinsed herself and emptied the tub. She got dressed, applied some cologne, and blow-dried her hair. Taking some Gil from her safe, she went down to Jack and played cards with him, losing a Ruby Dragon Card to the Junior member of the CC Group. After congratulating her friend, she entered the parking lot and borrowed one of the cars. She drove the car to Deling City and stopped by the arcades. Stopping by La Brasserie D, she bought a lovely chocolate and hazelnut mousse cake and decided to go window- shopping. She entered one of the stores and something caught her eye.  
  
'This would be perfect...' she thought to herself.  
  
==========  
  
Well, how was it? Please do write your reviews. By the way, the next chapter is entitled A Toast to us All. 


	9. Chapter 9: A Toast to us All

A Toast to us All  
  
Rinoa unloaded the bag of groceries on Squall's white kitchen counter. She segregated the fresh produce on one side of the table while placing the wine and the tinned goods on the other side. She skipped across the kitchen and removed a book from one of the cabinets. Skimming across the pages, she placed marks across the recipes she planned to use for dinner and looked blankly at the writings scribbled all over the pages. This book of fine dining had belonged to her mother, Julia Heartilly. She breathed a heavy sigh as she reminisced the wonderful aromas of her mom's cooking floating around the house back when Julia was alive. She was a good cook and Rinoa really missed her.  
  
'Mom, I really miss you. Wherever you are, I want you to know that I love you. Well, I hope my hubby loves my cooking as much as dad loved yours,' she made a mental note to her mom wishing that it would reach the late singer.  
  
Squall and Rinoa had arrived earlier with a very sleepy-eyed Squall tired from Rinoa's impeccable taste in fussing over only the best vegetables and greens. She had dragged him along the farms of Winhill, handpicking the salads and the other ingredients she had planned for the little celebration gathering she had in mind for that night. After a few hours in the farm, a sparkling Rinoa and a muddy Squall with a huge basket of veggies marched into the butcher shop, picking up a side of beef for a recipe of Julia's Garlic Roast Beef au Jus. Finally, when they got to Squall's apartment, he dropped the food on the dining table and immediately went to the shower. After a few minutes in the bathroom, he emerged only clad in a robe. Too tired to say anything he went to bed and began snoozing.  
  
Rinoa went to the master bedroom to check on Squall.  
  
'Oh, poor baby. I must have exhausted him.' She went over to Squall's side and bent on her knees while rubbing his face. Noticing that he was shivering, she got an extra blanket from the cabinets and spread it on her sleeping knight. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and began leaving the room. Squall unconsciously smiled while still sleeping, and that put a smile on Rinoa's face.  
  
'He's so cute, sleeping like an infant.'  
  
Before she could get back to her cooking, a hand took her by the wrist and brought her to her knees. She found herself facing her lover, and he suddenly took her lips into a deep, passionate kiss. The young sorceress pressed herself against him while stroking the back of his head, her fingers getting tangled in his hair, and she returned his affection with her own downpour of emotions.  
  
She broke from their moment of peace and said, "Squall, you know that I love you, but we can do this later."  
  
Squall frowned and said, "Whatever."  
  
Rinoa pinched Squall's nose and kissed him again softly on the lips.  
  
"Hey! That's unfair. As much as I want to you know, do it, I have to get something done in the kitchen."  
  
Squall kissed her palms this time and said, "You promise?"  
  
Rinoa stared back at him with much love in her eyes and said, "I do."  
  
Squall lifted Rinoa by the hips and put her on his lap. Before she left for the Winhill market, she had removed her aqua blue angel duster so as to avoid having it getting soiled. Now, wearing only her black tank top, a pair of black shorts, and her denim skirt, Rinoa straddled her lover's hips.  
  
"Squall, I promised you that I would do this tonight. Now let go of me before I lose my self-control too you horny tiger!" Rinoa said while Squall began caressing her sides.  
  
"Lion," Squall corrected her.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Hey, that's my line!" Squall said while playing with her hair.  
  
"Yeah, and I was supposed to be the aggressive one..." she said with a seductive purr in her voice.  
  
"Rin, can't we just do it for a few minutes? I promise you that I'll make it quick," Squall pleaded her with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Rinoa was feeling a bit guilty especially after Squall had put on that look, but she came back to her senses and decided to punish the Lion of Balamb for teasing her. She straightened her back ever so slightly, making her breasts jut out a bit while pulling her hair back behind her head, and lowered her head onto Squall's robe-covered chest. Pulling the fabric off slightly to expose his chest, she began licking and sucking on his collarbone as he moaned and gurgled beneath her.  
  
"Oh...Rinoa...please..."  
  
Rinoa continued to kiss his sensitive neck skin and breathed on it lightly to warm Squall's skin.  
  
"Ah! What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm punishing you, my knight. It is not nice to tease a sorceress you know."  
  
She continued pleasuring Squall by moving further down, slowly pulling apart the robe that separated his epidermis from her taste muscle. When Rinoa got to his belly button, she began swirling her tongue until he began bucking his hips. Bringing her hands down lower, she felt his erection through the robe and began massaging it while trailing the wisps of hair that led to his manhood. Then, she stopped.  
  
A disappointed-looking Squall looked up from the bed and said, "Rin!"  
  
Rinoa put two of her fingers on Squall's lips and shut him up. Smiling at him foxily, she gracefully removed her tank top and set it on the floor.  
  
"Want more Squally?"  
  
Squall felt dazed by her striptease. "Mmm..."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Rinoa proceeded to undo her denim skirt and shorts, and in a few minutes, she was wearing only her black bra and panties.  
  
Squall mouthed a silent "WOW!" with his lips as he stared at her. He felt himself growing and he had to take her before she could drive him insane with her foreplay.  
  
The sorceress got up from her loverboy and stood up beside the bed and said, "Now, here comes my punishment you horny knight!" Bringing her hands to his hips, she began tickling him.  
  
"Rinoa!!!!!!!! Stop! Ha ha ha! Please.....Ha ha...I will...ha ha...get you...ha ha ha ha ...you...will...regret...ha ha ha...this...ha ha ha ha ha ha...my love!"  
  
"Well then, I am not going to let that happen!" she grinned while continuing her mind-blasting torture on her knight. Removing one hand from her side, she cast a Stop spell on his arms and legs. They basically froze on spot while she continued to tickle him.  
  
"You...hahahahahaha...are so in trouble...hahaha...please stop...haha...please!"  
  
Rinoa stopped and began swirling her tongue on his left nipple. She looked back at him with an evil grin on her face and said, "Only if I can cook dinner, or else." She traced her fingers down to his belly and teased him again.  
  
Squall struggled to raise his arms in defeat. "Alright! You win!"  
  
Rinoa smiled and searched the cabinets for some clothes. Tying her hair back in a ponytail, she put on a cream-colored shirt and denim shorts. She went back to him and planted one of her soft kisses on his forehead.  
  
"You'd better get dressed Mr. Naked! Quistis, Irvine, Zell, and Selphie are arriving in two hours. I'm sure our guests wouldn't want to see a nude hero streaking around his apartment," she threw him one of her "I-think-you- are-hot" looks and continued, "Although, I wouldn't mind you doing that." She went back to Squall and poked him at an exposed underarm, which sent him laughing again. Rinoa proceeded to removing the spell from his limbs before going back to the kitchen.  
  
Taking out the beef from the fridge, she set the roast on a table while combining salt, pepper, herbs, and a large handful of garlic slivers in a bowl. Spreading the rub over the beef, she placed in on a roasting pan and put it in the oven to roast.  
  
'Ah! That takes one problem out of my list!'  
  
Rinoa moved to the counter, humming the Waltz for the Moon, and grabbed a bottle of Galbadia's best balsamic vinegar that she had picked off one of Winhill's upscale delicatessens. Combining a dollop of mustard and a few glugs of vinegar with a pinch of salt and pepper, she whisked in some fruity olive from the local farmers and produced a really nice dressing. Smelling her handiwork, she plucked a couple of herbs from the counter and added it to the mixture while tasting it and beamed in delight.  
  
'Perfect! Just like mom used to make it.'  
  
She set aside the bowl and started chopping garlic and onions for her mom's tasty lobster-cream pasta sauce. The sorceress-chef then drizzled olive oil into a hot pan and began sautéing the garlic and onions when she felt arms wrap around her waist.  
  
"Squall! I might burn the food! I said later!" she laughed while stirring the garlic around the pan.  
  
Squall nibbled at her ear and whispered, "Your cooking smells fabulous. I'm sure it will taste great, look great, and smell great, but none of that compares to the angel stirring pinches of this and handfuls of that right now." He kissed her cheeks and leaned his head on her shoulder. "If there's anything I can do to help, just ask," he said again while nuzzling her ears and neck.  
  
Rinoa felt delighted at his offer and kissed him back. "Thank you Squall. Now be a dear and do help me with the lobster, please?"  
  
She pointed to the sink and Squall followed her finger to find himself face- to-face with a black crustacean with menacing claws.  
  
"Umm...Rinoa? What am I supposed to do with that?"  
  
Rinoa had to keep herself from laughing at Squall's ghost-white face. "Well, you take a knife and cut the thing in half like this." She gestured the movement of the blade by bringing her hand in a vertical position from the top of her head downwards. She took a 14-inch chef's knife and gave it to Squall.  
  
"With this tiny thing?" Squall squeaked.  
  
"Yup, with that tiny thing. Think of it as a miniature gunblade without the bullet mechanism. Oh come on! Odin and Gilgamesh always do that with Zantetsuken! Surely you could whack that thing too, can you?"  
  
"Uh...I'll get my gunblade."  
  
"No way Squall! That thing has slashed through T-Rexaurs, Grats, Malboros, and other creepy crawlies! I don't want to poison our guests tonight!" Rinoa commanded while bringing a pot of salted water to a boil.  
  
Squall hung his head in defeat and sighed, "Okay."  
  
Within two hours the couple had made a five-course meal with wine to boot. Popping a jazz CD into his player, Squall helped Rinoa set the table for the guests. She placed a large bowl of her mom's green salad with chocobo tenders on one side and the creamy lobster pasta on the other. Beside the salad, she had set a plate of crostinis (toasted slices of bread) with an interesting variety of delicious spreads she bought from Winhill. Squall carefully took the roast out of the oven and set it on a platter while Rinoa swirled in some wine and a couple swishes of butter into the drippings. A mound of Galbadia's famous Potatoes au Gratin adorned the space beside the beef, and a vase of Raine's flowers were set in the middle. When the table was finally ready, the lovers cleaned the kitchen to ready the place for the gang. Squall positioned a champagne bucket on one part of the festive tabletop and filled it with ice before lowering the bottle of Moet in it.  
  
"My love, it's beautiful!" Squall exclaimed and looked at Rinoa. "Hey, don't you think you'd better clean up?"  
  
Rinoa looked at stained shirt and said, "You know, I think I might take a shower. Wanna come in?" she tempted Squall.  
  
Squall stared at her for a moment and wanted to pay her back for her tickling. "I'll pass this time. Somebody has to welcome the guests after all."  
  
Looking disappointed, Rinoa left the kitchen and turned the shower on. Ten minutes later, she picked out a Little Black Dress her father had given her and put on her ring necklace. She dried her hair, fixed it and went out to the dining room. The Asian girl smirked when she was welcomed by Squall whose mouth hung open, possibly because of the dress that hugged her figure well.  
  
"So, how do I look?"  
  
Squall blinked and looked to the food and back to her and mindlessly said, "Yummy!"  
  
Rinoa laughed and turned to the door when the bell rang and saw Selphie dressed in her clichéd shade of yellow.  
  
"Booyaka! Hi Rinoa! Hi Squall!"  
  
"Hey Selphie!" Squall said as he smiled, taking a box of games from her hands while offering her a seat.  
  
"Wow! Now I know why Rinoa fell for you! Rin, you never told me he looked this good when he smiles!" Selphie said while clasping her fingers.  
  
"...Whatever." Squall said silently.  
  
"Oh come on Seffie, I thought I was good looking!" said Irvine through the door.  
  
Rinoa approached him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Irvine! So glad you could come!"  
  
"Anything to make the ladies happy! Oh Rinoa, here's something for you guys. I thought it might help."  
  
Rinoa gratefully accepted the gift and opened it to find a book with the title. "A Thousand and One Babies Names' for the Child to Be". She looked at Irvine and hugged him (in a friendly way) and said, "Oh Irvine thank you!" She set the book beside the games and offered Irvine his seat. Before she could close the door, a loud knock startled her and she opened it again to see Zell with a CD on one hand and a fruit basket on the other.  
  
"Yo Rinoa! I didn't know what to get you guys, but I thought this CD was perfect! Oh, and here are some fruits from Winhill."  
  
Rinoa took the fruits from the blonde and thanked him. She put the CD beside Squall's CD system and opened the fruit basket. After picking a few nice strawberries, she took the remainder at macerated them in sugar to ooze out the juices. She then took the rest of the fruits and put them in the fruit compartment of Squall's cooler. After the berries were washed, the sorceress quickly whipped some cream with a bit of sugar, cream cheese, and some of the strawberries, tinting the mixture pink. Taking some vanilla ice cream from the chiller, she put a few berries in the bottom of a bowl and scooped in some of the frozen stuff. She layered it with her cheese mixture and did an alternate layer until all but three berries were finished. She shaved a layer of white chocolate on top and set the reserved berries attractively and placed her trifle in the fridge. She went back to the table and sat down next to Squall. Only five minutes have passed since Zell had arrived with the lovely fruits.  
  
Squall beamed at her and declared, "I guess I'm the luckiest guy alive to be engaged to a domestic goddess!"  
  
Rinoa blushed and said, "I'm luckier to have a knight like you."  
  
Irvine stared at the couple and said, "Am I seeing Squall goin' all emotional in front of us? Pinch me Seff, I must have taken a sip too many of the champagne!"  
  
Selphie pinched her boyfriend and giggled, "Irvy, leave them alone! It's not like you don't do that in public!" She went over to Irvine and embraced his waist. The cowboy ruffled his girlfriend's hair and gave her an affectionate kiss on the head.  
  
Zell, being the only single guy in the room, decided to break the cupidy mushy mood. "Hello! Single guy here! Can you guys puh-lease be more sensitive?"  
  
The gang roared in laughter when Selphie suddenly interrupted their merrymaking.  
  
"Wait a minute! Where's Quistis?"  
  
Rinoa looked at her watch and said, "It's just 7:05. She should be here soon."  
  
After ten minutes of chats and laughs, a knock was heard on the door.  
  
Irvine offered, "I'll get it!"  
  
Irvine put his hat on Selphie and went to answer the door. Selphie accompanied the cowboy and opened the door to reveal Quistis dressed in a black night dress with her hair down.  
  
"Wow! Quisty, you look...say, you aren't planning to ditch us for Ouragan are you?" Selphie said mischievously.  
  
Quistis blushed for the nth time that day and said, "Rinoa, Squall, everyone, I'm sorry to be late for this but I just got some things for the party. And no, I AM NOT SEEING OURAGAN! Sheesh! Does everyone have to think dirty everytime a woman dresses nicer than usual?"  
  
She flipped back her hair and set the cake on the table Rinoa hugged her friend and said, "Thank you Quistis, but you really shouldn't have."  
  
"Oh nonsense Rinoa! I believe this cake is for us and our so called promotion to Esthar Garden."  
  
Rinoa jerked her head lightly on one side and grinned at Quistis. "Are you sure it isn't for some tall, hot, macho, and yummy 6'5" visitor?"  
  
Quistis blushed furiously this time. "Guys! Drop the Ouragan thing will you? I am not seeing him! Now let's eat dinner before the food gets cold," she said with her fists clenched into tight balls.  
  
Squall smirked at Quistis and said, "Really Quistis, I thought I was the biggest blusher in the group. Now look at you, you're red from your cheeks to your ears."  
  
Quistis smiled at her pupil. "Squall, I am not blushing. This is pink stuff on my face is called Elizabeth Arden for your information. Goodness knows how much you blushed when I caught you kissing Rinoa while she was knocked out cold on the tracks to Esthar!"  
  
Rinoa looked at Squall and traced his scar with her finger. "Really Squall? Did you really kiss me while I was out cold? Gee, I never thought you were that romantic!"  
  
Squall blushed a deep crimson this time and stammered, "Uh...no...Quistis! I was just...erm...checking out her cheeks to see if they were warm enough...so like...it wasn't a kiss!"  
  
The entire gang replied loudly, "WHATEVER!" and laughed at the rose red commander.  
  
When the laughter subsided, Rinoa broke the ice by telling them, "Well, let's dig in!"  
  
Everyone started taking portions of each dish Rinoa and Squall had made for the evening. Zell piled his plate with the pasta, potatoes, and salad, while Quistis had some of Rinoa's crostinis and greens. Irvine and Selphie had a bit of each, while Squall put servings of food on Rinoa's plate. Squall carved the beef and gave about 3 slices to everyone, giving Zell 3 more due to his insatiable appetite. They talked about Esthar Garden and Balamb and whatever goes under the roof.  
  
"So like, since you and Rinoa are getting married, I guess Selphie and I should get hitched as well."  
  
Squall replied, "So, you want a double wedding?"  
  
"Booyaka! That sounds wonderful! I'll be the organizer, of course."  
  
"Darlin', that's your wedding! Brides don't organize weddings."  
  
"Oh Irvy, you're no fun! Hey Squall, what do you think of a double wedding?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I think it would be wonderful, won't it be Squall?"  
  
Squall was poking at his food with a fork. "Whatever."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"I can be the bridesmaid Rinoa."  
  
"Yo! And I'll be the...uh...what do you call it again? Oh yeah! Best man!"  
  
Selphie said, "Oh Zell, you can't be best man! Some guy might get jealous of you."  
  
Quistis stood up and said, "Selphie! What are you suggesting?"  
  
"Whoo! Why are you acting up like that? You like him don't you?"  
  
"No! I don't! He's just a friend! Just a friend, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, a friend. I believe you."  
  
Rinoa was looking quite cross right now and reprimanded the two, "You know, I have really good magic here and I could cast a Silence spell on you if you don't quit fighting about him."  
  
Quistis apologized, "Sorry Rinoa. By the way, your lobster pasta was excellent. It's just that the lobster shell looks a bit...wobbly or something. Did you cut it right?"  
  
Rinoa laughed and looked at Squall. "Well, Squall here was scared of the lobster so he whacked it at least a meter away. I guess that explains why it doesn't look so neat."  
  
Irvine chuckled and teased Squall. "You, the man who saved the world, are afraid of some puny crustacean? Haha! Squall, I thought you were braver than that!"  
  
Squall blushed and said, "Whatever. The lobster tried to pinch me okay?"  
  
Rinoa put a hand on Squall's shoulder and said, "Squall, the pincers were tied in rubber bands. The thing won't kill you."  
  
Squall looked at her and said "Whatever" before kissing her.  
  
Zell, Selphie, and Irvine clinked their spoons on their glasses while the couple made out on their seats.  
  
Quistis sighed and joined the three clinking nuts and took a sip of champagne.  
  
Squall broke from the kiss and looked at Rinoa lovingly before grabbing the champagne bottle and pouring some of the Moet in everyone's glasses. He raised his glass and said, "A toast for us all, for the Esthar Garden promotion, and for our victory."  
  
Rinoa teased Squall, "You know honey, you can be a bit more enthusiastic when you say that."  
  
Squall said, "Whatever" and everyone laughed at the sweet couple.  
  
==========  
  
Woohoo! Another chapter finished. Thank you guys for reviewing the story. My next chapter is coming up: Chapter 10: Dessert and Déjà vu. 


	10. Chapter 10: Dessert and Deja Vu

Dessert and Déjà vu  
  
Quistis and Selphie had helped Rinoa and Squall put the dishes away and took out the cake and Rinoa's trifle out of the fridge to the table. Irvine and Zell had set up the games for the night, and each of the guests were given a plate and a couple of spoons to enjoy the luscious strawberry spiked cream and the heavenly hazelnut chocolate mousse cake prepared by Deling City's best pastry shop. Over dessert, the group had talked about Esthar Garden and Ouragan.  
  
Zell began, "You know, I think Esthar Garden's gonna be a great opportunity for us to train extra, don't ya guys think?"  
  
Quistis said, "Perhaps it is, but then again, why go through another few years of grueling training? I don't think it's worth it."  
  
Selphie looked over from Irvine's shoulder and told her friend, "Quistis! Now isn't the time to pass an opportunity like this! Ah hah! I know! You are trying to avoid the Commander, am I right?"  
  
Rinoa sighed, "Not again..."  
  
Quistis blushed and replied, "Selphie, I am not a romantic fool to fall for some macho hunk like Ouragan! He isn't my type, so please quit yapping about him."  
  
Selphie smirked and reminded her, "Yeah right! Macho hunk my hyne! When we came down from the elevator earlier, you were daydreaming and telling us what a brilliant man Ouragan is and all that." Selphie faked a daydreaming girl look with fluttering eyes and mimicked Quistis' voice, "He's brilliant...isn't he? I mean he's obviously smart! Look at what he was able to do in such little time! Plus...I think he's cute!"  
  
Quistis sweatdropped, blushed, and dropped the fork on her plate. She stammered and said, "I...di...didn't s-s-s-s-ay that!" She crossed her elbows and gave Selphie her most arrogant look. "I just said that he's got a lot to boot."  
  
Rinoa decided to join in the fun. "Oh no Quistis Trepe! You mumbled something that sounded more like cute than boot!"  
  
Quistis threw a nasty look at the younger woman and said through clenched teeth, "Not you too Rinoa!"  
  
The girls argued over Quistis' infatuation while the men ate their desserts. When they were finished, Irvine interrupted their arguing.  
  
"Ladies, if you don't mind, we men who have better things to discuss are going to the entertainment room, so we'll just see you all in a few, okay?"  
  
Quistis grinned, "Things like cars?"  
  
Rinoa continued, "And ball games?"  
  
Selphie looked at the towering cowboy and asked, "Or maybe other women? You guys better not be cheating on us or we'll ask Quistis to give you a good whipping!"  
  
Irvine just winked and said, "No problem! We'll just run like horses and take the Ragnarok outta here!" He saluted the girls with a tip of the hat and left the room with Squall and Zell.  
  
Rinoa and the women were left alone. Quistis decided there and then to take out a box from her coat pocket and showed it to her friends.  
  
"I waited until the guys left to show you this. By the way, please don't tease me like that it front of them. It embarrasses me!"  
  
Rinoa gave her a soft, reassuring look and said, "Don't worry Quisty, and we're sorry for teasing you like that."  
  
Selphie widened her eyes in anticipation.  
  
"Quisty, so you do like him?"  
  
The instructor nodded in response.  
  
"Okay then, I promise to stop teasing you. But what is in that gorgeous box?"  
  
Rinoa and Selphie inched a bit closer so that they could have a better look at the merchandise Quistis had purchased from the Deling Arcade. Carefully unwrapping the silver paper, Quistis opened the box delicately to show a very attractive watch to her friends.  
  
"Well, what do you think of it?"  
  
Selphie's jaw dropped. "Is it for him?"  
  
Rinoa shook her head in disbelief and said, "Quistis, it's gorgeous! It must have been costly, I mean look at that!"  
  
Quistis smiled. "Well, at first I thought of getting him a pen, but then I don't think he's the kind who would use it except for signing documents and papers. Then I saw this and thought it would be perfect."  
  
Selphie looked at Quistis mischievously. "So, what's the occasion?"  
  
"It's his birthday."  
  
Rinoa gasped. "Whoo! You remember his birthday?"  
  
Selphie nudged Quistis lightly. "Tis love which inspires you my friend. We should hook you guys up!"  
  
Quistis shook her head firmly. "No. I can't. It's against Garden protocol for instructors to have a relationship with the headmasters or commanders of other Gardens."  
  
Rinoa butted in, "But Quisty, you will no longer be instructor once you go to Esthar Garden, right?"  
  
"Yeah! And I'll be a student there. That's even worse!"  
  
Selphie looked at Quistis sadly. "But what about your childhood friendship? You're not going to condone that, are you?"  
  
Quistis breathed. "I can't. I really can't, and I do love him. There! I said it! I love the guy, but I don't think he notices me. Frankly Rinoa, I think he was giving you rather than me the 'I-am-interested-in-you-look' during our meeting this morning."  
  
"Oh Quistis, that's silly! I saw the way he looked at you. He's not interested in me! Besides, I have my knight. Isn't it time for you to have yours?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Selphie went to the counter and took out a pack of cards. She shuffled the deck and gave each of her friends five cards. "You know, we're not going to have any fun if we're going to talk about how hopeless Quisty's relationship might be. Come on! Let's play cards and think of happier thoughts. If Quistis doesn't feel comfortable about the guy, we can talk about him tomorrow."  
  
Quistis and Rinoa agreed, and began playing their cards on the board.  
  
Meanwhile, in the guy's room...  
  
"Yo Irvine! That's ten gil you owe me!"  
  
"Cut it out Zell! I bet you I can shoot the rest of these balls into the holes better than you ever could."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah! Bring it on!" Zell said while posing in his usual martial arts stance.  
  
Irvine took the billiard stick and hit the white ball, causing two balls to go to one of the holes. Irvine shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Your turn Squall."  
  
Squall shrugged and took the billiard stick in one hand. Using his uncanny grace, he expertly hit the white ball and sent the remaining balls on the table to go to the rest of the holes. He smirked at the flabbergasted cowboy and the wide-eyed martial artist.  
  
"Okay guys, pay up."  
  
Zell took a hundred gil and gave it to Squall.  
  
"Aww! There goes my mag budget!"  
  
Irvine reluctantly took a bill from the inside of his hat and gave it to Squall.  
  
"Hey Squall, play you in the next round."  
  
Squall shrugged again and said, "Whatever. Listen guys, I have to ask you something."  
  
Zell looked shocked. "Squall! You opening up to us? I'm touched!"  
  
Irvine bonked Zell on the head. "Hey! Don't scare him away." He whispered to the short blonde, "This we have to hear, so don't blow it or I'll call you chicken wuss!"  
  
Zell scratched his head and gave Irvine a dirty look. "You'd better not!"  
  
Squall was getting impatient. "Are you going to listen?"  
  
Irvine and Zell stood up straight and said, "Yes sir!"  
  
Squall muttered something like "whatever".  
  
"Well, since Rinoa and I are getting married in a few months, I decided to make you guys play some important roles. Zell, I'm sorry if I won't make you my best man, but you're still single."  
  
"No offense taken man!"  
  
"So I wanted to make Irvine my best man. After all, you are planning to propose to Selph, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Zell, do you think you can use your people skills to get us a nice chapel in Balamb?"  
  
"Hey man, that's no problem! But why not Esthar? It's a pretty nice place too."  
  
"It's not that. Esthar is nice, but it's a bit too close to...you know."  
  
"Oh, you still haven't made up with Laguna, have you?" asked Irvine, knowing very well that Squall was still uncomfortable at the prospect of Laguna being his father. The two were basically polar opposites. Squall was a silent, distant, and mostly emotionless person who showed his brilliance through his actions. Scared of the limelight, he usually had things done according to the book and was prim and proper in every manner. Laguna, on the other hand, was a loud, klutzy, and romantic idiot who just loved basking in the glory of his achievements and blaring them out to the world. It was no wonder that Squall never immediately accepted the news very well.  
  
"..."  
  
Zell patted Squall in the back, "Hey, it's alright. I mean, it's not like you're supposed to kneel down and kiss his hands after knowing that he is your long lost dad. But you have to invite the guy to your wedding at least, even if you don't want him meddling with it."  
  
"Yeah Squall, you have to be the luckiest guy in the world! We haven't even got a clue who our parents are. You found not only the love of your life, but your lost family as well. It will take time, but you must grab this chance."  
  
Squall said, "Whatever. Look, stop telling me that it will take time. The guy left me for Ellone, okay? I mean, it's fine with me that he cares for Sis, but he could have at least come and visit me once in a while. It's hard. I guess he only wants to be with me now because I am the hero of the world, so to speak. For all we know, he might be using me for the popularity polls."  
  
Irvine took his hat and put it on Squall's head in a friendly manner. "Look, you shouldn't look at things so badly. Maybe the man had his reasons. He might have been afraid to be a father to a son he would have to raise on his own, won't he?"  
  
Zell helped Irvine out. "Yeah! You know, Ma Dincht told me once that parents who abandon their children are afraid to go back and apologize. He might be ashamed of himself for leaving you Squall. Give him a chance to mend the wounds, as they say."  
  
Squall looked at his friends in disbelief. "You guys just sounded like a couple of middle age women counselors, did you know that?"  
  
Irvine and Zell laughed at their friend.  
  
"Yo! We're just trying to help you out man. No hard feelings?"  
  
"...Whatever...okay...no hard feelings."  
  
Irvine interrupted Squall and Zell. "Excuse me pardners, but about that game?"  
  
Squall grinned and took his billiard stick. "You're on!"  
  
Zell backed away. "You know, I think I bet too much on Squall winning earlier. No way am I joining this one."  
  
Irvine made a gun gesture at the punk and said, "Oh come on Zell, you're no fun! It's just a friendly game, right Squall?"  
  
"Yeah...whatever."  
  
Three hours of fun, games, and desserts later, the gang had helped Rinoa with the cleanup and went back to their dormitories. Rinoa locked the door and went to the kitchen to put the dessert leftovers in the cooler. Suddenly, she felt Squall's arms around her waist, his teeth nibbling at her ear like he did earlier.  
  
"Now...where were we?"  
  
Rinoa turned around and kissed Squall softly on his lips. "I think we were in the bedroom in our underwear," she teased the brown-haired commander.  
  
"Do you want to continue my love?" Squall asked while trailing his kisses down her white arms.  
  
"Anything for you, my knight. I promised you something really good didn't I?"  
  
Squall kissed her again, passionately this time, and began undressing her in the kitchen. He carefully removed the Little Black Dress off Rinoa and began doing the undressing dance with her on the way to the bedroom. Clothes were scattered everywhere on the path to bed, and when they hopped in, Squall and Rinoa were only in their underwear. Squall pinned Rinoa on the bed, his hardness crushing onto her thigh through his jockey shorts.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Rinoa kissed Squall's eyes. "As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
Squall finally removed the remaining articles of clothing from their bodies and began licking Rinoa everywhere near the vicinity of her love spot. She moaned and bucked as he pleasured her, and he continued to do so until she pulled his head up and kissed him. She silenced him with a finger and moved down to his manhood, wrapping it with her lips and began pleasuring him as he did her. Squall moaned incessantly and stopped Rinoa before he could climax and said, "Rin, I want to make love to you."  
  
Rinoa smiled at those words and lay back on the bed. She opened her legs slightly and guided her knight into herself, moaning and screaming his name while he rushed into her. She felt his pleasure and pain as he thrust violently but gently into her while he enjoyed every bit of their lovemaking. Finally, he made the final approach into her organ as he released his seed into her as she reciprocated him with her own juices. Both lovers lay there panting when Squall kissed her lovingly.  
  
"I love you Rinoa."  
  
"And I love you too Squall."  
  
Squall stayed still on top of her while keeping his softening tool inside her own. Both eventually drifted to sleep that evening, when Squall felt once again the sensation he had experienced only the night before.  
  
'Ugh!...Not again!'  
  
==========  
  
Yes! I'm done with Chapter 10! Thank you very much for the nice reviews. I hope you're enjoying the way it's progressing, and please do tell me if I need anything at all that would make this a better story. Next chapter: Glitches in Time 


	11. Chapter 11: Glitches in Time

Glitches in Time  
  
'Ugh! Not again!'  
  
The bedroom dissolved before Squall's eyes, shifting its shape into an endless black chasm of smoke and darkness. Squall felt himself falling endlessly, his body sweeping through the cool wind of blackness enveloping the tunnel.  
  
"Storm! What are you doing?!" he screamed at the void while he fell and fell. When it seemed that the darkness never seemed to end, he met a bright light at the end of the tunnel, and he stopped.  
  
Squall looked around at the bright, blinding lights, unsure of where he was, and he began walking.  
  
'Am I dead? Am I in heaven?'  
  
He fell on his knees and clenched his fists so tight that it was a surprise that they didn't draw any blood.  
  
"Storm! Is this a joke? Answer me you bastard! Answer me or I won't help you!" he spat at the light. This very dimension seemed like the one where they fled after Ultimecia exploded in time compression. However, unlike that place, this one had no time portals.  
  
The white seemed to turn into water as Squall said that, and the background slowly melted to reveal an elegant Old-World room overlooking the city of Esthar. Bookshelves lined the beautiful burgundy walls studded with gold fleur-de-lis, and the dark maroon carpet that covered the floor complimented the thematic décor of the place. The leather furniture that cluttered the space looked luxuriously beautiful and expensive, and maps, paintings, and antique tools lined the other shelves that weren't filled with old-looking manuscripts. A French window showed Esthar in all its' splendor, and before it was a beautifully polished oak desk. A chair faced the glass, and Squall could make out the shadow of a man's hand holding a glass of wine.  
  
'Talk about antique.' Squall thought dryly.  
  
"Ah Squall, so glad you could join me. Please, have a seat and help yourself to some tea." The man pointed to the leather one-man couch and to the silverware tea set on the edge of the desk.  
  
Squall grumbled as he paced across the room to the chairs and took a cup of tea. He began sipping it, savoring the aromas of the fragrant, relaxing brew as the man whirled the chair around. It was the same man who disturbed his dreams the night before, only that he was covered in dark blue robes this time with delicate gold linings on it.  
  
"Storm. So you aren't just a dream."  
  
"It would be obvious by now Squall. Sugar?"  
  
"What?"  
  
The man lifted a silver cup with Griever etched onto the sides. "I mean, would you like some sugar in your tea? Perhaps some lemon?"  
  
Squall raised his eyebrows for a moment and said, "Yes please. I see that you've taken a liking to Griever as well."  
  
The tall man looked at the silver cup for a moment, chuckled, and put two lumps in Squall's cup. He took another cup from his side and slid out a slice of lemon, squeezing a few drops of juice into Squall's tea before putting the slice in the garbage.  
  
"Yes I have. You see, when you became Garden commander, you've had a strong internet following ever since. I saw the Griever pendant you were wearing and immediately took a liking to the fascinating beast. I had this tin made yesterday by my silversmith, and I think it looks absolutely elegant, don't you think?"  
  
Squall looked at the cup, enthralled by the intricate detail the craftsman had taken into designing the great lion. He was always a big fan of the creature, and he loved it especially when Griever was carved in silver, platinum, or any other white metal.  
  
"You want it?" Storm asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" queried a confused Squall.  
  
"I meant do you want to take it home?" Storm clarified.  
  
"..."  
  
"I believe that would be a yes from Squall Leonhart. Unfortunately, you cannot take it from the dreamworld. Don't worry, I'll have another one made and sent to your apartment."  
  
Squall interrupted the older man. "Look Storm, I know you didn't invite me to chat and have a cup of tea with you, so can you get to the point?"  
  
Storm sighed at the brunette. "As usual, you never liked small talk. Well then, let's get to business. When I sent you to the black void the other night, I told you to find my son right?"  
  
"Yes," came the quick, Spartan response from Squall.  
  
"I realized that you don't even know what he might look like, or even have any idea at all. Thus I decided to send you back to the past for a good glimpse of what he might look like now. Come." He stood up and walked over to the shelves that held a variety of odd-looking tools and contraptions that seemed to come from another world. Taking a basin from the clutter of instruments, he took a bottle from his robe pocket and dropped two trickles of potion into it. Filling it with water from a sink, he set it upon a pedestal and began chanting in Latin. The water changed color from transparent to an opaque, glowing silver, and Squall looked at the water with amazement as it finally changed to something that resembled the silver of a mirror.  
  
"Storm, what is this?"  
  
"It's is a time portal which allows you to travel back to the past. I've set it to the day my wife and I left our son at the orphanage."  
  
Squall tilted his head in a questioning look and asked, "So, what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Just stay put Squall. Close your eyes, and hold on to my robe, very tightly," Storm said firmly. Squall gripped the hem of the blue robe and Storm began chanting again. A bright light surrounded them and soon they were traveling through the same sky filled with seagulls that Squall and his friends had gone through when they jumped into time compression.  
  
"What is this place? It looks familiar..." Squall asked while holding on tightly to Storm's back.  
  
Storm replied, "This is a time portal, the very same one you took when you slipped back into the past. The reason why it looks so similar to the one you took before is because this is the portal which eventually brings us to Edea's house.  
  
"..."  
  
The men flew through flocks of gulls and landed in the ocean, swimming towards the beach. When they emerged from the water, they remained dry as they had before they left the office.  
  
"Squall, drink this." Storm took out a vial with a light blue liquid. Taking another one from his pocket, he gulped the potion and he suddenly turned transparent. Squall took the potion in his hands and did the same. Squall felt himself turning invisible as the fluids touched every cell in his body.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
Storm looked at him in disbelief. "Surely you recognize a Hero when you see one, don't you?"  
  
"This is a Hero?"  
  
"It is an enhanced version of Hero, and it takes effect indefinitely until you drink another potion called Hero Counter."  
  
"...Whatever."  
  
Storm smirked at Squall and said, "Come on, while we have enough time, we can still take a look at my son. The enhanced Hero lasts indefinitely, but the portal will close within an hour." He fled the beach and slowly opened the door to Edea's house. Squall followed him as he crept up the stairs to a locked room that Squall recognized as Matron's quarters.  
  
"I remember Edea putting him in this room." He chanted the word "Unlock" in his ancient tongue and it opened slightly to show a beautiful room with a crib by the window. A dark-haired woman was sleeping in the queen-sized bed.  
  
"Is that Matron?" Squall whispered.  
  
"Yes, and she is sleeping so do be quiet."  
  
The men tiptoed to the crib and saw the baby. His eyes were closed, so they weren't able to get a good look at his features, but his hair was clearly brown. Storm placed a finger on the child's cheeks and began stroking it lightly.  
  
"Squall, I miss him. You don't know how it feels for me as a father to abandon him like that. I am so ashamed of myself."  
  
The baby stirred a bit and lay on his back. Squall pondered on Storm's words and remembered what Irvine and Zell had told him earlier in the evening.  
  
Storm continued, "I mean, he was in danger. If he stayed with us, he would have died. But you know, as his father I could have protected him rather leave him without a trace of whom his parents were. I don't even know if I can ever face him again."  
  
Squall tried to comfort the giant. "At least you cared for him. At least you got to know him as a child. Some parents don't even visit their children. Some don't even think of the best interests of their young ones. Some just leave them for dead. You didn't do anything wrong. You just did what you think would be best for his safety, and I think that's something really honorable, what you did for him. If my father were like you, I would have loved him back, even if he didn't even see me for years."  
  
Through his hood, Storm said, "Thank you Squall. Well, you'd better take a good look at him."  
  
Squall held a steady gaze on the sleeping child as he thought of Ouragan.  
  
'Could Ouragan be Storm's long-lost son?'  
  
"Squall, what is on your mind? I can tell that you are thinking of something when your brow is furrowed like that."  
  
"Ouragan..." Squall mindlessly whispered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"It was nothing. Look, I think we'd better go before the portal closes."  
  
Storm looked at his watch and agreed with Squall. The men silently closed the door and locked it before Edea could realize that something was wrong. They ran to the beach and into the water, and Squall held on tightly to Storm's back as they went back into the dream world.  
  
When they emerged from the silver liquid, Storm went to the table and took a box out from his desk drawer. He plucked out two vials of pink liquid and gave one to Squall while he drank the contents of the other. In a minute, both men were physically whole once more.  
  
"Squall, you understand that you must look for him. It is important for the sake of Rinoa that you find him, the son of the Double Moon."  
  
"Double Moon?"  
  
"Oh how forgetful of me, I didn't even tell you. To start off, let me inform you of my family heritage. My ancestors were a part of the group of Centrans who settled in Esthar a long time ago, and they were the very ones who started building the great city to the great technological marvel that it is today. Back then, one of my great grandfathers married a sorceress and became a sorcerer knight himself, although that was never recorded in history. When the sorceress gave birth to the baby, she was seemingly possessed by a demon named Ultima who tried to kill the child, but the father saved him and killed his wife to get rid of the abomination."  
  
Squall listened intently as Storm continued.  
  
"Both parents were killed in battle, and so the child was raised by his grandfather. However, before the father died, he cursed Ultima by saying that the twin moons of Esthar shall rise after her third demise, and that their rays shall shine upon her and will eliminate her from the fabric of time. That was not her first death, and she was resurrected rather quickly. Years later, the boy learned that the demon Ultima was actually Ultimecia's spirit from the future. As you can see, you can only kill the witch in time compression, so with a group of warriors, he led the battle against the sorceress and slew her in her world."  
  
Squall interrupted him. "Excuse me, but you are saying that Ultimecia has already made several attempts to murder your family in the past?"  
  
"Yes Squall."  
  
"...Please continue sir."  
  
"Alright. Centuries later, she once again threatened the existence of mankind and my ancestors leapt into time compression to kill her again. The second death has passed, and five hundred years later into the present, she comes back to possess Edea to kill my son. She was unsuccessful, but she found an excellent replacement to free another evil sorceress to finish what she has been trying to do in the past. Unfortunately, she possessed your girlfriend, who undoubtedly has the kindest heart a sorceress would ever have. She tried in vain to transfer her evil to Rinoa, but it never worked, as Rinoa inherently possesses powers greater than she did. Still, it surprises me that it was you and your group were the ones chosen for the third compression. Then again, the prophecy said that a sorceress and her knight shall kill the third resurrection, and that will herald the path for the ascension of the Double Moon. That, I believe, is enough for today Squall."  
  
Squall absorbed everything Storm had told him. "You need your son to put Ultimecia to rest forever, am I right?"  
  
"That is right Squall."  
  
"Don't worry sir, I think I already have a hunch about your son's whereabouts. Don't worry, I'll bring him back."  
  
"Thank you Squall, please do this for the future of mankind. We can never let Ultimecia unleash another compression again."  
  
"Don't worry Storm, you can count on me. But next time, please don't bring me to the dreamworld after I've...um...bonded with Rinoa," Squall said with a slight blush in his face.  
  
"Okay Squall, but I think that would be the best time to coax you to come here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, after a sorceress and her knight makes love, a knight's mental consciousness is slightly weakened. That way, you won't be strong enough to strangle me."  
  
Squall could make out the smirk from his hood and said, "Whatever. Will you be kind enough to bring me back now?"  
  
Storm snapped his fingers and said, "Very well Squall. Good night." A bright light engulfed Squall, and minutes later he was back in bed, atop his sleeping beauty.  
  
He caressed Rinoa's face and kissed her lips softly. "Don't worry Rin, everything will be alright."  
  
Squall went over to his side of the bed and covered his love with a blanket. He just stared blankly at the ceiling and thoughts began racing through his mind.  
  
'Ouragan...what if he is the boy?'  
  
'I'll ask him tomorrow about his past. Maybe he remembers a bit of his childhood.'  
  
'Or maybe I could ask Quistis. She's his friend after all.'  
  
Squall shivered when he felt a hand move over his chest, its warmth sending tingling sensations through his spine.  
  
"Squall, stop thinking and go to sleep. You worry too much, "said Rinoa as she moved her head over to his chest and rested on it, feeling its warmth. She ran her hand down to his stomach and played with his abs and looked at him.  
  
"Rin, did I wake you up?"  
  
"No Squall, your thoughts did. I may not be able to read them, but as your soulmate I know when something is going on inside your head. Please, go to sleep." She snuggled up against him and kissed his collarbone.  
  
Squall moaned softly and looked at Rinoa. "Rin."  
  
Rinoa kissed him and nipped at his earlobe. "Yes, my handsome knight?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Rinoa kissed his lips passionately and went back to resting her head on his chest.  
  
"And I love you more, my knight."  
  
The couple went to sleep, holding each other in their arms, never letting each other go. Sorceress and knight had bonded again that evening, and little did they know that inside one, another new life was being formed, the symbol of hope and innocence—the children of a knight and a sorceress in love.  
  
========== Thank you very much guys for your wonderful reviews. I'm trying hard to hasten the pace of the story, so I hope you guys can be patient until we reach the Esthar Garden part of this fan fic. Until then, please keep reviewing! Thank you! By the way, next chapter: A New Day has Come.  
  
To cheerlygal, thank you for being faithful to the story. I appreciate your reviews and I hope to see you writing a story too. Please recommend this story to other friends and do ask them to review too. Thanks! Love ya back! 


	12. Chapter 12: A New Day has Come

A New Day has Come  
  
Rinoa opened her eyes to the windows overlooking Squall's apartment, revealing a rather breathtaking view of Obel lake and the lush, green forests of Timber. The fauna of the air were flying freely in the morning skies, and it really was a beautiful sight. Rinoa turned over to her other side, and noticed Squall staring at her in a white t-shirt and boxers (and with his hair dripping wet, to add to that).  
  
"Morning beautiful." Squall kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Mmm...Morning." Rinoa sighed dreamily.  
  
'Wow! He even looks this hot in the morning!'  
  
"Squall, I feel lonely," she pouted at her lover. "Come here, will you?" Rinoa patted the side of the bed, gesturing Squall to come closer.  
  
'Wow! She looks hot, even at this time in the morning!"  
  
Squall dried his hair with a towel and joined Rinoa in bed, his fingers intertwining with hers as they gazed at each other, saying nothing. Rinoa stroked his cheeks with her free hand, and Squall stroked the back of her head with his.  
  
Ten minutes later, the couple was still locked in arms of love, when Squall suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Rin, do you want to take a walk?"  
  
Rinoa unconsciously replied, "Anytime, anywhere with you, my love."  
  
Squall blushed at her heartfelt comment and kissed her again before sitting up on the bed. He offered her a hand and she took it, getting lifted off the bed strongly but gently. She rubbed her eyes lightly to wipe the sleep off, and she hugged Squall around the waist.  
  
"Squall, I love moments like these...moments when we're alone together...moments where we could cuddle up into each other." Rinoa let out another sigh and she rested her head against the crook of Squall's neck, snuggling up to him affectionately.  
  
Squall tilted his head slightly to lean it on Rinoa's own, and he kissed her hair deftly. "You know what I love the most about these moments?"  
  
Rinoa looked up. "Hmmm?"  
  
Squall looked into her brown almond eyes and continued, "You."  
  
Rinoa blushed and pushed him back on the bed. She laid her head on his chest and listened for his heartbeat.  
  
"Squall, you mean everything to me, and I mean that," she smiled directly onto his skin. Squall smiled at her and stared at the ceiling, taking in the moment like it would never happen again. He was about to tell her something when she stood up without warning.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower, Squall. You get changed too, okay?"  
  
"..."  
  
Giggling at his silent response, she poked his ribs to get him out of bed. She got the reaction she wanted, as Squall jumped like a rabbit with its foot on fire.  
  
"We're taking a walk, remember? I don't think people will be pleased seeing their commander in underwear." Rinoa got her clothes from the cabinets and went into the bathroom. Squall scratched his head and took out a pair of comfortable jeans and a plain leather jacket without the fur lining. As he got changed, he looked at the gorgeous scene below.  
  
'This is going to be a long day.'  
  
-----------------  
  
The streets of Deling were an attractive sight during the evening, the streetlights blazing with their effervescent brilliance. The starry night sky added to the dreamy look of the busy city, giving the capital of Galbadia a modern aura that blended well with the Old World charm of its several edifices. The Galbadia Hotel of course, was the most beautiful of them all. The luxuriously extravagant lobby boasted materials imported from all over the planet. No expenses spared on this one. Even the rooms were given utmost care as the interior designers had only demanded that the best adorn these quaint pads.  
  
In one of the rooms above, a man strode across the rich carpets with a mug of coffee, swirling it with a spoon. It would be hours before sunrise, before he would continue his journey.  
  
Looking down on the streets, he saw a man crossing the empty dawn roads with a briefcase in one hand. Shutting his eyes, he envisioned his spirit traveling through the window and entering the man's body.  
  
-----------------  
  
The man in the streets convulsed for a moment and felt dizzy, and by an unknown force in his mind, he opened the case in his hands, revealing a set of syringes and serums banned in Galbadia. He felt a presence earlier, but in a matter of time it had disappeared. He replaced the briefcase cover, wondering why he had opened the bag, and continued on to the "spot".  
  
---------------  
  
His consciousness reverted to him in a few seconds, and his eyes glowed a pure, untainted white. The figure shimmered on the spot, and he was gone. His coffee mug crashed to the floor, spilling its' contents on the beautiful carpets.  
  
---------------  
  
The messenger cautiously slinked through the alleys of Deling City, unaware of the dark cloud following his every movement. He had just come from Esthar recently, bringing back to his boss a case of serum smuggled from Dr. Odine's laboratory. He stopped on his tracks when a crow flew in front of him.  
  
"Shoo! Go away!" the man shouted at the creature. The bird just stared dryly at the messenger.  
  
The man was beginning to shiver. The bird held its stare unwavering, sending jitters and chills into his gut. Realizing that animals don't understand English, he kicked at it and it flew away. The messenger continued walking when he saw an entire flock of blacks birds staring at him from window sills and flower boxes. The yellows of their eyes was haunting, their shiny black coats emanating the darkness of evil. Simply having such creatures of the night stare at you was enough to send a man to the E.R. room, but he had business to do, so he continued walking. The very thought never escaped his mind, and a few meters away from the rendezvous point, the birds that had been peering down at him earlier were now standing like an army of soldiers before him, wings on the sides, and yellow eyes eyeing him blankly. It seemed like hundreds, thousands of birds even, and not a single one fled when he began swiping his palms at them in an attempt to shoo them off.  
  
"Stupid things! I told you to go away!" he shouted at them. But to no avail, they were still standing firmly, staring at him.  
  
The man was losing it, so he chucked out a gun from his coat and began shooting at the birds. At the sound of the bullet, the birds flew away and congregated in the air, swarming into a large mass much like Diablos' Dark Messenger bats. Rather than forming a pool of black liquid though, the birds turned into a hooded figure in black with arms outstretched. From his fingertips, two foot-long steel claws began to emerge and he swept at the messenger shooting at him, screaming for dear life. Slashing at the man's throat, the figure sprayed blood all over the alley before bringing his sharp weapons claws down on the vertical towards his victim's head. The cloaked one ran through the man, taking the briefcase with him, and turned to face his prey.  
  
The messenger just looked at him as though he were a void, and blood trickled from slits that seemed to cut through the bridge of his nose, his eyes, and his ears. Soon, blood began gushing like water and the man fell apart in six perfect slices, his gore spilling on the Galbadian alley. The figure retracted the claws, tossed the briefcase into the air, and said, "Flare!" The briefcase was engulfed in a mass of hot energy that consumed the vials of liquid inside, burning through the leather as a black smoke emerged from the alley. In a matter of seconds, sirens began to blare and the figure took a last glance at his fallen victim.  
  
"Wretched creature..." he mumbled under his breath, and he shimmered as he did earlier.  
  
A group of Galbadian soldiers, investigators, and reporters gathered into the alley only to be welcomed by the bloody mass of skin, flesh, and muscle that was sprawled freely before them.  
  
Behind the city workers, three people were walking by to see what the people were gawking at.  
  
"LOOK." A woman pointed at the bloody mess in the alley.  
  
"Hey, now that's disgusting, ya know?" said a dark man who had a bag of order slips in  
  
"TELL THEM."  
  
"The people at Garden? They won't listen to us, ya know."  
  
A tall blonde smirked behind them. "Well well well, we just came to deliver some good Balamb fish to the hotel and we see some action brewing here. Not a bad time to start training again, eh?"  
  
"TROUBLE BREWING."  
  
The blonde agreed with his silver-haired friend. "You know, she's right. From the looks of this...eww...gore, I think we had better go back to the Garden and inform them about this...thing." The blonde pinched his nose and looked away from the six slices of human that unfolded before him.  
  
"I like your idea boss, but don't ya think that would be a problem?"  
  
The blonde whirled around and looked at his friend, avoiding the ugly sight of perfectly sliced corpse. "What do you mean?"  
  
"SQUALL."  
  
"Oh, that. Well, Puberty Boy has got to accept that something's brewing and his academy will soon be a part of it...if he's just going to brush it off. I mean come on! No regular thief could pull of something like this. From the looks of it, it would seem deadlier than the usual cat burglar."  
  
"You've got a point, but how will ya get him to listen? You chucked his woman at some transvestite sorceress, ya know?"  
  
The blonde scratched the back of his head. "In times like these, I will have to use my impeccable people skills then."  
  
The patch-eyed lady seemed amused and asked him, "PEOPLE SKILLS?"  
  
"Both of you will just have to wait and see that when we get there. I the meantime, we'd better go look for Garden. Heard it was in the Galbadian continent somewhere."  
  
"TIMBER."  
  
"How do ya know?"  
  
"DRIVING FISH TRUCK. PASSED IT. OBEL LAKE. YOU TWO SLEEPING."  
  
"Whoa! That's a mouthful, ya know." The silver-haired woman kicked her friend in the shins and he cried in pain.  
  
The blonde smirked at them and said, "This is going to be a long day."  
  
-------------------  
  
Selphie and Irvine walked hand in hand towards a little café in Timber. The Maniacs Lounge, as they called it, was a place where young people would usually come to have a sip of coffee or sneak in a few glugs of alchohol with their fake ID cards. Selphie and Irvine took a table for two by the corner of the upscale bar, and a waiter passed by with two menus in hand.  
  
"Let's see...what's your specialty here?" asked Selphie.  
  
The young waiter looked at her with interest until Irvine threw him a really disgusting look. When he saw this, he eyed Selphie even more maliciously and said, "Well, little lady, I can get you anything your heart desires, but I'll think you will love the..."  
  
Irvine cocked his rifle beneath his coat to startle the man and said, "I'll have the continental breakfast please with a cup of coffee."  
  
Selphie giggled at her jealous boyfriend and put down the menu. "I'm having whatever he's having."  
  
The waiter jotted down their orders in a small notebook and winked at Selphie. "Whatever your heart desires, ma'am." He nodded at Selphie and ignored Irvine before going back to the kitchen.  
  
Irvine was tempted to pull out Exeter from his coat when he felt Selphie's hand on him.  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
"Then why are you itching to grab Exeter all of a sudden? I've never seen you like this before, cowboy."  
  
"It's not that Seffie."  
  
"If it's not that, then what is it?" Selphie said seductively. She took of her right sandal and lifted it to Irvine's crotch, rubbing it gently with her foot. "You know, you could ready your other gun for me, so that by the time we get back to Garden, you'd be all charged up."  
  
Irvine moaned and felt himself stirring underneath her foot's touch. "Darlin...Oh Hyne! Let's have breakfast first and I'll give you my dessert later in my room, okay?"  
  
Selphie giggled at his choice of words and took her foot off his sensitive organ. "Okay! Booyaka!" she said energetically.  
  
Irvine glared at her in amazement. "You know Seff, you amaze me! All that energy and spunk really turns me on."  
  
"Glad to hear that cowboy."  
  
An older waiter brought the food this time and Irvine let out a sigh of relief.  
  
'At least it's not the perverted ass.'  
  
Selphie looked at her food hungrily and said, "Oh! Irvy, I think I'll get a newspaper from the stands. I wanna see what's on sale today!"  
  
Selphie jumped up and ran to the stand to pick up the Galbadian Times and Irvine just shook his head in amusement. However, his face turned sour when he saw Selphie coming back with a very worried look on her.  
  
"Seff, what's the matter?"  
  
She didn't say anything this time, as if all her energy was drained when she saw the papers. She passed the Times to Irvine and his mouth dropped. "Oh Hyne! We'd better tell them about this."  
  
==========  
  
One more chapter bites the dust! Okay, that was a bit gory, but I think I've been dwelling too much on the mush. Glad to know that most of you are enjoying the story! Don't worry, I'm already working on the next chapter: Enigma. 


	13. Chapter 13: Enigma

Enigma  
  
'Oh! How I hate Sunday mornings!' grumbled the blonde to herself.  
  
She looked over to the left and saw that the clock read 7AM. Quistis irritably got up from bed and grabbed the brush from her bedside table. She fixed her hair into its standard Instructor look and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After half an hour of fixer upper, she brewed a mug of her usual morning coffee and went to her living room to watch TV.  
  
Quistis' apartment, in contrast to Squall's modern one, was given a French decorative flair, which gave the pad a very elegant look. Being the adoptive father that he was, Headmaster Cid had chosen specifically this apartment for the conspicuously bright young woman. It was furnished with antique-looking furniture hand-built by Timber's best craftsmen, and the French café-kitchen was a really great place for Quistis to unwind and let off some steam. The layout was pretty much similar to the other apartments, except that the theme sort of gave each one a different feel.  
  
'This is boring...' She gulped her coffee and sulked when she realized it was decaf.  
  
'No sense making another cup now.' Setting the mug atop the rectangular table in front of her, she made a dash for the remote that lay on top of last week's TV schedules.  
  
'Ultimecia's dead...and nothing's really wrong with the world.' Quistis sighed sadly while surfing through Galbadian cable.  
  
'Wonder how the Garden's going to hold up its expenses, now that all hell has subsided.' She continued surfing through hundreds of useless channels until something caught her eye. A young reporter decked in a Galbadia News Network uniform was reporting an incident that had occurred in Deling City early in the morning.  
  
"...and Galbadian officers have yet to discover who the murderer is. For those whom have just joined us right now, we are in the midst of a very mysterious murder case. Earlier this morning, a man was found dead in one of Deling City's back allies. The most prominent detail however, ladies and gentlemen, is the fact that the victim was expertly sliced into six, symmetrical pieces. Medical officials have confirmed that he died the moment his assailant brought an unknown weapon down on him. Joining me right now is Dr. Willaf Groebel of the Deling City Criminology department to brief you further on this murder. Sir, can you please tell us any speculations the department might have on this man's death?"  
  
A middle-aged, respectable looking man in a white lab coat spoke on the reporter's microphone. "Sarah, up to this moment, the case still baffles most of the experts who have examined the body. His face was basically crushed, so he still remains unidentifiable to the City's archives. What really bothers most of the doctors who have been checking the subject is that the five, perfect cuts made on the body were actually the cause of his death."  
  
Sarah interrupted the doctor. "Sir, does this mean that his body wasn't cut up after death?"  
  
Dr. Willaf nodded. "That seems to be the case. If the man were slain right before he was cut up, we would know because the blood would have begun to darken and clot. These cuts, however," said the doctor while the screen faded to show some pictures with the victim's face censored, "show that the blood had just begun to clot around the vicinity where the slashes were made."  
  
Quistis stared at the pictures and felt a lurching sensation in her stomach. His organs were spilled all over the pavement, his blood staining the cement a deep crimson. The red liquid had made a large stain about eight feet in diameter. His stomach had seeped its acids as well, corroding the man's skin and eating through flesh, muscle, and bone. Amidst the mess, the incisions made on the victim were clearly noticeable.  
  
'It's just too perfect for a simple butcher's knife,' Quistis noted to herself.  
  
Sarah nodded and thanked the doctor. "Thank you Dr. Willaf." The woman looked back to the camera and shifted her look to indicate that she was reporting something new. "Ladies and gentlemen, criminology experts have stumbled into another discovery. Another article was found in the alley where the man was killed. A pile of ash that was found to be the remains of a charred briefcase contained small vials of liquid that had evaporated and shattered when officials arrived at the scene. When criminology experts had inspected the bag, however, traces of chemicals were found with a label that had escaped the flames earlier. Reported to have been stolen from Esthar's famed Odine laboratories, the label was too burnt to reveal the nature of the liquid. Galbadian officials have already contacted Dr. Odine and are interrogating him regarding the matter."  
  
Quistis paused for a moment and used her special zoom function to magnify a certain portion of the screen. When it had zoomed well enough, it revealed the figure of a tall blonde in a silver coat accompanied by a pale, young woman in blue and a dark man in combat wear.  
  
"Hyne! Is that Seifer?"  
  
She put on her glasses and stared at the plasma screen. It was undoubtedly Seifer with his posse in the background.  
  
"Oh no! He didn't kill the man, did he?" she asked herself, apparently worried for her pupil. She slapped her cheek to reassure herself that Seifer would never do such a thing. She shifted her attention back to the lady reporter who seemed to be receiving something from her earpiece.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, Dr. Odine is on the phone right now. We will be wiring the conversation via videophone for your viewing pleasure."  
  
The screen changed and Dr. Odine's inquisitive face appeared on screen, the frills surrounding his neck giving him a really foreign and outlandish look.  
  
"Dr. Odine, Galbadian scientists have inspected the crime scene and have reported that the charred contents of a briefcase had been traced to your laboratory. What can you say about this?"  
  
Odine scratched his chin and said, "Vell, az you can zee, zose chemicals of mine vere stolen by some spiez, I believe. Zose chemicals are part ov a very delicatez project by me, ze great Odine of Esthar."  
  
'I hate that accent.'  
  
"However, Ms. Reporter, zat project vas abandoned months ago, by me, when I discovered that it vas too dangerousz to test on humanz."  
  
The reporter threw another question at the eccentric scientist. "What exactly does the chemical do, sir?"  
  
"Vell, I'll try to explain it in a, as you Galbadians would say, nutshell. Zis chemical was invented by me, the Great Odine, to endow young women vith some sorceress powerz so zat I, Dr. Odine, can continue my rezearch on zese enigmatic beings. However, I, the Great Odine, also make mistakes, and it zeemed that the project vas too dangerous to pursue."  
  
'Gosh, that man is just obnoxious praising himself like he was some god or something!' thought Quistis, obviously irritated by Odine.  
  
Before she could be annoyed any more by the television, she turned it off and went to her balcony overlooking Timber's famed Obel Lake. By the lakeside, she saw Squall taking Rinoa into his arms and dunking her into the water along with him. Seconds later, a drenched Rinoa came out and began frantically looking for Squall, when she was pulled down into the water again. Quistis tried hard to avoid laughing when a bright light shot from the lake and Rinoa came out of the water, a petrified Squall floating behind her. Gently setting him on the ground, Quistis saw Rinoa use what might have looked liked an Esuna spell and Squall became normal again. He shook his hair dry like a dog and pinned her on the grass, tickling his sorceress all over while she laughed and writhed on the ground.  
  
Quistis sighed sadly. 'Ouragan would never do that to me.'  
  
The instructor was startled when she heard a knock on the door. Fixing her collar, she opened it to greet a very familiar face.  
  
"Good morning Quistis."  
  
Quistis blushed ten shades of red and exclaimed, "Ouragan! What are you doing here?"  
  
"If you don't want me here, I'll leave, is that okay?"  
  
Quistis frantically shook her head and took his hands into hers and nudged him to enter. "No. No. It's no that. Look, I'm sorry. It was rude of me to say something like that."  
  
She paused for a while when he said, "Quistis, if you were doing something important before I came, I'll come back later."  
  
Realizing that her hands were on Ouragan's, she wiped them on her blouse and continued while blushing even more, "I was doing nothing. I was just...surprised to see you coming to see me this early."  
  
Ouragan looked at his watch. "It's 8AM in the morning. I guess that would be a perfect reason to visit you," he grinned at her.  
  
Quistis felt her heart beating inside her ribcage, threatening to spurt out blood were it not for the thick muscle that surrounded the vital organ. "Oh, please come in."  
  
Ouragan stepped into her living room. "Nice."  
  
Bewildered, Quistis asked, "What?"  
  
"I like your apartment. It's elegant in every sense of the word, much like the woman who lives in it."  
  
Quistis blushed at his wooing. "What ever do you mean?"  
  
Ouragan looked at her eyes. "I mean to say that you are a really good friend to have. You are a great companion, wise, caring, and very smart. You carry yourself pretty well, and I admire that."  
  
Quistis eyes widened as if she were expecting much more to come out from him.  
  
"I really must be lucky to be your best friend, Quistis Trepe."  
  
Quistis' heart fell when he said that, but she tried very hard to hide the hurt creeping inside. "Yeah...I feel glad too, Ouragan."  
  
'I want to be more than friends.'  
  
"Um, I was wondering, do you want to go out for breakfast?" offered the polite commander.  
  
Quistis was sulking inside, so she didn't hear him at all.  
  
'I've always loved you Ouragan. I always have, ever since we were kids. Why couldn't you love me back?'  
  
"Quis?'  
  
Quistis shook her head and replied. "I'm sorry, I was thinking about something."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it over breakfast?"  
  
"...sure...I'll just get changed."  
  
She began leaving until she felt Ouragan's hand on her wrist. "Don't. You look lovely as you are."  
  
Quistis faked a smile, still hurt that he didn't intend to bring their friendship up a level higher. "Thank you Ouragan, but I'd really prefer it if people saw me wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt rather than this duster I have on me."  
  
Ouragan smiled at her and said, "Okay."  
  
---------------  
  
Squall and Rinoa lay there on the grass, wet and laughing. Rinoa held Squall's hand tightly.  
  
"Don't ever...haha...do that again."  
  
Squall rolled over to face her and asked, "If you ever petrify me again, I'm going to tickle you until your powers can no longer take me."  
  
Rinoa poked his ribs and he let out a small giggle. "Ah ah ah!" she said in a singsong tone while waving her finger back and forth. "I'm going to freeze you first before you can do that." She rolled over to face him too, their lips only inches apart from each other. "I just let you win earlier, so that I won't shatter your pride," she said in a matter-of-fact way.  
  
Squall inched closer to her lips and purred. "Well, we'll just have to see about that." He took her lips into his and began probing her mouth with his tongue. He let his hand run down her wet back, feeling for her ribs, and in the middle of their very intense kiss, he poked her.  
  
Rinoa jumped up in surprise, her hands poised to cast a spell. "Squall, you...!" Squall stood up and kissed her again, holding her hand so as to avoid any accidents while he stroked her wet mane of raven hair gently.  
  
"I love you," Squall said when their lips parted.  
  
Rinoa leaned on her knight and said, "And I love you." They held on to their warm embrace and sat down on the edge of the lake, gazing at the beauty of nature.  
  
"Squall, let's go back. I'm shivering in these wet clothes."  
  
"Yeah, I am too." He helped Rinoa up and started walking towards the beautiful Balamb Garden hovering beside Timber. Squall was surprised, however, when he saw two Garden hover bikes speeding towards him.  
  
His father Laguna had donated new technology to aid Balamb Garden in future missions, and these gorgeous Estharian bikes that floated with marvelous anti-gravity technology were just some of the few new gizmos they received from the happy-go-lucky president.  
  
Nida and another cadet sped over to the couple on the floating bikes, and the Garden pilot got off the vehicle when he saluted the commander.  
  
"Commander Leonhart, sir! Irvine and Selphie were looking for you and they requested that you come find them immediately in the directory. They were saying something rather important, sir!"  
  
Squall saluted Nida and said, "Nida, enough with the formalities, it's a Sunday." Rinoa giggled at his stern demeanor and she slapped his arm affectionately.  
  
Nida told the other cadet, "Liz, get on my bike. The Commander will be using that one." The young girl nodded and held on to Nida as he started the engine and sped back to the Garden.  
  
Squall sat on the driver's seat and gestured Rinoa to come over. When she looked unsure of what to do, Squall gave her a reassuring gaze.  
  
"Just stay close to me, okay?" Squall told her.  
  
Rinoa felt comforted by those words and hugged Squall's back as he rode the silent vehicle back to the academy. Three times he had said that, and three times she felt so wonderful whenever he uttered those words—the words that started it all.  
  
When they arrived at the Garden, Squall got off the bike and caught his wet girlfriend in his arms. She hugged him like she did when they were alone in the Ragnarok and he kissed her lips softly before putting her down. They walked over to the directory and saw Selphie and Irvine waiting for them.  
  
Selphie was the first one to greet them. "Rinoa! Squall! Thank goodness you're alright!" Selphie gave Rinoa a strong, tight bearhug and Rinoa gasped for air.  
  
"Selphie, I know you're happy to see me but please allow me to breath!" Selphie sheepishly let her go.  
  
Squall raised one eyebrow and asked, "Selphie, Irvine? What's going on?"  
  
===========  
  
I hope you enjoyed this one, ladies and gentlemen (and oh so nice reviewers). We're coming close to the bulk of the story so please bear with me. Next chapter: Assassins 


	14. Chapter 14: Assassins

Assassins  
  
A pair of white, almond-shaped balls of energy glowed from behind one of the Quad's lush plant boxes, watching the group of teenagers mumbling and heading towards its direction. Its consciousness had traveled into the Garden facilities, scouring each crook and cranny for these youngsters. Now, with its target on sight, the presence patiently waited for them to approach one of the benches.  
  
The beautiful raven-haired woman spoke first, startling the entity with her magical aura. "Quistis, I'm sorry if we had to steal you from your date, but this is absolutely important! Selphie has something to say to us." She was talking to a smart-looking blonde who was treading behind her friends.  
  
The blonde called Quistis sighed and replied, "It's alright. It wasn't a date, anyway."  
  
A perky brunette with an odd-looking hairdo put her right hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Quistis, I...we all know how much you feel for this Ouragan, but we can't let your attraction interfere with any of Garden's missions."  
  
And before she could continue, a blonde boy who wore gloves interrupted her, "Whoa! This is something new! Selphie's talking serious!"  
  
Selphie shot the boy a deadly look and looked at each one of her friends before producing a copy of the morning's Galbadia Times. "Irvine and I were eating breakfast this morning and found this on the papers."  
  
The brown-haired man with blue eyes standing beside the raven-haired girl took the paper in his hands and read the headlines. "Slaughterhouse: Coven of Sorceresses Massacred in Esthar Hideaway."  
  
The girl beside him immediately turned a sickly shade of pale. Her breathing suddenly became labored and she stammered, "S-s-sorceresses?"  
  
Selphie looked down sadly on the ground and confirmed, "Yes...sorceresses. Apparently Rin, you aren't the only sorceress around after all."  
  
A lanky redhead in a cowboy outfit continued, "According to the article, the women were killed by some kind of deadly assassin who calls himself the Black Eagle."  
  
The entity listened more intently this time. It watched the brown-haired man stare at the piece of paper in front of him and noticed the gunblade slung from his belt.  
  
'A gunblade wielder...he must be the girl's knight,' the spying entity told itself.  
  
The gunblade warrior concentrated his senses on the sheet of newspaper in his hands. He noticed the picture was showing a gory blood battle of slain women, but what startled him the most was that these victims no longer looked human. There was no distinct manlike form, but a mass of rotting flesh that looked very much like strips of paper from a shredder. Torn apart into this gruesome mess, the only evidence that showed their identity as sorceresses were the pendants and slips with incantations scattered around the area. Some of the articles strewn around the room in the picture were magnified and the pendants clearly showed symbols of old. The slips of ancient-looking parchment had a mélange of archaic writing written all over it. No doubt they really were a coven of witches.  
  
Quistis the blond approached the gunblade slinger and tapped him on the shoulders. "Squall, may I see that?"  
  
'Squall...so that's his name.'  
  
Quistis scanned the images thoroughly before gasping and bringing her free hand to her mouth. "This...cannot be!"  
  
The blonde man with combat gloves asked the bewildered woman, "Quisty? What's wrong?"  
  
Quistis shook her head while closing her eyes and said, "This morning, I watched the local news channel and saw a murder quite similar to this. A man was found in a back alley in Deling, shredded into six, uniform pieces. It just seems so strange that the same thing happened in Esthar only about an hour before this."  
  
Squall approached the blonde and asked, "How can you tell? It doesn't even say in the article what time the murder happened."  
  
Quistis opened her eyes and gave the paper back to Selphie. "It doesn't, but if you look closely in the background, you can see a clock that reads 1AM. The murder in Deling took place around 5 in the morning."  
  
Selphie furrowed her brow and helped Quistis out. "One in the morning...so that means that the murder in Deling took place only an hour after the Esthar massacre. But wait...don't you think that could have been a scene taken from the night before?"  
  
Quistis informed Selphie, "Selphie, look more closely at the photo. The blood still looks fresh, doesn't it? If you look at the scene of the crime, the blood spilled on the floor looks only an hour old, the same as it did on TV."  
  
"But how is that possible? Not even the Ragnarok can arrive in Esthar within an hour. It takes three at most to do that!" exclaimed Selphie.  
  
"I don't know Selphie. I guess we have to research on that," said Quistis with a very worried look. Everyone remained silent for a while.  
  
Rinoa clung to her knight's arm and asked the blonde, "Quisty, does the murder scene in Deling have anything to do at all with sorceresses?"  
  
Quistis looked at her sadly and nodded her head. "The man assassinated carried vials of serum from Odine that were supposedly used for endowing normal girls with powers."  
  
Squall cursed himself and commanded Quistis, "Instructor Trepe, go to the bridge and tell Xu to ring up all the Garden students in town to go to their dorms right away. Assign forty-five of the best-trained upper classmen to guard the entrance to each sector of the Garden, five in each of the seven minor sectors and ten in the front gate. Once our defenses have been raised, tell Nida to set a course for Trabia."  
  
"Roger." The blonde saluted the commander ran out of the Quad.  
  
Squall turned to Zell. "Zell, ask five Level A SeeDs to accompany you to the second floor deck. One of those men have to be trained in using projectile weapons."  
  
"Alright man!" The martial artist fumbled with a communication device in his hand before going out of the Quad.  
  
Squall then looked at Selphie and Irvine. "Selphie, Irvine, behind one of the panels in the directory is a PA system. Tell the students to shut all their windows and anything that might allow the enemy to enter through the garden. Selphie, I want you to call twenty-five more upper classmen and position them in each of the classrooms."  
  
"Booyaka! Alrighty!" And in a few seconds, she stormed out of the place.  
  
"Irvine..." Squall mumbled.  
  
"'Kay, so what do you want me to do?" asked the remaining member of the group.  
  
Squall paused for a moment and scratched his chin before saying, "I think you should accompany Selphie."  
  
"Awright!" He bowed his had and left.  
  
'Alone...at last,' thought the presence.  
  
"Which leaves me with you, Rin."  
  
A tall man suddenly entered the Quad. "Squall! What's going on? Is there an invasion that I should know of?" he asked the other commander.  
  
The figure's energy eyes narrowed for a moment. "It's him!" It shut it's "eyes" and it shimmered from view, but before it completely left the Garden, it noticed the tall man glance at the direction of its hiding place momentarily. Squall turned to Ouragan and informed him, "I believe that an assassin may be coming to the Garden to kill Rinoa. You've seen the new, haven't you?"  
  
Ouragan nodded in response. "Yes I did. But how can you tell if he's coming here or not?"  
  
Rinoa spoke to Ouragan this time. "Early this morning, the same scenario occurred in Deling City. The creepy thing is, it also had something to do with sorceresses."  
  
Squall continued, "We need to raise the Garden's defenses because we believe that the assailant will stop at nothing to destroy its targets. We might end up with a few more casualties if we don't fortify this base."  
  
Without warning, the ground began to shake beneath them, much like it would during an earthquake. Squall, Rinoa, and Ouragan held on to the bench to steady themselves.  
  
"What's happening!?" exclaimed Ouragan.  
  
Squall said from where he was bracing himself, "The Garden is making its move towards Trabia."  
  
Rinoa said aloud, "But why is it shaking this bad?"  
  
Squall replied, "A few days earlier, I ordered the Garden to land at the Timber area. Usually, when we stop, the golden revolving ring around the Garden still moves, showing that its engine is ready to go. A few days back, however, I ordered Nida to set the Garden on rest mode. This must be natural for the Garden."  
  
Ouragan shouted, "Does it have to make this horrible noise?"  
  
Squall shouted back, "I don't know! You do the math!"  
  
In a few minutes, the Garden ascended into the air and its movement was much smoother now. Rinoa turned a sickly shade of green.  
  
"Squall...pant...next time...huff puff...we should go to...wheez...FH...and tell...pant...the technicians to fix this...somehow," she told Squall while rubbing her temples.  
  
Ouragan cast an Esuna on himself, Squall, and Rinoa. "Well, that should fix it. If there is anything I can do to help, just ask, okay?"  
  
Squall nodded and thanked Ouragan. He turned to his sorceress. "You're coming with me, alright?"  
  
Rinoa nodded. "Squall, what if something happens to me?"  
  
Squall hugged her tenderly and kissed her forehead. "It's gonna be okay. Like I said, just stay close to me."  
  
Rinoa rested her head against the warmth of his chest. "Oh thank you Squall."  
  
While the lovers were hugging sweetly, a small group of people entered the squad.  
  
"Whoa! Look at that! Puberty boy is all grown up!" said the blonde with a sly smirk.  
  
"LOVE. SWEET," came the reply from the patch-eyed girl with silver hair.  
  
"Like I said, they look good together, ya know," uttered the large African- American man beside his companions.  
  
Squall turned and glared at the leader of the group, not paying attention to his companions. "What are you doing here Seifer? And how did you get past the Garden's defenses? And weren't you banned from Balamb Garden? How dare you show your face here, especially after you almost killed Rinoa!"  
  
Seifer raised his arms above his head in peace. "One by one, Squally- wally. Hey, listen, I'm not here to kill you alright. And since when did you talk so much, puberty boy?"  
  
Squall grunted at "Squally-wally" and faced his rival again. "Oh, go to Balamb and catch a fish Seifer. I'm going to call security to escort you now." Squall held his gunblade in fighting stance and took out a device used for signaling the Garden security.  
  
"Relax commander puberty. Like I said, I'm not here to hurt you guys. And about the fishing thing, been there, done that. Now put down that phone before you do anything that you might regret." Seifer just stared at him while a very bored Fujin and Raijin sat down in their former school's benches.  
  
Squall fearlessly approached the taller boy and poked him hard in the chest. "Are you threatening me Seifer Almasy? 'Cause if you are, I might find a good reason to give you an 'X' on your forehead," he said while pointing at his own scar to emphasize a point.  
  
Seifer nonchalantly whistled and played with his fingers as if they were just newly manicured and faced the angry brunette. "You know, that wouldn't be so bad, because now I would have something you wouldn't have. But no, I'd pass that offer," he cockily told the 5'8" man.  
  
Squall was turning purple with rage and began shouting at Seifer. "Why you cocky, self-absorbed, sorceress-lapping, son of a...!" He was about to finish the sentence when he felt a gentle touch on his arm. It was Rinoa.  
  
"Squall, please control yourself. I'm sure Seifer no longer means any harm. Honestly, if you would look at yourselves right now, you would be mistaken for a couple of gay lovers," she giggled. Squall blushed furiously.  
  
Seifer helped Rinoa out. "Well you know Squally here, he has had the hots for me ever since we were in Edea's house, isn't that right, lover?" he teased the furious commander. Fujin and Raijin clapped their palms on their foreheads and shook it in a classic Squall move. Rinoa laughed at Seifer's joke as well, causing Squall to clench his fists until the knuckles were white.  
  
'If looks could kill, I bet I would end up like that man in the alley...or even worse,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Ugh! Rinoa, you too?! I'm leaving!" With that, Squall stomped angrily on his way out.  
  
"Oh Squall, I'm so sorry." She started after Squall but stopped when Seifer called her.  
  
"Uh...Rinoa," he called her sheepishly.  
  
Rinoa turned and smiled at him sweetly. "Yes Seifer?"  
  
Seifer was surprised that this girl—the one he had thrown to the evil sorceress Adel, the one who had tried to kill Squall—was still as nice to her as she was before she had fallen in love with his friend. "Listen, I know that it has been a while, but I'm sorry...for everything," he said to her sincerely.  
  
Rinoa beamed at him and gently told him, "Oh, don't worry about it. I couldn't stay mad at you Seifer. Given the kind of situation I was in, I perfectly understand what happened to you."  
  
Seifer's eyes turned into puppy dog eyes and he asked Rinoa, "So does that mean you aren't mad at me?"  
  
Rinoa shook her head and honestly said, "No. I forgive you for what you did...even if you did try to throw me to Adel."  
  
Seifer scratched the back of his head and shuffled his feet on the floor. "Gosh, I thought you would kill me with your powers for throwing you at that ugly transvestite, but what about them?"  
  
Rinoa just shook her head in amusement and said, "I'm sure they'll learn to forgive you in time. Now if you excuse me, I have to go cool down an angry Squall before he wipes out the entire training center's population." She winked at Seifer and left the Quad.  
  
Without them realizing, Fujin shifted from her usual single-word language to normal speaking mode. "She's really nice. You have to hand it to her, she did change Squall a bit."  
  
Seifer looked down on the Quad's floors sadly and said, "Yeah."  
  
Raijin stood up and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Shouldn't ya be happy for Squall? I mean ya did try to kill Rinoa, ya know?"  
  
Fujin stood up and kicked her friend in the shins. "IDIOT!" Raijin howled in pain.  
  
Seifer shook his head. "It's not that. I consider Rinoa only as a friend, you guys. But I can't help but feel guilty about doing all that to them."  
  
Fujin glared at Raijin with her don't-you-dare-say-anything-before-you-say- something-stupid and comforted Seifer with "normal" human language. "Seifer, it doesn't matter what they think about you, does it? You never really cared before. What is important now is that you set things straight. Rinoa seems to accept you for your mistakes. Eventually, they will too."  
  
Seifer turned to his friend and said, "Thanks Fu. You know, you should talk like this more often. To be honest, I think you're more attractive if you talk like that."  
  
Fujin looked surprised and blushed. "Thank you Seifer. Just remember, you were given a chance to come back here. Don't mess this one, okay?"  
  
Seifer laughed and said, "Sure Fujin." He turned to Raijin who still felt the effects of Fujin's shin kick. "Come on Rai, let's go and tell them about our little discovery."  
  
Raijin struggled to get up and said, "Sure, whatever ya say boss."  
  
The three went out of the Quad to look for Squall.  
  
==========  
  
Sorry this chapter took a bit longer than usual to finish. I got sick recently so I'll try to update my story faster. I think I finally got the summary right! Next Chapter: A Shot at Redemption 


	15. Chapter 15: A Shot at Redemption

Note to Readers: Gosh, I must be really dumb. Can you believe I just discovered that there was a block for anonymous reviews? Hehe! I gotta brush up on fanfiction basics. Anyway, here's the new chapter so do enjoy. Again, sorry for the block guys! (Dodges rotten tomatoes and banana cream pies)  
  
A Shot at Redemption  
  
Rinoa looked high and low for Squall, asking the upper classmen stationed at each of the Garden sectors' entrances if they had seen the commander. When they pointed to the direction of the Training Center, she clapped her forehead with her palm and shook her head in disbelief.  
  
'All these months I've been with him, and I never thought of the Training Center. Duh Rinoa!' She smiled at herself and walked into the monster's lair. Looking around at the lush vegetation that grew here and there, she readied her Shooting Star in case any grats or menacing T-Rexaurs would pop their ugly heads out of the tropical palm trees.  
  
'This place brings back so many memories with Squall,' she sighed to herself. 'I could remember so clearly how he turned absolutely pink when I told him that he was a romantic date!' Rinoa giggled and cautiously walked across the wooden plank over the Center's manmade lake until she found the CC Group's Joker.  
  
The card fanatic spun around and faced Rinoa, smiling. "Why Rinoa, what can I do for you? Perhaps some items? Or a card game maybe? Well, if you're looking for rare cards, your boyfriend got my Leviathan a few months back so don't expect me to be flashing A's, okay?"  
  
Rinoa smiled back at the strange man wearing green and said, "It's alright Joker. I left my cards back at the dorms so no cards today. Got no gil on me either. Anyway, I came here looking for Squall and was...um...wondering if you had seen him lately."  
  
Joker pointed to the water and Rinoa let out a gasp when she saw a dead T- Rexaur floating in the pond, its several gunblade gashes seeping out red into the pristine blue.  
  
'Clearly, that was a sign that would say "Squall was here" ', she noted.  
  
"As you can see, the commander was here earlier. Thank goodness I don't look scaly, big, and ugly though, or I would have ended up like that thing," Joker told her.  
  
Rinoa tried to keep herself from barfing at the ugly sight but regained her senses when Joker offered her a Remedy.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright, Rinoa? You don't look so well," the Card Magician said while placing a hand on her forehead.  
  
"I'm alright. The T-Rexaur just looks horrible." She stood up, feeling better from the effects of the medicine and said, "Thanks by the way for the remedy. I'll just pay you back later, alright?"  
  
Joker laughed and replied, "You don't have to worry about me. I'll just put it on Quistis' bill!"  
  
Rinoa laughed with him and said, "You know, you ought to try entertaining too. You're not only great as a card magician, but as a comedian as well."  
  
Joker bowed as a performer would and said, "As they say, I am a magician, a jack of all trades. Now I know you came here to look for Squall, so maybe you ought to try the Secret Area.'  
  
Rinoa smiled, thanked him, and darted towards the alcove where students would often congregate to avoid nosy Garden faculty members. When she opened the door, she found Squall looking over the balcony, his gunblade resting against the wall. His brow was furrowed in the typical Squall manner and he rested his chin on one hand. Rinoa approached him silently.  
  
"Squall?" she called out, very well aware that her boyfriend was having one of those "I don't want to talk with you right now even if you are Sis or Rin so back off or I'll scar you like Seifer" moods.  
  
Squall didn't reply, so the sorceress cautiously inched towards him, finally placing herself on the empty space to his right. She looked at him, but he was still focusing on the ocean scenery below.  
  
"Squall, I'm sorry," Rinoa said, lowering her head in shame. 'If I had it my way, I'd tickle him right now for making me feel this guilty!'  
  
Squall still didn't give her an answer, so Rinoa decided to rest her head on his shoulder. Squall stirred slightly and looked at her before turning back to the deep azure of the seas, his blue-gray eyes showing very little emotion.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked her dryly without averting his gaze from the water.  
  
She lifted her head from his broad shoulders and looked at him. "Squall, I came here to apologize. I wasn't so sensitive earlier about you and Seifer, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry," she said apologetically.  
  
"..." came the stoic reply from the commander.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his chest and placed her head affectionately on his back, smelling mixed aromas of sweat, leather, and man. "I just thought you could forgive him for what he did. After all, you forgave me for releasing Adel, remember?"  
  
Squall turned around and hugged Rinoa, necking her as he nuzzled her face. He said softly but rather seriously, "Rinoa, you are special to me. I...was never angry at you for releasing the sorceress. After all, it wasn't you. I could never hate you." Rinoa smiled as she snuggled closer to the warmth of his chest.  
  
Squall continued, "Seifer, however, is a different story. He's been tormenting me since we were kids and he even tried to surrender you to that maniacal transvestite. I could never forgive him for that. Didn't you even remember all the things he did to us?"  
  
Rinoa looked up from where she was and placed a hand on Squall's cheek. "Squall, I know that this rivalry of yours has gone a long, long way back, but don't you think he did that just to get some attention from you? Remember in Balamb when Fujin and Raijin told us that they were Seifer's only friends? Well, maybe he does want to be your friend, but you don't want to let him in. He's not evil Squall. He's just misunderstood."  
  
Squall nodded and let her continue, "Seifer wants friends. Earlier, he apologized to me for throwing me at Adel. And he did it sincerely too. Maybe he's just flashing his cocky, self-absorbed attitude because he feels that he has a reputation to keep. But honestly, he wants your friendship Squall."  
  
Squall interrupted her, "You don't understand Rin. The guy is too proud to want a friend. He apologized to you because he had something with you once." Squall flinched when he thought of that before going on. "He doesn't want to be my friend. He's just some competitive, power-hungry bighead who wants everyone to notice him. He makes enemies with the whole lot of Garden, and he almost killed the one thing that I hold most dear," he said while cupping Rinoa's face in his hands, rubbing his nose against hers.  
  
Rinoa kissed his lips lightly and said, "Squall, give him a chance. It's not that I still like him though...it's because I know deep down he has a good heart. Please Squall, hear him out. He just needs a friend, and among all of you guys at the orphanage, you were the one with whom he was closest, in a sense."  
  
Squall began his cerebral monologue once more.  
  
'Maybe I should listen to Rin. Seifer isn't so bad when you think about it. He is perhaps misunderstood. Maybe if I only became a friend to him rather than his rival, this wouldn't have happened. No use looking back now, though. You can't change the things that you've regretted doing, even if you try so as much as to redeem yourself through good works. But he's an asshole, and his thick high and mighty skull just keeps you away from him even more. What am I supposed to do, let out my emotions? He won't even hear me out. He might even say that I've gone soft. Maybe if...'  
  
"Squall?"  
  
Squall shook his head, snapping himself out of his thoughts and turned to Rinoa. "Hmm..?"  
  
"You're talking to yourself again."  
  
Squall laughed and kissed her lips passionately. "Come on, let's go inside. This is an open area and I don't want you anywhere near a place like this." He took his love's hand and dragged her gently out of the Training Center, equipping Diablos' Enc-None to avoid random encounters.  
  
---------------  
  
Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin walked down the main hall of the Garden, nonchalantly making proud strides as SeeDs, cadets, and a few faculty members stared at the ex-sorceress knight. Seifer flashed a grin at one junior cadet and said, "Hey, no running in the halls!"  
  
The junior cadet stumbled on his knees, shocked at the former Disciplinary Committee head's return and stuttered, "Y-y-yes sir!" He slumped his head down, resuming his trip to the cafeteria by walking.  
  
Seifer grinned winsomely at his friend. "I'm damn good!"  
  
Fujin replied, "INDEED."  
  
Raijin cocked his head and answered, "Well ya know Seifer, you're you, so that's something no one has to question, ya know?"  
  
Seifer laughed at Raijin's response and ignored the rest of the passersby who would gape at him and female posses who would stare and whisper about the blonde behind his back. A cheerleader-type girl passed by and Seifer looked at her, whistling.  
  
"Whoo! Someone's wearing an outfit too skimpy today, don't you think? Personally I wouldn't mind but that's ten points from you," he told her slyly.  
  
The girl just lifted her chin arrogantly and told him, "Almasy, you tricks are as stale as your lame lapdog act, you know that?" She walked away without turning back at Seifer.  
  
The gunblade master turned to his friends and said, "Well what do you know, I come back home and some girl's already crushing on me again."  
  
Fujin shook her head and told him, "FANTASIZING."  
  
Seifer pouted and said, "Aww.w Fu, don't you think I still look hot even though I've been labeled a self-absorbed, cocky, selfish, brutish, high and mightly asshole who became the sorceress lapdog?"  
  
Fujin blushed and said, "WHATEVER."  
  
Seifer smirked and said, "So, you're a Squall fan too, huh? Honestly, who do you like more, him or me?"  
  
Raijin laughed and Fujin kicked his shins. "DON'T PUSH IT."  
  
Seifer grinned and said, "Whatever you say Fu. I know you have the hots for moi."  
  
Fujin shook her head in dismay and decided to shut up the rest of the way.  
  
When the disciplinary posse went to the cafeteria to look for the commander, they found Selphie and Irvine instead.  
  
The hyperactive brunette jumped up from her seat when she saw the tall blonde approaching and clapped her cheeks before running to him and hugging him so tightly that the world record committee could place her in the book for world's strongest hug. "Seifer! You're back!" Irvine soon followed and gave Seifer a half-hearted nod.  
  
"Man, you sure have the guts to come here even after you threw Rinoa at Adel," Irvine said when Selphie finally released him, shaking his hand.  
  
Seifer returned the gesture and replied, "Well, you can say that I want to turn over a new leaf. Heard about the news this morning and I decided to come here and inform you guys about it. Anyhow, word of advice, sedate Selphie. She might look cute, cuddly, and innocent, but she sure is one that can kill."  
  
Selphie stuck her tongue out at him before replying, "Seifer, why don't you join us at the table? Quistis and Zell will be coming later."  
  
Seifer thought for a moment. 'The instructor and chicken-wuss. Better not call them that. Sure...okay. I mean, what's the worst they can do?'  
  
Seifer smirked at Selphie and said, "Sure. We'll just get some food and join you, okay?"  
  
Selphie jumped and said, "Whoohoo! Booyaka! Oh, Fujin and Raijin, you can join us too."  
  
Fujin said, "THANKS."  
  
Raijin replied, "Uh, thanks for the offer, ya know."  
  
Seifer and his posse got food from the cafeteria lady and joined Selphie and Irvine, who had coupled a few tables earlier to accommodate Balamb Garden's ex-Disciplinary Committee. They talked for a few minutes when Zell entered the cafeteria.  
  
"Whoa! What is HE doing HERE?!" Zell exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Hey chicke...Zell! So nice to see you!" Seifer greeted the martial artist, noting to himself that he had changed for the best.  
  
"Hey! What happened to chicken wuss? I don't know what you're getting at, but when Squall finds out..."  
  
Zell was interrupted by a deep, yet calm voice. "I already know Zell. Now shut up and go get some hotdogs," Squall said as he approached the group, locking his hands with Rinoa's. Zell gulped and nodded as he went to the counter to buy a mountain of franks.  
  
Seifer smirked at his old rival and said, "So Pu...Squall. It's great to see you again, without your gunblade, at least."  
  
Squall shook his head in typical Squall fashion and said, "Listen Seifer, I know that you came here to redeem yourself, so if you want to, you'd better begin right now or I might change my mind."  
  
Seifer looked in disbelief at Rinoa and exclaimed, "Where is the real Squall and what have you done to him? Since when did he talk this much?"  
  
"Ever since he fell in love with Rinoa." The entire group turned around to see Quistis coming in with her Save the Queen tied securely at her side. She smiled at Seifer.  
  
"Welcome back, Seifer. Knowing you, you came here to redeem yourself, am I right? Classes start in a few weeks. My classroom is still in the second floor."  
  
Seifer nodded and told Quistis in his cocky voice, "Well, if you're eager to accept me back into your class again Trepe, I'll promise to do my best, study hard, blah blah blah."  
  
Quistis just shrugged and muttered, "Some things just don't change and that's Instructor Trepe to you. And I'm not going to be your teacher. We...have some business to attend to. Come on everyone, let's eat lunch. We're drifting across the ocean right now so we won't have to worry about the Black Eagle. Can't fight on an empty stomach, you know." Quistis took out a walkie talkie from her pocket and spoke into the receiver. "All SeeDs with even numbers, you may have your lunch. Go back to your position after 20 minutes and the odd-numbered SeeDs may have yours." Her announcement blared into the P.A. system and she put the machine back into her vest.  
  
When she was done with the announcement, Seifer looked at his blonde teacher and asked, "Black Eagle? You mean the assassin who killed the sorceresses in Esthar? I was there earlier in the crime scene at Deling while delivering fish."  
  
Quistis looked at him and said, "And so you were. I saw you on TV, Seifer. I was wondering, were you there when it happened?"  
  
Seifer shook his head. "No. I just saw the gore spilled on the cement. It was disgusting, honestly."  
  
Squall looked at him while raising an eyebrow. "How can we know that it wasn't you who killed the guy? For all we know, we have a murderer here."  
  
Seifer put a hand on his heart and said, "Ouch Squall. Do you think of me as a murderer? Someone as innocent as moi? Never!"  
  
"Tch! Cut the Drama Queen act and shut up," Squall told him.  
  
Seifer just laughed and resumed talking to the others. Minutes later, a tall figure went into the cafeteria looking for Quistis.  
  
"Quisty! Hi! May I join you guys?" Ouragan asked as he approached the table with a food tray in his hands.  
  
Quistis smiled at him and said, "Of course, Ouragan."  
  
The tall man smiled and took the spot beside her and was about to tell her something when he saw Seifer.  
  
"You..."  
  
Seifer stared back at him, narrowing his eyes and said, "Ouragan..."  
  
===============  
  
Oh yeah! Uh, I have nothing to say, really. Next Chapter: Old Acquaintances. 


	16. Chapter 16: Old Acquaintances

Old Acquaintances  
  
"You..."  
  
Seifer stared back at him, narrowing his eyes and said, "Ouragan..."  
  
Both men stood up from their seats, staring at each other, and began circling the table, the blonde standing across the lanky brunette. Cat- green eyes peered into jade ones as they went around the table like a pack of hungry sharks would stalk its prey. Meanwhile, as the two continued this tribal-dance like act, the rest of the gang stared at them, wondering as to why Seifer and Ouragan knew each other. The ex-knight and the Esthar Garden commander then started exchanging insults at each other.  
  
"Cocky..." Ouragan muttered.  
  
"Know-it-all..." Seifer continued.  
  
"Lowlife..." the brunette said.  
  
"High and mighty..." Seifer insulted softly.  
  
"Troublemaking..." Ouragan uttered.  
  
"Airhead..." the blonde breathed.  
  
"Nosy, useless..."  
  
"Self-righteous, impish..."  
  
When Seifer stopped at Quistis' seat and Ouragan at Rinoa's, they stopped insulting each other and went to one side of the table, ignoring the glances the other SeeDs and cadets were giving them. Ouragan stopped at a dead halt, his chest only half a foot away from Seifer's. Undaunted by his height, Seifer tilted his chin up so as to stare directly at the cat-green eyes of the commander. Suddenly, as if they were two friends who haven't seen each other in decades, they shook hands and hugged each other.  
  
"What are you doing here you fucking stud!?" Seifer laughed while gripping his old friend's back tightly.  
  
Ouragan returned it with his matchless strength that could have crushed an Anacondaur and said, "And what business have you here you rule-breaking screw up!" The tall men laughed at their greetings and released themselves from their vise grips. Ouragan grinned boyishly at the blonde and turned his attention to the gang when Zell suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Whoa! You TWO know each other?!" he asked with his mouth wide open, hotdog bits falling on his plate as he gaped at the two.  
  
Seifer smirked at Zell cockily and said, "Yeah! We TWO know each other."  
  
Dumbfounded by Seifer's proclamation, Quistis stared at Ouragan then at Seifer and back when she blurted out, "But how? You and him friends? Know each other well? How could that be?" She rubbed her temples as if her head were struck by some painful headache and drank her glass of ice water in one gulp.  
  
Ouragan smiled at the dumbstruck instructor and said, "Yup! Didn't you know? Seifer and I were best friends back when I studied in this Garden. Didn't you tell them Seifer?" The commander turned to his friend.  
  
Seifer scratched his head and sheepishly told him, "Uh...let's say that some GF sapped my memory clean."  
  
Ouragan pouted at him and said, "Yeah, GF...whatever! Hah! Well, at least you didn't forget me."  
  
Selphie exclaimed from her seat, "WAIT!!! How could you guys know each other if Ouragan is three years older than Seifer? That's like an impossibility!"  
  
Ouragan looked at Selphie with a mischievous grin and said, "Well, Seifer, Squall, and I were one of the few people who trained with gunblades. I was the one who trained both of them to use the weapons. I was surprised when Squall didn't recognize me. Then again, that was so many years ago."  
  
Squall began coughing and started banging on his chest with a fist, drinking water to lodge out the food stuck in his throat. Rinoa helped him by patting his back. When he finally got the food out, he looked at Ouragan, wide-eyed and very surpised. "You were my trainer?! You were the instructor who trained me and Seifer???"  
  
Ouragan raised and eyebrow and replied, "Yes I was Squall. Just to help you jog your memory, I'd like to remind you how funny you were nine years ago, grabbing that heavy revolver with your small eight-year old hands. Honestly, you almost killed yourself once trying to get the feel of the gunblade. It almost dropped on you if I hadn't taken cast a Float on it."  
  
Squall blushed twenty shades of red and pink and answered, "Well...uh...whatever!"  
  
Everyone laughed and Ouragan said, "Okay everyone, let's do lunch! I'm hungry!" The gang agreed and ate their food while talking about old times and just about anything under the sun.  
  
Ouragan looked at Squall and Seifer and exclaimed, "My! How much both of you have grown! But be honest with me. You didn't scar each other, did you?" He narrowed his eyes at his former combat pupils, pointing at the gashes on their foreheads, and they looked at each other, unsure of how to answer the commander.  
  
Squall began, "We...sort of...had this fight. But this guy just slashed me!" He glared at Seifer angrily, remembering very well that day he received his scar.  
  
Seifer whistled long, fumbling with his fingers and arrogantly said, "All in a days work, isn't that right, Squally boy?"  
  
Squall balled his fists but stopped when Rinoa placed a hand on his shoulder. "Squall," she said gently but with a scolding look a mother would give her son. Squall's menacing look softened and his shoulders slumped in defeat when he said, "Okay Rinoa." She smiled and kissed him softly on his cheeks. Squall, unashamed of the looks everyone was giving him, placed a hand on her cheek, closed his eyes, and kissed her deeply.  
  
Ouragan eyed Squall in a teasing manner and smiled at him. "Years ago, you wouldn't even look at a girl. She really has changed you."  
  
Squall looked at him and turned back to Rinoa before declaring, "Well, Rinoa really is special to me. I mean, not many girls are as perfect as she is."  
  
Rinoa blushed and exclaimed, "Oh! Squall!" Everyone looked at Rinoa.  
  
Squall gave her a questioning look and asked, "What?"  
  
Rinoa beamed and gushed, "That was...so sweet! I never expected you to be that honest about us!"  
  
Squall tilted his head on one side and replied, "..."  
  
Rinoa continued, "But I like it! I really do! It feels so...different for you to be completely in tune with your emotions. You're so romantic."  
  
Squall could feel his cheeks heating up when Ouragan helped him out. "Well...um...you guys should take this to a room. By the way Seifer, even though you never graduated as a SeeD, I would be glad to accept a gunblade specialist like you at Esthar Garden."  
  
Seifer wiped his mouth with a napkin and queried Ouragan, "Esthar Garden? Isn't that building still under construction?"  
  
Ouragan answered, "Well, if you're talking about the new building the dunderhead President Loire is building, no. That's not the Esthar Garden I'm talking about. The Esthar Garden I mentioned earlier is the underground military facility that trains SeeDs to be undercover specialists. We also have a stunning weapons lab where some of the world's best weapons are produced."  
  
Squall smirked at how Ouragan so easily called his father a dunderhead. 'I guess this guy and I could get along very well. Wait, should I mention Storm to Ouragan now? Nah, maybe I might freak him out.' Squall asked the other commander, "But aren't SeeDs undercover specialists already?"  
  
Ouragan replied, "Yes, in a sense you are. But what separates the cadets of the regular Gardens from E.U. (Esthar Underground) is that we use state of the art technology in our missions. For example, we have the ability to cloak our cadets, making assassination attempts much easier. Mind you, the Garden organization was discovered when you attempted to assassinate Sorceress Edea. If only E.U. Garden had sent its specialists, your Garden would still be rooted in Balamb."  
  
Seifer paused to think for a moment and said, "Can I think about this?"  
  
Ouragan nodded to his question. "Yes you may until tomorrow."  
  
Zell and Squall groaned rather loudly, causing everyone to look at them and continued with their meal.  
  
Seifer went back to eating his food and Ouragan told all of them, "You know, I didn't get to tell you much yesterday about the Garden, so I want you to ask as many questions as you want about my academy."  
  
Zell looked up from his fourth extra large mountain of hotdogs and said after gulping his mouthful of dogs, "Come to think of it man, we didn't really get a chance to ask about the Garden."  
  
Selphie, who had Irvine's hat on, told Ouragan, "I have a question!"  
  
Ouragan turned to the perky girl and said, "Shoot."  
  
Selphie began asking, "Among all the Gardens, which one comprises the majority of the population?"  
  
Ouragan paused to think and answered, "Balamb students comprise about 47% of the student body while Trabia goes at about 35%. Galbadia Garden's cadets sum up to about 10% of our students, while the rest would be people taken from the best scientific institutions in Esthar."  
  
Irvine asked, "Rest of the people? I thought Gardens only trained SeeDs?"  
  
Ouragan gave him an answer. "In your case, yes. But Esthar Garden picks up the brightest minds from Esthar to use them in our weapons research and equipment development labs. These students, with their wild imaginations I might add, are the ones who contributed to the wonderful covert ops items we use in our missions."  
  
Zell, after finishing his mountain (and who knows where all those things went—a third stomach maybe) of hotdogs, asked Ouragan, "Why does Galbadia Garden comprise the minority?"  
  
Ouragan told him, "Well, to be honest, I don't like Galbadia Garden's cadets. They're so full of themselves, come to think of it. They're trained to think as soldiers and not as SeeDs. You, on the other hand, are trained to fight individually, so you get to develop your talents and other personal aspects of your SeeD life. They don't. They are trained to combat like Galbadian soldiers, so I don't really accept the huge lot of them. I only take a select few of the students who perform their best individually from their school. Plus, being a former student of Balamb might add to that."  
  
Squall had been deep in thought about Esthar Garden for a while now. Although Balamb Garden did have a lot to offer (Squall being the Commander and all), things were getting a bit dull lately. With Balamb Garden's SeeDs having exterminated the monsters that came from the Lunar Cry in Esthar, and with the death of the ruthless Galbadian dictator Vinzer Deling, things were getting rather peaceful. The rebel factions who had again and again gone to war against the Galbadian government had disbanded, and Esthar was again in terms with the world, thanks to the Disney-loving Estharian President Laguna Loire. Then again, with all that peace and quiet, he could spend more time with Rinoa, perhaps even plan their wedding. On the other hand, Esthar Garden offered some action—action that Squall missed for the longest time. Grats and T-Rexaurs and monitoring SeeD field exams were so old that he wished some great catastrophe would take the world by storm again, or so he thought at least.  
  
Squall wanted to ask Ouragan about the missions this time. "I'd like to know what the Garden's missions are like."  
  
Ouragan said, "Well, E.U. missions are hired by government officials and Gardens who find that their missions are too much for their own students to handle. For example, officials inside the Galbadian government can commission our SeeDs to assassinate enemies of the state. We also delve into the paranormal, going to towns where wild GFs run loose and containing them before they could wreak more havoc than needed. These GFs, by the way, are sent to Balamb Garden for your para-magic research."  
  
Squall resumed, "Anything else?"  
  
Ouragan continued, "Well, if you think that we were involved with the sorceress battles, yes in a way. However, what Esthar Garden does is it sends its SeeDs and magic specialists to the people whom we suspect are to receive sorceress powers. We DON'T exterminate them, for your information. The Garden magic research facility was able to develop a special kind of serum that binds sorceress powers. I'm sorry Miss Heartilly, in your case it is too late to bind them."  
  
Rinoa just nodded silently as Squall asked another question. "Sir, just to clarify, were the SeeDs of Esthar Garden able to engage battles with the Sorceress Ultimecia?"  
  
Ouragan nodded to everyone's surprise and replied, "Years ago, the Esthar Garden's Commander Storm came face-to-face with the sorceress Ultimecia and almost killed her when she was said to have transported her conscious back to the past. Fortunately, he was able to seal the present from her magic, which prevents her from coming back to this age in body, soul, and mind. However, we lost him after he momentarily defeated Ultimecia. Up to this day, we still do not know what happened to him."  
  
Squall pondered his words and thought, 'Commander Storm. If he is the Storm from my dreams, why doesn't he realize that his son studies at Esthar Garden? Guess I have to ask him when he transports me back to dreamworld.' His train of thought was suddenly interrupted when one of his comrades spoke up.  
  
Zell coughed on his hotdog and said, "So, that's why she needs present-day sorceresses to come back to the past!"  
  
Quistis turned to Zell and then to everyone else. "But still, I can't figure out why she needs Ellone's powers. People in Esthar have been trying to explain to us why she needs Ellone, but it still doesn't make sense. She has Odine's Junction Machine, so she doesn't really need Sis to go back to the past."  
  
Seifer raised his hand to get everyone's attention and said, "I have something to say! Listen, when I was Ultimecia's lapdog, excuse the pun, I found out that the Junction Machine you're talking about doesn't give Ultimecia the full benefits of Ellone's powers. Using the Junction Machine, she can go to any dimension of time and possess any sorceress provided that the witch's powers don't equal or outmatch hers. However, if she gets hold of Ellone, from what I heard she can easily transport her being into any time she wants, with body and all."  
  
Squall, bewildered by all this asked the other commander, "Ouragan, if it is possible, can we transfer to Esthar Garden this Wednesday?"  
  
Ouragan nodded but asked, "Alright. But is there any reason you want to go this early? You are given two weeks at least for the transfer."  
  
Squall looked at everyone and turned back to the commander. "We have a reason to believe that an assassin may be coming for Rinoa. And if possible, maybe your research team can find a way to bind her powers." He turned to Rinoa for approval and she nodded.  
  
Ouragan replied, "Very well Squall. I will help you, but you have to allow me to train Rinoa's sorceress powers too. If none of those chemicals and serums work, she might have to develop her powers to create a good barrier between herself and Ultimecia's mind control."  
  
Rinoa turned to Ouragan with a questioning look. "Train me? But how? You're a man."  
  
Ouragan politely answered her, "I am a sorcerer too. And I can be your second knight as well, if you need one that is. After all, I can always serve to protect you."  
  
Except for Squall, almost everyone's jaws dropped when he said that he was a sorcerer. Deep in thought, he decided that he ought to summon Storm again tonight.  
  
==========  
  
I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far, considering how much I've extended the material. Thanks for the reviews, and I do hope you continue reading and enjoying my story. Next Chapter: Truce. 


	17. Chapter 17: Truce

Truce  
  
Four hours had gone by since the Garden had disembarked from Timber, and the mobile academy had finally arrived at Trabia's endless fields of pure white snow. Without any blistering snowstorms or blizzards to obstruct the famous Bika Snowfield's "Christmas Forests", it lent the region a deceiving tranquil image that would have been rebutted by its harsh, extreme temperatures and its merciless winds. The Garden stopped by the now half- built Trabia Garden, and the sentries who had been positioned at the many posts Squall had assigned earlier had now been replaced by their other SeeD comrades to let them rest.  
  
Selphie, who wore a thick muff and a Mesmerize-skin fur coat, stepped down from the front gate alongside Irvine, who wore a winter version of his cowboy outfit. Putting their snow boots and skis on, the couple took one of the Garden's snowmobiles to visit Selphie's friends at Trabia Garden.  
  
Irvine was driving the snowmobile, with Selphie tugging at her waist tightly. "Irvy, don't you think it was nice of Squall to let us visit Trabia Garden?" she asked while taking out a pair of earmuffs from her coat pocket.  
  
Irvine replied, "Of course it was darlin'." Irvine continued driving when he suddenly saw something that looked very much a blue tail probing its way through the trees in a nearby forest.  
  
"Seff, can you drive this thing?" he asked while he removed Exeter from his black fur-lined cattleman's coat.  
  
Selphie nodded and queried, "Is there something wrong Irvy?" Irvine stopped the snowmobile and let Selphie take the driver's seat.  
  
"I think I saw a Blue Dragon in the forests," he said while pointing to the trees to his left. "Better be careful, don't you reckon?"  
  
Selphie gave an affirmative grunt and started the motor of the Garden's new vehicle. She sped past the trees when a large, scaly blue dragon emerged from the trees. Selphie quickly swerved to the left as Irvine loaded some Pulse Ammo into his Exeter.  
  
"Seff, do you have some magic on you?" Irvine asked while he aimed at the dragon's left leg.  
  
Selphie nodded and said, "I have eight Meteors, five Pains, twelve Meltdowns, and three Firagas with me."  
  
Irvine pointed at the Dragon and said, "Cast a Meltdown and a Pain on it, will you?"  
  
Selphie turned to the Dragon and screamed, "Meltdown!" A blast of energy erupted from her palms and hit the dragon. For a moment, it fell down on its knees but regained its footing. It swiftly chased the snowmobile at an uncanny speed.  
  
Irvine took time to cast an Aura while blue energy surrounded Selphie's fingertips as she threw a Pain at the menacing creature. The dragon was blinded by the spell but reverted to its sense of smell to follow the vehicle. When the dragon was at least fifteen meters away from the couple, Irvine began unloading his Pulse Ammo at the dragon, killing it after unloading five consecutive shots. Irvine turned and held Selphie's waist tightly.  
  
"I think that's all of them," the cowboy said as Selphie accelerated.  
  
Selphie continued accelerating the vehicle while saying, "Don't think too soon. I'd better speed this baby up before any more of those things come lunging at us."  
  
Irvine moved a stray lock of brown hair from Selphie's eyes and said, "You know Seff, you really amaze me."  
  
"Woo cowboy! Don't start now or I might just stop this thing and drive you crazy right here right now! And I don't care whether you get cold burns either!' she noted to herself.  
  
Selphie was tempted to slam on the brakes when she saw a familiar-looking gate with her old Garden's markings painted on it. A month ago, Trabia Garden had been devastated by missiles fired from the Galbadian Missile base. It had almost totally leveled the Garden, were it not for the special shields that had helped reduce the intensity of the explosion. Since then, students have gathered donations for the Trabia Garden fund with help from Esthar to rebuild the destitute edifice. Selphie and Irvine stopped at the gates and entered the Garden.  
  
With Esthar's excellent construction technology, the Garden's restoration was progressing at a very speedy pace. The shrapnel strewn here and there had been cleared from sight, and the statues that had graced the entrance were once again a striking resemblance to the sculpted beauty that it used to be. Esthar's best workers had replaced cracked cement walls with brand new ones, and their technology department donated new computers for the students. Snowmobiles were given as well so that students may travel to the forests that would momentarily be their Training Center. Tents had been set up to act as makeshift dorms and the best medicines were shipped from the Silent Country to help the students recuperating from the missile injuries. Everything seemed to be well.  
  
Selphie beamed at the progress and told Irvine, "Squall has such a nice father! Look at all the things he did for Trabia Garden!"  
  
Irvine smiled at her and said, "Well you know Laguna, he loves cheering people up."  
  
"Oooh! Look, there's Theodore!" she said while pointing to a boy. "Irvy, can you give me the shopping bag I put in the trunk of the snowmobile?"  
  
Irvine nodded and gave her the bag. She kissed his cheeks, ran to the junior classman, and hugged him real tight.  
  
"Selphie! It's so good to see you here!" Theodore said while hugging Selphie back.  
  
The brunette broke from the hug and gave the boy the widest, cutest grin she could muster and asked him, "Guess what I have here?"  
  
The boy began feeling the outline of the bag and guessed, "Some food for us?"  
  
Selphie beamed, "Guess again!"  
  
Theodore scratched his head and skeptically said, "Clothes for me and my sis?"  
  
Selphie said in her usual cheerful mode, "No! It's Mr. Bear!" She unwrapped the package and took out a beautifully made teddy bear that she had purchased that morning in Timber.  
  
The boy's eyes widened and he hugged Selphie and Mr. Bear. "Thank you Selphie! Thank you so much for everything!" Selphie gave him a motherly kiss on the forehead and told him to play with his sister. The boy happily skipped to a young girl by one of the restored statues and played with the beautiful toy.  
  
Irvine approached his childhood friend and turned her around to face him and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. "Squall has an angel and so do I," he said to her rather sweetly while pulling the girl into his arms.  
  
Selphie looked up and giggled, "And I thought you were a ladies man. Aren't you supposed to be the debonair kind of guy who walks around flirting with all the girls?"  
  
Irvine looked up in the way someone would if you asked what he had for dinner and told his girlfriend, "Guess I had a change of heart."  
  
Selphie laughed and poked his stomach, kissing him again and suddenly putting a snowball she had been hiding all this time into Irvine's turtleneck sweater.  
  
Irvine shivered and his teeth started shaking when he pulled away from Selphie. "C-C-C-C-C-C-COLLLLLD!!!!" He removed the snowball from his sweater and threw it back aimlessly at Selphie. 'I-I'M GONNA GET YOU F-F- FOR THAT!" he said while forming a snowball and tossing it at the hyperactive girl. After a few snowball fights and chit chats with Selphie's friends, Irvine decided that it was time to go back to Balamb Garden before it got too dark.  
  
Irvine and Selphie walked hand in hand towards the snowmobile they had parked in the front gate and hopped in, Selphie at the driver's seat and Irvine gripping her stomach from behind. As they left, Irvine thought he saw a tall, willowy, black, hooded figure staring at them from behind the trees in the forests.  
  
'Creepy!' thought the cowboy to himself.  
  
===============  
  
Squall and Seifer were in the Training Center, dueling with the commander's Lionheart and the other man's Hyperion. After a few blows from Squall's gunblade, Seifer fell on the ground, his butt hitting the floor. Earlier, Squall had arranged for the monsters to stay behind the electric fences, so Seifer didn't have to worry about any creatures attacking him from behind. Squall proffered a hand to his old rival and helped him up.  
  
"Lucky," Seifer muttered while smirking at Squall, shaking his hand for a match well fought.  
  
Squall smirked back at the taller man and said, "You wish!"  
  
Both men suddenly turned to the sound of clapping. "Oh, you guys are making so much progress! I'm so happy for the both of you!" Rinoa said while she approached the men who had put their hands behind their backs quickly and rather sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, stop being so immature and please quit pretending that you still hate each other!" she said while advancing towards them with her Shooting Star.  
  
Seifer decided to piss Rinoa off a bit, so he put an arm around Squall's shoulder. Squall struggled almost too violently for a second before Seifer whispered, "Just play along."  
  
"Squally here wanted to bond with me and decided that he preferred being bisexual," he told the raven-haired sorceress who stopped in her tracks.  
  
Rinoa glared at them both and said, "You aren't serious, are you?"  
  
Seifer nudged Squall's ribs and pointed to his neck, mouthing the word "nibble". Squall took the hint and winked at Rinoa before passing his tongue over Seifer's earlobe and turning back to her, grinning very mischievously. "Yeah, we're pretty serious."  
  
Rinoa stuck her tongue out them and took Squall's hand and told Seifer with a threatening but still playful tone. "Seifer, when I told you I forgave you, I meant it. But if you ever think you can turn Squall gay and steal him from me, I'm going to turn you into a toad, you understand?" she told him while a few sparks flew out of her finger for some emphasis.  
  
Seifer backed up against one of the walls and said, "Whoa! Okay, I'm sorry! But I'm not gay, Squall is."  
  
Squall sarcastically replied, "Ha ha ha. And I was the one who tried to make the first move. Dream on Seifer!" He cupped Rinoa's cheeks with his hand and kissed her deftly, causing Rinoa to lift one leg off the ground in response.  
  
Rinoa moaned disapprovingly when Squall's lips left hers and turned to Seifer. "Seifer, so tell us. Who do you like in the Garden? Come on, Irvine said there are a gamut of cuties here," she said while playing with her hair. Squall poked her ribs as if to tell her to stop that and she immediately did.  
  
Seifer scratched the back of his head and paused to think of an answer. "Well, I can't tell you that."  
  
Rinoa turned her eyes into very convincing puppy-dog ones and approached Seifer, her lips forming a very distinctive pout. 'He'd better tell me or I'll read his mind.'  
  
"Seifer, it is no use to hide it from me anyway. I can read your thoughts, you know," she teased him.  
  
Squall grinned at his girlfriend's playful tease and decided to help her out. "Let me guess, you like me don't you? Honestly, Rinoa and I don't mind a threesome at all," he said while licking his lips, approaching Seifer in a catlike stance with Rinoa following beside him.  
  
Seifer backed up very fearfully against the Secret Area door and tried to pry it open.  
  
'Oh shit! These guys are sick! Damn! I forgot Squall had this place locked up!'  
  
Squall and Rinoa stood at either side of Seifer. Rinoa wrapped her arms seductively around Seifer's chest and began feeling his heart area's erratic beating while nipping at his neck. Seifer moaned. Squall put his arms around the other man's waist and licked his earlobe as he did earlier. Seifer moaned even louder. Squall winked at his girlfriend and she grinned impishly, moving her hands down to his belt as she began unbuckling it. Squall tugged at his zipper and Seifer started panicking.  
  
"Alright! Alright! I'll come clean! Stop it already, will you? Damn, you guys are sick!" he exclaimed at the couple.  
  
Squall and Rinoa stopped teasing him and Squall asked, "So who's gay now? I swear you had a hard-on Seifer!"  
  
Seifer spat, "Shut up Squall! For your information, I was highly turned on by Rinoa."  
  
The brunette shrugged, "Yeah, whatever."  
  
Rinoa looked at Seifer in her very precious way and said, "So Seifer, you'd better tell us now or Squall and I will continue where we left off."  
  
Seifer widened his eyes in fear and raised his arms like a cop facing a criminal would. "Okay! It's...you know."  
  
Rinoa tapped one foot impatiently on the ground and said, "What? We don't know."  
  
Seifer blushed extremely red and began, "Well, it's kind of like this."  
  
Rinoa crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "It's kind of like what?"  
  
Seifer thought, 'Damn! What a foxy bitch! I wonder how Squall and her got along. Oh right! Ice Prince plus foxy sorceress bitch equals match made in heaven!'  
  
"Well uh, she will hate me if you tell her!" he exclaimed, his voice squeaking.  
  
Rinoa changed her tone from bitchy to friendly and said "Oh Seifer, I won't tell her. I might even get her to like you." Seifer looked shocked.  
  
"Oh it's not like that silly! I'm not going to make a love potion. It's called matchmaking," the sorceress reassured him as a matter of fact-ly.  
  
Seifer sighed and said, "Its' Qu..."  
  
Rinoa approached him and asked, "What was that?"  
  
Seifer struggled, "It's the Inst...oh I can't tell you!!! Now what about that threesome?" He smirked at the couple.  
  
Rinoa narrowed her eyes into slits and began, "Seifer, if you don't..." She decided to tease him by releasing a few sparks from her fingertips.  
  
Seifer, who didn't like the prospect of being turned into a toad, finally confessed, "Okay! It's Quistis alright?!? Are you happy now?"  
  
Rinoa smiled and said, "You like Quistis? Then why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Seifer replied, "I don't know. Maybe it's because Quistis doesn't like me?"  
  
Squall said, "What do you mean she doesn't like you? You are one of the students she really likes, didn't you know that? Besides, she's no longer instructor, so you don't have to worry about the rules."  
  
Rinoa looked at Seifer and said, "But Seifer, if you're willing to win her heart, you'd better be ready for some competition."  
  
Seifer raised one eyebrow and questioned her, "What do you mean?"  
  
Rinoa sighed sadly. "Quistis has a big crush on Ouragan."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Rinoa quickly answered, "But Ouragan doesn't seem to be interested in her, so you may still have a chance!"  
  
Seifer felt his heart skip a beat. "Really? I mean, I can't do that! She likes someone else!"  
  
Rinoa said, "If you get her to fall in love with you, you can."  
  
Seifer hung his head in defeat. "So, what should I do first?"  
  
"Come to the cafeteria later and I'll tell you what to wear, what to do, and how you should act around her. It will be easy!" she told the blonde warrior.  
  
Seifer smirked at her and took one of her hands into both of his. "You're really going to do that for me? Thanks!!!" He suddenly let go of her when Squall said, "Hey! Hands off my girl, will you?"  
  
Seifer said, "Tch! So jealous. You just don't want to see her holding me, because you don't want to see me with anyone else, isn't that right?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Rinoa giggled and Seifer said, "Well, see ya guys later." He blew a kiss at Rinoa and winked at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him playfully and faced her knight.  
  
"You know, sometimes I wonder if you are an angel or cupid in disguise," Squall whispered to her as he nibbled her ear.  
  
Rinoa moaned and said, "Both, perhaps. Hey, do you think you can help me?"  
  
Squall looked at her skeptically. "How?"  
  
Rinoa whispered into his ear. "You see, it's like this. I need you to..."  
  
==========  
  
Wow! I'm at my 17th chapter already! Don't worry, the action will start soon, just be patient. Anyone want to guess how Rinoa will hook up Seifer and Quistis? Well, you'd better sit back, relax, and wait for the next chapter: Incision 


	18. Chapter 18: Incision

Incision  
  
Dr. Odine's horrendously huge glasses that magnified his already big eyes rested rather heavily on the bridge of his nose, giving him the appearance of an owl. He sat on a very very high chair (considering his diminutive height) and examined a solution he had made earlier under a very powerful electron microscope. The screen next to the equipment showed what looked like a colony of green goop with glowing particles floating on the surface. Odine removed the glasses, yawned, and stretched his arms out.  
  
"Ah! Ze great Odine had done it again!" he told himself proudly.  
  
Odine operated a few buttons on the chair's side and it began floating around the lab. After pressing a few more of this and that, he landed beside a five-quart vat containing liters of the green liquid. Taking a pipette, the doctor squeezed out a few milliliters of the thing into one of his special containment devices, and stored in a cold nitrogen bath.  
  
"Once again, I, Odine, have dizcovered the latest in magic development! Once again, my solution will change the world az we know it! Once again, I..." The self-praising doctor stopped when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Doctor, if you may please stop praising yourself."  
  
Dr. Odine whirled around, the red and white frill around his neck forming a singular pattern of colors, and saw a willowy woman in sorceress robes.  
  
"Oh! Sorceress! Vat brings you here?" the very small man asked the tall woman.  
  
The sorceress gracefully approached him, and produced a few long claws from her fingertips before burying them in the man's stomach. Odine felt the claws slicing through his skin, the white hot pain coursing through his veins, and he began convulsing very violently in the ground.  
  
"Something I should have done a long time ago..." she whispered to the dying man's ears. Closing her eyes, she kissed the man's forehead and gave the doctor the "bye" gesture before twisting her long, sharp claws inside Doctor Odine's gut, damaging some more of his organs in the process. She stood up like a cat and began walking towards his experiments.  
  
Odine began spurting blood from his mouth. "Vat...are...you doing?!? NO!!!!! That iz my research!!! Please!!! SOMEONE! HELP ME!"  
  
The woman turned to the doctor and gave him a seductive pout, kneeling down to show him the curvy shape of her very promising breasts. "No one can hear you little man..." she said while patting his head gently. She stood up, smirked at Odine, and approached the machinery and the other equipment scattered in the Estharian building.  
  
"You are demented, you know zat!" Odine screamed at the woman. He took a small device out of his pocket and pressed a button, causing a few klaxons in his office to blare a red alert signal. The woman just smiled at him.  
  
"I know," the woman nonchalantly replied. Her fingers began to spark and a wave of electricity emerged from her body, burning the circuits of the computers.  
  
"...no..." the man lying on the floor weakly whispered.  
  
The sorceress whirled around and threw a fireball at the volatile liquid spinning in the vat, causing an explosion that lit the lab very brightly.  
  
"...please...don't..." Odine whimpered as he crawled over to the woman destroying his life's work.  
  
Ignoring the man, the sorceress let another jolt of electricity pass through her fingers, transferring all that energy at the electron microscope the doctor had used earlier. Upon touch, the machine exploded, the shrapnel flying in all directions. The woman was shielded from the bits of metal by a Protect spell, and Odine was smart enough to lie in her direction to avoid the labkill.  
  
The woman winked at the doctor, and finally screamed, "Ultima!" A large ball of energy emerged from her palms, claiming what remained of the lab in its destructive wave. Odine was still struggling for dear life when she knelt down and whispered at his ear.  
  
"You're lucky you didn't end up like the others." With that, she used her powers to teleport herself into another dimension of time and space.  
  
Odine fainted on the ground, still holding the device he had used to contact help earlier. The light on the corner blinked red and then green, and everything became dark.  
  
---------------  
  
Outside the lab, a crew of Esthar soldiers rushed into the building that was spewing billowing clouds of dark green and black smoke.  
  
---------------  
  
"No!"  
  
The blonde in her usual coral outfit stomped angrily into the library, a raven-haired girl trailing closely behind her.  
  
"But Quistis..."  
  
"Rinoa! I said no! Hyne! Please stop doing this!" she screamed in the library causing all the students to turn their heads at her direction. She scoffed at them and said, "What?!?"  
  
Noticing the angry look on the steaming instructor's face, the students eagerly went back to hitting the books. Rinoa crossed her arms and pouted.  
  
"Quistis, he won't do anything to you. He's harmless, really," she told her friend quietly.  
  
Quistis, through clenched teeth whispered, "I don't care. I am not interested in him! And how could you even think of doing this with Ouragan around!?!"  
  
Rinoa was beginning to get impatient with her friend, her warm hazel eyes turning into a lighter shade of brown. "It's just a friendly mission. The guy just wants to get to know you more!" she whispered back fiercely.  
  
"I AMNOT INTERESTED," she said firmly and clearly, her tone hinting that her word was final.  
  
"Quisty, this is an order from Squall. You know you can't just ignore that," she said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
Quistis sighed in defeat. "If it is a mission, fine. Just as long as I don't get to stay with him in the same snowmobile."  
  
Rinoa looked at her pleadingly. "Alright. But why don't you like him? I thought you were quite friendly towards him earlier."  
  
Quistis answered adamantly, "And why wouldn't I like him? He's a selfish, cocky, moron who constantly gets himself into trouble. His head is so thick that he thinks that every move of his will bring him the bacon. He tries hard to be the center of attention, and he bullies people. He regards himself too highly, and I don't think I can be with someone like that! He always thinks of himself, never considering how others would feel. He chases his dreams and only his, unlike Squall who would do something for the good of everyone. And on top of that, he betrayed us! He sold us for some evil witch who wanted to destroy the world! Honestly, as popular as he is, I wouldn't choose him over someone who prefers to go unnoticed like one of the CC Group's boys or even Nida! I only acted nicely to him because everyone was, and because I didn't want to look bad in front of his friend. I still wonder why a good man like Ouragan would associate with a lowlife like him. He even invited the guy into E.U. Garden! Can you believe that?"  
  
Rinoa gasped and had a sad look on her face. "If that is how you feel...but he cares about you."  
  
Quistis' face cringed and she said, "Cares to what? Slice me?"  
  
Rinoa shook her head, "No. He showed some genuine interest in you. Maybe if you became just a friend to him, then everything will be alright."  
  
Quistis sighed again, knowing that Rinoa would only keep encouraging her to befriend her former pupil. "I'll think about it."  
  
Rinoa asked, "Promise?"  
  
Quistis gave an affirmative grunt and Rinoa clapped her hands before they left the library. In one corner of the reading room, a man who wore a hat and a pair of shades lowered his dark glasses. His jade-green eyes showed pure hurt and sadness. He had planned to approach the women with his usual, cocky charm, but he finally realized that it would be an effort done in vain after hearing all he had to hear. He slowly got up and left the library.  
  
---------------  
  
Half an hour later, Seifer and Quistis rode out of the Garden in Estharian amphibian snowmobiles, clad in fur jackets and thermal pants. Both never said anything to each other until they reached the coast facing the Shumi island.  
  
"So...how do you work this thing?" Seifer asked uncomfortably, unable to muster his usual cocky self after those painful words had stung him earlier.  
  
Quistis breathed for a moment, causing some fog to appear in front of her mouth, and coldly said, "Push the red button and enter your bike's code number backwards on the panel."  
  
The blonde instructor put on her snow goggles and entered her code on the panel, and in seconds the bike had inflated from underneath. Seifer had done the same after a few minutes, and the two blondes started skimming their amphibious vehicles through the water.  
  
Quistis felt drastically uncomfortable after all the silence between them. Months ago, she would have pestered Seifer to say something. After all that had happened between him and the gang, she didn't even feel like talking to him.  
  
'Honestly, I do feel sorry for him,' she thought as she looked at Seifer.  
  
'He isn't that bad, really. But he's just a confused jerk.'  
  
Seifer noticed Quistis eyeing him and decided to use his famous smirk. "What? You're checking me out? I thought you hated me."  
  
'What am I doing?!? Rinoa told me not to do this!' Seifer told his brain.  
  
Quistis blushed. 'Oh Hyne, he heard that?! I didn't mean to hurt him!'  
  
"Seifer! You weren't supposed to hear that! And what was your business eavesdropping on me earlier?" she demanded of him.  
  
'He is so thick! Eavesdropping on me? Damn! I hate him! (or do I not?)'  
  
"Ah. So you do care for me."  
  
Quistis turned her head to the left and scowled. "What? I do not!"  
  
Seifer smirked again. "Well if you don't, then why didn't you want me to hear that?"  
  
Quistis said nothing.  
  
"You didn't want to hurt me because you somehow like me," Seifer said with a genuine smile.  
  
Quistis groaned. "Ugh! You are a hopeless jerk!" She sped her bike and swerved at least ten meters away from Seifer.  
  
"Fine! But if you ever need my help, I'm just a smack on the lips away!" he shouted from his bike. Quistis shook her head.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the coast of Shumi island. When the bikes reached solid ice, it immediately shifted its mechanism from floating to hovering mode.  
  
"What were we supposed to do again?" Seifer asked through the thick fur hood of his jacket.  
  
Quistis grunted. "Weren't you listening earlier?" Seifer turned to her direction and smirked. "Oh never mind! You are so...Ugh! Squall wants us to draw as many Ultimas as we can draw from the Shumi draw point."  
  
Seifer exclaimed, "That draw point?!? But Quistis, that costs 5,000 gil per draw!"  
  
Quistis replied mockingly, "Yeah, it used to. But if you were with us during our last Shumi visit, in which you were not, you would have found out that the Shumi elder had allowed us to draw freely from that 5000 gil draw point. But you see, you were spending time with Ultimecia while we were fighting our butts off. You were piloting Galbadia Garden while we were waging war against your sorceress. You were..."  
  
Seifer suddenly said, "Alright! Alright! I get it!" He murmured, "Gosh, since when did you become so constipated?"  
  
Quistis whirled from her seat and said while glaring at him with daggers in her eyes, "What was that?"  
  
Seifer smirked and shrugged, "Nothing."  
  
'I'm going to kill him later!' she thought.  
  
Seifer and Quistis arrived at the Shumi village entrance, giving the elder the special Shumi greeting required from visitors.  
  
"Greetings SeeDs. And what is it that you might want?" the elder said while flapping his enormous hands around.  
  
Quistis took a letter out of her fur coat and gave it to the elder. "Sir, our commander requests your permission to allow us to draw Ultima spells from your draw point."  
  
The elder gave her back the letter and said, "Anything for a son of Laguna. Please help yourself." He gestured to the draw point guarded by three large and intimidating Shumi bouncers.  
  
"Please let them through."  
  
The Shumis nodded and let the two SeeDs pass. Quistis was the first to draw. "Ultima!" she whispered, and strands of blue energy emanated from the ground. After a few moments, she was able to gather a whopping two hundred spells.  
  
Seifer looked shocked. "Whoa! How did you draw so much Ultimas?"  
  
Quistis smirked and said, "Rinoa taught everyone how to maximize a draw point. In this case, I gathered two hundred of them. Care to give it a try?"  
  
Seifer gulped and fixed his collar. "Yeah. Sure." He placed his hands over the magical point and screamed, "Ultima!" Seconds later, he had gathered fifteen spells.  
  
"Bummer..." he said to himself.  
  
Quistis drew the spells from him and said, "You're doing it wrong. You aren't supposed to scream at a draw point. You're supposed to sweetly and gently coax it to lend as much energy as it can from its core. It sounds silly alright, but Rinoa knows her magic well, so just try it."  
  
Seifer tried again, and he was able to draw a hundred and fifty-five spells this time. "Yes! I did it!"  
  
Quistis smiled and nodded. "Okay let's go before it gets too dark."  
  
Seifer stood up. "What time is it? I don't have a watch."  
  
Quistis rolled her sleeve to expose a very nice-looking watch and said, "It's 19:30 already, so we'd better make it back in 30 minutes or we won't catch dinner."  
  
Seifer nodded and they gave the Shumi elder a gesture of thanks before leaving the vicinity of the community. They hopped on to their bikes and rode back to the Garden.  
  
Neither one had spoken When the Garden was at least two miles away from where they were, a blue dragon suddenly lunged at Quistis' bike, clawing her in the process. The dragon had scratched a deep gash in her back.  
  
Quistis screamed in pain and fell off her bike. "Ah!" The bike careened and crashed into a tree, causing an insanely bright explosion.  
  
Seifer saw this and stopped his bike, "Quistis!" He grabbed his Hyperion and lunged at the dragon and used his Demon slice on it. The dragon's bicep was sliced, causing green blood to pool on the white snow. He bared his fangs and ran towards Seifer.  
  
The gunblade warrior stood frozen in place when he suddenly remembered his spells. Throwing two Ultimas at the dragon, it fell on the snow, dazed by the intensity of the spell, but got back on its knees and raised a claw to injure Seifer with its poisonous claws.  
  
Seifer lept into the air and did a backward flip, expertly landing on his feet and slashing at the dragon with his gunblade. The creature groaned in pain and cast a Break spell at Seifer. Immediately casting Reflect on himself, he was able to deflect the magic back at the dragon. The animal let out a bloodcurdling scream and slowly turned into stone, and a perfect sculpture of the dragon stood erect with its threatening stare.  
  
'That's gonna add be another thing added to the Trabia sculpture collection,' he chuckled to himself, and suddenly felt as if he forgot something very important.  
  
He ran to a figure in the snow surrounded by blood. "Quistis!" He shook her and tried to resuscitate her.  
  
Seifer took a small remote from his pants' pocket and pressed a button. Seconds later, his snowmobile sped and stopped at his side. He opened the trunk and took a Remedy and a syringe out. Using his teeth to open the cap of the bottle, Seifer put a few milliliters of the medicine into the needle, and injected it into Quistis.  
  
'Damn! She's still bleeding!'  
  
He drew two Curagas from herself and cast it on her. Her wounds had begun to heal but stopped when the crust was still moist. Deciding that the infirmary would be the best solution for her injuries, he put Quistis on the back of his bike and hurried to the Garden.  
  
Seifer was welcomed by the Garden's front gate sentries and by Xu.  
  
The Asian woman exclaimed, "Oh my! What happened to Quistis?" She ran over to her friend and examined the unconscious instructor.  
  
Seifer carried her on his arms on the way to the infirmary. "Blue Dragon."  
  
Ouragan was walking down the halls when he saw Quistis' slashed, blood- soaked coat covering her sleeping body. He immediately rushed to her. "Quistis!"  
  
He ran to his friend and looked to Seifer. "Seifer, I'll take it from here. You go get some rest."  
  
Seifer wanted to protest but nodded sadly when he realized that Ouragan was a commander. "You take care of her okay?"  
  
Ouragan nodded and Quistis stirred slightly. Her eyes fluttered to see Ouragan. "Ouragan?"  
  
Ouragan put a gloved finger on her lips and said, "Hush. You shouldn't speak." Quistis smiled and went back to sleep. Ouragan carried her into the infirmary.  
  
When they were almost out of sight, Seifer stared at the couple and looked at Quistis sadly before returning to his dorm.  
  
===============  
  
Chapter 18 done! So how do you guys like the story so far? Please read and review! Next chapter: Stormy Slumber 


	19. Chapter 19: Stormy Slumber

Stormy Slumber  
  
Warning to Readers: Although I know you're going to read it anyway, I might as well warn you about the very graphic scene between Squall and Rinoa in the latter part of the chapter. This is a rather, now how do I put it...blatant lemon scene that occurs in the living room (knows that I'm tempting readers), and that might offend you if you're easily appalled by scenes like these. Please proceed with caution.  
  
Steam emerged from a mass of intertwining strings of semolina as Rinoa set a bowl of nicely sauced pasta on the kitchen table. She had prepared dinner for Squall and herself that evening, knowing very well that he would come from his upper floor office with a ravishing appetite. And without any surprise, he did. Walking over to the table to join his love, he greeted her with a warm, sensual kiss that made Rinoa drop the spoons from her hand to the floor. She felt herself drowning in his kiss.  
  
'Oh wow! What a kiss! If I only knew that he was this good a kisser, I would have known what I've been missing a long, long time ago,' she thought as she probed the insides of Squall's mouth.  
  
Squall pulled away from her lips when he heard the clanking sound of metal and he looked and winked at Rinoa. "Easy now. We'll have time for this later..."  
  
Rinoa pouted and said, "Promise to drive me wild?" She grinned sexily at him and he returned it with his own fetching smile. He locked his lips onto hers again and murmured, "Promise."  
  
Rinoa smiled and dragged him over to the table. Taking a pair of pasta tongs, she plopped down a fragrant and delicious looking mass of the hot stuff on his plate.  
  
"Like what you're seeing?" she asked him as she put some of the steaming noodles on her own.  
  
Squall looked at her lovingly and licked his lips and groaned, "Yeah..."  
  
'You look hot!' Squall thought to Rinoa.  
  
'I guess I couldn't control Squall's sex drive,' Rinoa made mental note as she heard Squall's almost inaudible groan.  
  
Rinoa's eyes widened in surprise and she said, "Oh! Not me silly! I mean the pasta! But I wouldn't mind you saying that though."  
  
Squall just smiled, took her hands, and kissed the soft palms lovingly. "I wouldn't grow tired of saying that."  
  
Rinoa felt her heart jumping up and down when he said those words. "Squall, how did Quistis and Seifer's mission go?" she asked while twirling a couple of noodles on her fork.  
  
Squall swallowed his bite of pasta and said, "Quistis came here earlier with a Blue Dragon gash on her back. You shouldn't worry about it though. Dr. Kadowaki is making sure that she is in good condition."  
  
Rinoa felt like someone had just thrown a brick at her head when he mentioned "Quistis" and "gash" in the same sentence.  
  
"Is she alright Squall?" she worriedly asked.  
  
Squall took another bite of pasta and said, "She is Rin. She needed a few stitches on the large gash on her back but it really isn't anything to worry about."  
  
Rinoa's lowered her head in shame. "Oh."  
  
Squall noticed that she just poked at the noodles on her plate without taking a bite and put his hand on her arm. "Rin, why aren't you eating? Quistis is alright and so is Seifer. Don't make me worry, please?" he pleaded, apparently worried about Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa sighed. "I planned to get the both of them together in this mission of yours, not hurt them in the process. Oh Squall I feel so horrible! Quistis will hate me for this!" she cried, burying her face on Squall's chest.  
  
Squall caressed her back in his comforting touch before turning her to face him. "Rin, you never meant to hurt them. I'm pretty sure that Quistis doesn't blame you."  
  
Rinoa continued shedding tears. "But if I hadn't suggested you to send them on the mission, this wouldn't have happened," she sobbed on Squall's leather jacket. "This is all my fault!"  
  
Squall cupped her face and firmly said, "No! This isn't your fault. Rin, you had the best intentions in mind. That is no reason for them to flip their heads over you."  
  
Rinoa stopped crying and basked in the glory of having to rest on Squall's shoulder. "But what if..."  
  
Squall decided there and then that is was enough. He kissed her lips passionately, putting all his love in it while caressing her body with his hands. Rinoa let out a very suppressed moan while he continued kissing her lips, exploring her mouth with his tongue. When he finished kissing her, he kept his only a few millimeters from hers and nuzzled her nose.  
  
"You were saying?' he huskily queried his fiancée.  
  
"...I..." Rinoa said, still dazed from his wonder smooches.  
  
'He shouldn't be doing this for me, but I love him for that. Oh Squall, you are a dream, aren't you? Wait, why am I saying this? Of course he's not a dream!'  
  
".........Squall...oh...please don't do that when I'm trying to say something serious," she said.  
  
Squall raised his eyebrows and replied, "Why? Don't you like that? Besides, it hurts me to see you cry. I love you Rinoa, and I love you so much that I can't stand seeing you cry. I swore never to hurt you once, and seeing you hurt yourself just pains me the same. Please Rin, I want you to be as happy as possible with me, your knight and your future husband."  
  
"Oh Squall..." she said with tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
Squall gazed at his soon-to-be wife and whispered, "Rinoa..."  
  
Rinoa grabbed the back of Squall's head and pulled him closer to her until their lips locked in another passionate kiss. Soon, they had begun pulling at each others' clothes when Squall suddenly said something while she unbuttoned his shirt.  
  
"What about our dinner?" he asked with his shirt unbuttoned half the way, his bare chest exposed to Rinoa's drooling eyes.  
  
Rinoa pouted with her blouse completely unbuttoned, showing off her slender body with her black bra. "Don't you want to do this?"  
  
Squall replied coolly, "I'm still hungry."  
  
Rinoa laughed and pulled him up the floor. "Okay my knight." The couple continued their dinner and when they were finished, Squall and Rinoa took the plates to the sink. While they finished washing up, Squall approached Rinoa and hugged her waist, turning her to face him.  
  
-------------------------------------WARNING! LEMON SCENE! VIEWER'S DISCRETION ADVISED-------------------------------------  
  
"Shall we?" he said in a low, sexy way.  
  
Rinoa grinned widely and took his hand, bringing him to the living room. "I've always wondered what it felt like to do it in the couch," she said as she removed Squall's shirt off him. Her eyes wandered over his body and she felt Squall's strong hands removing hers. Squall plunged his tongue into her mouth as he unzipped Rinoa skirt off and let it fall on the floor. Lifting her feet on by one, the sorceress kicked off the clothes from underneath her to one side. Squall looked at her longingly as he let his eyes examine her underwear-clad beauty. While he was distracted by her semi-nudity, she brought her hands to his pants and unbuttoned them, his already unfastened belts making a loud thud on the floor.  
  
'I want to know what he tastes like,' she thought longingly as she stared at the bulge forming in Squall's black boxers.  
  
She pushed Squall onto the couch and kissed him again, with Squall's hands running over her back, finally unfastening her bra. Squall pushed her away and moved his mouth over to her beautiful breasts, sucking on one them lightly as he massaged the other with his hand. Rinoa groaned and moaned as he sucked, calling out his name all the time.  
  
Squall enjoyed the feeling of having his love enjoy the pleasure he was giving her, but suddenly jerked when Rinoa's hands pushed his head away from his licking. Pinning him against the sofa, she began performing a very seductive lap dance on him, making the large member tenting his pants throb with pain.  
  
'Whoo! That is one big fish I caught! Wonder what he would do if I licked it,' she imagined.  
  
She continued lap dancing, taking his hands and mentally ordering him to play with her breasts. As she continued blowing his mind away, Squall closed his eyes, moaned and said, "Rinoa, please." He looked down at his boxers and Rinoa saw that it had begun leaking, causing spots to appear on the black material.  
  
Rinoa's eyes widened in amazement as she looked back to Squall, smiled sweetly, and kissed him on the lips before kneeling on the floor to remove his remaining article of clothing. Pulling it down, she felt her jaw drop as her senses were mesmerized by the large, throbbing erection that was aching for some attention. She grabbed it and stroked the shaft, making Squall moan in pleasure. Breathing lightly on the head, she slowly approached the throbbing piece of meat as she wrapped her rich, full lips around the tip.  
  
"Oh...Rin," Squall groaned as he closed his eyes in the intense pleasure his girlfriend was giving him. It was almost too much for him to bear.  
  
'Hyne! It feels so good!' he thought as she continued sucking.  
  
Rinoa swirled her tongue around the tip, causing tingling sensations to shoot through Squall's spine.  
  
"Ah, that feels wonderful!" Squall gurgled.  
  
Rinoa smiled, kissing the tip and taking his erection deeper into her throat, gagging herself as it reached the back of her mouth. She took it deeper and deeper, faster and faster until the commander could no longer take it.  
  
"Rin!" he screamed as his eyes shot open. He began shooting his seed into Rinoa's hungry mouth, while she swallowed every drop that forced its way out of his swollen tip. When his immensely pleasurable orgasm was over, he pulled out of Rinoa's mouth and lifted her up.  
  
"Mmmm...good..." Rinoa moaned as she continued tasting the remaining cum that stuck to her lips. She kissed Squall and pulled him close, mashing his chests with her breasts as her love-coated tongue probed the insides of Squall's mouth, letting him taste his own juices.  
  
Squall pulled away from her lips, the taste of his cum still lingering on his taste buds. "Want me to do that to you?"  
  
Rinoa laughed and asked Squall, "Why? I don't have one of those." She pointed to Squall's softening pole.  
  
Squall blatantly answered, "No, but you have a clit, and a very nice- looking one too."  
  
Rinoa blushed at his statement and felt herself being pushed onto the couch, her black, lacy underwear being pulled off as Squall buried himself in the nub between her legs. He started licking the area around her vaginal lips. Rinoa gasped and sucked air sharply as Squall lap at her.  
  
"Oh Squall...you're so good!" Rinoa shouted out loud as he continued to lap at her.  
  
Squall beamed at her words and her gasps, and decided to be a bit more daring. He swirled his tongue around the area until he found her clitoris, and started jamming his tongue against it. Rinoa moaned louder, bucking her hips as Squall applied pressure at her sweet spot.  
  
"My knight, drive your sorceress wild!" she screamed at Squall, who was enjoying himself by pleasuring her. Squall placed both of his hands on her breasts and started rubbing them, his fingers teasing her nipples until they rose high and hard in anticipation.  
  
"Does it feel good?" Squall said as he continued to swirl his tongue around the erect nub. He knew his manipulations were driving Rinoa mad, and he loved himself for doing that.  
  
"Oh yes Squall..." she moaned.  
  
She bucked and squirmed as he tongued her button until she felt her own juices build up inside her. "Squall, I'm going to cum!" she screamed and she released her secretions into his mouth, with Squall still tonguing at her. She pulled his head up and kissed him passionately, both lovers exploring each others mouths and naked bodies. After that mind-bending kiss, they lay on the couch, cuddling each other after experiencing their glorious orgasms.  
  
"Did that feel good?" Squall suddenly asked.  
  
Rinoa nodded and said, "Squall, I've never felt better."  
  
The lovers said nothing for a moment when Squall suddenly took Rinoa's hand and put it around his once more stiff member. Rinoa's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Are you still up for a good spearing?" Squall asked mischievously.  
  
"Goodness me Squall, don't you ever get tired?" she asked while laughing.  
  
"I'll never get tired if it's you, my love." He sat up on the sofa and motioned for Rinoa to do the same. Rinoa sat beside him and kissed him before asking, "Right here? On the couch?"  
  
Squall smiled and queried, "Weren't you curious about couch sex?"  
  
Rinoa grinned, kissed him, and pushed him to lie down on the couch. "You get some rest this time. You're tired, and I want to do the work tonight." She winked and put a hand on Squall's mouth before he could protest. "I want to do this," she assured him.  
  
Squall decided that arguing would get him nowhere, so he lifted Rinoa from where she was and guided her on his erect pole. She lowered herself and gasped as his entire length entered her, and she began bouncing up and down as Squall sat up and sucked her collarbone.  
  
"Rinoa..." he moaned against her left ear. He sucked for air sharply as she pleasured him with her own actions. "I love you."  
  
Rinoa very highly and loudly said, "I love you too, SQUALL!!!" She screamed his name and she released another wave of her juices, with her lover lowering his floodgates only seconds later.  
  
Squall in the middle wonderful orgasm caused by his love's constant bouncing when he suddenly blacked out. "Ah! Rinoa!"  
  
----------------------------------------------END OF LEMON------------------ ----------------------------  
  
The room blackened and he found himself falling in a deep chasm like he did a few nights before. After half a minute of falling, he found himself in the middle of a snowy forest when a few drops of liquid fell from the sky onto his hair. He touched his head, wondering what it was, and discovered that it was thick and slimy. He his coated finger to his nose and found out that it smelled like bleach. Still wondering what it was, he licked the thing to examine it and found out that it tasted salty and rather familiar.  
  
'Oh man! This is my spunk!' he thought, surprised that his cum had followed him in the portal.  
  
"Oh Squall! I'm so sorry to bring you here after...erm...climaxing. Now please take this robe and put it on before anyone else sees you," a man shrieked sheepishly behind him.  
  
Squall turned around and felt a draft, and discovered that he was stark naked in the forest. He looked up to see Storm covering his eyes behind the hood with one hand while his other hand held a set of fresh robes. Squall approached the man, blushing, and put the robe on hastily. When he was done changing, he turned to the man.  
  
"Storm! For Hyne sake, please don't do this when I'm experiencing an orgasm! And why in the world did my cum follow me in this world?!" he demanded the older man. Realizing the frankness of his words, he blushed very red.  
  
Storm, still very sheepish and nervous from seeing Squall naked earlier, replied, "Well, you see, in your world, I'd assume that you were already sleeping. So I brought you here. I honestly didn't know you were having an orgasm! I promise!" he said, raising his arms in defeat. "Oh, and if you were wondering why you are naked now and why that thing, you know, followed you, it's because you weren't covered with fabrics or a blanket like you were the other night. And...um...when you come here, whatever you were doing in the real world would have the same effect here. So you sort off shot that...thing...while you fell in the vortex. Do you understand what I'm saying? I am really sorry Squall. Please forgive me." He hung his head down in shame.  
  
Squall frowned but calmly said, "Don't worry, I forgive you. But don't do this again, okay?" He approached the towering man with his liquid still stuck in his hair and said, "Can you do something about this?" He pointed to the streams of his seed that still smelled rather strongly of bleach, much to Storm's surprise.  
  
Storm said, "About that? Well, no problem." He flicked his hand and the grayish liquid disappeared from Squall's mop of a head.  
  
"Thank you," Squall replied, relieved. "Now why did you bring me here tonight?"  
  
Storm turned around and formed a watery door, akin to the one Edea conjured in Deling City. "Follow me. Don't worry, no one will be aware of your presence when we jump into this world, so we don't need to take any potions." Squall followed him and emerged into a place that looked very much like a luxurious winter chalet in Trabia. Two children were playing in the posh living room.  
  
"Who is that? Storm? Where are you?" Squall looked around but didn't find Storm anywhere. He stared at the two children playing on the living floor room. They were still infants, their heads shaved probably to conceal their identities. He observed that one boy had green eyes while the other one had blue ones. He suddenly heard a man's voice.  
  
"Raven, will you please give the children some food? I'm going to go get some firewood." A tall man who wore a long, dark green hooded robe came from the upper floor, bringing with him an axe.  
  
"Storm?" Squall called. The man seemed to turn at his direction, staring right through him, but turned to one of the house's many rooms.  
  
A woman came out of the kitchen, dressed in magenta robes. "Alright dear, but please be back before dinner time, okay?" Her husband put down the axe on the floor and kissed his wife.  
  
"I promise." He took the axe and went out of the door, leaving the woman alone in the room with the children. The green-eyed one was playing with a ball while the smaller, blue-eyed one tried to reach for it.  
  
The woman called Raven magically formed a ball in her hand and gave it to the younger boy and faced the other. "Honey, next time please share your toys with your younger brother, okay?" She patted the boy on the head and kissed his forehead lightly. She turned to the other one, patted his head, and kissed his cheeks.  
  
"Both of you play fair, alright?" Both children nodded dumbly to their mother's request and she darted back to the kitchen. Squall slowly approached the younger boy and looked at his eyes more closely this time. His eyes widened in shock.  
  
'No! It can't be...'  
  
"Squall!" he heard a voice call him.  
  
Squall's transparent entity started floating when a wind suddenly claimed him, making his dream form float back to the forest. A vortex appeared in the sky, and sucked him into it, transporting him back into his world. He opened his eyes to see Rinoa looking over from his shoulder. It was 2 AM in the morning.  
  
"Squall!"  
  
Squall turned to look at Rinoa. "Squall, what happened?"  
  
Squall faked a smile and kissed her lips. "You were so good that I fainted, why?"  
  
Rinoa frowned. "Nothing...I was worried about you. I thought you had a heart attack."  
  
Squall nibbled at her ear and continued, "Well that just proves what a wild lover you really are."  
  
Rinoa laughed and pushed him away and said, "Naughty!"  
  
Squall rebutted, "Hey! You were the one who wanted to hump on the couch! Who's the naughty one now?"  
  
Rinoa grinned and pinched his nose. "I give up. Come on, let's go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."  
  
Squall agreed but asked himself, 'That boy...can he be...nah, maybe not. But what if...I'd better ask Sis in Esthar.' With that he entered the bedroom, and the naked lovers cuddled in bed one last time before drifting off to sleep.  
  
===============  
  
Can anyone guess who the blue-eyed boy is? Add that to your reviews if you plan to make one please, and I'll let you find out when I continue writing chapters for this story. Well, how was the lemon? I hope it wasn't a tad bit too graphic. Thanks by the way for the reviews, and please continue supporting my story. Have a good day! Next chapter: My Father the President 


	20. Chapter 20: My Father the President

My Father the President  
  
Quistis' eyes fluttered and opened to the whitewash walls of the Garden infirmary. The little cubicle smelled strongly of disinfectant, the sting of the vapors irritating her nose. To her left, a roll of linen bandages had been cut precisely at one part with a mélange of medicinal ointments and creams beside it. She tried to get up, but felt a rather sharp pain shoot through her spine. Looking down, she observed that her body was covered in a hospital gown. Lifting it up slightly, the instructor gasped when she found her entire body bandaged tight, leaving a few hints of pink on the sheets where her back would meet the soft mattress. She brought a palm to her forehead, wiping the sweat off her brow, and was about to stand up when a voice suddenly called her name.  
  
"Quistis. Please lie down."  
  
Quistis turned to the right side of the bed where a stool would be and she found Ouragan looking over her direction with much concern in his eyes.  
  
"Ouragan...ah!" she gasped as she tried to rest her back against the wall. Ouragan suddenly grabbed her by the wrist and braced her back with his arm.  
  
"Quistis, please don't get up," he pleaded her.  
  
Quistis shook her head, trying to get rid of the nauseating feeling lingering in her mouth. "Ouragan, what happened?"  
  
Ouragan helped her lie on her back and softly said, "A Blue Dragon slashed your back rather deeply, so Dr. Kadowaki had to bandage you."  
  
Quistis, now in a lying position, turned to face Ouragan, smiled, and whispered, "Thank you Ouragan."  
  
Ouragan chuckled and held her hand in his and said, "You shouldn't be thanking me you know. Seifer saved you."  
  
Quistis chuckled with him. "Ah! You didn't let me finish my sentence. I was going to thank you for staying with me. I was aware that Seifer was the one who slew the dragon and brought me here. But I just feel so warm and nice right now with you watching over me."  
  
Ouragan blushed. "Oh."  
  
They didn't exchange any words for a moment, Ouragan shyly looking at the floor with Quistis looking at her feet. "So how are you feeling?" Ouragan asked the blonde instructor.  
  
Quistis squinted and sarcastically told him, "I feel like a mummy who recently received a lot of bloody gashes from a blue dragon. No big deal really. I mean every instructor has had a near-death experience with a blue dragon, right?"  
  
Ouragan laughed and interjected, "Yeah, I guess every instructor does have these little visits to the infirmary, but you, Instructor Trepe, are the first one to receive the mark of the Blue Dragon."  
  
Quistis laughed, forcing herself to resist shouting from the pain. "Ouragan, I didn't know you were the type who watched Asian martial arts movies! Where did you get the mark of the Blue Dragon, from Mortal Kombat?"  
  
Ouragan laughed out loud and patted Quistis' forehead softly. "You know, you shouldn't laugh like that. Your wound mind start bleeding from all those jokes. No, and I don't watch Mortal Kombat, for your information."  
  
Quistis had to smile at his concern. He really was her dream guy, sweet and caring. However, he didn't like her as in like-like her. It was sad, but Quistis would much prefer being his friend now rather than be lost to his world forever. She clasped Ouragan's hand and asked, "How much longer am I going to have to stay here?"  
  
Ouragan tilted his head on one side, his bangs covering one side of his face, and answered, "About twelve hours more until you get enough potions to heal the wound completely. Then, you have to get a few more stitches and some disinfectant on that nasty cut." He winked and felt for a little box inside his pocket. Quistis' eyes grew as huge as plates thinking that he had something very, very precious inside that box.  
  
He grinned at her and said, "Luckily for you, I have an Elixir here so you can recover much more quickly." Quistis wanted to frown, but she thought that it would draw attention from Ouragan. "Come on, drink this. It will heal all gashes in an instant. You will feel the pain, yes, but the wound will be healed before you can say "infirmary"."  
  
'Too bad he isn't proposing,' Quistis thought as he pulled out a small bottle of bluish-green liquid. The tall man tipped the bottle into Quistis mouth and she gulped down every last drop. Soon, the medicine had begun to take effect on the blonde's crusty, yet moist gashes. It started when the pain started subsiding, then blood started hardening where it was moist and wet. In a few minutes, the wounds had closed up completely, leaving only a few hints of brown and pink where the scratches had made their mark.  
  
"It is such a shame that Gardens don't have enough elixirs for the job. After all, they are expensive," her friend told her. "Esthar Garden's infirmary, however, has enough elixirs to last you a lifetime. Our students encounter too much of the nasties and crawlies to afford a few hours of pain through measly potions and remedies." Ouragan helped her sit up.  
  
"Ouragan, would you mind...you know...removing it?" Quistis asked as she pointed to the bandage. When she was able to sit up straight, the blanket rolled off her, revealing her slender, toned torso to the green-eyed brunette.  
  
"Oh, you mean, that?" Ouragan asked while blushing heavily. Quistis smiled at her friend's shyness.  
  
"Ouragan, don't be ashamed, please. It won't hurt to help me change, you know. Besides, you can look the other way if you don't want to see me," she declared, smiling slyly at the tomato-red commander.  
  
'Gosh, are commanders heavy blushers or what?' she wondered as she remembered Squall's blushing frequency.  
  
Ouragan looked the other way and slowly undid the bandages off Quistis' back, leaving her creamy skin exposed to his exploring green eyes. "Q..Quis...Quistis."  
  
Quistis covered her breasts with her hand and faced him, turning around completely. Ouragan gasped and stumbled backward. "Ah! You shouldn't do this!" he shyly exclaimed. He covered his eyes with his palms as he lifted a hospital gown and gave it to Quistis. "Your bra is over there!" he pointed to the little cabinet beside her bed. She chuckled at his vulnerability and put on the rest of her garments before turning to him.  
  
"You can open your eyes now," she told him quietly.  
  
"Great..." he breathed heavily.  
  
"Come on now Ouragan, tell me you didn't enjoy that." She knelt down in front of him and pouted sexily.  
  
"I...I...I have to go now." Ouragan stood up and stopped before the door. "I...need your reply today, by the way. It's Monday." He quickly left the infirmary, running very very fast.  
  
Quistis sighed in disappointment and thought, "Why?"  
  
Suddenly, a P.A. blared into the speakers. It was the headmaster. "Will SeeDs Squall Leonhart, Quistis Trepe, Zell Dincht, Irvine Kinneas, Selphie Tilmitt, and S...Seifer? Oh! Seifer Almasy! Now is that right? Yes, Seifer Almasy! Will all of you please come to my office? Squall, please bring Rinoa with you. I need all of you here in five minutes."  
  
Quistis got up, fixed her hair, and left for headmaster Cid's office.  
  
---------------  
  
When everyone arrived at Cid's office, the pudgy headmaster invited them to take a seat on the couch. Ouragan soon appeared before them in his striking Esthar Garden commander uniform.  
  
"As you all know," he began with an authoritative tone, "I invited all of you to further your SeeD education in Esthar Garden, but the meeting we are holding this morning isn't going to be focused on that. About an hour ago, we received a call from President Loire and he was desperate for SeeD help. Now if you would, please turn your attention to the screen in front of you." He pointed to a large, plasma screen that eventually showed a moving image of Laguna.  
  
'Oh great, it's looney tunes reincarnate,' thought Squall as his father's face materialized on the expensive screen.  
  
"Hi everyone! Laguna here! Wait, are all of you guys in there?" he asked with a comical tone.  
  
Ouragan impatiently replied, "Laguna, yes, everyone is here. Now will you please get on with what you want to tell us?"  
  
Laguna grinned and said, "Now Ouragan, patience is a virtue, so please wait for a moment. Uh, now where are my glasses?"  
  
Squall suddenly said, "Laguna, can you please tell us what you've been trying to for the past hour?" Unfortunately, Squall had never warmed up to having Laguna call him son or himself calling him father for that matter. It simply was something he couldn't do with a man who left him for dead seventeen years ago.  
  
"Oh! Son! Okay, umm...so this is what happened earlier." The long haired klutz now wore a pair of thick glasses on the bridge of his nose. Yet the lenses never really made him look older. He still looked like the young, energetic, and clumsy man that he was. "About eight hours ago, Estharian soldiers entered Doctor Odine's lab to find it in a totally devastated state. I mean, if you could just see it right now, you can tell that some really crafty guy who comes up with better ideas than I ever could almost killed him."  
  
Ouragan began tapping his foot on the floor, scowling at Laguna's incessant use of childish adlibs and his very unprofessional manner. "Laguna, what happened to Odine?" he clenched through his teeth.  
  
Laguna read the report in his hand and led his eyes further down the paper. When he found what he was looking for, he exclaimed, "Oh yeah! The Doc was sent to the Intensive Care Unit of the Esthar City Hospital for recovery. He was beat up pretty bad with a couple of uber-gruesome looking claw wounds of his stomach. His lab was destroyed, but at least he is still alive."  
  
Squall shook his head. '"Uber?" How could a forty-five year old man have the courage to say something as cheesy as "uber"?'  
  
Ouragan asked, "Sir, is that all?'  
  
Laguna nodded. "Yup, that's the whole shebang of the report. So are you guys coming here? Cause if you are, that would be so cool! I can show you guys what Esthar is really like. Don't worry, the trip's on me."  
  
Squall interrupted, "Laguna, we are on a mission. Pleasantries later, okay?"  
  
Baffled by his son's frankness and straight to work attitude, he sheepishly replied, "Okay. But son, if you need anything, don't hesitate to give me a call, okay? By the way, Ellone wants to talk to you later, so can you give me your new phone number son?"  
  
Squall raised an eyebrow. "How can I be sure that you aren't trying to contact me?" he skeptically demanded of the jolly Laguna.  
  
Laguna laughed and said, "As sure as the sky is green and the trees are blue, I'm pretty sure... What is it?... I said it correctly. No, I said the sky was blue and the trees are green. Well you're not listening!" Laguna seemed to be talking to a man beside him, someone whom the group guessed was probably Kiros. Laguna turned back to the group. "So I heard that you are being promoted to SeeD Extreme cadets in Esthar Garden eh? Don't be afraid to come and visit, alright? So that's it. I'll see you guys next week. The Ragnarok is landing at FH soon, so set a course for the city, kay? So, bye!" The screen blanked out and Squall just stared at the floor.  
  
"Squall," Ouragan said as he approached his former pupil.  
  
"What?" he irritably barked at the older commander.  
  
"Don't let your father get in the way of the mission. Focus, alright? I can't let my best gunblader lose his control over some family problem," Ouragan calmly told him.  
  
Squall was thinking about sending the rest of them on this mission, especially after knowing that his father was somehow involved with it. Squall and Laguna were never in good terms with each other. Squall thought his long-lost dad was some kind of nut who graduated from clown school and got drafted into the army by some colossal mistake. Laguna felt that his son was the kind of guy who had a facial muscle disease that gave him a permanent frown and an extreme lack of humor. Polar opposites they were, and the knowledge of being related frightened Squall to the bone. Of course, with Laguna's cheerful disposition, it was no doubt that he would try to make the first move to mend the relationship. The broomstick up Squall's ass, however, was making it extremely hard for them to initiate a friendly non-intimate conversation.  
  
"It's nothing," he shrugged. I'm going up to the bridge to tell Nida to set a course for FH."  
  
Squall left the room with Rinoa following him when Ouragan suddenly tapped her lightly on the shoulders. "Rinoa, don't. He's a bit...edgy right now. Give him some time alone. Squall needs it."  
  
Rinoa wanted to say something but Ouragan cut her off. "He needs to let off some steam by himself. Please understand."  
  
Rinoa nodded and stayed in Cid's office. Taking the seat beside Quistis, she suddenly asked, "Any idea what havoc Squall is wreaking up there?"  
  
-----------------  
  
Squall took the lift to the bridge and saw Nida fumbling for something on the floor. "Nida set a course for FH."  
  
Nida wasn't paying attention to the commander, as he was obviously busy searching for something small. Squall was irritated by the silence and snapped, "Nida, for crying out loud, are you listening?!"  
  
Nida suddenly jumped up at the stern tone of his voice and said, "Oh! Sorry commander! I was just looking for my contacts"  
  
Squall examined the pilot closely and skeptically asked, "Say, aren't you not allowed to operate the Garden without 20/20 vision?"  
  
Nida placed a small piece of flexible plastic inside a cleaning solution he took out from his pocket and said, "Oh, I do have perfect vision sir. These are colored contacts."  
  
Squall stared at him for a moment and asked, "Nida, why are you wearing blue contacts?"  
  
Nida chuckled and said, "Squall, I didn't know you would mind, but these aren't blue contacts."  
  
Squall looked irritated and said, "Back when we were in class, I didn't notice that you had blue eyes. You had brown ones right?"  
  
"Oh no. I always had blue eyes. I just thought that black hair and blue eyes on me looked a bit creepy, so I decided to put some brown contacts to make my eyes look warmer."  
  
Squall tilted his head on one side. "Why?"  
  
Nida blushed and said, "Well, I used to like this girl in class and she didn't like blue eyes."  
  
"And so you put brown contacts?" Squall queried the pilot.  
  
"...Yeah. She said that the black and blue combination looked creepy."  
  
"I see..." Squall muttered. "So set a course for FH and tell me when we are ready to disembark."  
  
Nida saluted him, his other eye lacking a shade of brown, and said, "Yes sir!"  
  
Squall saluted him in reply and stepped on the lift.  
  
'Could Nida be Ouragan's brother?' he pondered as the elevator descended to Cid's office.  
  
===============  
  
I'm sorry guys for the long wait. I was out of town for a week so I wasn't able to update sooner. I'll make it up to you, don't worry. Anyway, thanks for all the lovely reviews. I hope you're all enjoying the story. Next Chapter: Drifting 


	21. Chapter 21: Drifting

Drifting  
  
The hunter green shade intermingled with the pristine white of the snow, giving the forests of Trabia a dramatic backdrop that would have captivated the writers of old if they had witnessed the magnificence of the northern continent's winter wonderland. The several pine trees that cluttered the terrain looked every bit as perfect as those imitation plastic models sprayed with Styrofoam, except for the fact that these beauties were a product of nature's craftsmanship. Beautiful these evergreens are, and such wonders have, unlike the factory-made ones, stood the test of time, giving them an aura of grandeur and respect. Some people call it natural beauty, while others call it dignity. Whatever it is called, one thing is sure. Beauty could never in the artificial sense compare with the real thing. With man's great leaps of advancement in technology, it has been easier for him to fix things—even his own features. However he may tweak his true colors though, a made-up face can never compare with the slightly roughened edges of one left to age on its own, just as the factory trees can never compare with the grandiose textures of a pine left to grow for centuries of battering by wind, rain, and snow. There is a kind of force that draws us to things that have been untouched by man's exploits—be it an island paradise or a woman whose beauty was unaltered by surgery or such things that you do to fix your nose or heighten your cheekbones or even botox injections. Such was the beauty of the remote lands of Trabia. It was the kind of picturesque scene that you could place in one of those little snow globes, yet could never quite correctly replicate. And on its fields of snow that seem to span over the horizon, a lone figure silently waited behind the forests, stalking the great floating edifice that used to be a shelter for his ancestors.  
  
Fifty meters away from the gaunt hooded figure, a lone Trabian white wolf cautiously approached the man, its strides making faint tracks on the white pillows of snow. At last when it drew near the cloaked man, it stopped, baring its teeth to the tall one.  
  
"You don't have to pull off that kind of trick around me," said the man as he turned to look at the wolf's shimmering, golden eyes.  
  
The wolf closed its mouth and formed what seemed like a smile on its lips. As if by magic, the wolf's coat of beautiful white fur began to change colors, a rainbow of different hues and pigments taking over the blankness of its pelt. The animal then stood up on its two legs like a human would, and its bone structure had begun to shift its shape as well. The snout became shorter and was soon replaced by a nose. The yellow of its eyes soon changed into a shade of beautiful blue as a mop of white hair on the animal's head turned into a flowing mane of long, blonde locks. From the animal's pink skin, it changed into pristine pale as the coat that used to cover it turned into a white fur coat. When the transformation was complete, a woman now stood where the wolf used to be.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the woman huskily asked.  
  
The man treaded the snow, his boots making its imprints on the cold, wet surface as he walked toward the woman. "I have reason to believe the child is in there." He pointed to the floating Balamb Garden and the woman followed his gaze.  
  
"You do know that exposing ourselves will cause him great danger. Your ancestors told you so. If he sees you before he receives the powers of the moon, he will be killed!" the woman exclaimed at the man.  
  
"I am not going to expose myself to him. However, I heard that the ship is going to Esthar. I cannot allow that to happen. The stars have told me that a dark aura clouds Esthar at the moment. This, I absolutely cannot allow. They must not reach the lunar portal."  
  
"And what are you going to do? Teleport yourself to the bridge and tell the pilot to stop? They are on the run. Eventually, they will find no other safer place than Esthar. President Loire will protect them, and they would stay there. And then the trouble will begin. HER resurrection will come to pass when they reach the portal. You said yourself that a dark aura surrounds Esthar. What if that aura is a portal?" she asked.  
  
"And what would you suggest, my dear? I really can't let them go to Esthar. The key to unlocking the witch's grave is to bring the angel of magic to the portal, and apparently the angel of magic is with them. If Ultimecia resurrects this time, there will be no stopping her. The time is not right yet."  
  
The two figures paused for a moment when the woman said, "When Pandora moved over the lunar portal, it caused the Guardian of the Moon to lose control over the creatures living in it. It also resurrected her temporarily. What if she goes to this portal? What happens then?  
  
The hooded figure reluctantly breathed and told the woman, "The Guardian of the moon is forever lost, and monsters will continually rain down from the heavens. It will be a disaster, so much greater than the first four lunar cries. The first lunar cry sent down a few monsters from the moon. The second one rained down the first resurrection and almost sent the first guardian, Luna, away from the moon. The third cry sent her down to the planet and left the moon to her second-in-command. The fourth cry sent the sorceress Adel from the heavens along with Ultimecia's second resurrection. My ancestors predict that the fifth lunar cry will eliminate all lunar guardians and will cause the greatest disaster ever seen on the face of the planet. The third resurrection will arise and take control of the second guardian, and all will be lost."  
  
The woman gasped and said, "Then how to you intend to stop them? You must do something!"  
  
The man closed his eyes and began glowing white. "A storm might help." When he said that, large balls of hail the size of little cars began falling down from the skies. About five hundred meters away, the Garden began rocking as hail threatened to tear it off its path.  
  
---------------  
  
Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, and Zell were taking a leisurely stroll around the Garden halls after Squall dismissed them earlier.  
  
"Yo! If we get to Esthar, we might as well go to the shopping malls! I heard that the hotdogs there are THE best!" an ecstatic Zell suggested.  
  
"Yay! Maybe I can get some new clothes or something like that! Yahoo! We're going shopping!" an overly active Selphie exclaimed.  
  
"Now the both of you cut down on sugar, alright? As for me, I might as well buy a few books," Quistis laughed when she saw her hyperactive friends beaming over Laguna's city.  
  
Selphie looked at Irvine and gushed, "So what are you going to get Irvy?"  
  
Tipping his hat a bit to shade his eyes from the Garden's bright lights, Irvine shrugged and replied, "Sorry darlin', I don't shop."  
  
Selphie widened her eyes and beamed at her boyfriend. "Really? You don't shop? Then what was that small bottle of designer's moisturizer doing in your cabinet?"  
  
Irvine blushed a very dark red and stammered, "Uh, you weren't supposed to see that! And that wasn't my moisturizer! It was for you!"  
  
Selphie laughed, "Aw! You're so sweet to give me some moisturizer that says "Pour Homme" (for men) on it." Quistis and Zell were giggling as Irvine took Selphie's hot seat of teasing.  
  
Irvine blushed an even deeper shade of red. "Uh, I don't know what pour homme means Selph! I thought moisturizer was moisturizer, so uh, I got you that Clarins thing."  
  
Selphie suddenly exclaimed, "And you even know the brand name! Hey! You do know how to shop! Don't lie to me!" Zell fell down on the floor laughing and Quistis could no longer control her laughter as well. Irvine looked like a beet with a coat and hat.  
  
Selphie was about to continue when they heard Rinoa calling out their names. She was running in their direction, alone. "Quisty! Selphie! Zell! Irvine!" By the time she stopped at their side, she was heavily panting.  
  
'Saved by Rinoa!' Irvine thought.  
  
"Where's Squall?" Quistis asked the young sorceress.  
  
"He's taking a nap. He's really tired so I put him to sleep," Rinoa replied. "So where are you guys going? Squall asked for some time alone so I decided to join you."  
  
Selphie leaned on Rinoa in a playful way and winked at Irvine. The cowboy shook his head as if to say no but she just grinned nastily. "We were discussing some shopping stuff and discovered that Irvine here knows how to get around the mall. Can you believe I found some Clarins moisturizer for men in his cabinet? And you know what else? He said 'pour homme' so perfectly"  
  
Rinoa exclaimed, "Oh! A designer guy! That's so...metrosexual!" Irvine now felt like he wanted to drown himself in a pool of acid. When it comes to teasing, Rinoa was subtle, but when it came to things like metrosexual and all that, she was cruel.  
  
'Oh damn! Selphie shouldn't have told her that!' the cowboy thought as he threw the most disgusting glare his purple eyes could ever muster at his girlfriend.  
  
"I...I...I...Clarins...moisturizer...that's not mine!" he struggled as he had two of Garden's most style-oriented girls around him.  
  
Rinoa pitied the auburn haired cowboy, so she decided to spare him this time. "Oh, Selphie, you know I think Irvine just has an itch on his face so let's stop teasing him. Come on, let's go to the Quad."  
  
They all complied and strolled to the Quad, taking one of the lovely benches adorning the area.  
  
"So what is Squall up to?" Zell asked Rinoa.  
  
"He's really bummed about seeing Laguna earlier, so he's in his room sulking."  
  
Quistis, who rested her head on both her palms added, "You know, he shouldn't hide from Laguna, to be honest. The more he hides from his father, the more Laguna would try to connect with him, so to speak."  
  
Rinoa nodded and said, "I agree, but don't you think the past had something to do with it? I mean, although Laguna's a really nice guy, he really did leave Squall alone."  
  
"And Squall was a kid," interrupted Selphie. "I'm sure if my dad left me for dead and I found him alive and happy in some big, prosperous country, I would be fuming mad when I see him."  
  
Irvine and Zell excused themselves and left the girls to their little private chat moments and went over to the other side of the Quad. Meanwhile, Rinoa was pondering on the Squall and Laguna father-son relationship.  
  
"But I just don't get it. Why didn't Laguna come back to get him? If I was a father, I would have come back for my son."  
  
"We don't get it either, but we can't question the fact that Laguna had perfectly good intentions. He wanted to rescue Ellone, and she was sort of like his daughter at that time. If he had known that he had a son, he perhaps would have stayed with Squall," said Quistis.  
  
"Maybe..." Rinoa sadly said. Although she perfectly understood Squall's behavior towards his father, she felt sorry for the older man. While her father was cold and always the professional one, Laguna was the kind who would work his back out while still trying to find some time to make friends and mend old relationships—even with long-lost sons. Rinoa was already living in her mansion with her dad, and he didn't even try to make her happy. It was always "Rinoa stack those papers for me will you?" or "Rinoa try to act more sophisticated". It was never "Rinoa dear, will you please get daddy some water" or "Rinoa, come here and give me a hug." In a way, she still believed Squall had a better father.  
  
Rinoa snapped out of her train of thought when Selphie suddenly suggested, "Hey guys! Let's join Irvy and Zell!"  
  
Quistis stood up and said, "Sure."  
  
Rinoa slowly got up and joined the two men overlooking the Quad balcony. The Garden was moving quite well, and the Bika fields looked beautiful. Rinoa found herself daydreaming about a skiing trip with Squall when Quistis suddenly screamed, "Rinoa! Look out!"  
  
Rinoa regained her senses and got pulled from behind by Irvine and found an extremely huge boulder the size of a car in front of her, shattering the balcony railing as other hailstones that size rained on the hull of the mobile Garden.  
  
===============  
  
Sorry guys for this second long wait. My grandfather had to go to Hong Kong for a business trip and I had to accompany him. I'm back so I guess this is a good place to continue my story. I still hope you're enjoying it. If it lacks something, do tell me so in your reviews. Read and review please. Next chapter: Frigid Rain 


	22. Chapter 22: Frigid Rain

Frigid Rain  
  
Squall stirred in his bed as a pounding noise disturbed his sleep. Rinoa had left him in his room about an hour ago for some time alone, and he had thought that he could finally get some rest ten minutes ago when a very loud banging could be heard from the walls of his apartment. Thinking that it was just some crazy student riding the side of the Garden with his hover- bike, he decided to go out to the balcony to give the kid a good scolding.  
  
'Damn cadet. I'll give him a demerit for...oh shit!' he thought when he saw large, basketball-size hailstones dropping on the Garden's hull.  
  
Squall's mouth gaped wide-open as huge balls of ice dented the strong hull of the mobile academy. The skies had darkened incredibly, and the hail, which seemed to grow larger by the minute, continued pouring down on the Garden. The smallest ones were about the size of basketballs, while the larger ones could have been mistaken as Volkswagen beetles. All around the snow, great chunks of frozen stone crashed and caused billowing clouds of dispersed ice to cloud Trabia's vast Bika fields. Squall looked down and suddenly heard a woman scream.  
  
'Rinoa!' Squall screamed in his mind. He immediately went inside his apartment and operated the steel shutters to cover the doors and windows. Taking his communicator laying on the kitchen table, he attempted to contact the Garden's assistant supervisor, Xu.  
  
"Xu! This is Commander Leonhart. Do you copy?" he said into the receiver as a crackling sound emerged from the sleek device. Static from the hailstorm seemed to have jammed the communication lines of the Garden. Irritated, Squall began banging his hand on it until Xu's voice came out of the speaker.  
  
"Yes commander! This is Xu speaking! Sir, we have an emergency!"  
  
Squall scratched his head in annoyance and replied, "Xu, I know that! The Garden is being bombarded by hailstones."  
  
"Sir, what do you want me to do about it?" Xu called from the other side of the line.  
  
"Xu, go down to the B1 level and go to the Norg pod. Esthar technicians have recently fixed the contraption to include a shielding device on the Garden." Squall grabbed his coat from the rack and put it on as he dashed out of his house.  
  
About a minute later, Xu replied, "Sir, I'm in. How the heck do you operate this?"  
  
Squall pushed the "Talk" button and said, "Xu, you will see three large buttons on the silver panel in the middle—blue, red, and green. Beside the blue one, you will see several knobs. Press the blue button once, and turn the first knob on its right about ninety degrees to the right."  
  
Squall heard a switching sound on Xu's side of the communicator and heard her say, "Sir, what next?"  
  
Squall tried to remember what the Estharian technicians had told him and said, "Push the green button twice and five buttons beside it will light up. Push them in this sequence: fourth, second, first, third, fifth. Are you done?" He ran to the elevator and pressed the first floor button.  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Now the large red button isn't a button. It is a large knob that controls the Garden's shields. Give it a 360 degree turn and look to the panel to your right. When you find a blinking green light, push the red button beside it. That will activate the shields. Tell me when it says 'Shields Activated.'" When the elevator got to the first floor, he made a dash for the infirmary.  
  
"Sir, shields activated! Anything else for me to do?" Xu asked the panicky commander.  
  
Squall panted, "Announce to the students that they will have to turn on their windows' steel shutters to protect their rooms from falling hail. That's all Xu."  
  
Xu said, "Roger sir!"  
  
When Squall got to the infirmary, he saw Dr. Kadowaki tending to a few students with nasty head concussions.  
  
"Squall, I am very busy right now. Some of these students were hit by hailstones so please make it quick," Dr. Kadowaki said quickly and urgently as she dabbed some disinfectant and iodine solution to a large gash on a male cadet's forehead.  
  
"Doctor, have you seen Rinoa?" Squall asked, his eyes wide in fear.  
  
"No Squall, but I think I heard that your friends went to the Quad," she answered.  
  
Squall saluted the doctor and said, "Thank you Doctor. Announce on your P.A. to tell the uninjured cadets to bring the wounded ones here." With that, he ran out of the infirmary.  
  
===============  
  
Irvine stared at the huge boulder in amazement. "Damn! What is this thing?"  
  
Quistis examined it and gave it a crack of her Save the Queen. Chunks of ice sprayed upon contact. "It's a large hailstone—an extremely large one," she said in monotone.  
  
Zell scratched his head. "But how did a hailstone get this big?"  
  
Rinoa approached the large boulder and used her powers to heat her hands up a bit. When her hand drew nearer to the surface, it began melting upon contact. With her other hand, she threw a Scan spell at the ice. Closing her eyes, she tried to sense hints of magic from the boulder.  
  
"My suspicions seem to be right," Rinoa told the others. "This hailstone was produced by very powerful magic." When she was done examining the stone, the light faded and she turned to the others. "I think someone's trying to destroy Garden. Maybe a sorceress or some other magical force."  
  
Quistis took a step forward and asked, "But Rinoa, aren't you the only living sorceress in this world?"  
  
Rinoa shook her head. "I don't think so. If you remember the Black Eagle news incident, you would recall that a coven of sorceresses was slaughtered. What if there were other living sorceresses? Maybe they want to destroy Garden, especially after knowing that SeeDs were meant to destroy evil witches."  
  
Quistis lowered her head and replied, "Maybe...but I hope you're not right. If this leads to Ultimecia's resurrection, who knows what may happen."  
  
Meanwhile, Zell was examining a chunk of ice that fell off the boulder. "You know, something doesn't seem right. When hail forms, it looks very clear—much like ice. But this hail is cloudy."  
  
Selphie was also looking at one of the fallen rocks, picking one up with her gloved hand. "So what does this mean Zell?"  
  
Zell put the hailstone down on the ground and replied, "It means that this stone formed very quickly. Normally, it would take hours for water to condense into hailstones, much like it would take the same amount of time for water in a freezer to turn into ice. I think Rinoa's right when she said that magic formed a hailstone this large."  
  
Irvine interrupted all of them, "Hey, I don't want to be rude and all but I think it would be safer if we all got inside. Staying in the balcony might get us hit, don't you think?" They all nodded their heads and went to the benches. "Well, I guess the shields are up already, so that's one thing less to worry about."  
  
They all sat in silence until Zell asked Rinoa, "Rinoa, how do you think this hailstone was formed?"  
  
Rinoa pondered on the question for a moment and answered, "Does anyone have Water and Blizzaga spells in their magic stock?"  
  
Selphie raised her hand. "I have Water spells! But how is that going to answer Zell's question?"  
  
Rinoa said, "Just watch. Selphie, can you cast a Water in the air?" Selphie nodded and screamed "Water!" A large ball of liquid appeared to hover in the air and Rinoa immediately flung a Blizzaga at it. It quickly formed a large, cloudy ball of ice similar to the one that almost crushed Rinoa earlier but stayed in the air when a Float spell was cast on it.  
  
"Oh! So that's how it's done," Zell said, his eyes fixed on the floating hail boulder.  
  
"However, to have the so much of those spells cast at the same time is simply impossible. I don't think..." Rinoa managed to say before she heard Squall calling her name.  
  
"Rinoa!" Squall called out as he ran very quickly to his sorceress. He knelt down in front of her and embraced her tightly. "Are you alright?" Squall began caressing her hair as to comfort her, bringing his palms gently up and down her flowing black locks. Rinoa couldn't help but smile at his sudden gushing of affection. She pushed Squall back and kissed his lips lightly.  
  
"I'm alright Squall, there's nothing to worry about," she said as she brought a hand to his cheek and caressed it as well.  
  
Squall took her hand and nuzzled it, kissing her fingers while saying, "I thought you were hurt. I heard you scream earlier. I thought I had lost you."  
  
Rinoa replied, "Squall, it's okay. Irvine was able to pull me back before the hailstone could even hit me." Squall hugged her back and assured her, "I don't want you to be hurt. It pains me if you are hurt. Please don't do that again." Squall kissed her hair as he hugged her deeply again. The couple didn't notice that everyone in the Quad was staring at them.  
  
Zell said, "Geez Squall, what has she done to you?" Rinoa laughed out loud while Squall blushed and said, "Whatever. All of us should get out of here. Go to Cid's office upstairs and meet me there in a few, okay?"  
  
Everyone nodded and began to leave except for Rinoa and Squall when the commander put his hand on Irvine's shoulder. The cowboy turned around to see Squall smiling at him.  
  
"Thanks Irvine. You saved Rinoa's life," he said.  
  
'Oh Hyne is he smiling? Didn't even know he could smile,' thought Irvine as he faced the commander.  
  
"No problem. Always for the ladies, you know." Irvine tipped his hat in curtsy and left the couple alone in the Quad.  
  
"Rinoa." Squall tenderly hugged his lover who sat beside him on the Quad bench. "Don't ever do that again. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." He nuzzled her cheek as she returned his embrace.  
  
"Oh Squall, don't worry too much about me. I can protect myself better now. But thank you for being so sweet." Rinoa smelled the leather of his jacket, resting her cheek against the soft fur.  
  
Squall pulled away and looked at Rinoa with much concern. "But Rinoa, that thing almost hit you. If it wasn't for Irvine..." Squall said and stopped when Rinoa silenced him with a kiss.  
  
"Squall, shut up," Rinoa laughed when she saw the shocked look Squall had on his face. "You talk too much."  
  
Squall raised one eyebrow and grinned. "And you're complaining?"  
  
Rinoa shook her head and lowered her head on Squall's shoulder. "No. I like it like this. Promise me you won't hide anything from me, okay?"  
  
Squall replied, "Okay." However, as he looked over his sorceress' shoulder, he was thinking about Storm.  
  
'Should I tell her about Storm? He is after all the one disturbing my dreams. Being a sorceress and all, she could probably help me.'  
  
"Rinoa, let's go meet the others upstairs." She looked up and nodded, and they both got up and went out of the Quad, oblivious to the hooded man who now crept on top of the icy boulder that had fallen on the Quad's railing minutes ago.  
  
---------------  
  
When the Garden had made its way safely outside the harsh Trabia continent, the shields automatically lowered and the mobile school was once again on its way to Esthar. Floating over the vast waters of the Northern Seas, the Garden's hull was dented and was going to need some repair time from Esthar's technicians, but that wasn't going to be a problem anyhow. In the Headmaster's office, the orphanage gang along with Seifer's posse, Cid, Edea, and Ouragan talked about the recent happenings that had literally rocked the Garden, so to speak.  
  
"They were huge! I mean you should have seen one of the hailstones! It looked like a small car," said Zell as he spread his arms out wide to emphasize his point.  
  
"Yeah! And there were so many of them! At least they didn't damage the Garden's windows," Selphie added.  
  
"Well, we have an excellent commander who knows how to manage the Garden during times of crisis well," said Quistis as she gave Squall a friendly smile. "But I still wonder, how did this hailstorm come so fast? Magic could never have caused something this big."  
  
Edea, who said nothing all this while, suddenly gave on of her wise answers. "Very powerful sorceresses in the past have had the ability to control the weather. It is my belief that a person with strong magic can cause something like this. However, to be honest, never in my years as a sorceress was I able to witness this power of this magnitude."  
  
"Oh's" and "Ah's" were heard from the group when Edea gave her explanation of the situation.  
  
"Uh, where's Fujin?" Irvine asked Seifer.  
  
Seifer pointed to his head and gave a kind of hitting gesture. "She got hit on the head by a hailstone, but she'll be alright."  
  
"I'm so sorry Seifer," said Quistis.  
  
"Nah, it's okay. She'll be fine with the good Doctor. At least I know you're alright," he smirked at Quistis. Whether he noticed it or not, Quistis never saw the slight hint of pink that colored her cheeks.  
  
"Going back to the sorceress thing, how do you think a sorceress whose great power was virtually unknown suddenly came out to try and destroy the Garden?" Rinoa asked the older sorceress.  
  
"I really don't know Rinoa. I wish I could tap into other sorceresses' minds, but only Ultimecia had that kind of power," Edea replied to her question.  
  
"So we don't have any way of tracking this sorceress? We can't detect the source of her magic, and we can't even tap into her mind? How do you suggest we find her?" Squall asked Edea.  
  
Ouragan coughed quietly as if to catch their attention (and he did) and said, "Dr. Odine has a special device that tracks down sorceresses through power classification, but I'm strongly hoping that he didn't keep it in the lab that was recently burned down. As you might know, there is another laboratory of his in the Great Plains of Esthar. Hopefully, he stored that machine there."  
  
"So that settles it then," Seifer said.  
  
Everyone looked at him and he said, "What? I meant that we should go to Odine's desert lab."  
  
Squall stood up and said, "Alright. Do we have any strong vehicles in the parking lot?"  
  
Zell answered, "Yeah we do, but why do we need strong vehicles?"  
  
Squall replied, "Because I don't want to encounter any Malboros in Esthar."  
  
---------------  
  
After their meeting in the Headmaster's office, Squall and Rinoa went down to the library to check out the new shipment of books that arrived from stores all over the world. He was about to inspect a parcel when Lara (pig- tailed girl) called his name.  
  
"Commander."  
  
"Yes Lara?"  
  
"Um, I think I should ask for your permission before I do something this drastic," she sheepishly told Squall.  
  
"Why? Is there something I should know?" he asked her.  
  
"Well sir, a few years ago, a student named Ouragan had a book reserved, but never picked it up. According to library policy, books that are reserved for students remain that way until they request it from the librarian, but it has been years since he had that booked reserved. Will you give me the permission to remove it from the reserved books list sir?"  
  
"Sure," said Squall. "But what is this book's title anyway?"  
  
Lara started typing some letters into the keyboard, and the book's title came out. "It's called 'Prophecies of Ancient Magic' by Callista Deluna."  
  
================  
  
Whoo! That took me long enough. Thanks for the reviews guys, but please do give more. I hope you like the way the plot is going. Any guesses on how the story will come out? Well add that to your reviews and tell me what you want me to do to the story. Next Chapter: Ancestral Prophecies 


	23. Chapter 23: Ancestral Prophecies

Ancestral Prophecies  
  
After sorting out all the books and magazines from the boxes, Squall took a checklist that Lara had given him earlier and ticked all the little squares beside the titles he had browsed through already. Giving the clipboard back to the pigtail girl, he approached Rinoa who had her nose pored all over one of the new book's pages and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. When she turned to look at him, he smiled at her sweetly, amused by the fact that she was so eager to read this book although it was restricted for borrowing at the moment.  
  
"If you want to borrow that, I can ask Lara to archive the title right now for you," he said gently as he helped Rinoa up from the floor.  
  
Blushing heavily, she shook her hands and her head nervously and said, "No no! It's alright Squall. You don't have to go through all that trouble for a little book!"  
  
'Oh gosh, he's so sweet! All that just to make me happy. (Sigh) Why didn't I fall for him earlier?'  
  
"Whatever," he smirked at his girlfriend. "Lara, will you archive this book's title in the system?" he asked the library girl as he placed the book Rinoa was reading earlier on the computer table.  
  
"Sure Commander. But do you want to borrow this book so badly right now? I didn't know guys loved romance novels," she told Squall.  
  
Squall laughed and shook his head. "No, it's for my girlfriend," he said as he winked at his sorceress. Rinoa blushed when he said that. Squall rarely addressed their relationship out in the open like it was hot news, but having him call her girlfriend simply was...different.  
  
"Oh! I see..." grinned Lara when she typed in the book's ISBN number and other necessary information on the Balamb Garden library database. "Here you go. You know, you guys are really compatible. I have this cousin who writes romance novels, and I bet she would love so much to meet you guys. She could write a book about you."  
  
Squall didn't know what to say, as he was at a loss for words. "Uh...thanks? Well, I guess I'd better be going now."  
  
Lara smiled through her glasses and said, "Yes sir."  
  
"Uh Lara? Do you think I can borrow that book you recently removed from the reserved books list?" Squall asked before he left the room.  
  
Lara bent down and took the book from underneath the shelf and wiped the dust that accumulated over the years on the cover. It was an antique looking book, covered in old-fashioned leather with gold markings all over the spine. Symbols were inscribed on the beautiful burgundy of the cover, and the title was nicely written in very stylish calligraphy. The pages looked old, but not so old that they would crumble upon touch. Tinted cream with hints of age on the sides, it was an elegant article that seemed like a first edition copy that would have cost the Garden a lot of money.  
  
"Talk about ancient," Lara said as she wiped the remaining dust on the cover. "The writer obviously had some classified stuff in this volume. This book seems to have a lock on it, don't you think?" She pointed to a clasp that bound both sides of the cover tightly. In the middle, there was a nicely designed lock with a keyhole in the middle.  
  
"So how am I supposed to open this?" asked Squall as he inspected the book from top to bottom and side to side.  
  
Lara crept down again and began searching for something under the shelves. "The...old librarian...always kept a little box...for any accessories...that accompanied books...Let's see...where is box number 20901E...aha! Found it!" She got up, showing a smallish leather box that opened to a little gold- plated key resting on a silk pillow. Squall took it from her hand and gazed at the intricate detail taken into designing the miniature piece of metal.  
  
"You know Lara, this book really looks expensive. What happens if it gets wet or something?" asked Squall.  
  
Fixing her glasses a bit, she answered, "Well, I guess that's going to come out of your salary commander." Squall looked appalled. "Just kidding of course!" she laughed. "But don't damage it. When I checked the database earlier, I found out that it is a first edition special copy of the book coming directly from the author itself. It's about fifty years old, so please be gentle with it."  
  
Taking one of the boxes that lay on the floor, Squall gingerly placed the book inside while giving the key box to Rinoa. "I'll keep that in mind," he smirked at Lara. Rinoa and Squall walked outside the library, Squall carrying the box with the old book while Rinoa held on to the novel Squall had handed her earlier.  
  
"Squall."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You have that 'I am thinking about something right now and am talking to myself so you might as well go talk to a wall' look."  
  
"Well, I was wondering..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why would Ouragan think of borrowing something like this, and just leave it in the library to collect dust?"  
  
"Maybe he forgot to get it back? Who knows?"  
  
"Yeah..." sighed Squall as they emerged from the library to the main hall. "Who knows..."  
  
---------------  
  
Quistis and Ouragan walked hand in hand towards the second floor balcony with one of the Garden staff in order to clear any hailstone debris that might have fallen on it. In fear of having clumsy students run around and slip when the ice melted, Squall had sent Quistis to inspect the area, as it was nearest her classroom. Ouragan, upon hearing this, decided to tag along.  
  
"Ouragan, I know that you were a much better student than I was back then. Do you think this storm had anything to do with magic?" she asked the towering Estharian commander.  
  
Ouragan rubbed his chin and answered, "Well, when I was younger, I was able to take this course on Magic history and all that in Garden. Thought it was pretty useless," he chuckled. "But then, I found that learning magic history was quite interesting if you really are an aficionado for rare spells and all that. Honestly, this storm seems more phenomenal than magical."  
  
"Then why do Rinoa and Edea think that this is magically caused?" she asked her friend.  
  
"Well, if you do think about it, it could have been a sorceress as well. However, magic of that magnitude disappeared more than a hundred years ago. In fact, only three sorceresses in human history have had the power to control weather, and they were siblings," he stated laconically.  
  
Quistis skeptically asked, "Siblings? That's impossible! Sorceresses are bequeathed with magic only through reception, not through genetics."  
  
Ouragan turned to her and said, "Well, it is rare, but it is quite possible actually. These siblings might have had very powerful parents so the powers might have quite naturally passed on to their children."  
  
Quistis said nothing for a moment, pondering on all the information she had just received earlier, until she asked, "Do these sorceresses go by a name?"  
  
Ouragan said, "Actually, yes and no. They never revealed their individual names, but they do go by the group name 'The Night Sisters.'"  
  
"Night Sisters?" Quistis laughed out. "That's..."  
  
"Kooky?" Ouragan added while laughing. "It does sound weird, but they were known as the most powerful sorceresses ever to have walked this planet. And guess what else?" he asked with a hint of a smile creeping on his face.  
  
"What else?" Quistis asked, mimicking his look.  
  
"They go by this catchphrase, 'To err is the key to life.'"  
  
Quistis roared in laughter and said, "To err? Why?"  
  
Ouragan was laughing with her and said, "Honestly, I don't know. But it does sound funny. Ahem..." he broke from his laughing fit and picked up his stern look. "The professor of my magic class however told me that it is through this phrase that you will discover the true identity of these magicians. Frankly, through all these years of trying to decipher their names, I've never come upon a perfect explanation for their identities."  
  
Quistis gave him a friendly pat on the back and said, "Aw, that's alright. You're still one of the brightest students in the Garden, whether or not you discovered it."  
  
Ouragan winked at her and said, "Thanks teach."  
  
'Did he just wink at me? Oh joy!'  
  
Quistis scowled at him and they just chased each other until they got to the balcony. Littered with ice and other sorts of Mother Nature's shrapnel, Quistis and Ouragan stared at the floor, bewildered with the amount of manpower needed to move all this litter.  
  
"This is going to take us forever," Ouragan said, his mouth wide open.  
  
"You said it," Quistis said in a similar way.  
  
-------------------  
  
Setting the books down on the bed, Squall removed his shirt and went over to Rinoa, who was reading the new book on the couch. Deciding that he wanted to catch her attention, he knelt down and brought a hand to her thigh and began caressing it softly, while flexing his muscles to show the fine bulges he had built over years of training.  
  
Gazing at the rippling mass of firm, toned muscle, Rinoa immediately dropped the book and drooled at Squall's beautiful torso. She gasped when his hand went further into her pants and she placed her hand on his.  
  
'Oh this feels so good. I want his hand up my...whoo!' Squall's hand had finally reached the vicinity of her most secret spot, teasing the area with feather-light touches. She was sucking for air as she squirmed on the sofa.  
  
"Squall...stop!" she said while gasping for air, obviously pleasured by his foreplay. Squall grinned at her and planted a kiss on her forehead and walked to cabinet, grabbed a black shirt, and put it on.  
  
Rinoa scowled at him and asked, "Squall!? Why did you stop?"  
  
Squall returned to the couch and took the place beside Rinoa. Putting an arm around her in a very mischievous way, he winked at her and answered, "Because I, Sorceress Rinoa, am your most obedient knight."  
  
Rinoa punched him in the shoulders playfully (but quite strongly) and Squall moaned out "Ow!"  
  
"That's what you get for teasing moi Sir Squall," she said while kissing his shoulder.  
  
Squall gave her his irritated look and asked, "Remind me, why am I your knight again?"  
  
Rinoa pulled him close and purred in his ear, "Because you love me and because you can't stand a day without having sex with me...isn't that right Sir Squall?"  
  
Squall laughed and kissed her. "Don't call me that." He put his arms around her waist and began running his hands up and down the length or her torso while kissing her. When he was about to pull her shirt off her, the lock on Ouragan's borrowed (or rather unborrowed) book glowed for a split second and opened. Squall immediately pulled back from their foreplay and asked Rinoa, "Did you see that?"  
  
Apparently annoyed, she asked, "See what?"  
  
Squall pointed to the book and said, "The lock just opened on its own. Did you...?"  
  
Rinoa shook her head and said, "No. I didn't. Maybe it was already open when you got it from Lara."  
  
Squall reached for the book and placed it on his lap. "But I checked it out before we left the library, and it was sealed tight. In fact, I think it glowed a bit before this thing unlatched open."  
  
Rinoa moved closer to Squall's side and ran her hand over the ancient- looking cover. "Are you sure? I mean I certainly didn't do anything."  
  
Squall removed the lock from the side and opened the covers to the first page. "I sure did see a light."  
  
He began flipping the pages to reveal several beautiful Medieval-looking illustrations of creatures and figures that seemed to have belonged to the Middle Ages. "Do you want to check this out with me?" he asked Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa gave him an affirmative grunt and traced her index finger over the drawing on the page. On the page was an illustration of a Ruby Dragon and a Blue Dragon fighting in a snowy, mountain background. Beside it, artistically written words in ancient calligraphy read, "And the beasts of the Kingdom of Fire shall slay the great society of the Blue Dragon's lair with its great breaths of fire, soaring over the air to scorch the once- known glory. The Red Dragon shall soar to the serene ally of the Blue Dragon. Thwarted however by the Ice Dragon's minions, the Red Dragon's demise shall come, and the great stalwart of the mystical East shall revive the Blue Dragon, and peace shall come."  
  
"Hmmm?" Squall mumbled out as he read the obscurely written text.  
  
After a few minutes of glancing and scanning the text, Rinoa said something that might have unlocked the key to the riddle. "Squall, I'm not very good with translations, but I think I get what this stuff means," she said as she took the book from Squall's lap and placed it on her own. "Remember Trabia Garden?"  
  
"Yeah...so what does it have to do with the dragon brouhaha?" Squall asked her.  
  
"I think what this woman is referring to is the attack from the missile base. The Blue Dragon is based in Trabia right? And missiles can be somehow represented by fire. If you read further and think back, the Ruby Dragon may represent Galbadia. I think this book refers to prophecies about the Garden and stuff like that. If that is how you see it, well...I don't know," she said.  
  
Squall looked at the book and thought of Rinoa's explanation. "It's weird Rin, but I think you're on to something. Care to look at the other prophecies?"  
  
Rinoa gave him back the book and they flipped the pages, some prophecies quite similar to the Ultimecia incident, and others rather irrelevant to Garden stuff. When they opened the pages to a chapter that was dedicated entirely to a chapter headed by the Latin words "i>De Augurium de Bicornis Luna/i>", Squall stopped suddenly exclaimed, "Rin, stop right here."  
  
Rinoa looked at him and asked, "Huh? Why Squall?"  
  
Squall turned his gaze from the heading to the illustration that completely covered the page on the left and said, "Can you somehow interpret this?"  
  
She looked at the text beside the picture and began looking back and forth in an attempt to translate the prophecy. "No Squall, I don't understand Latin. But why are you interested in something like this?"  
  
"Uh, I thought this chapter looked a bit different from the others. I mean everything was in English and this is in Latin. Just curious," he lied. He had remembered that the Double Moon was something that related to Ultimecia's resurrection, and he didn't have any intentions to scare Rinoa with the notion that Ultimecia might someday come back to possess her again.  
  
Rinoa chuckled, "Okay Squall. Anyway, I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me?"  
  
Squall kissed Rinoa's ruby lips and said, "Not now my love. I'm a bit tired. You go on and I'll just browse through this thing."  
  
She pouted and said, "Are you sure? I'm going to turn it up real nice and steamy if you want. I'll even give you a massage."  
  
Squall took Rinoa's hands and kissed them and turned to her. "I know...what if you give me a massage later in bed. I'm really sorry Rin," and he mustered the most innocent-looking puppy dog look his face could muster.  
  
Rinoa laughed and kissed his forehead and said, "Alright Sir Squall, but you don't know what you're missing!" She swayed her hips seductively as she walked to the bathroom, leaving Squall on the couch.  
  
"Hey! I said don't call me that!" Squall laughed back. He shook his head in amusement and turned to the next page. His brow furrowed however when he found an old-looking sheet of paper inserted in between the pages.  
  
'What is this?' Squall picked up the parchment and read it. 'It's in English?'  
  
A footnote at the bottom read, "For those who wish to read this chapter, please follow the notes I wrote on this page. Do not throw this away please for future reference. A signature was written on the bottom of the footnote, but Squall couldn't make it out. All he could read were the letters u and a.  
  
'Whatever.' Squall turned his attention to a portion of the letters that were highlighted in the middle of the paper.  
  
"_And on the dawn of the era of compression, a prince shall be born to the legendary knight who inherits the powers of Luna, and to the Queen of the Night. A stormy night shall herald his birth, with raven skies pouring down torrents of rain. In the great halls of the lunar palace, he shall grow, only to be taken from his comfort by the hunter_."  
  
Beside that portion of text, penciled letters wrote "Note: A description of the Double Moon's birth. Separated due to some hunter."  
  
Continuing on to another highlighted portion of the main text, he read, "_And the two moons of Luna and the Queen of the Night shall rise. One shall seduce the evils of ages, and the other shall put it to rest with the powers of the moon. _"  
  
Below that, another penciled note read, "Must find the child before Ultimecia resurrects."  
  
After reading that, Squall's eyes drifted to another portion of the article encircled in black ink. "_Before the child slays the great evil, the truth of his past must be concealed from him. If all shall be revealed before the quarter of a moon, the glow of Luna will not shine upon his countenance. _"  
  
And of course, below that read, "Note: Cannot reveal the truth of the child's identity or his powers would not mature."  
  
Squall read the article further until someone knocked on the door. From the shower room, he heard Rinoa say, "Squall, will you please get that?"  
  
Squall got up and opened the door to welcome a distraught-looking Ouragan and Quistis.  
  
"Uh Squall, the balcony's pretty messy, so we decided to ask your permission to ask some SeeDs to help us," Ouragan told Balamb Garden's commander.  
  
"And some red tape would help too," added Quistis.  
  
"How many do you need?" asked Squall.  
  
"About fifteen strong SeeDs. It's a big mess up there," Ouragan said.  
  
"Alright. Just make sure you get the job done," Squall replied.  
  
Quistis and Ouragan saluted Squall but the Lion of Balamb stopped them and said, "Enough with the formalities. I'm on break. You want to come in to get a drink before you go back to work?"  
  
Quistis and Ouragan nodded and followed Squall to the living room. Squall was in the kitchen fetching them glasses of water when Ouragan suddenly blurted out, "Hey, this is the book I was planning to borrow from the library a few years ago. How did it end up here?"  
  
======================  
  
And that ends Chapter 23. I hope you liked it as much as the other chapters, but this doesn't seem to get into the action of the story. I'm really sorry if it's boring! By the way, the De Augurium de Bicornis Luna means "The Prophecy of the Double Moon", if anyone was wondering. I'll try to work faster with the story, so please don't worry. Oh, and before I forget, please give reviews if you want to say something about my story. Be it a flame or a commendation, I don't mind. And the next chapter's title is, (drum rolls) Flagship and the Love Triangle. Thanks for the reviews by the way. And here is a dedication to my loyal readers.  
  
To Karaoke Risa- Thanks for being loyal to Secrets in the Dark. Every time I read your wonderful reviews, I am inspired to write more Squinoa (and probably some naughty Seifer-Squall scenes ;) ). Honestly, when I first read your story, I didn't know the author of Time Apart was actually the same one reviewing my story. I'm so glad to have you as one of my wonderful readers! (By the way, I'm happy to know you like the few drops of ahem...yaoi I inserted in the story.)  
  
To cheerlygal- One of the first few to open the link to my fiction, I will always be grateful to you for writing such heartwarming reviews. You were usually the first one to write a review a few minutes after I submitted a chapter to the site. I'm really sorry if I hadn't been able to submit my new chapters much faster, but I promise to make it up to you guys. Glad to have ya!  
  
To ang3l-w1ngs- Ah... –writing my thanks- Wai Review more... Bah Love your reviews so much! Oo You are such a wonderful reviewer! I just love it when I see what you have to say about this fanfic. I hope you can write some stories and post them on the site. I will be sooooo glad to share some reviews. -blinks-... interesting reviews! ... oO Gonna read your anime story...hmm... ... And as you say, Squall and Rinoa forever! Love ya!  
  
To DBZ Fanfiction Queen- Buon giorno mi amici! As always, your reviews are uplifting and quite inspiring for new ideas. I recently read your fanfic I Don't Know, by the way, and I loved it. A bit of a deviation from the FF8 story, but really interesting! I love it! Thanks for visiting my story, and I hope to see more of I Don't Know being updated. I'll tell you something though—you're somehow on to the true plot of Secrets in the Dark. Happy writing and Ciao! 


	24. Chapter 24: Flagship & the Love Triangle

Flagship and the Love Triangle  
  
"How did it end up here?" Ouragan asked Squall.  
  
Squall placed the two glasses of water in front of Ouragan and Quistis and said, "Well, Lara told me that this book had been on the reserved list for too long in the library, so we decided to remove this book from it. Why didn't you pick it up?"  
  
"Well, I was supposed to do some ancient prophecy research in my magic class, but I seemed to have graduated a bit too early. Anyhow, I've tried opening this book a long time ago in the library, but it never opened. I think they have the wrong key for this lock," Ouragan uttered as he pointed to the unlatched lock. "How did you get it open?"  
  
Squall pondered about the very magical way the book's lock opened but decided to keep it a secret. "Uh, I pried it open with a lock pick."  
  
Ouragan snorted, "Funny, I've never really thought about that. So what's in it?"  
  
Squall took the space beside Quistis and helped Ouragan open the heavy book. "Well, there are some prophecies in here about Garden and the world, but they're really vague in poetic terms if you ask me. I never really understood much of it."  
  
Ouragan formed an "o" with his mouth and said, "So you mean this isn't some kind of prophecy encyclopedia? And to think this ancient thing stayed in the reserved list for years."  
  
Quistis took the book from her friend's hands and began flipping through the pages. When she found dog ears on the Blue and Red Dragon section, she said, "Why did you mark this Squall?"  
  
"How did you know that I marked it?"  
  
Quistis unfolded the dog ear and answered, "Because this fold looks fresh. And since this book was said to have been in hiding for five years, creases like these are supposes to look perfect. So why did you mark it?"  
  
Squall pointed to the picture and said, "Rinoa and I looked through this book earlier and tried to unravel the meaning of some of the prophecies. When we saw this, we thought that the descriptions resembled the Trabia and Balamb Garden missile incident." After explaining it further, Quistis nodded to Squall in agreement.  
  
"You may have a point Squall. Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked the commander.  
  
Squall asked, "What?"  
  
"Well, since this book somehow gives prophecies of what might and may happen, maybe we could use it to tell the future of the Garden. Who knows? We might just prevent further disasters from happening," she said.  
  
Ouragan laughed and said, "You actually think all of those prophecies tell the Garden's fate? Maybe some, but not all of them would. Come to think of it, I think only one passage in the book refers to Garden."  
  
Quistis turned to Ouragan and said, "But what about future disasters? We can probably get there before it happens thanks to the help of this book."  
  
Squall took the book from Quistis' hands and closed it. "That will be unnecessary. Besides, without any disasters left, Garden will become bankrupt. I can't just allow some prophecy to stop funds from coming in."  
  
Quistis hung her head in defeat and sighed. "I guess you have a point. Well, Ouragan and I had better go now. We have some hail to clear." After gulping her water, she took Ouragan's hand and led him out of the room after wishing Squall goodbye.  
  
Squall sat on the couch thinking about the Double Moon Prophecy when Rinoa came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around her body. She sat down beside Squall and smiled at him.  
  
"Did you find anything interesting while I was in the shower?" she asked while leaning her head on Squall's shoulder, hugging his waist tightly.  
  
Squall hugged her back, kissed her hair and said, "Well, I saw some more prophecies, but Ouragan and Quistis came in."  
  
She looked up at him with her beautiful brown eyes and asked, "So what did they do here?"  
  
"They just gave some reports on the hail damage and I gave them something to drink. Why?" he asked while holding her closer to his body.  
  
She buried her head in his chest and said, "Nothing." She felt the rising and falling of his chest, never wishing for this sweet moment to end when she felt him run a hand across her spine. "Squall..."  
  
He silenced her by claiming her lips and deftly undid the towel around her. "Do you want to continue where I stopped earlier?" he asked with a wink. She nodded and let go of the towel, exposing herself completely to him.  
  
"Hyne, you are so beautiful," Squall exclaimed as he looked at Rinoa's' naked form with appreciation. She blushed and began undoing his pants.  
  
When they had finally undressed each other, they hopped onto the bed and began pleasuring each other, Squall thrusting his massive pole up Rinoa's entrance as she received him willingly. Their wild screams of pleasure crashed through the entire room as they made love, screaming each other's names upon climax, and cuddling in the warmth of their bodies after their wonderful lovemaking.  
  
--------------------  
  
When the cleanup of the balcony was over at last, Quistis and Ouragan opened the doors to the second floor hallway and sat down on the floor.  
  
"That...puff...was tiring," sighed Quistis as she took a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed her forehead.  
  
"Yeah, throwing all the hailstones out of the balcony was no easy task," said Ouragan in a similar manner.  
  
Quistis leaned on Ouragan's shoulder and groped his right arm. "I'm tired."  
  
Ouragan smiled at her and ruffled her hair slightly. "You know, if you weren't my friend, I might have thought that you have a big crush on me," he told her nonchalantly while smiling boyishly.  
  
Quistis almost fainted when he said that. 'He doesn't even notice?! He graduated first in class and doesn't even notice that I like him?!?'  
  
"Uh, Ouragan, what makes you say that?" she asked while holding her breath. Although she did want him to know, she somehow felt that it was better if he didn't. She didn't want a little crush to ruin their relationship, but she thought, 'It's not just a little crush isn't it?'  
  
"Well, you always look happier around me, grope me, and do girly things around me. I hope you don't think I'm paranoid, but that's what it looks like. But, since we're absolutely good friends, I guess that counts as a good reason to be intimate right?" he said without blinking.  
  
"Y-yeah! That's right! We're good friends! Heh heh...good friends...that's right," she stuttered. She wanted to vomit right there and then, but was too embarrassed to do it in front of Ouragan.  
  
"Is something the matter Quistis?" he asked her. "You don't look so well."  
  
She waved her hand up and down and said, "Ah no it's nothing! Don't even worry about me. I think the cleaning job got me worked up. You want to go to the Quad?"  
  
Ouragan stood up and offered her a hand, "Sure, but I have to go to Cid's office first. I'l just see you later after I arrange all your papers for Esthar Garden. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Quistis nodded in relief and said, "Yup! I'll just see you later, kay?"  
  
Ouragan winked and said, "Kay! Bye!" He ran towards the elevator and went to the third floor office. Quistis stood there, unsure of what to do until she passed by her classroom.  
  
"Gee, I will sure miss this. Maybe I'd better visit it one last time before I leave," she thought as she opened the door. When she saw the people inside, she suddenly gasped and said, "Seifer! What are you doing here? Fujin, Raijin, I thought you guys were supposed to be in the Training Center?"  
  
"Yo, ya should chill out, ya know?" Raijin said with a smirk.  
  
"REMINISCING. SEIFER LEAVING. RAIJIN AND I LEFT ALONE HERE," Fujin replied in her almost syntaxless language.  
  
"You see, when Ouragan asked me to join you guys, he didn't include Rai and Fu in the list. I mean they didn't train to become SeeDs so they will remain here in Balamb Garden. We're just remembering old times," he said with a hint of sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Oh...Do you want me to talk to Ouragan about this? Maybe I can convince him to accept Raijin and Fujin too," she told him.  
  
At the mention of Ouragan's name, Seifer felt his stomach role but gently said, "Quisty, it doesn't work that way. I was accepted because I had some good SeeD training. Fujin and Raijin here served as the Garden's disciplinary committee. I don't think Esthar Garden will allow that. Besides, who are you to tell Ouragan what to do? His wife? Ha!"  
  
Quistis felt her cheeks flushing and she approached Seifer adamantly. She slapped his cheek and snapped at him. "How dare you! You know, I was planning to thank you for saving me, but no! You, Seifer Almasy, have to act like a jerk. I was going to help you get your friends, probably your only friends, to come with you but how do you repay me? You act high and mighty!"  
  
Seifer rebutted, "Is that so? High and mighty? Who was the teacher's pet? Who was the eighteen year old who acted snooty and ever so superior over her peers? He would suck up to the professors? You! And you know what? I saw you smiling at him when he picked you up. Yeah, the guy who took you to the infirmary in his arms and not the one who saved you from a near death experience deserved the gorgeous smile. Isn't life a bitch Queen Trepe?" He grabbed his Hyperion from the teacher's table and walked out of the room, not even asking Raijin and Fujin to accompany him outside. Fujin glared at Raijin, and he immediately decided to go out and help Seifer cool down. Neither of them had seem him this mad since Squall had said something that struck Seifer's nerve.  
  
'What have I done?' Quistis asked herself.  
  
"INFURIATED," Fujin said.  
  
"Should I go after him?" Quistis asked the white-haired woman.  
  
Fujin decided to lose her cold, monoword act and decided to use everyday human language. "Quistis, I think you should give him a chance. I mean, just between the two of us, I know that he likes you. I saw the look in his eyes when he was carrying you into the Garden. Seifer doesn't normally act that way around women, but you are special. He showed a lot of concern that day you were attacked, making sure that you were alright. When Ouragan jumped into the scene, he really wanted to carry you himself into the infirmary, but being the other commander's friend, he decided to let you go. When you opened your eyes and smiled at Ouragan, he immediately approached me and talked to me about it. But please, don't talk to him about it now. Give him some time to cool down."  
  
Quistis smiled at Fujin and looked down on the floor. "Thanks Fujin. I didn't know that you could talk this way, but please do this more often. You give great advice."  
  
Fujin chuckled and replied, "DON'T TELL OTHERS."  
  
Quistis laughed and said, "Okay, I won't. But I don't know how where to start with Seifer. Should I..."  
  
"RINOA. ASK HER," Fujin firmly said.  
  
"Rinoa? You think she could hook me and Seifer up?" she asked the posse member.  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
'But, will I ever fall in love with Seifer?" wondered Quistis as she and Fujin stepped out of her classroom.  
  
---------------------  
  
Four hours later, the Garden stopped by the artificial harbors of Fisherman's horizon. The crane that stood as the vehicle's pier was extended by the local engineers, and some of the Garden staff lowered the balcony railing to serve as a bridge between the school and the city. About half an hour after the preparations for the dock were made, Squall and the group emerged from the Garden in their regular attire along with Ouragan and Seifer's posse.  
  
"So tell me, where is the Ragnarok?" Ouragan asked his younger pupil.  
  
Squall pointed in the direction of Mayor Dobe's house and said, "After crossing the crane, we take the lift over there and go down to the city. We just keep going forward until we reach the center. The building in the middle of the solar panels is the mayor's house. Ouragan nodded and the team made their way to the lifts. The man operating the top greeted them.  
  
"Greetings! Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, Zell. Congratulations on the Ultimecia thing!" he said as he opened the lift for everyone.  
  
"Thanks man!" Zell said as he shook the guy's hand. Everyone said their thanks as well and hopped onto the elevator.  
  
"Going down to the Mayor? He's expecting you. Says that some visitor is here," he said as the lift began its descent.  
  
'Expecting us? Can it be Laguna?' Squall wondered.  
  
When the lifts had finally reached the bottom, they were surprised to find a new addition to the machinery units in Fisherman's Horizon. One of Esthar's floating devices that took you around the city was right in front of the lift, and it was big enough to accommodate the entire gang with some more seats for the operator.  
  
The brother of the man on top asked, "Where to Squall?"  
  
Squall pointed to Mayor Dobe's house, sitting down on the cold metal of the Esthar lift, "To the Mayor's house please."  
  
The brother saluted him and said, "Roger!" He pressed a few buttons here and there and the machine was surrounded by a light blue (rather thank pink) orb, descending quickly towards the peace-loving Dobe's residence. When they got there, they found a tall man awaiting them by the Ragnarok.  
  
"Kiros?" Squall asked the man. "Where is Laguna?"  
  
"Laguna is in Esthar visiting Doc Odine. It seems that the good doctor will be out of the ICU in a few days, but we still need you to inspect the place," the black man answered the President's son.  
  
"Ah! The Ragnarok!" Selphie exclaimed, immediately running towards the red vehicle to which she had grown attached to.  
  
"Come on, let's go inside," offered Kiros as the gang followed him to the red vehicle.  
  
It was a new day, a new future, and a new opportunity for the orphanage gang. But what else lies in the mysterious great city of the East? Perhaps a truth that lay hidden for years.  
  
===============  
  
Voila! They're finally going to Esthar! Read and review please! I hope you guys like this chapter! Oh, by the way, please read my new fanfic: The Curse of the Stradivarius. 


	25. Chapter 25: The Inspection

The Inspection  
  
Kiros' appearance had changed much since they last encountered him in their dreams. From the tall, slim Galbadian officer who wore a rather strange bodysuit when they were off duty to the still tall Estharian official who now put on a beard and even stranger clothes, he surely had changed. He looked older, yet wiser—more rugged, yet a notch more dignified. When Laguna was chosen as Esthar's new leader, Kiros' became his right hand in handling the Silent Country, yet somehow, Kiros' believed that the President himself could not handle the responsibility of handling Esthar alone. Although a stroke of luck would catapult some really brilliant plan that bore much good fruit, Laguna's wild side could not keep Esthar's brilliance at bay. Thus, he needed someone who wouldn't make careless decisions—and that job immediately was given to Kiros.  
  
"Kiros, where is my fa...Laguna?" Squall asked absent mindedly as he sat on one of the reclining chairs in the Ragnarok's passenger room.  
  
Kiros bent over on his seat and clasped his hands together. "Laguna is in Esthar handling the Odine case. But let me ask you something Squall," he asked his friend's son.  
  
"What?" Squall asked as he placed both his palms under his head in a relaxed position.  
  
"May I know why you hate him so much?" Kiros inquired sensibly.  
  
Squall narrowed his eyes, turned to the Galbadian, and answered, "Because he wasn't there for me." He stood up and marched towards the door. "He was there for everyone else—for Ellone, for Esthar, for you guys, for that Moomba in the Lunatic Pandora laboratory, but he wasn't there for me and my mother!" he screamed angrily. To Kiros' relief, all the doors in the Ragnarok were automatic sliding doors, as an angry Squall was at the moment looking for something to vent his anger on. Unable to wreak havoc on any solid, he just stormed out of the room.  
  
Kiros followed after him and called out, "Squall! I...I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked you about that." The old man's legs were still as agile as they were during his youth, so he was able to follow Balamb's commander to the air room. "Squall...please forgive me for asking."  
  
Squall was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. His hands were buried in his face, and silent tears slowly fell from his eyes. "Did he know?"  
  
Kiros sat down beside Squall and asked, "Did he know what Squall?"  
  
Squall refused to face him and asked through clenched teeth, "Did he know that I was alive? Did he know that he had a son?"  
  
Kiros looked blankly at the wall and sighed. "He was...somehow hinted that Raine gave birth to a child. Ellone told him."  
  
Squall mustered the courage to look at him with his tears still streaming down from his face. "So why didn't he come looking for me?"  
  
Kiros looked down at the floor and silently told Squall, "Perhaps it would be better if you ask him yourself." Squall didn't say anything so Kiros continued, "But if you should know, he loves you dearly. He regretted leaving you, and now he desperately wants to spend time with you—so much more than fixing the Lunatic Pandora disaster in Esthar. Why, he told me the other day that he felt devastated about you not wanting to talk to him."  
  
Squall abruptly turned to the aide and asked, "He what? If he feels so devastated about leaving me, tell him to ask Ellone to send him back to the past and change it!" He wiped his tears with the sleeve of his jacket and stood up. "If he was such a caring father, he should have begun looking for me ages ago!"  
  
Kiros was at a loss for words and decided that it wouldn't do him good to mediate between their family problems. Squall immediately ran out of the room back to the cockpit and left Kiros in the air room.  
  
"But Squall...he thought you had died when Raine was assassinated..." Kiros silently whispered as he watched the young man running towards the cockpit.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Squall?" Rinoa asked as a puffy-eyed Squall emerged from the cockpit elevator. "Honey, what's the matter?" She moved close to Squall and caressed the side of his face with her hand.  
  
Squall kissed her hand and sat down on one of the benches in the cockpit. "Nothing...nothing you should worry about my love."  
  
Rinoa sat down beside him and put her arms around him in a comforting embrace. "Squall, you know you can tell me anything. I don't want to see you like this. Please Squall, talk to me."  
  
Squall faced Rinoa and answered, "I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just focus on the Esthar case, kay?"  
  
Rinoa sighed, knowing very well that this had something to do with Laguna. "Okay Squall, but I'm all ears, so don't hesitate to talk to me about this." She kissed his eyes and bent over to rest her head on his lap, her body in a lying position. Squall played with her hair and caressed her cheek with his other hand.  
  
"Rinoa."  
  
"Yes Squall?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Rinoa felt like melting as Squall brought his face close to hers and engaged his lips with hers in a deep, passionate kiss. And that made him forget everything about Laguna, about his past, about being unloved, about being abandoned. Right now, he was with the love of his life—the one who had helped him discover a reason to live and to continue living. With Rinoa by his side, Squall felt like he could conquer the world and live through the night to see another sunrise. That was most probably why he had decided to marry her, so that no one in this world—this person be a much better lover than he ever could be—could have her. And he had sworn to protect her, as a knight, as a future husband, and as her best friend. Tacit as he was, no words could express the love he felt for her. And a kiss, a smile, and an appreciative response, was probably enough to show that kind of special emotion.  
  
--------------------  
  
A little boy was running on Esthar's fiberglass highway, chasing his pet dog around as he caught it and hugged the little animal. Licking him back, the puppy cuddled into the boy's lap as the boy ruffled his fine fur. Behind him, his mother laughed as he continued playing with his precious pet. Suddenly, the three of them (the dog included) looked up as a silhouette of a dragon shadowed the brilliant blue of the fiberglass streets. It was the Ragnarok, Esthar's flagship whose design was patterned after the dragon of Centran legends. The aircraft had begun its descent over Esthar's Air Station, the dragon spaceship forming billowing clouds of white smoke as it made an impressive nose-dive on the sleek runway designed by Esthar's most dexterous engineers. Once the state-of-the-art machine had finally set foot upon the technological marvel of Esthar, a group of people descended from the entrance of the vehicle, a tall, dark man leading their way as they emerged from the Air Station's entrance.  
  
"Once again, welcome to Esthar," Kiros said as he led the group towards a sleek, high tech limousine whose doors immediately opened when they approached it. "Unfortunately, this won't be a pleasure trip so please don't bring your wallets out."  
  
Some of the people in the group laughed at what seemed to be a joke, while others just stared at their hyena companions what the fuss was about. "What happened to those transport thingies that take us around Esthar?" Selphie asked Kiros.  
  
"Oh, they've been fixed, updated with our latest technology, and buffered up with new accessories. Today, however, we are traveling in style," Kiros told them as he led them to the limo.  
  
One by one, they entered the spacious, luxurious vehicle, and when it was finally Squall's turn to enter, Kiros put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Squall, forgive me for that thing in the Ragnarok. I didn't know you were still adusting to the idea of having Laguna as your...erm relative."  
  
Squall just chuckled and said, "No Kiros, I think I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Truce?" He offered the dark man a hand and Kiros gladly shook it.  
  
"Truce. By the way Squall, I will give all of you the mission briefing once we're all in the car so please do step inside the vehicle," he told the young commander.  
  
Squall nodded and went in, and Kiros went around the car and entered the vehicle in his usual spot beside the driver. He turned around to face the group and brought out a little palm pilot, courtesy of Esthar technologies please and thank you, and began giving them their orders.  
  
"As you might already know, Esthar's own Dr. Odine was almost killed a few days earlier when an assassin attempted to burn down his lab. Fortunately, the good doctor is safe and under the care of Esthar's best doctors. His laboratory in the city, however, is in very bad shape. What I want you to do now is to enter the complex and find anything suspicious—something that might link the murders to this Black Eagle character we're looking for. Understood?" Kiros asked them.  
  
They all nodded and Kiros continued, "Now, Esthar soldiers will surround the place to ensure your security. If you need anything at all, please contact me with this mobile phone. And who might I ask is the leader of this operation?" Kiros looked around while attempting to pass the phone to one of the teenagers when they all pointed to Squall. Squall's eyes widened like melons as he accepted the phone from Kiros.  
  
"Me? Why not Ouragan?" he asked bewildered as he looked at the marvelous looking machine on his hand.  
  
Ouragan bent over from the back seat and said, "Because Squall, Balamb Garden was chosen for this mission. Besides, I think you can handle this operation rather well. Don't worry, I'll watch your back."  
  
Everyone laughed and Seifer began to tease Squall. "Aw, is poor wittle Squally afwaid that an evil imp will scwatch his back? Hah! Squall, I can't believe you're chickening now! Did Ultimecia really pound you to a pulp?"  
  
Squall threw him one of his dirtiest look and said, "Watch your mouth Seifer or you'll be looking at a fishing pole and a bucketful of fish for the rest of your life." His face was absolutely red right now, and he suddenly stirred when he felt Rinoa touching his arms.  
  
"Squall, you're so cute when you're mad. But please don't mind Seifer. I bet you he will also scream and run around even more if an imp gropes his leg," she said. Everyone roared in laughter and it was Seifer who turned maroon this time around.  
  
"Hey! I'm supposed to be the bully here!" he reminded Rinoa.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm the one with enough power to silence you Seifer," she winked at him.  
  
Seifer turned pale and shook his hands, "Hey! Easy there! Alright I'm sorry!" He leaned over his seat and muttered, "Hummph! Just because she has some powers doesn't mean she can go around silencing people like that. At least Ultimecia didn't shut me up."  
  
Rinoa narrowed her eyes and said, "What did you say Seifer? Did I just hear something about you comparing me with Ultimecia?" She knew he was joking, so she decided to play along in her own Angel Wing way.  
  
Seifer smirked and said, "And what are you going to do? Turn me into a frog?" Rinoa'e eyes turned wide and she had the most sinister grin on her face. "Uh no! Wait! Forget that I said that!" Seifer said but it was too late. Seconds later, a frog appeared where Seifer was sitting only moments ago.  
  
Everyone was laughing at the jade-green eyed frog who had its forearms crossed over its amphibian chest. "You know, as a frog, Seifer is still very arrogant," Selphie said as she pointed at the amphibian Almasy.  
  
Quistis looked at the frog and said, "Oh Rinoa, you didn't have to do that. So how's he suppose to turn back into human Seifer?"  
  
Rinoa grinned mischievously at the blonde instructor and said, "Well Quisty, if you read your fairytales everyday when you were little, you might have stumbled upon a little story where a frog prince turns back into a handsome young man after a princess planted a kiss on his lips."  
  
Quistis raised an eyebrow, somehow knowing where this was going, and said, "And what do you want me to do Rinoa? Give that thing..." She pointed to the arrogant frog and continued, "...a kiss? Ewww! Gross! I'd kiss Seifer if he was human but as a frog? No way!"  
  
Rinoa pouted, picked up the frog, and gently placed it on her lap. "Too bad. I guess we'll have to rent out Seifer's room and adopt this pet to someone who likes frogs. I can't set him free on the plains either. Who know? Some crazy chef might suddenly crave for frog's legs."  
  
Quistis looked at the frog and the frog looked at her. She pitied the Seifer-creature and finally gave in. "Oh alright! I'll kiss him but you owe me one Rinoa Heartilly!" Rinoa just smiled innocently as if nothing happened and handed Quistis the frog.  
  
"You sure do feel slimy Seifer," Quistis muttered as she stared at the green creature. "Well, here goes..." she said as she kissed the frog on its shiny amphibian lips. On one corner of her eye, she saw Rinoa snapping her fingers as the frog turned back into Seifer, who was kissing her passionately right now.  
  
"Mmmph!" she said as she violently pulled away from the other blonde. "Rinoa you tricked me! I saw you flicking your fingers when I kissed Seifer! You're so...so..."  
  
"Sneaky?" Rinoa smirked. "I know. So how did you like it?"  
  
Quistis stuttered, "I...I...How should I know? I didn't expect Seifer to turn back into his usual old self after I locked lips with his!"  
  
Seifer put his arm around her and said, "But I could tell that you liked it. All chicks dig the Almasy kiss, for your information."  
  
Quistis scoffed at him and removed his arm from her shoulders. "For your information, I didn't have any plans to kiss you until you turned into a frog!"  
  
Seifer stared into her eyes and said, "But you liked it, didn't you?"  
  
Quistis closed her eyes and shook her head. "Some people are so thick!" She moved closer to Ouragan and blatantly locked arms with him.  
  
Ouragan let go of her and said, "Hey Quisty, I think you should be doing this with the guy you just smooched."  
  
"Oh Ouragan, you too?!? Is everyone out of their minds in this car????" she asked loudly.  
  
Selphie, Zell, Irvine, and Kiros all turned to them and shook their heads. They said, "Hey, we weren't saying anything so don't go around calling us crazy okay?"  
  
Quistis clapped her hand over her forehead in typical Squall fashion and shook her head. "Some people can be so immature."  
  
----------------------  
  
Ten minutes after their arrival at the Air Station, the limousine finally arrived at the Odine laboratory. Although the façade still looked fine, hints of black showed that some areas of the building were charred by black smoke and flame. The acrid smell of burnt metal was still detectable in the air as Squall came out and sniffed the fumes coming from the complex.  
  
"Smells freshly burnt," he said as the others came out of the vehicle.  
  
"Do you want some gas masks?" Kiros offered as he smelled the air too.  
  
"Sure Kiros," Squall replied. "Can we have some suits too?"  
  
Kiros pointed towards the back compartment of the limo and said, "All the equipment, suits, and masks are in there."  
  
Squall nodded and opened the back compartment, finding suits and masks in a gamut of sizes specifically fitted for them along with a set of analyzing equipment.  
  
'Better let Zell handle this stuff,' thought Squall as he brought out a case of the machines. After sorting out the things, he gave all of them their respective suits and put his on.  
  
Kiros stepped inside the car and opened his window. "Good luck to all of you. I have some business to attend to at the palace so if you don't mind." He waved them goodbye and left.  
  
Squall asked all of them to huddle in one place and said, "Okay Zell, since you are the technology geek here, I'll ask you to handle the equipment."  
  
Zell took the bag from Squall and saluted him. "Right on Squall! I ! I'll get the job done for you in a few!"  
  
Squall turned to Seifer, Quistis, and Ouragan. "You guys ought to check the ground floor area. You might find something in there."  
  
They nodded and Squall was now facing Selphie and Irvine. "You guys check the upper floors. Contact me with this walkie talkie if you find something okay?"  
  
Selphie and Irvine gave an affirmative "mmph!" and Squall turned to Rinoa. "We are going down to the basement. That's where all the commotion started so I guess we'll take a look there. Zell, you're coming with us."  
  
"Alright man!" Zell said as he swung the bag over his shoulder.  
  
"Zell! Be careful with that!" Squall snapped as he saw Zell swinging the delicate equipment.  
  
Zell put it down and said, "Oh, sorry man!"  
  
Squall shook his head and said, "Okay everyone, search the assigned areas." Everyone split up and went to the places Squall had specified for them earlier.  
  
When Squall, Rinoa, and Zell took the elevator to the basement, it opened to reveal a most astoundingly horrible disaster zone.  
  
"Man! Something big must have happened here!" Zell exclaimed as he gingerly set down the bag of equipment on the floor.  
  
Squall began walking around the lab looking at the scorched, leveled machinery surrounding him. He felt the metal that lay twisted on the ground, avoiding the pieces of shrapnel that could have grazed his skin. Rinoa also did some inspecting of her own and tweaked her gas mask slightly so that she could still recognize the odors yet avoid getting infected by them.  
  
She found a section of the lab that seemed to glow an effervescent green and approached the area with caution. Smelling it, she found that the scent rang a familiar tune in her senses. "Squall, can you come over here for a sec? Zell, please bring your equipment along with you."  
  
Squall and Zell came in no time and she took the bag of equipment from Zell's hands. After finding something that looked like an photographic analyzing device, she gave it to Zell and said, "Will you please use that thing on this stain here?"  
  
Zell nodded and set the machine down on the floor. Bringing a scanning device over the green mark, the machine began beeping and soon gave out an analysis of the substance.  
  
Zell, with all his experience in technology, couldn't even identify the readings. "Man! I know how to read computer language but this is just bogus!" he exclaimed. He gave it to Squall who also looked at the paper with disdain.  
  
"Like I can even read this!" he said as he passed it to Rinoa.  
  
She stared at the results and said, "Just as I suspected."  
  
Zell and Squall, baffled by the fact that Rinoa can even read the stuff, asked, "What?"  
  
"This smell—it's the smell of magic. You see, when you cast an extremely powerful spell in a confined space, what happens is the energy particles of the spell leave some trace of this substance on the walls. This seems to be the remains of an Ultima spell," she said as if she was an expert at magical science. "What?" she asked as the boys' mouths hung wide open.  
  
"Where did you learn all that?" Squall asked, bewildered at the wealth of knowledge Rinoa had gained over the past weeks as a sorceress.  
  
"I, am a sorceress," she said nonchalantly. "Okay, let's continue looking around the place for clues."  
  
The men nodded and continued searching the place for anything suspicious. Squall was inspecting a piece shrapnel when Rinoa called him again.  
  
"Squall! I think I found something!" she said aloud as she tried digging out some heavy pieces of metal from the floor.  
  
Squall walked to Rinoa's side and helped her remove the heavy sheets of metal from the pile. 'Good thing these suits are heavy duty,' Squall told himself. When the pile of metal was cleared, both of them just stared at Rinoa's find.  
  
"Rinoa, this isn't the Black Eagle," he said as he pointed to an image etched on the floor. "It's..."  
  
"I know," Rinoa added, shocked at her own find. "It's Griever."  
  
====================  
  
Yay! 25th chapter! Please read and review this chapter. Tell me your thoughts! Flame me, praise me, I don't care what it is you have to say. I just have to know what's on your mind. So please do read and review as usual. Anonymous reviewers and other members of the site are welcome to submit their thoughts. Next Chapter: Shock. 


	26. Chapter 26: Shock and Ouragan's Truth

Shock and Ouragan's Truth  
  
"It's Griever," Rinoa plainly said as she stared at the image of the griffon etched onto the floor. Both of them had been expecting so see a silhouette of the black eagle. However, seeing the Griever head burnt onto the metal was a very big surprise—especially for Squall.  
  
"I...I don't believe it," Squall murmured as he knelt on the floor mesmerized by the Griever image.  
  
"Squall...did you?" she asked as her mouth was gaped wide open at Griever's shadow. "Did you kill Dr. Odine?"  
  
Squall looked at her, bewildered at what he had just heard from his love. "No! I didn't kill him! I was in Garden when this happened!"  
  
Rinoa's body felt like lead. The only person she knew who bore the Griever symbol was Squall, and to this in the scene of the crime was all too much for her. "But who Squall? Who could have done this? I mean, of course you didn't do it but...Hyne! This all seems so scary. I want to believe you, yet there it is..." she said, dumbfounded by the image of the winged lion.  
  
Squall stood up and put his hands on Rinoa's shoulders. He whirled her around to face him and firmly said, "Rinoa, as your knight and your lover, will you trust me?"  
  
Rinoa didn't know what to say at the moment, so she merely nodded. Squall continued, "If you do trust me, then believe me. I didn't do this. We were at the Garden when this happened. It would be impossible for me to travel all the way to Esthar just to do something like this to Dr. Odine. The Ragnarok wasn't even anywhere near Garden, so there was no way I could have traveled all the way to Esthar."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Please Rinoa. I would never lie to you," he confirmed to her and himself. Squall was close to pleading right now. The only person in the world whom he trusted doubted him, and he couldn't bear the fact that it was happening to him.  
  
Rinoa sighed and continued, "Squall, I believe you. But what about the others? What will they think when they see this? They might accuse you as a killer and I don't know what to do Squall. I mean, I can't just erase this with my magic. I could but it is evidence against the killer. Squall..."  
  
Squall couldn't take it anymore so he took her into his arms and hugged her, wrapping his arms around her waist so tightly that it seemed like he was going to break it. "Please don't abandon me Rinoa. I...I...I can't live without you. Please trust me," he pleaded.  
  
Rinoa whispered into his ear, "I love you Squall, and I'll never leave you. But I don't know what to do for the time being. I may have magic, but I cannot force people to believe that you weren't responsible for this. But I do trust you." She lovingly hugged him and caressed his spine.  
  
Squall let go and asked her, "What are we going to do now?" For the first time in his life, Squall Leonhart was unsure of what to do. Most of the time, he daringly leapt into the battlefield with a perfect strategy that would bring them certain victory. This time however, he felt like he was between a rock and a hard place. With nowhere to run, he felt like he was trapped. No one had ever framed him before—except Seifer perhaps when they were still at war in school. Squall felt betrayed and alone.  
  
"What about Ouragan? I'm sure he will trust you. I'm absolutely certain that he won't doubt you. Why don't we ask him?" she suggested.  
  
"Hey Squall! Rinoa! Look at what I found here!" Zell shouted from the other side of the lab.  
  
"We'll decide what we ought to do later. I think Zell's on to something," Squall told her. He was worried. This framing might have enough weight to put him in jail—and to separate him from Rinoa. He dreaded the thought, and so he decided that he and Rinoa should keep mum about this find for the time being.  
  
"Squall, look at this!" Zell told him when he finally got there. "I found a camera here on this side of the lab, but the mechanism's totally busted. I mean, it's more like it has melted into black metal goo if you ask me. But I was able to find some tape and play it back on this device." Zell lifted one of the fine instruments Kiros had lent them earlier and put the spool of film into one of the hooks. After a few tweaks here and there plus some pushes of the button, the film began rolling and a computer generated hologram appeared in the air. Odine was alone in the laboratory, praising his demented experiments as usual. He had just finished mixing a few chemicals when a tall, imposing figure appeared behind him. After speaking with the person for a few minutes, claws were inserted into his bowels and the figure began twisting them around, masticating and shredding his innards like ribbons. Pools of blood fell onto the floor.  
  
"Gosh, it's a miracle that he survived," whispered Zell as he looked at the gore displayed in the hologram. The figure retracted its claws from the doctor's belly and began casting spells around the lab, from Thundagas to Apocalypses and Ultimas. In seconds, the lab was destroyed, but luckily for Odine, he had hid behind the figure, so the final Ultima spell that wrecked the lab didn't touch him. At that point, it was just static, so they assumed that this was the part where the camera was ravaged by the energy of the criminal's magic.  
  
Squall looked at the device Zell was holding and an idea popped into his head. "Zell, remember that chemical Odine was working on?"  
  
"Yup Squall! So what about the chemical? I'm sure the fire had evaporated all of it by this time," he told the commander.  
  
"What if there's a pool of that lying elsewhere in the lab? Or maybe a stain of the substance? Maybe we can inspect it. I want to know what Dr. Odine was working on," he said.  
  
Zell put the tape reading device back into his bag and pulled out a little square box that had an opening where liquids could be inserted. "Well, this baby has to be good enough to examine and read the chemical composition of that stuff. I'll go look for it and you guys just go back to Ouragan or Kiros or whomever is in charge and tell them about this new discovery of ours."  
  
"And you didn't want to be the leader of this operation," Squall sarcastically said. "Alright, we'll contact them. Just call us if you find some results okay?"  
  
"Yes sir!" Zell said with a quick salute. He immediately began looking around the devastated research area for the chemical stains.  
  
Squall turned back to Rinoa and said, "Well, I certainly don't have Apocalypse spells. At least we have some proof."  
  
Rinoa smiled and said, "See, I told you that somehow something will pop up and point out that my Sir Squall is no black knight."  
  
Squall squinted and said, "Rinoa, no one was asking you to be corny."  
  
She laughed and said, "I wasn't. You're being uptight again."  
  
Squall grabbed her wrist and said, "And you're acting really cute."  
  
"Shut up. I'm not," she playfully said while fluttering her eyes.  
  
"We have work to do," he monotonically said.  
  
Rinoa faked a frown and said, "Aw Squall! You're no fun!"  
  
Squall laughed and took her by the hand, leading her back to the part of the lab where the Griever image was etched on the floor. "But one thing still puzzles me."  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Who else uses the Griever symbol?" he wondered aloud as he placed a few sheets of metal over the image.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Squall and Rinoa used the lift to go back up to the main level of Odine's lab. Upon arrival, they both immediately began looking for Ouragan until Rinoa bumped into him inside the room where Ellone was once held captive as a child.  
  
"Ouragan! Thank goodness we found you!" Rinoa panted as she held on to her knees for support.  
  
"What is it Rinoa? You found something?" he asked the young woman. Rinoa looked up at the 6'5" giant in front of her and saw Quistis and Seifer inspecting a bunch of stuff out of the corner of her eye. "Good thing they're getting along. I guess that frog thing...oops! Ouragan...I forgot about him!"  
  
"Um, I think Squall wants to show you something down there," she said as she regained her posture. "Squall! I found him!" she called out when she found Squall running around the second floor looking for Ouragan. Squall immediately ran to them both.  
  
"Squall, you were looking for me."  
  
"Yes Ouragan, I believe I may have found something in the basement lab," Squall informed him.  
  
The three operated the elevator and entered the basement. Ouragan whistled and said, "This sure is a mess. So what did you want to show me?"  
  
Squall led him to the place where they had concealed the sign, checking to see if Zell was still on the other side of the laboratory. When he saw Zell bending down to inspect something on the ground, he lifted the sheet of metal from the ground and showed Ouragan the sign.  
  
"Is this what you were planning to show me?" asked Ouragan as he stared blankly at the image of Griever.  
  
"Yes Ouragan," Squall said. "Well, I trust you and I think you know that I didn't do this. I may be a big fan of Griever but then this isn't any of my doing. I was in Balamb Garden when this happened. I'm sure you know what I am saying sir."  
  
Ouragan bent down to touch the black silhouette embossed on the floor. "I know what you mean Squall," he softly said as he began tracing Griever's outline. "I really do, and don't worry, I trust you. However..." He stood up and a few blue sparks emerged from his fingertips. "We cannot let the others see this." The sparks flew out of his fingertips and touched the Griever image on the floor. A white light surrounded the image of the griffon and in seconds, it disappeared. When it was done Ouragan snapped his fingers and said, "That is by the way a new spell courtesy of Esthar Garden's magic department."  
  
Squall and Rinoa just stared at him, shocked at what they had just seen. "Ouragan, why did you do that? That was evidence against the criminal," said Rinoa as she looked back from Ouragan to the erased image on the floor.  
  
"You are questioning my motives Miss Heartilly? I am surprised at you. I thought you were afraid that the others might accuse Squall of killing Dr. Odine when he actually did not?" he asked her.  
  
"Ouragan, as much as I appreciate you for erasing anything that would frame me for this murder, we can't do this. We have to report this to Laguna," Squall told him.  
  
Ouragan laughed mockingly and asked him, "Laguna? And what will he do about this? Do you really think the President will effectively cover up for you? Do you actually believe that he has the power to clear your name Squall? He doesn't even rule Esthar directly, if I may say so myself. Do you even realize that the President and his aides aren't the brains behind Esthar? The truth is Esthar Garden is behind all the development Esthar has been enjoying recently. Our technology laboratories, and not those costly research centers commissioned by Adel and Laguna, were responsible for Esthar's many technological marvels. And the military? Esthar Garden! We train our soldiers to the point that the power of the Galbadian military coupled with Lunatic Pandora would be put to shame by a single soldier. Of course, when peace-loving Laguna took over the Silent Country and decided that it ought to appear as a wasteland to the others, he decided to ditch Esthar Garden's services." He sounded very bitter and angry now, with one of his fists clenched on his side.  
  
Squall was trying to absorb all of the things he had just heard from Ouragan. The man actually hated Laguna, probably because his father had dismissed their services for nothing. Ouragan continued, "And just because he was able to seal Adel in that chamber by chance, the people praise him and turn him into some kind of hero. But what's worst of all, they made him President of our nation. Esthar was once the most powerful country in the world, even more so than Galbadia. We were feared by Deling City, as their inferior training could never outmatch our superior soldiers. When Adel took control however, she stopped utilizing the services of Esthar Garden. The sorceress actually thought that she could run that blasted city on her own! Can you believe that Squall?"  
  
Squall was now feeling a bit scared. This wasn't like Ouragan at all. "Oura..."  
  
"Oh please do let me continue," he rapidly said as he rubbed his right temple with his hand. "Commander Storm was actually the one who controlled Esthar before Adel became its ruler. Estharians are peace lovers, to be honest. They detest war, but they do feel a need to strengthen their military power in case something goes wrong. In this case, that loophole would be Galbadia. The Commander was reluctant to send forces to aid Adel, as he thought that these soldiers ought to be used only for defense. With that, the nation's contract with Esthar Garden was terminated. Soon, Galbadians began hiring our assassins to make attempts against Sorceress Adel's life. We were unsuccessful of course. Sorceress Adel was too much of a force to beckon with. And so the Adel resistance group in Esthar hired several top agents of EU Garden to do the job for them. One day, Commander Storm himself could never take it anymore. He thought that he himself ought to go assassinate the Sorceress. Then, your Galbadian machine gun-wielding hero jumps into the picture and pushes the dratted sorceress into the sealing chamber. Convenient isn't it? The glory of our academy taken away by a man like him. In time, Esthar Garden, the brains behind the machines and the country, began losing its contact with the Presidential council and the government. Soon, we were reduced to sending mercenaries all over the world to carry out some private collector's missions or to retrieve some stolen object. It is so degrading for my institute!" he spat as he said those last words.  
  
"Laguna stopped emphasizing military strength. Development was becoming slower and slower, and soon, the only military objects in development were the guns of the Esthar soldiers. And what is funny is, we found out that some weapon files in our lab went missing. Someone had apparently pirated our work and sold the design to the Odine and Laguna labs! Oh what a joy! He takes away our glory! And he takes away our scientists! Our soldiers and specialists become mercenaries for hire, and the best Garden in the world is blown out of the picture. Come on and celebrate guys, our Garden has become a dud!" Ouragan made a mocking impersonation of a rich man and said in a British accent while gesturing a phone with his right hand, "Why hello, is this EU Garden? Why yes, I'd like to report a stolen car." His voice shifted back to normal and he continued, "Isn't that nice Squall? The best Garden in the world—the pinnacle of military training—is reduced to carrying out the jobs of its subordinates? Oh I am just overwhelming with JOY!" He stomped his foot hard on the floor and punched the wall with his right hand. To Squall's surprise and fear, the thick, double layer steel had a large dent about three inches deep where Ouragan's fist had met the wall. Rinoa cowered behind Squall when she saw Ouragan breathing heavily.  
  
'Whoa! Are his hands made of steel?' wondered Squall as he approached Ouragan.  
  
Squall put a hand on Ouragan's shoulder and the EU Garden commander immediately softened upon Squall's touch. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that. I...I just can't stand seeing our Commander's work go to waste." He turned to Squall and said, "If you want that image back on the floor, I'll put it back there. But I must warn you, Esthar Garden's council usually makes the final say on the verdict. And these people are strict. The President can only do so much. Oh well, since you want to..." He raised his hand and began reversing the spell until Rinoa held his arm tightly.  
  
"Wait, Ouragan...we...we weren't thinking. Um, I didn't know you felt that way." Ouragan immediately stopped and waited for her to continue. Instead, it was Squall who said, "I appreciate your concern Ouragan, but I am not the kind of person who would run and hide from these things. I will face the council if need be. I hope you'll understand."  
  
Ouragan sighed but smiled at Squall. "You truly are a noble person Squall. I am proud of you." He suddenly smirked and said, "But since I don't want any of my students getting in trouble for something they didn't do, we'll keep it that way. Anyway, see you upstairs!" He ran to the elevator and took it to the ground floor, waving at Squall and Rinoa as he ascended to meet with the others.  
  
Zell was now finished with his inspection of the place and came back to Squall. He was carrying a machine on one hand. "Yo Squall! Done here! You wouldn't believe what I found but...whoa! Where did that huge dent on the wall come from?"  
  
Squall and Rinoa shrugged and said, "Ouragan...really pissed off about this case."  
  
"Oh..." Zell said. "Well anyhow, I think you'll be interested to see what I found back there."  
  
He handed over the machine to Squall and turned it on. Squall blinked when he saw the results displayed on the screen and said, "Zell, are you sure these results are accurate?"  
  
Zell punched the air enthusiastically and said, "As sure as my punch is strong...although not as strong as Ouragan's."  
  
"What is it Squall?" Rinoa asked as she peeked at the screen on Squall's hand.  
  
Squall gulped and forked her over the machine with the results in English. Rinoa's eyes widened and she said, "Oh no...he's can't! That's impossible!"  
  
================  
  
Chapter 26 bites the dust! Um, read and review please. If you have any questions regarding the story (other than its outcome of course), do e-mail me about that. Anyhow, I'm going to work on the next chapter so please enjoy and review this one. Next Chapter: The Palace and the Academy 


	27. Chapter 27: The Palace and the Academy

The Palace and the Academy  
  
Rinoa stared into the screen of the electronic device in her hands. "Squall...how could Odine do this? Doesn't your father know what kind of experiments he is running in this lab?"  
  
Squall couldn't believe the results either. They never thought Dr. Odine would go as far as actually manufacturing chemicals like these. "I don't know Rinoa. I didn't even think it was possible to produce something like this."  
  
Rinoa felt as if she was being turned into stone by the Medusa head that was the results screen. Her feet were beginning to feel like they had grown roots and unearthed the ground, and her mind was starting to play tricks on her. "Zell, are you sure these results are a hundred percent accurate?"  
  
Zell nodded sadly. "Positive Rin. I don't think these machines will lie to us about the results. But one thing's been bugging me all this time. How did Esthar's database register something like this? It would be plain bogus for potions like these to exist in a machine that's been around since the time of Adel."  
  
Squall took the machine from Rinoa and checked its mechanism. "Maybe Odine updated these things with chips. It still looks brand new. It sure is a hell of a lot better than what Galbadia or even Garden could produce with our current technology."  
  
Rinoa held on to Squall's arm and leaned onto his shoulder. "But Squall, what could Dr. Odine possibly do with a chemical that contains the genes of past sorceresses? What does he plan to do with it? You can't just pass the powers of a sorceress to normal humans like that."  
  
Squall shrugged and answered, "Maybe he wants to create a legion of sorceresses? Like I said, I don't know. The guy is just demented."  
  
Zell was deep in thought when an idea popped into his head. "Remember the guy who was killed in the Deling alley?"  
  
Rinoa and Squall nodded before Zell continued, "Well, what if the guy has something to do with these chemicals? What if the burnt case he was carrying contained vials of this stuff? Man, I'm sure the alley attack and the Odine lab thing are somehow closely connected."  
  
Squall took the time to absorb Zell's words and replied, "You may have a point Zell, but that briefcase of whatever it was inside was burnt to a crisp. We can't connect two and two together just like that. Besides, what other evidence do we have?"  
  
Zell scratched his head and began thinking. "Well, the way the criminal attacked them is quite similar. And both of them were working with chemicals. They were killed or almost killed in a secluded place, and no evidence was left whatsoever on who might have been the murderer. And although we have a tape of the attacks in Odine's lab, the person in the video was just a blur. I can't even make out his face. And if you observed the video well enough, he attacks Odine with claws, just like the alley attack in Deling City."  
  
Squall scratched his chin, rubbing his hand over some stubby facial hair. 'I'm definitely shaving when I get to EU Garden.' "Zell, if you are right, then we have to start an investigation."  
  
Rinoa then asked Squall, "But how are you going to do it Squall? What chances do we have of the Estharian officials thinking that these attacks might be closely related?"  
  
"If Laguna or Ouragan know what kind of experiments our little Dr. Odine has been working on, they surely will try to look on this. Besides, even if they don't think that the attacks are related, the Sorceress Power serum is a good enough reason to begin working on this case. Somehow, I think Dr. Odine has sold this stuff to some illegal buyers outside Esthar," Squall answered.  
  
"So are we going to report this to Laguna?" Zell questioned his friend.  
  
"I'm not reporting this stuff to him. Either you and Quistis are marching into my fa...his office and telling him about this or we're not working on it at all," Squall rapidly told his spiky haired friend.  
  
"Squall?!? You can't just do that! We're talking about a murder case here. You can't let your relationship with your dad..." Zell attempted to say.  
  
"I DON'T HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH THAT MAN!" Squall shouted at him. Zell cowered back immediately at Squall's outburst of rage. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! AS LONG AS YOU OR QUISTIS OR SOMEONE ELSE CAN TALK TO THAT ABANDONING SON OF A BITCH ABOUT THIS CASE, ODINE AND THE GUY MURDERED IN DELING CAN GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE!"  
  
Squall darted for the elevator and fiercely pushed the up button. "BULLSHIT!" When the machine didn't respond, he shouted, cursed again, and banged both his fists on the button. To the machine's luck, it finally began its ascent towards the ground level. Zell and Rinoa were left in the basement speechless.  
  
"I...I'm sorry Zell. I'll go talk to Squall and tell him to apologize," Rinoa told him softly and guiltily as she began walking towards the lift.  
  
Zell looked apologetically at Rinoa and said, "No. I think I should be the one apologizing to him. It wasn't very...uh...tact of me to talk about Laguna." He slumped to the ground in shame and hung his head between his legs. "So...I guess Squall hates me huh?"  
  
Rinoa decided to stay a bit longer and sat down beside Zell. She tried to comfort him by placing her hand on his shoulder. "Squall doesn't hate you Zell. He's just pissed off at his dad."  
  
"Yeah, but did never felt his wrath have you?" Rinoa shook her head and Zell chuckled and said, "Well, the only person whom he used to lash out like that was Seifer."  
  
Rinoa moved closer to Zell and said, "But that doesn't mean that he hates you the way he hates Seifer's guts. He'll forgive you in time, but just don't talk to him about Laguna again okay?"  
  
Zell nodded sadly and said, "You know, I always wanted to be his friend. I mean, he's such a great person. Even before he became hero and found out that he was the heir to the Estharian president, he really was a down to earth kind of guy. He was cold alright, but he was a cool guy. He's a loyal friend to those who know him. He may not show his concern for others on the outside, but Squall's a really nice guy if you get to break through his barrier. You're really lucky to have him as your fiancé, did you know that?"  
  
Rinoa smiled and ruffled Zell's gelled hair. "Aw, that's sweet of you Zell. But I didn't realize that you also thought of Squall the way I did."  
  
Zell laughed and said, "That's how everyone thinks about Squall. They're just wondering what you did to melt him that way. Oh well, no use thinking about it. Unless we have a million gil and know some really good plastic surgeon who can make us look like you, there is no way we can get Squall to talk to us the way you do. But he hates me now so I'll pass the surgery thing. Besides, I think changing my features to look like you is a bad idea don't you think?"  
  
Rinoa giggled and told Zell, "No, I think it's a horrible idea. But don't talk to him right now. You'll just give him a better reason to Lionheart you to nothing."  
  
Zell cracked the muscles of his head by turning it from left to right and said, "Thanks Rin, but I don't think I have the courage to talk to him either. I have a feeling that I will end up in more pieces than one if I do that right now."  
  
"Zell."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Let's go up. I think the others are waiting. I don't want them to get any naughty ideas about us going at it." She got up and dusted her protective suit. "I don't want to give Squall another reason to mush you into a pulp with his gunblade."  
  
"Oh," Zell suddenly realized.  
  
"So, come on. Get up from that...er...is that a cabinet?" Rinoa pointed to the thing Zell was sitting on.  
  
Zell turned around and looked at the now cooled down molten mass on the floor. "Yup, it's a cabinet alright."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Zell and Rinoa emerged from the basement, covered in dust outside and with sweat on the inside. They removed the protective suits that surrounded every contour of their bodies and laid it on the rack beside the elevator.  
  
"Zell, I'll go look for Squall and you find the others. We'll meet each other in the lobby in about fifteen minutes. Is that alright?" she questioned him.  
  
Zell punched the air with his free hand and said, "Sure! But...um...tell Squall I'm sorry anyways. I don't want to come here only to be greeted by his Lionheart."  
  
Rinoa smiled and said, "Okay Zell. I'll tell him that." They both waved each other goodbye and Rinoa began looking for Squall. After exploring every corner of the ground floor without any luck of finding him, she slumped on the transport device located in the center of the lobby in defeat. "Squall, where are you?"  
  
She saw something in the shadows of the entrance. It looked like the silhouette of a man leaning against the wall. "Squall? Is that you?"  
  
The man came out of the shadows and revealed himself to Rinoa. He was extremely tall, much much taller than Ouragan, and was dressed completely in black robes. His head was covered by a large hood which didn't allow anyone to see his facial features.  
  
Rinoa gasped and ran to the other side of the room, backing up against the wall. She readied her fingers to cast a powerful spell in case this man was dangerous. "Y-you're not Squall!"  
  
The man slowly advanced towards her and softly said, "Please, do not be afraid. I have not come here to hurt you."  
  
Rinoa still held her fingertips close to her side while preparing an Ultima spell when the man stopped in the middle of the hall. "The Ultima spell would be useless against me. Please, relax Rinoa."  
  
She stopped drawing magic and decided to listen. "How did you know my name?"  
  
The man sat on the transport device and crossed one leg over the other. "I know things that you do not know my child. For one, I can tell whether you're about to cast a spell or not."  
  
Rinoa didn't get any of that so she just asked, "Who are you?"  
  
The man conjured a backrest for the device and laid his back against it. "My name is none of your concern child. I have just come here to warn you."  
  
Rinoa finally decided to relax her muscles and approached the man slowly. "Warn me about what?" she questioned the fully robed stranger.  
  
"To warn you about the things that are to come. Rinoa, there are some things about this silent country that lay hidden in the dark—secrets that only a few can sense, and answers that only the chosen ones can see. Be vigilant while you are in this city, for there are few things worse than past demons resurrecting lusting for young blood. Heed my warning child, and be watchful at all times. Use your powers well, and nothing shall happen to you," he whispered to her. The man stood up and a cloud of smoke enrobed his feet.  
  
"Wait! Are you going? But I don't understand!" Rinoa frantically told him.  
  
"All shall be revealed in time," was all that the man said before the cloud of smoke whisked him away to another dimension.  
  
"What do you mean by that? Please tell me!" Rinoa begged the disappearing figure.  
  
"Tell you what?" Rinoa turned around and saw Squall bending right behind her. He had his hands on her shoulders, his face only inches away from hers.  
  
"Squall!" Rinoa hugged him and tightened her grasp around Squall's shoulders. "Don't ever leave me like that!"  
  
Squall was puzzled by Rinoa's actions, but since she seemed to be unstable at the moment, he decided to hug and comfort her back. "Hush Rinoa! Everything will be okay. Now tell me, what happened?"  
  
Rinoa backed off from Squall and looked down on the spot where the man had disappeared. "There was a man right here a while ago. Didn't you see him?"  
  
Squall shook his head. "No. Rinoa, what man are you talking about?"  
  
Rinoa gave Squall a mocking look. "Squall, you didn't see anyone?"  
  
Squall looked around and shook his head. "No, I didn't. Rinoa, are you sure you're alright?" He placed the back of his palm against Rinoa's forehead.  
  
Rinoa irritably removed his hand from her forehead. "Squall! I'm not joking! Some huge guy in a black robe just gave me some mumbo jumbo about the future! Oh come on! You wouldn't miss it! He's a bit taller than Ward and you can't even see him a mile away?"  
  
Squall thought of her descriptions of the man for a moment. 'Storm? Is she talking about Storm? But he can't be the one. I mean, he only visits me during my dreams. But still...' After coming up with some good questions, he asked her, "Don't you think that it is possible that he only appears to you? I mean you're a sorceress right?"  
  
Rinoa nodded and said, "Well, it's possible. But then again, he was clearly visible to the naked eye. I don't think sorceresses hallucinate about other magical figures don't you think? I mean, you guys see guardian forces all the time and they're mystical creatures of the nether dimension. How could a human be so different from them?"  
  
Squall thought, 'Good. She doesn't seem to know that I do realize what she's talking about. I can't risk telling her about Storm now. Maybe next time.' Squall circled her for a little while and looked at the ceiling for an explanation. "Most sorcerers and sorceresses have powers greater than guardian forces. While guardian forces do have their magic and all, mystical humans have magic that exceeds that of the regular GF. Remember Quistis' greatest limit Shockwave Pulsar? Well, Griever was able to cast that one once on us remember? Quistis, however, has the ability to cast it several times. I guess that just proves my point that humans can exceed the power of the guardian forces. Do you get what I'm saying?"  
  
Rinoa nodded in response and Squall continued, "What if these magical humans have the power to cloak themselves. Like, let's say Diablos. He has the ability to cloak us from our enemies in the field and in most towns right? So what if this person you're facing has the ability to cloak himself from normal, non-magic humans? It's very possible if you ask me."  
  
"You may be right Squall, but it felt too real to be a mystical hidden force." She sighed and sat down on the transport device. "Squall, do you think I should try passing my powers to someone else? I don't think I can live like this forever. The pressure's too much for me." She buried her face in her hands and let out another long sigh.  
  
Squall sat down beside her and placed his arms around her shoulder. "Rin, you can't run away from your problems just like that. I know it's hard on you. Hyne, to be honest, it's hard on me too, having to monitor your powers every time to make sure that they don't corrupt you. But we have to face this together okay? Don't give up Rin. It's not the end of the world just because you saw some omen-like vision of some man who looks loads taller than Ward. I don't think it is." He placed his chin over her head and kissed her hair.  
  
"But Squall, he was warning me about something. What if, what if we don't heed this guy's warning? What if something bad happens because we didn't listen to him? I don't want to be responsible for anything that I ignored Squall. I think we should listen to this guy's advice, whoever or whatever he may be." She leaned against Squall and buried her face in the leather of his jacket.  
  
"All right. Whatever this prophecy is, we'll deal with it later. For now, we just concentrate on this case," he necked her and began touching her hair, playing with her lustrous black locks. "Uh, Rinoa. Sorry about that outburst earlier. I shouldn't have shouted like that down there."  
  
Rinoa basked in the moment they shared together, loving every minute of it. "Squall, it's alright. I know that the Laguna thing bugs you so I guess that gave you a reason to get mad. Just don't take it out on Zell or anyone for that matter again okay?"  
  
Squall smelled her lavender scented hair and said, "Okay, but you have to remind me to keep my temper down before I bite someone's head off."  
  
Rinoa giggled into the musky black leather and said, "Okay, I will."  
  
"Yo! Lovers!" a voice came behind them. It was Seifer with the rest of the gang walking towards them. "Hey Squall, have you ever heard of the word protocol? The both of you look like you're spending a day at a park."  
  
Squall looked up from Rinoa's shoulder and told Seifer, "Shut up Seifer. Don't tell me you don't do this when you're with a girl in class. I saw you doing this once with that..."  
  
Seifer immediately darted towards Squall and placed his hand over his mouth. "You...don't say anything about that." When Squall finally stopped struggling, Seifer removed his hand and placed it on his hips.  
  
"Gah! What did you do that for Almasy?" Squall demanded of Seifer when his friend's palm was off his mouth.  
  
"Nothing! Just didn't want you to tell anyone about the time you were groping my neck in the training center," he grinned at Squall. "Why Squall, didn't you like the feel of big muscular me carrying you like some kind of Ice Princess?"  
  
Squall replied, "Tcch! You knocked me out cold you idiot! You gave me this ugly scar here when that happened remember?" He pointed to his forehead and continued, "Besides, I think you were the one who put my arms around you! Stop acting so gay Seifer! I'll have you kicked out of Garden if you molest me one more time."  
  
Seifer mischievously put his arm around Squall and said, "But tell me, you liked it didn't you?"  
  
Squall shrugged Seifer's arms off his and said, "How should I know if I liked it or not you fool! I was unconscious!"  
  
-------Alternate Pun Scenario---------  
  
Ouragan finally got fed up with their fighting and interrupted them with a clap. "Now the both of you shut up or I'll dismiss you both from Garden—Esthar and Balamb alike! Oh for crying out loud cut out with your yaoi attitude! You guys aren't even pairs in this chapter. You weren't even meant to be a pair! Maybe in some other person's masterpiece you are, but for the sake of all straight and Squinoa (and I don't even know where I got that word), please stop acting like a bunch of queer folk! Geez! I don't even want to think about what your shonen ai personalities do in the...nevermind!"  
  
Seifer and Squall just winked at each other and advanced towards the hot commander Ouragan, pinning him against the floor and doing who knows what, thereby causing a really big scene that sent everyone into one huge org...never mind. Back to the story.  
  
-------What Ouragan Really Said and What Really Happened-----------  
  
Ouragan finally got fed up with their fighting and interrupted them with a clap. "Now the both of you shut up or I'll dismiss you both from Garden—Esthar and Balamb alike! We're in a mission if you remember clearly, and I don't want this gay talk whatsoever disturbing the mission. You're not gay! It should never happen between the both of you! It may happen in some other person's wild imaginations, but not in this context alright? Geez!"  
  
"Sorry Ouragan," Squall and Seifer both said in unison as they stood up to huddle with the group.  
  
"So Squall, what do you have in mind after this?" Ouragan asked his gunblade pupil.  
  
"We report the results of our investigation to the President of Esthar," he informed them all.  
  
"But aren't you supposed to do that job Squall?" Quistis queried him. "You are after all the leader of this group."  
  
Squall shook his head and said, "I can't face him right now. I'll appoint you, Quistis Trepe, to give him the briefings of this mission."  
  
"But Squall..."  
  
"No buts please Quistis. I can't...you don't understand. The man isn't only the President of Esthar. He's also my...well you know what I'm trying to say," he explained to her.  
  
Quistis nodded her head and silently said, "Alright Squall, but you do realize that you will eventually have to face him. You can't run away from family forever."  
  
Squall sighed and said, "I know. But please just do this for me this once."  
  
"I understand Squall."  
  
Ouragan shifted his weight on one leg. "Squall, you might realize that I do not have any power over your decisions as of the moment, but I do think that you shouldn't be doing this. Being the leader of the operation, it is only necessary that you undertake this responsibility. I thought you were the kind of person who didn't let your feelings get in the way of your work. What happened to that Squall I knew?"  
  
Squall put his palm on his forehead and tried to shake off the migraine building up upon the mention of Laguna's name. "I know Ouragan. I know. But this isn't any ordinary mission, and the person I'm reporting to isn't just any client. He's the President of Esthar, and he is my da...relative."  
  
Ouragan nodded and added, "Well, like I said, I'm not your commander yet so I won't be telling you what to do. However, since the order has already been carried out, I suggest that you come with me to Esthar Garden now. The express shuttle is already waiting outside." He turned to Quistis and asked, "By the way Quistis, who is your escort to the Presidential Palace? You're not going there alone are you?"  
  
Seifer immediately marched forward and possessively placed an arm over Quistis' shoulder. "Um, her escort would be me."  
  
Ouragan smiled and said, "Well, glad to know that you have someone to take you to the Palace. I will ask a transport shuttle to come fetch you there later okay?"  
  
Quistis and Seifer nodded and when Ouragan waved them goodbye and got into the shuttle, Quistis slapped Seifer's hand and abruptly faced him. "What was that for Seifer?" she demanded of the smirking blonde.  
  
Seifer cockily shrugged and said, "Nothing. I just wanted to accompany you to the palace. Besides, I've never been there before so I want to see it with you."  
  
Quistis fiercely poked his chest and spat, "Seifer, admit it! You only want to come because you want to hit on me! Well forget it! It won't work with me!"  
  
Seifer merely whistled and added, "Whatever you say Quisty, I will always be your freelance bodyguard, whether you protest like a baby or not." Seifer turned around and darted for the transport hub to the Presidential Palace. "You coming or not?"  
  
Quistis irritably shook her head and ran to the machine, sitting with her back against Seifer's. "You now, I still can't understand why after all that has happened, you still are an ass Seifer."  
  
"Who said I was an ass? I'm not an ass! I'm a totally irresistible ass, to correct you Miss Trepe," he mocked her as he pushed the module's controls to head for the Presidential Palace.  
  
"Ugh! You are impossible!" she screamed at him while flailing her arms. 'Guess I'm stuck with him for the next few hours. Well, maybe it isn't so bad...'  
  
---------------------------  
  
The extremely speedy traveling time of the special shuttle had taken its toll on the passengers in the vehicle, causing them to nauseate when they arrived at Esthar Garden's underground transport terminal.  
  
Zell exited the shuttle wobbling from one side to another. "Whoa! That was one...puff...extremely fast...ride!"  
  
Ouragan came out looking as fresh as ever, oblivious to their complaints as he straightened out his collar. "Nonsense! You'll get used to this five minutes of travel when you frequent these high speed trains more often."  
  
Rinoa was hanging to the door along with a dizzy Squall when both of them carried their luggage out of the train. "Three minutes? But where are we? Why did the train stop here?" she asked between breaths.  
  
Ouragan spread his arms out and made a single turn. "You are underneath the Lunar Gate."  
  
Zell held on to his knees and exclaimed, "Lunar Gate?!? We only took three minutes to get here? But how is that possible? And there's no Garden beside the Lunar Gate!"  
  
Ouragan chuckled and answered, "Zell, the Garden is underground. Most of our ground level facilities are located in forests and other places in the world. The main complex, however, is an underground hub interconnected to these other bases."  
  
"Oh! Well that 's way Booya cool!" Zell commented.  
  
"Yeah...booya, whatever that means."  
  
Squall and Rinoa finally unloaded their bags, sitting down on the benches in the waiting area to catch some precious breath. "So Squall, what are we going to do now?"  
  
Squall panted and held her hand in his. "Since we're in EU Garden, we get orders from Ouragan now."  
  
Squall heard his mentor say, "Yes, and since you get all of your orders from me, I order all of you to grab your bags and place them in your rooms."  
  
Selphie then raised a hand and asked, "And after that?"  
  
Ouragan grinned at them and coolly said, "And then...we train really hard."  
  
=================  
  
So this is my 27th chapter. The Secrets in the Dark might be extended to a minimum of thirty-five chapters for your reading pleasure, so if you want more chapters, please tell me that in your reviews. So how did you like this one? Please read and review. Next Chapter: The Chamber of Dreams 


	28. Chapter 28: The Chamber of Dreams

The Chamber of Dreams  
  
After three hours of hard work, Squall and Rinoa had finally finished unpacking their things and rearranging the new suite in Esthar Garden's residential quarters. Upon entering the room, Squall noticed that it was patterned exactly after their apartment in Balamb, except that a whole gamut of things were missing. However, after they had moved around the furniture and attached all the appliances needed, both of them felt like neither one had left Balamb.  
  
"Feels like home doesn't it?" Rinoa muttered as she dropped onto the sofa.  
  
Squall sat next to her and put an arm around Rinoa's shoulders. "Looks just like the one in Balamb, except that we have a new plasma screen television and really cool furniture and appliances."  
  
Rinoa looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Cool? I thought you never used the word cool Squall. It is so unlike you."  
  
Squall moved closer to her and kissed her eyelids. "Guess I must have had a change of heart."  
  
Rinoa snuggled up to him and said, "Change? I like it. Just don't let it get to your head. I wouldn't want you to start acting like Zell."  
  
Squall laughed and kissed Rinoa's forehead. "Of course I won't. Hyne I'd kill myself first if I started fixing my hair like that."  
  
Rinoa finally decided to lie down on the couch, her head resting on Squall's lap. From where she was lying down, she looked up at Squall and smiled. "I love it when you laugh Squall. It makes me feel I feel secure when I'm around you, but that laugh of yours reassures me that in the end, everything will be okay."  
  
Squall began playing with her hair. "I hope so Rin. I really hope so. But I guess since we were able to save the world once, it's very possible that we can do it again don't you think?"  
  
Rinoa nodded and replied, "I guess so. But I don't want to go out saving the world all the time for the rest of our life. I want to have a house of our own outside Garden, and maybe start a little business or even a singing career. I don't want to spend my life at thirty flinging projectiles at bite bugs and T-Rexaurs. I want to spend it with you Squall. I want a quiet little house by the sea, maybe one in Dollet or Balamb. I want to have children with you. I really do, and nothing would make me happier than to have you by my side every night, snuggling up my wonderful, loving husband who once saved the world and me." She brought her hand to Squall's cheek and caressed it softly.  
  
Squall kissed her hand and asked, "Is that every girl's dream or only yours?"  
  
Rinoa smiled and moved her head closer so that she was facing Squall's stomach. "It's every girl's dream to have a wonderful husband, a man who would love her, protect her, and make her happy. Some girls are lucky, while others aren't. Some people take ages to find love, but at least I found mine right here." She grabbed one of Squall's hands and put it over her heart.  
  
Squall softly whispered, "Me too." Both of them stayed on the couch like that, Rinoa resting on Squall's lap while he caressed her hair, lulling the petite sorceress to sleep. When she was finally asleep, Squall rested the back of his neck against the sofa when he heard a soft knock on the door. Getting up gently and replacing his lap with a pillow, he walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Ouragan...is it already training time?" he asked the commander.  
  
Ouragan chuckled and said, "No, no. That was only a joke I played on you earlier so that you can get the interior designing job done faster. You may take the rest of the day off today, but we will have our orientation tomorrow morning. Don't forget to bring your weapons."  
  
Squall nodded and replied, "Alright Ouragan, but do you know some place where we can eat tonight?"  
  
"Well, you can either eat at the fine dining establishment here or you can take the little train to one of the many nice restaurants in Esthar. I'll give you a map later so that you can choose what you want. Now you go get some rest. We're going to have a really hectic schedule tomorrow and I don't want you getting sloppy and all," Ouragan answered.  
  
"Thanks, and um, do you know where the nearest grocery store is?" Squall inquired of his friend.  
  
"There is a grocery in Esthar mall, but I don't think that's the best one around. You will find a better one near the Presidential Palace. There are a lot more products to choose from and they carry high-end stuff so I guess you'd want to check it out as well," he replied to Squall's question.  
  
"Okay, I'll check it out. And thanks by the way for telling me," Squall told him with a smile.  
  
"No problem. See you around Squall." Ouragan closed the door and made a left turn toward the elevator down the hallway. Along the way, his arm got grazed on one of the hallway plants, wounding his bicep a bit. When he got to the elevator, he looked at his wound, his eyes turning snake yellow with slits in the middle, and the opening where the blood slowly trickled out repaired little by little until his epidermis had completely closed. He looked back to the elevator buttons and pressed B7 while inserting his key beside the floor indicator, meaning that the place was off-limits for non- staff members.  
  
As the ornate double steel doors shut tight, his eyes turned back to their original color. He smiled contentedly as his pupils glowed an iridescent blue-green for a split second as the contraption descended to the bowels of the Garden.  
  
------------------------  
  
Squall went back to the couch and saw Rinoa sleeping soundly. Chuckling softly, he picked her up in his arms and brought her to their bedroom. Setting her gently on the bed, he covered her with a blanket and fluffed her pillow to give her a good afternoon's nap.  
  
"Sleep well princess," he said as he moved closer to kiss the sleeping beauty in front of him. When his lips came in contact with her cheek, Squall noticed her lips curving slightly to form a faint smile.  
  
"Squall...mmm...thank you..." she mumbled as she continued her seemingly undisturbed slumber.  
  
Squall just stood there smiling. Never before had any person given him this much happiness and comfort. In the past, all he had to rely on was Ellone. After all, Raine had died and Laguna abandoned him when he was still a baby. Thanks to Ellone's kind, kind heart, he had found solace and happiness for a time, even if that little while was taken away from him by circumstance. Then, he met Rinoa—the girl who taught him how to live and enjoy the little things life has to offer. He had been grateful to her for showing him that, and then there was that other lesson that really devoted him to Rinoa—the lesson of love. In time, he had grown to love her, and now, he was planning to marry her. He had decided there and then that this woman was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with—even if it meant that he had to defy the world if her powers will somehow turn her. He sighed and watched her chest swell and release air as she soundly slept on their new bed. Squall removed his shirt and joined her on the soft mattress, snuggling to her and hugging her waist as he decided to get some sleep.  
  
As Squall closed his eyes to get some rest, he felt a familiar tingling sensation shooting through his entire body. His legs felt numb as he saw himself moving through different dimensions of time and space, and then, he finally landed in the keep of a tall castle overlooking a vast, pristine lake.  
  
"I told you I wouldn't bring you here every time you have sex," said a voice behind him.  
  
Squall turned around and murmured, "Storm. What brings you here?"  
  
Storm chuckled and replied, "I believe it is I who should be asking that question Squall. I brought you here to see a room in this castle which I believe you would find rather interesting. Now if you will just come and follow me..." The tall, still hooded man opened a door to a very narrow marble staircase that led to the castle grounds.  
  
Squall didn't move. "Storm, before we go see whatever you are planning to show me, I want you to tell me if you had revealed yourself to Rinoa," he plainly stated.  
  
Storm turned around to look at Squall through his hood and said, "Why no Squall, why do you ask?"  
  
Squall approached the giant and stood firmly before him. "Because she told me that some hooded apparition gave some kind of obscure, mystical warning to her. And the only hooded figure I know who has the power to teleport around is you."  
  
Storm sighed and said, "No Squall, I'm sorry. I would never reveal my own form to anyone in the real world. Even though I've shown myself to you, your apparition currently resides in my world of dreams."  
  
"So you never teleported to Esthar during all this time?" he questioned the tall man.  
  
"No, I never did. Squall, let me tell you something," he explained to the shorter man. "I am a man of mystery. I told you once through written prophecies I can never show my true self to the outside world, as I am afraid that my son, whoever he is, will be killed by Ultimecia's forces before his coming of age."  
  
He was about so say something when Squall suddenly interrupted him. "Wait. So you mean the book given to me in the library was sent by you? I thought Ouragan borrowed that."  
  
"Yes, that was sent by me, and someone did borrow it. But who is Ouragan?" he asked Squall.  
  
"No one," Squall lied. "He's just a friend of mine at Garden. Now will you please continue where you left off."  
  
Alright," complied Storm. "Now where was I? Oh, unless my son is ready to receive his powers, I am not allowed to come in contact with him in my flesh and blood form. The prophecies and flashbacks I've been revealing all this time to you can only be seen in your dreams Squall. No one else has ever had that opportunity before. These secrets in the dark can only be revealed to a guide whom I trust. Now, I've been watching you all these months Squall, ever since you defeated Ultimecia, and I know that I can trust you with something like this. Now, enough questions for the moment Squall. There is a chamber in this castle which I want to show you and I have to do so before you wake up on the other side." He opened the large, wooden door for Squall and led the shorter man down a series of staircases and halls that eventually led to the castle's front foyer.  
  
"This is what you're planning to show me?" Squall asked as he looked around the room's lavish decorations.  
  
"Patience Squall. This room isn't even half of what I have in mind. Now if you only would wait just a bit longer..." Storm said as he grabbed a torch near another large, oak door in the room. After lighting the device with a flick of his finger, he opened the door to another staircase which seemed to lead down to the basement of the large castle. After ten minutes of walking, they finally arrived at a small corridor with paintings all over it. At the end of the empty hallway was the statue of a lion lying on the floor with a golden basin on its paws. In front of it was a plaque with the following words:  
  
"_Guizza al pari di fiamma, e non è fiamma.  
È talvolta delirio.  
È febbre d'impeto e ardore!  
L'inerzia lo tramuta in un languore.   
Se ti perdi o trapassi, si rafredda.  
Se sogni la conquista, avvampa, avvampa!  
Ha una voce che trepido tu ascolti,  
e del tramonto il vivido baglior!_"  
  
"What in Hyne's name is this?!?" exclaimed Squall as he read the plaque. "How am I supposed to solve this if I don't understand it?"  
  
Storm shook his head in amusement and said, "Squall, you do realize that you are presently in a world which ignores the laws of physics. Why don't you try conjuring up something that would translate these words into English? After all, this plain is a place where all magic exists. Why don't you give it a try?"  
  
Squall looked puzzled at the riddle and decided to give something a try. He placed his hands over the plaque, waved them, and questioningly said, "Uh, Translate?"  
  
"Yeah right, and I'm a magician. It's not even working Storm. Why don't you do it since you are the magic expert here," he sarcastically told the hooded man.  
  
"Oh, but you are a magician. At least in this world you are. Look," Storm pointed to the plaque.  
  
What Squall saw next astonished him immensely. The letters engraved into the plaque began swimming around the stone as if it were made of water, and they soon unscrambled and reshaped to finally form a riddle written in plain as day English.  
  
"A force which kindles like a flame, yet is not a flame.  
At times is a frenzy,   
It is a fever, force, passion!   
Your apathy makes it wilt,   
Hope lost or death freezes it,   
But your dreams set it afire,   
Its voice you heed in fear,   
It's radiance glowing like the setting sun!"  
  
Squall paused to read the entire riddle before turning to Storm. "I've read it, but I simply don't understand it. The words are simply to obscure. You've been here before, why don't you open it?"  
  
"Because I am not the one seeking for answers Squall. You called me unconsciously in your dreams to answer the many questions tickling you at the moment, and I have come to help you. You must solve this one, but I shall be there to help you."  
  
Squall looked at the statue of the lion and saw the golden basin it was holding in its hands. He looked back at the riddle and then asked Storm, "Why is there a basin here?"  
  
Storm replied, "The basin is the collector of answers to those who seek the chamber of dreams. That is all I will tell you about the statue Squall. You are an intelligent man. Figure out the clues for yourself." He crossed his arms and patiently waited for Squall to finish solving the riddle.  
  
After scanning the text several times, Squall finally thought of an answer. "Is it love?"  
  
Storm chuckled and said, "Love...unfortunately love isn't something that the lion collects as one of the entrance tokens. Guess again Squall."  
  
Squall read it over and over again until he finally said, "Hope? It must be hope."  
  
"Hope indeed," mocked Storm. "Hope sets your dreams afire, yes. But hope lost freezes hope? Squall, please do try again."  
  
Squall grunted in annoyance and decided to take some time to guess the riddle. After looking at the riddle several times, he finally though of his final, intelligently guessed answer. "I hope I'm right but...is it blood?"  
  
Storm clapped his hands in appreciation and said, "You really are a smart one Squall. However, for you to pass this door, you must say the words of the original tongue to the lion statue. The password is, 'Il Sangue'."  
  
Squall nodded and loudly said the words to the statue. The mouth of the stone lion then opened and water gushed out of its mouth, filling the basin with water. After the basin was half full, a knife slid out of the tongue.  
  
"Please don't tell me that I'm supposed to slash myself or something," Squall told Storm.  
  
Storm just nodded and Squall sighed. Taking the sharp, ancient looking jewel crusted blade in his hands, he poked the tip of his finger. He squinted, of course, and squeezed his finger to let some blood drip from the tips to the water. When the blood had mixed with the water and tinted it a light pink, the lion statue revolved ninety degrees to form an opening to a circular room with more statues in it.  
  
"Is this the chamber you're talking about" Squall asked Storm as he looked around the room. Most of the marble statues in it were of angel form, and each one had a golden goblet held up to the sky in its perfectly sculpted hands. The room was covered in beautiful marble as well, with ornate markings of gold and silver on the walls.  
  
"Yes it is Squall. Amazing don't you think?" Storm suggested as they approached the center of the large circle.  
  
"Yeah..." Squall mumbled as he looked at the domed ceiling. It was beautiful, with gorgeous fingers painted all over it. "So what am I supposed to do here?"  
  
Storm led Squall to the largest angel in the room and snapped his fingers. Immediately, another plaque appeared in front of it, this time the words in English.  
  
"Don't tell me I'm here to solve another riddle," Squall irritably said as he saw the plaque rising.  
  
"No Squall. This is a prophecy of the things to come. I want you to read it carefully and keep in mind the things written on it," Storm said as the plaque finally revealed its words of wisdom to them both.  
  
"And the rise of the third succession shall be eminent through the land of mystery. In the vantage point where the rivers of sadness shall swell, the triad of successions shall awaken to bring the worlds of all presents in one, the compression of the titan Chronos. The fabrics of the great titan shall open, but yet there is still hope, for the keystone and the scimitar moon shall unite to stand against the end of all ends," read Squall aloud.  
  
"So Squall, do you understand any of it?" Storm asked him. "Not many get to understand this riddle the first time around and I would be amazed if you did."  
  
Squall shook his head. "I don't. How do you expect me to understand this? The language is even more vague than the riddle I solved a while ago."  
  
"Don't worry, you shall eventually understand," Storm reassured him. "In time, all answers shall be revealed."  
  
Squall paused for a moment to chew in those words on the marble plaque. "So I'm guessing this is the part where I go back to the real world," Squall sarcastically said.  
  
Storm might have smiled under his hood, but Squall detected the hint of amusement in his voice. "Why, you're right Squall. It is." He snapped his fingers and a few wisps of white appeared around Squall's feet. "Bye Squall."  
  
A puff of smoke appeared where Squall used to stand, and then, Squall was back in his apartment, still holding Rinoa tight. He noticed that it had only been half an hour since he had his dream with Storm.  
  
'Keystone? Scimitar moon? I don't understand any of this. Maybe I'd better get some rest. But I think it has something to do with time compression. Well, I'm tired so...I'll get some rest,' thought Squall as he moved his nose to Rinoa's fragrant hair, smelling the scents of lavender and vanilla as he slowly drifted off to the world of an uninterrupted slumber.  
  
=======================  
  
Sorry I took longer than usual to update. I hope you like this chapter, so read and review please if you get the chance to do so. I'll take some time off here to advertise two really wonderful FF8 stories by DBZ Fanfiction Queen: The Past is Back and I Don't Know. Those are really good stories with a lot of twisted plots so you'd better check them out after reading this. I Don't Know is a really good AU Squinoa, and I do recommend it to most of the pairing's fans. The Past is Back is totally different. It is a wonderfully intriguing story which focuses on a new evil that disturbs the peace of the gang after the Ultimecia incident. Read them both and I can guarantee you that you'll be hanging off the edge of your seat (and probably falling off it after you read the cliffie at the end of Chapter 25 of The Past is Back). Another really wonderful story is Time Apart by Karaoke Risa. It hasn't been updated since June but I hope Risa updates soon. I love the twist she adds to her story, plus the way she crosses over the characters from different Squaresoft games is just a joy for fans of the Square series. And, if you have the chance to do so, please visit my other fanfic—The Curse of the Stradivarius. I don't know if you will like it but it takes place mostly in Italy. Anyhow, to my next chapter! Chapter 29: Orientation Day and then Some 


	29. Chapter 29: Orientation Day & Then Some

Orientation Day and Then Some  
  
Quistis was in the training center flogging a couple of pesky grendels with her Save the Queen. Junctioning her Elemental Defense slot with Thundaga spells, she braced herself on the floor when one of the dying dragons spewed at her with its Breath spell. Luckily, the blow healed her, and as the dragon was just about to lash at her with its tale blade, she did a somersault into the air and landed the poisoned tip of her whip at the creature's back, killing it immediately.  
  
"Bravo Quisty! Tee hee! Now since you're done, will you help me here with this ah!" screamed Selphie as she dodged the flame breath of a Ruby Dragon.  
  
Quistis shook her head and junctioned her status attack with a hundred break spells. Running towards the dragon to help her perky friend, she whipped its side, but the spells never took effect. The dragon whirled around to face her, and Quistis ran for cover as it did another Breath spell. Behind it, Selphie chinked at the thick, red hide of its tail with her Strange Vision nunchaku, attempting to help Quistis while the dragon chased her. Unsure of which enemy to face, the dragon ran after Selphie again. Seeing that there was finally a distraction, Quistis leapt on one of the EU Garden's training center ledges and leapt on the dragon's back, whipping at the sensitive neck skin with her whip. It immediately began to turn into stone, and a statue of a Ruby Dragon now stood before an exhausted Selphie.  
  
"Woohoo! That was fun! Thanks by the way Quisty!" Selphie said as she got up to brush off the dust from her yellow dress.  
  
"Don't mention it. Besides, I had fun too. Gosh, this training center sure is ten times more challenging than the one in Balamb Garden, don't you think?" Quistis asked her as she folded her whip and placed it on her belt. She looked up and gazed in wonder at the marvelous engineering the people of EU Garden must have taken to build such a beautiful training center. The facility, rather than focusing on all foliage like Balamb, had a circular center room which led to fifteen different simulated grounds mimicking those of the outside world. Two of the rooms led to places that copied the look of the Islands closest to Heaven and Hell, while the others would either have cliff-like formations or desert plains or plain old grasslands. One room was reminiscent of the Bika snowfields with a forest in the middle while another would copy the look of the Centra plains. The door with the yellow marking led to the facility which copied Esthar's Abadan and Great Plains. Each of the rooms had temperature controlled settings and environmental devices that helped to make the surroundings more believable and authentic rather than simulated and surreal.  
  
"Yeah, and the monsters were just...scary!" exclaimed Selphie as she fixed the flip in her hair. "What time is it?"  
  
Quistis looked at her watch and replied, "It's five thirty in the morning. We still have an hour to brush up and get ready for the orientation today. Come on, we've gotta take a shower!"  
  
Selphie jumped around in her usual way and said, "You said it! We reek of dragon blood!"  
  
Quistis laughed and patted her friend on the back, leaving the Island Closest to Heaven room telling jokes to each other.  
  
In a glass room above the facility shrouded by vines, two figures looked upon the ladies making their way out of the danger zone. "They certainly are good fighters," one of them told the other. "It was good of you to have gone to Balamb to recruit these pupils."  
  
The taller man stood beside his companion, staring at the blonde as the two girls exited the vicinity of the area. In his hand was a crystal glass which contained a shot of expensive cognac. "I have a good eye for great warriors."  
  
"But why did you bring them here just now?" the older, shorter man inquired him as he pressed a button to close the monster cages. "Why now? You came here when you were still but a youngster out of puberty."  
  
"These children have a destiny," the taller man replied. "They have one more thing to fulfill before the time of resurrection comes. I need them, my friend. Their destinies were written in the stars long before they had defeated the second."  
  
"And what are you planning to do with them? You know very well that you cannot risk their lives for these missions," his companion told him.  
  
"Are you questioning my motives old one? I am not going to risk their lives," he informed his friend. He walked over to one of the tables and set his glass on top of it. Picking up a pile of files from the desk, he flipped each one open, looking at the profiles of the newcomers.  
  
"My friend, tell me, how did you know that it was them?" he asked his friend as he struggled to get up with his cane.  
  
The taller man stopped at one of the profiles and smiled. "Because, old one, I believe I may have just found the key."  
  
------------------------  
  
Squall and Rinoa were under the forceful spray of the warm shower, feeling each other's nakedness as they washed themselves. Their lips were locked in a passionate kiss, their hands exploring their erogenous parts as the water continued to rain down on them. After the kiss, Rinoa rested her head on her lover's shoulder, running her fingers along his firm, strong back muscles.  
  
"Squall, how much time left before the orientation?" she asked as she moved her lips to his collarbone, sucking on it gently as her lover moaned in pleasure.  
  
"Rinoa...ah! I guess...mmm...we have at least an hour...oh gosh that feels good!" he blurted out as she continued sucking on his sensitive skin.  
  
"You like that? What about this?" Rinoa cupped the cheeks of Squall's buttocks with her hands and began massaging the round lobes back and forth.  
  
Squall moaned louder and ran two fingers down her spine. "I like that." He felt his member grow at her feather light touches.  
  
Rinoa was enjoying herself at pleasuring Squall when she felt something stiff poking at her stomach. "Squall! Not in here!" she laughed as she kissed her lover's lips.  
  
"Why not?" he asked her as he shifted his hips forward to poke her again.  
  
She playfully slapped his shoulder and stuck out her tongue at him. "Naughty! I'll ask Quistis to whip you!" she giggled as she brought her hand down to play with Squall's little friend.  
  
Squall closed his eyes and his breathing became shallower. "Rinoa! I...I...ah! Don't stop!"  
  
CENSORED! Sorry! This isn't a Lemon chapter.  
  
Squall and Rinoa emerged from the bathroom, sated from their hot sex. After getting changed for the orientation, they both walked hand in hand towards their new Garden's cafeteria. As they looked around at their new surroundings, they saw that the place had a really good high class food court studded with sushi bars, authentic pizza stands, and other shops that sell different delights of all sorts. After grabbing a couple of breakfast sets from a coffee shop, Squall and Rinoa crossed the other side of the immense court to join their friends.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it ain't a sopping wet Puberty boy with his girlfriend, and they look like they had a wonderful time in the shower, ain't I right Squall?" Seifer cockily asked him with a wink. "So how was it PB? Did it feel good? Of course it did...guessing that it was your first time."  
  
Squall and Rinoa blushed and Rinoa reprimanded him. "Shut up Seifer. For your information, Squall is a much better lover than you ever were, and don't forget the fact that I've experienced his giant which was soooooo much better compared to your teeny weeny."  
  
Squall clapped his hand to his forehead and silently whispered, "Rinoa..."  
  
Rinoa decided to ignore Squall and continued reprimanding the now blushing blonde. Everyone else was laughing silently "Yes Seifer, we enjoyed it. Got a problem with that or are you just jealous of my Squally?"  
  
Seifer decided to play along, ignoring the redness on his cheeks. "We never did it Rinoa."  
  
Rinoa set her food down on the table and picked up her carton of milk. "You're right, but I was just imagining anyways." She sat down and pulled Squall beside her.  
  
Quistis, Selphie, and Irvine were laughing at Seifer now because he had nothing to say back. "So it's true Seifer? You are tiny?" Quistis mocked him.  
  
Seifer cocked his head upwards and said, "Hey, size doesn't matter. What matters is how you work it right?" He winked at Quistis and the instructor scoffed at him.  
  
"Ew! You are such a pervert!" Quistis scolded him after taking a bite of her sandwich.  
  
Suddenly, a huge platter of hotdogs came careening on the space between Seifer and Quistis. "Booya! It's dogs for me! The breakfast for winners!" Zell declared as he jumped down on his seat.  
  
Irvine raised an eyebrow and munched on his apricot pastry. "Hotdogs for breakfast? You've got to be sick in the mind to be eating something like that."  
  
Zell munched down one sandwich in an instant and replied through a full mouth, "Nah! I guess I just love them." He grabbed another one and shoved it down his mouth.  
  
Seifer leaned forward on his seat and faced Zell. "Hey Chicken, did you know that hotdogs have MSG? And did you know that MSG makes you dumb?"  
  
Zell continued shoving down the pile of cured meat into his stomach and blurted out, "Yeah."  
  
Seifer leaned back on his seat and sipped his orange juice through a straw. "I see...well I don't doubt you anyways."  
  
Zell stomped his foot on the floor and asked, "Hey what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Irvine grabbed his hat from Selphie's head and put it on. "It means that your brain has been replaced by hotdogs."  
  
Zell tried getting that into his head and curtly said, "Oh. Hey! Why you!" He was just about to get into another fight with Seifer when the entire gang heard Ouragan approaching from behind.  
  
"Good morning everyone!" he greeted them. "I assume that you like the breakfast here. Anyways, the orientation will start in twenty minutes so you still have time to finish your food. We're holding it in our main auditorium and I hope you do get along with the other students whom I have recruited for this Garden. You aren't required to wear uniforms but in case you were wondering, our uniforms are Navy blue and gold. I will brief you with the rest of the details later. Enjoy your breakfast in the meantime alright?"  
  
"Thanks Ouragan," Selphie told the other commander as he left their table to greet another group that was probably one of the other new groups.  
  
Quistis finished her chicken sandwich in a hurry and asked them, "So have any of you ever visited the new training center aside from Selphie and me?"  
  
Zell finished one of the last three hotdogs on his plate, never minding the others who were gawking at him in the hall, and said, "I tried it out yesterday and it was so cool! Two of the doors were locked though."  
  
Selphie set her empty juice glass on the table and said, "Yeah! I thought you needed a certain level to get into that room but I'm Level 100 and so are all of us. So why do you think it's locked?"  
  
Irvine shrugged and added, "Maybe it's only for the EU SeeDs? I don't know, but I'm sure we should undergo a few more tests before getting into those rooms."  
  
Zell finally gulped his last hotdog, finishing it down with a glass of Coke. "Yeah! Maybe we have to stay here for one year before we get to go inside."  
  
Rinoa suggested, "What if it's something like an exam? Maybe those two rooms are the ones you need to get through to be able to pass this school."  
  
Squall, after finishing his meal silently, decided to say, "Who cares? Maybe Ouragan will tell us during the orientation. Anyways, let's stop worrying about it and get to the Quad before we're marked late on the first day." He stood up and carried his tray to the garbage bins, dumping the contents into it and placing the tray on top.  
  
Seifer nodded and followed Squall. "I guess Commander Puberty is right. We can't be late on our first day. Imagine what the others will think."  
  
Soon, everyone had left the cafeteria, and only two people were left on one corner. One was a pale woman with purple hair and red eyes, while the other was a boy with black hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Is the time right?," the pale woman queried her raven-haired friend.  
  
"Not yet...not until the key is ready," came the reply from the boy.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Inside the main auditorium, a large gathering of students had rounded up and taken their respective seats labeled for their previous academies. About twenty percent of the students came from Trabia, another twenty percent from Galbadia, thirty percent from Balamb, and the remaining percentage was given to a number of youngsters coming from research and scientific institutes. On the upper right section of the room, the heroes from Balamb had huddled together in a row reserved for them.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know that there were other people from Balamb," Irvine whispered to Zell's ear as he looked around the place. "Why didn't we see them when we came here?"  
  
Zell also looked around and whispered back, "Maybe we came after them. We had a mission remember?" Zell noticed that most of the SeeDs looked about four years older than they were.  
  
"Oh yeah," Irvine blurted out. The crowd of at least a hundred fifty students fell silent when the commander of the Garden, Ouragan, entered the auditorium and stepped up to the podium.  
  
"Good morning! I am Commander Ouragan, the headmaster of this most prestigious of military academies, and I would like to welcome all of you to Esthar Garden. As you might have already known, it is orientation day today and I would like to get rid of the pleasantries and to brief you with the basic rules and student regulations that accompany the curriculum you will be undertaking for the next three years. No more national anthems, no more pledges to this alma mater, and most of all, no more "Please introduce yourself" speeches. All of you are grown men and women and unless it is your first day in preschool, it should be easy enough for you to mingle with your fellow cadets."  
  
The crowd lightened a bit and some of the people giggled before Ouragan continued, "A few weeks ago, you might have received a letter from our Garden requesting that you come here and further your military training in accordance with our standards. For those who were able to make it, thank you for coming. Esthar Garden is proud to have students as gifted as you are, and it would be an honor and a delight working with your skills on the field. As all, if not most of you are SeeDs," Ouragan winked at Seifer, who gave him the finger, and continued with his speech. "I will expect only the best from you. You will be sent on missions worldwide, carrying out orders from your clients and doing whatever is necessary to complete the mission. However, your missions will be quite, if not, very different from the ones you had in previous Gardens. You will be working with the art of stealth in this academy. You might have noted that not all of you are from Gardens. Some of these people in the crowd are top researchers who have the unique gift of producing wonderful machines that make these missions of yours more convenient not only for you agents, but for the client as well. A hundred percent success rate is assured unless something is horribly wrong with your technique. The final exam that will herald your ascension to SeeD Class S, however, will not be a field exam. It will take place within the facilities of our academy. For those who might have gone to the training center, you might have noticed that two of the doors to the different simulated environments are locked."  
  
Rinoa nudged Quistis and whispered, "See! I told you guys it was for the exams!"  
  
Ouragan continued, "Those two doors are restricted for those who have completed at least a mission or two from your old Garden and have gone through a year of rigorous training here at Esthar. Mastering the art of combat is a must! These two exams can be deadly, and if you aren't careful, we may not have a chance of reviving you."  
  
Gasps were heard all over the room when Ouragan yet again continued, "You are not given an option to choose to take either one of these two tests, and so I warn you, you must be experienced on the field. To be able to attain your status as a SeeD S, you must undertake only one of them. Only the best of the best have the ability to get through unscathed. One room, the one on the left, is an exact simulation of the Deep Sea Research Center. After getting through this hell of an exam, you will have to face a most powerful monster—Ultima Weapon."  
  
A few of the girls shrieked silently while some of the men were sweating profusely through their palms. Ouragan nodded in reply. "Yes, Ultima Weapon. You might have heard that this creature is the most formidable monster on the planet. If you get through this alive, you are awarded with the rare title of SeeD S. However, there remains one title which only a select few—actually only two people, have achieved. This would be the SeeD X, or SeeD Extreme. Only I and the former Commander Storm have had the ability to get through the last test, and only a small percentage of the the rest of those brave few whom have survived the Ultima trial can actually live through this. This mission is called, the Proof of Omega. A clone of the monster resides in the last room, and just to assist you, we will have paramedics standing by to help you in case you are knocked out by this horrifying creature. That concludes the curriculum for these three"  
  
Squall and the gang looked at each other and smiled. Zell whispered silently to Squall, "Yo Man! Aren't we allowed to graduate since we've beaten Omega Weapon?"  
  
Squall nodded and said, "Maybe. Well, we'd better try our luck anyhow."  
  
Zell discreetly stomped his feet happily on the floor and punched the air with his fists. "Yes! No three years!"  
  
After Ouragan's speech, he used the remaining time to brief the students with the basic rules, and when all that was done, he informed them, "Since it is your first day, please take the time to use our Training Center to level up your experience points. In this Garden, you simply don't stop at a hundred. You go further than that, and do use the time to explore our other facilities. Rigorous training will begin tomorrow. Have a nice day and enjoy Esthar Garden."  
  
The students applauded the legendary Ouragan as he stepped down and left through some backdoor exit. The lights came back, and they began leaving the place. The gang, however, was still anchored in their seats.  
  
Rinoa was beaming. "Do you know what this means?"  
  
Everyone turned to face her and asked, "What?"  
  
"It means that we don't have to go through three years of training! We defeated Omega Weapon right?" she clarified with her friends.  
  
"Ahem!" Seifer interrupted. "You guys did, but what about poor old me?"  
  
"Well, you just have to face the old beast with some of your new friends," Quistis sarcastically told him while she rolled her eyes towards some of the Balamb kids.  
  
Seifer frowned and Quistis laughed. "I'm kidding! Alright Seifer, we'll accompany you this time, as long as you promise not to be an ass."  
  
Seifer did a mocking imitation of Quistis and mimicked a little child's voice saying, "Awright! I pwomise not to be an ass!"  
  
Everyone laughed and exited the auditorium, returning to their rooms and fetching their weapons. Oddly enough for the others, it felt like the first day of school, which it really was.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Squall and Rinoa fought a Blue Dragon in the snowfields area of the Training Center. The weakening animal was groaning and lashing at them with its tail as Squall stunned it with a Pain spell. The creature screamed and lunged towards Rinoa, and she dodged the advancing dragon while shooting her weapon at it. The pinwheel hit the dragon on the leg and created a gash that began spilling blood on the almost perfect snow. Squall somersaulted on the air and jumped on the dragon's back, burying the blade of his Lionheart into its heart. As the dragon fell and breathed its last gulp of air, it swiped its claws at Rinoa's leg, and died on the spot. Rinoa slumped onto the floor in pain and moaned a very loud "Ow!"  
  
"Rinoa!" Squall called out as he approached his sorceress. "Are you alright?"  
  
Rinoa winced at the pain and used one of her Cures on the wound. "I don't think it's healing very well Squall."  
  
Squall took a closer look at the wound and examined it all over. "It looks deep. I think I'd better take you to the infirmary."  
  
Rinoa blasted her wound with a Curaga this time, allowing it to close slightly. "Yeah, I think so. I heard that Blue Dragons can be poisonous." Her head began spinning and she felt nauseous as the wound failed to close from her powerful spells. She vomited on the floor and Squall immediately rushed to her side. She looked at him with a forced smile and said, "Don't worry Squall. I'll be fine. I'm sure the doctor can help me."  
  
Squall held her hand and said, "Please Rinoa, hold on. If something happens to you, I don't know what I will do."  
  
Rinoa laughed and said, "Oh Squall, don't be so dramatic."  
  
Squall lifted Rinoa into his arms and took her to the infirmary, placing her weapon in a safe position on her stomach. When he arrived at the little clinic, his jaw dropped when he saw who was sitting on the doctor's chair.  
  
"Doctor Kadowaki?!? What are you doing here?" Squall surprisingly questioned her as he put Rinoa down on one of the high tech Esthar flotation beds.  
  
The doctor smiled at him and said, "Cid told me to take care of you and your group and decided to transfer me here under Ouragan's supervision. Don't worry Squall, the Esthar Garden doctor is my sister, and she's been relocated to Balamb."  
  
"I see," Squall murmured as he approached the old doctor. "Doctor, can you please check out Rinoa's wound? I think it's been affected with Blue Dragon poison."  
  
The good doctor got up and approached Rinoa. "Squall, I think we have to take a blood test. I'm not sure how Blue Dragon poison affects humans and I will need some time for this. I'm sure she will be fine for the time being. The good thing is, it swiped only at her leg and not her torso. You may go inspect the other facilities Squall. This will take some time."  
  
Squall nodded but went beside Rinoa, taking her hand and kissing it. "You will be alright okay?" he told her while caressing her forehead. "If you need anything at all Rin, just tell Doctor Kadowaki to tell me."  
  
Rinoa nodded and brought her hand to Squall's cheek. "I will Squall, but don't worry about me. I'm sure that I'll be out of here before dinner."  
  
"I'm sorry Rinoa," Squall apologized. "I should've protected you. I wasn't a good knight."  
  
Rinoa giggled and got up to kiss Squall's cheek. "Silly! You were an excellent knight, and you still are. It wasn't your fault that I got injured so please stop blaming yourself."  
  
Squall rested his head on her stomach and said, "I love you."  
  
Rinoa took a deep breath and said, "I love you too Squall, but you have to go so that Doctor Kadowaki can do the tests properly."  
  
Squall got up and bid her goodbye before he left the room. After that, Doctor Kadowaki entered and saw Rinoa lying on the bed, her wound crusting up on the sides. "Rinoa, I hope you don't mind but I need a sample of your blood."  
  
Rinoa just nodded and said, "Alright doctor, but just get it from my leg okay? I think the poison has numbed the area so I won't feel the sting of the needle there."  
  
Doctor Kadowaki laughed and replied, "I will Rinoa." She pressed a few buttons on the side of the bed and a sealed canister with a syringe inside suddenly popped from below out like some high tech Estharian marvel. "Are you ready?" she queried the younger woman.  
  
Rinoa gave an assuring nod and the doctor inserted the needle into her flesh near the wound, drawing out a few milliliters of blood. "Okay we're done! So did it hurt?"  
  
Rinoa shook her head and the doctor smiled at her. "Now that's one brave girl. I'm going to apply an Elixir on that and you go to sleep." She pressed another button and another canister of medicine popped out along with some sleep powder. After applying some disinfectant on the wound and giving her an elixir. The bloody patch of skin finally closed up. The doctor allowed her to inhale the natural powder and soon, she was off to sleep. Getting up from the stool beside the bed, Doctor Kadowaki placed her palm beside a door inside the infirmary and entered a small laboratory. Placing a drop of blood onto a slide along with a drop of iodine, she slid the glass into an electron microscope and peeked into the computer to see the results.  
  
"My, this is odd," she mumbled to herself as she saw the blood cells swimming on the computer.  
  
=============================  
  
Updated! Guys, please read and review this chapter and tell me what you want to say in your reviews. I hope you are still enjoying it and do prepare yourselves for the ending, which is coming in about ten more chapter. Anyhow, enjoy the story and don't forget to review if you have the time! 


	30. Chapter 30: Bring It On

Bring It On  
  
Zell and Irvine were running away from a hungry T-Rexaur in the training center's real-life simulation of the Alcauld Forests. The legendary beast of old chased the two SeeDs round and round the tall trees and burdensome bushes that blocked their path to freedom. Zell was panting, dashing for the exit, sprinting at his post-hotdog meal speed while Irvine reloaded bullets into his Exeter.  
  
"Damn! Since when did T-Rexaurs get this powerful??" Zell panted while ducking under a rock for cover when the giant reptile's tail swept over his head.  
  
Irvine had just finished reloading his gun and cocked it expertly. "I don't know, but I guess it's the fact that the monsters here are like, supposed to be more powerful??" He swerved around and took a shot at the monster's's leg, but missed by an inch. "Shit!!!" The now-angry dinosaur opened its mouth wide to welcome his Kinneas afternoon special.  
  
While the dinosaur was chasing the cowboy, Zell suddenly tripped on one of the stray roots of the trees and fell on the ground, scraping his knees against the grass. Looking down, he noticed that his knees were bleeding slightly. Slowly, he felt his limit break coming up.  
  
"Oh yeah!!!" Zell shouted as he punched the air. Charging towards the beast, he screamed out aloud, "Punch Rush!"  
  
His powerful fist met the scaly dinosaur's belly, and after several series of creaming blasts from his hands, the reptile fell dead on the ground. Zell fell on his knees panting, and Irvine came up to his side. "Hey thanks man. Hey, you look like you've seen hell!"  
  
Zell panted like a dog and couldn't say anything, so Irvine immediately cast a Curaga on him. Backing up slowly to accommodate the "Zell reaction", Irvine watched his friend as he got up and punched the air in a typical Zell move with a typical "Booya!" following it. Once the marital artist was on his feet, he swept the dust off his shirt and shook the cowboy's hand.

"Yo! Thanks man! I'm telling you, I was gonna die there!" Zell gratefully thanked Irvine.

Irvine shrugged and coolly told him, "Hey, no problem. Just doing what I had to do." Swinging his Exeter over his shoulder, he suggested that the both of them go to the cafeteria for lunch. As they were walking toward the exit, neither one of the boys noticed two pairs of green, reptilian eyes staring at them from behind the foliage.

Zell jogged slowly towards the exit, with Irvine following him from behind. Just as he was about to open the door, the ugly head of another T-Rexaur suddenly snapped at him.

"Whoa! Where did this thing come from?" he exclaimed as the beast's razor-sharp canines almost bit him from his front. He fell on his back and crawled on his arms towards the other side of the Training center as the dinosaur took a fearsome stride towards him.

Irvine cocked his gun once to signal the dinosaur and took a shot. The thick scales of the beast, however, caused the bullet to embed itself only a centimeter into its skin. A loud, piercing cry was heard throughout the complex, and Irvine ducked for cover as the creature ran towards his direction. Behind him, the other T-Rexaur circled the area around the vicinity of his gun, waiting for the perfect moment to strike the marksman down.

"Zell!!! You've gotta help me here!!!" he screamed out aloud. "One T-Rexaur, I can take. But two? Oh come on! You've got to be kidding me!!!" Irvine fell on his knees and hid behind a rock as one of the reptiles' tails swept over him, knocking some of the palm trees down. He then again rolled on his side to avoid the razor teeth of the other creature as it lunged towards him to take a bite.

Zell noticed that Irvine needed help, and picked up a rock from one of the ponds. Charging it with a Blizzaga spell, he flung it at one of the creatures.

"Awesome!" Zell said aloud as reptile grunted in pain. T-Rexaurs, after all, were known for being weak against ice-elemental spells. As the other creature roared in pain, the other one spotted Zell and began chasing him. In a few minutes, both of these expert fighters were caught up in this battle, and this time, they were cornered.

Irvine and Zell backed up against their side of the Training Center, secretly hoping that they could use their Guardian forces. However, it had been months since they had last called for the aid of these magnificent beings. Just as the T-Rexaur in front of Zell was about to take a healthy chunk out of the blonde, they both heard someone belch out a battle cry. Smoke was everywhere, and they could only see the reptiles turn around to face this new opponent. Zell and Irvine ducked behind one of the large rocks as the obscure battle ensued around them.

"Yo! Irv...did you see who that was?" Zell asked Irvine as he panted while leaning on the rock, glad to know that someone was pumped with enough adrenaline to face two of these prehistoric terrors.

Irvine shook his head hastily and remarked, "No...I didn't! Sounded familiar though..." They both listened as they heard metal chunking against flesh and bone, and looked at each other suspiciously.

"Squall???" they both said in unison. When the smoke had cleared, they were surprised to find their friend breathing heavily with severed T-Rexaur parts all over the place.

Zell ecstatically jumped up and rushed towards Squall, hugging him as he did in the desrt prison. "SQUALL!!! Thanks man! Thank you so much for saving my life! sniff! Oh man! I was almost dino chow!"

Squall grunted, rolled his eyes and pounded his fist lightly on Zell's head. "Hey, stop groping my leg! I said stop! If you don't let go, you'll look like that T-Rexaur!"

When Squall threatened to slice Zell up like he did the T-Rexaur, Zell finally got up and joined Irvine near the pond. Irvine had been washing himself to get the spurts of T-Rexaur blood out his prized coat.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's get out of here," Squall impatiently suggested. "Seriously, I don't have enough strength to fight off another one."

Irvine got up and squeezed the excess water out of his coat and said, "Okay Squall. By the way, how's Rinoa doing? I heard she went into some kind of coma."

Zell nodded and added, "Yeah. Quis told me that she was sent to the infirmary yesterday because of food poisoning." Zell looked to one side of the training center and noticed some movement behind the tall ferns and bushes, but dismissed it as nothing thinking that it was just the wind.

Squall shook his head and sighed, "Um, yeah. She wasn't food poisoned though. Rinoa's not doing very well right now. I should be going back to Dr. Kadowaki's clinic in a few minutes or so to check on her condition."

"Okay Squall, we'll catch you later," Irvine replied. "Meanwhile, Zell and I need a bath. It is not a good thing to wear T-Rexaur blood-soaked clothes all day."

Zell nodded his head and added, "I agree. I mean, if you want us to come with you Squall, we'll certainly oblige. But give us a few minutes because I'm sure Dr. Kadowaki would fret if we let ourselves in. Wouldn't want to spread germs all over the infirmary, would we?"

Squall chuckled and said, "Yeah, I guess she would throw a fit if you did that. Just make sure that you're squeaky clean when you come visit Rinoa because I wouldn't want her to catch some kind of disease. I mean, I'm going to have to get a shower too. Just look at me!" He spread his arms out wide to show the gore splattered all over his shirt and leather jacket.

Zell threw his head back and laughed. "Sure Squall. Say, what if we meet somewhere outside the dorms? Would that work out."

Squall tucked his fingers under his chin and paused to think. "I guess that would be a good idea. But what if we met outside the infirmary in twenty minutes? What do you think?" he suggested.

Irvine washed his hands in one of the ponds and got up. "Twenty minutes sounds good, but I'll have to throw this coat of mine in the laundry. Would it be alright if I came about five minutes later?"

Squall agreed with Irvine and suggested that they leave the Training Center. "We'd better leave before any of the creatures here come for us. This isn't Balamb Garden so don't expect the battles to be a breeze."

With that, the three heroes left the vicinity of the Training Center. When the Training Center door had closed, two figures moved from behind the ferns.

"These children are undoubtedly powerful. But why did you have to make the creatures so powerful my Lord?" the smaller figure asked the other.

The two mysterious people moved out of the bushes into an open space of the room. "You do realize that a final battle is coming, and with that I must see if their skills of battle are fit enough to attest to their credibility of defeating the mystical one."

The petite hooded one shook its head and replied, "But, if one is lost, the prophecy will never be fulfilled. It will be a disaster for the plans you have in mind. If they are indeed defeated by one of your magically enhanced monsters, how do you expect to find another one?"

The larger one picked up one of the T-Rexaur's amputated parts and turned it into a wisp of smoke upon touch. "Trust me my protégé. All things will follow as planned. If something goes horribly wrong, I shall find a way. I always have."

"I trust you my Lord. Now let us leave before one of the real monsters come," suggested the smaller figure.

The taller one turned to his protégé and mockingly asked, "Surely, you aren't afraid of a little battle with one of these reptiles aren't you? I have trained you well. I expect much from you."

Suddenly, a T-Rexaur emerged from the foliage and advanced towards the two mysterious figures. They both looked at each other and said in unison, "Bring it On..."

During the next few moments, sparks flew and the odor of burnt flesh and smoke filled the Training Center. When a group of trainees entered the room moments later however, all that was found on the ground was a crisp, burnt corpse of an enormous reptile.

--------------------

Squall had just finished taking his shower, and changed into a set of freshly laundered clothes. He fixed his hair in its usual mop style, making sure that it didn't look too neat, but at least was presentable enough for Rinoa. The gunblader left his weapon in the room and left for the infirmary.

On the way to Rinoa, he met Seifer walking back and forth in the hallways. "Seifer, what's going on?" Squall asked.

"Nothing," Seifer dryly replied. A few seconds later, he added, "Okay, something is going on. I really like Quistis, but I think she likes Ouragan. I don't know if she hates me or not, but I'm pretty sure that she's interested in big, tall handsome commander than she is in big, tall dunderhead me."

Squall paused and asked, "You want to talk about it? I'm going to the infirmary to visit Rinoa right now and I can talk to you on the way."

"Really? Gee Squall, I never thought you were the type who would talk about something like this. What has Rinoa done to you?????" Seifer sarcastically queried him. When Seifer saw the edges of Squall's eyebrows going closer, he suddenly said, "Oh! Sorry 'bout that. How's she doing, by the way?"

Squall shook his head and sighed, "I guess she's doing fine. I'm sure Doctor Kadowaki has done a pretty good job taking care of her. I just hope nothing really bad has happened though." After another short pause, Squall started walking. "You coming or not? Tell me about Quistis."

Seifer jogged to Squall's side and started, "You see, it's like this. Oh man! I can't believe I'm talking to you about this! I mean, it's you! And...oh alright! Do you think it's obvious that I like Quistis?"

Squall answered, "Seifer, you have a brain. Use it. What do you think? Everyone knows that you are dying to have a date with Quistis."

Seifer's eyes grew as big as watermelons and he exclaimed, "What?!? Was I that obvious?"

Squall shook his head and walked a bit faster. "Seifer...don't be stupid. Of course it was. I'm sure she knows that you like her. Besides, if you didn't act that way around her, I'm sure she'll consider dating you sometime."

"What way? What do you mean? How oddly do I act around her?" Seifer desperately asked Squall.

Squall scrunched his nose and scoffed at his former rival. "You tell me. What do you think? You still act like an arrogant bastard sometimes. Loose the attitude and I'm sure she'll like you."

Seifer caught up with Squall again and asked, "Really? I mean, what should I do? Should I stop picking on you and Zell? What?"

Squall breathed heavily and said, "Stop being an ass. Period."

Seifer sarcastically replied, "Uh, be more specific about ass okay? Because I know that there's more than one way to be an ass."

Squall stopped and abruptly pointed at Seifer. "What you are doing right now is the perfect example of what an ass would act like. You understand now or should I explain the word in scientific terms?" he quickly said with much disdain. He continued walking again with Seifer trailing behind him.

Seifer backed up slightly and exclaimed, "Wooh! Okay, don't unleash your rage on me. Uh, okay, I promise not to be an ass again, but only if you remind me when I'm acting like one. Is that a good deal?"

Squall snorted and reluctantly agreed with Seifer. When the both of them reached the infirmary entrance, they found Zell waiting on one of the floating benches in front of the door.

"Hey chicke—ow!" Seifer shouted aloud when he felt Squall's elbow nudge his side. "What was that for?"

Squall raised one of his eyebrows at Seifer as if he wanted to make a point. Seifer finally let out another one of his dumb "oohs" and said in a very forced manner, "Hey...Zell...how is it...er...going...for you? Everything...um...is well for...eh...you?"

Zell furrowed his eyebrows and said, "I don't know what the hell is going on right now with you but I'm sure not eating whatever you ate this morning."

The three waited in the bench until Irvine arrived. He wore his hair in a ponytail without the hat and wore a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Hi. Sorry I'm late." He joined them in the bench and asked, "So how's Rinoa? Any news so far?"

Zell shook his head and replied, "Nope. The doctor hasn't called any of us in for visiting hours so I guess she's still recovering. I guess..."

The door of the infirmary suddenly slid open and Dr. Kadowaki came out of her office. "Rinoa's feeling better now," she informed them. "She's sleeping at the moment, but if you would come to my office..."

The three of them got up and Dr. Kadowaki gestured for them to stop. "When I meant "you", I want Squall to come alone. This is something he and I ought to discuss alone. I'm sorry boys, I know that you want to hear the news about your friend, but this is a very private matter. I will leave it up to Squall whether he wants to let you know about it. I'm sorry for shooing you away, so do forgive me."

Squall stepped away from the group and into the door and said, "Uh, thank you guys for coming here. I'll let you in on the news later. Just do whatever you want to do for the afternoon. Feel free to do whatever you want. I probably won't be back for quite some time."

Zell, Seifer, and Irvine nodded and Irvine said, "Okay man. Take care and send Rinoa our blessings okay?"

Squall smiled one of his rare smiles and said, "Okay. Thanks." He entered the office and Dr. Kadowaki shut the door behind him. She motioned for him to take a seat in front of her desk.

"Squall, I'm not sure whether what I'm going to give you right now is good news or bad news but let me say again that Rinoa is doing very well," she informed Squall.

Squall asked, "But what happened to her doctor? Why did she just collapse?"

Dr. Kadowaki took an envelope from her drawer and took an electron microscope photo of Rinoa's blood cells. "You already know that Rinoa is a sorceress don't you?"

Squall nodded and Dr. Kadowaki continued, "Well, Balamb Garden's magic research coalition with Esthar Garden has led to some developments in the field of sorceress magic, and the researchers somehow found out how sorceress blood cells work."

Squall was on the edge of his seat listening to what Dr. Kadowaki may have to say about Rinoa. "So what does this have to do with Rinoa?"

"Everything," she tersely told him. "Rinoa, unlike most dark sorceresses, has angel magic in her blood. Angel magic apparently works differently from dark magic. Dark magic evolves cells into extremely powerful, highly charged particles that allow for a sorceress' ability to cast spells such as Maelstrom—spells uncommonly found in a non-sorceress' magical arsenal. Dark magic cells however, evolve to the point that the content of the cells completely take over the person's spirit, therefore changing the woman's personality as well. Angel magic, however, not only gives the sorceress the ability to cast a dark sorceress' cells, but allows her to assume celestial magic as well without the side effects of the dark sorceress powers. This, apparently, is a very rare phenomenon among sorceresses, and only at least three great sorceresses in history have acquired these abilities. Rinoa collapsed in the training center because the cells in her body were evolving too fast. You cannot let that happen without being in a state of rest."

Squall then asked her, "So you think Rinoa's in danger? Can we somehow do something to usurp her powers from her?"

Dr. Kadowaki sighed to think, and replied, "At this point, that would be impossible. Her powers are much too advanced for us to extract. And, if she did plan to pass her powers to someone, her magic would overwhelm and most likely kill that person. It would not be advisable to do that at this point. The best thing to do is to let her rest as much as possible. Do you understand Squall?"

Squall nodded and replied, "Yes doctor. So is she better now?"

Dr. Kadowaki nodded in response and said, "Her cells are more stable now. I took another blood sample an hour ago and she seems to be doing fine."

Squall looked blankly at the documents and asked, "Is there anything else that I should be concerned about?"

Dr. Kadowaki gave him a warm smile and said, "Well, I don't know how put this. But I might as well tell you anyways. Squall, Rinoa is pregnant with your baby."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I'm really sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOONGG wait! I shouldn't have put this story off for so long, but I've been really busy. I'm almost done with the Strad chapter and I'll have it posted in a few days. As always, read and review and share a few points you'd like to make. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter will be Chapter 32: An Encounter with the Enigma


	31. Chapter 31: The Sorceress Child

The Sorceress Child

Squall lifted a stool beside Rinoa's bed and set it beside her. Taking his seat, Squall placed his palm on her forehead and began patting her gently. "Rin, how do you feel?"

Rinoa opened her eyes and smiled at Squall. "Better, I guess," she mumbled.

Squall took her beautiful hands in his and massaged them. "Did you hear the news? Doctor Kadowaki said that you were pregnant."

Rinoa nodded her head and answered, "She told me earlier. Aren't you happy Squall? You're going to be a daddy!"

Squall let out one of his rare laughs and kissed her on the cheeks. "Yes, of course Mrs. Leonhart. I am very very happy. But apparently, you need some rest. So that means no fighting in the Training Center or physical combat of any sort for that matter."

Rinoa pushed Squall's head away with her hand. "Yes, sir. Your wish is my command sir."

"Now don't get sarcastic on me," Squall scolded Rinoa. "You really should get some rest. I want our baby to remain healthy inside you." He moved his hand over Rinoa's womb and began rubbing it in a circular motion. Rinoa laughed and set Squall's hand aside.

"Ok Squall, I know my duties as a mother, or a soon-to-be mother for that matter, and I don't think I need a man's advice when it comes to stuff like this. Yes, I will stay indoors and I will get as much rest as I need. But tell me, when the time comes for me to defend myself, what will I do? Tell the enemy to stay away because I'm pregnant?" she asked him.

Squall shook his head and replied, "No, but I'll make sure that you get proper training when you're around me. I don't think it would be safe to do that in the Training Center right now, especially since most of the creatures in the Training Center are much more beefed up than the ones we had in Balamb. And, since you are a sorceress, I guess you can exercise your magic powers as opposed to your fighting skills for the meantime. Until we are sure that everything is going well, I don't think my conscience can permit you to do things that I wouldn't do were I in your position."

Rinoa tried to sit up and did so when Squall helped her. "Alright Squall, I'll do that. But promise me that you will train with me in the apartments. I can't sit around and be fat forever you know. Besides, I'm a sorceress. What's the biggest problem we could ever face?"

"That is our main concern Rinoa. Since most sorceresses in the past were known to have difficulty giving birth, let alone getting pregnant, I think it is a bad idea to overwork you. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" he asked her with concern.

"Yes Squall, I do, and since I am concerned much as you are about this baby, I will try to do everything I can to remain as healthy as possible. And Squall," she told him. Squall looked into her eyes with the newfound love of a father and a husband and allowed her to continue. "I love you. I thank you for this baby and I hope he grows up to be just like you."

Squall leaned towards Rinoa and kissed her lips. "I love you too," he whispered to her when the kiss was over.

-----------------------------------------

Squall went to the cavernous library of Esthar Garden when Doctor Kadowaki advised him to let Rinoa rest for a few more hours in the infirmary. He made his way around the maze of old and new books, periodicals, and extremely sleek looking Estharian data cards until he found what he was looking for.

The Esthar Garden library was a state-of-the-art design complex which included at least every book, article, and reference device known to man. In the bowels of the library, however, was a restricted area that included documents containing the mysterious past to the growth of Esthar as one of the known world's most developed civilizations. Other important documents such as references to Esthar's myriad of strange experiments and exploits could be found there as well, and only SeeDs two levels below Ouragan could access those articles. The upper levels, however, were ridden with infinite material that referred to every single subject that the human mind could come up with. And what made it more convenient to search the library for its almost innumerable references was Esthar's astounding technology which allowed a student to receive access immediately to that book, without the cumbersome process of having to browse around such a huge room. Like the Presidential Palace and so many of Esthar's streets and facilities, the library was well-equipped with those flotation devices, and of course, that made the students' lives much much easier.

Squall took a seat in one of the levitators and entered the subject of the book he was looking for in the central computer in the middle of the device. After a few moments of processing and registering, the machine began its journey across the alleys of fiberglass shelves and Estharian blue steel studded all over the place. When the machine came to a halt, computer in the center of the levitator opened slightly to reveal a ball-like device that beamed a blue light at the book he was looking for. Another device in the computer opened to reveal another beam of light that drew the book closer to Squall, and not a moment too soon he was able to witness the book floating in the air towards him. When he received the book, he whispered to himself, "What amazing technology."

It was then that a voice from the computer spoke to him. "Would you like to be taken to the reading room or the checkout desk student Leonhart?" an animated voice asked him. A variety of options was immediately displayed on the screen in front of him, and he pushed the button that read "Reading Room". Soon the machine was flying towards one of the comfortable areas in the library, and Squall finally sat down on a lovely leather couch. "Spared no expense, these people did," he remarked once again.

He laid the book down on the sofa and took a pen and a small notebook out of his bomber jacket pocket and began to read the book entitled, "The Letters of Imogene", a manuscript containing a series of letters to a knight about the only known sorceress who was able to bear children. He flipped the first page of the delicate text gently so as not to damage the aging paper, and slowly read the text written in a very old Estharian dialect. Squall had studied ancient Estharian in school so it wasn't a problem at all for him reading such an ancient dialect.

The first page read:

"My beloved protégé,

I cannot believe what the medicine man told me when I had him check my conditions….I have a child in my womb! Am I the first of my kind ever to face such a joyous, yet fearful predicament? Yet, it is your child as well, my love, and I do not know what to say except that…I am at my happiest now that we can truly enjoy our bond not as knight and sorceress, but as lovers. It surprises me to know that I would someday give birth to a child, let alone be pregnant with one! But oh what a wonderful day it shall be when we have little ones running in the house! My knight, are you not happy to receive such news? I for one know that I am. The medicine man, as helpful as he is however, cannot guarantee the baby's safe delivery from my womb, as I am a woman equipped with some of the world's most coveted powers. I only wish I can say that I could have this baby safely without endangering him or myself for that matter. But oh how amazing it is that I am the only one amongst my kind who can enjoy the company of a son or a daughter! He gave me a binding potion that would suppress my powers at the moment, and hopefully that will allow our child to develop without the hindrance of the thundering elements raging within my blood. I bid you farewell my knight! I wish you safety in your travels.

Your love,

Imogene"

Squall flipped the page once again to the second letter. He took note of the binding potion and continued reading.

"My beloved one,

It is with pleasure that I inform you about the development of our little one. I can feel him jumping in my womb! Oh isn't he just precious? Going to the point however, I would like to tell you that I met another sorceress today, a mother figure I should say, and I asked her about children. She, of course, was dumbfounded to discover about this, but then she gave me a useful piece of advice regarding the child. As you would know, several of my predecessors have neither had a wonderful knight nor a precious child, and of course this would mean that most of my kind would have no idea on the raising of a little one. But this sorceress informed me that there was once one who had a child herself, and although it gave her much difficulty in the past to bear it, adding to the fact that binding medicines were unheard of before, she was successful in raising a healthy child who bore much powers. Legend says that somewhere, somehow, this child became a sorcerer knight and married another sorceress of his generation. And thus it was made clear to me that this family soon bore a generation of sorcerer-knights and sorceresses, all of whom had complete control of their powers. I still do not know if such a family exists, but if it is true that powers can be kept limber, then I do hope that our son, if he does inherit my powers, will also have such and such a power. How is everything in the Galbadian continent? I heard that there are very few magical beings there, and that it is such a boring place to visit. I hope you're having fun though. Until then, I shall continue writing to you.

Soon to be mother,   
Imogene"

Squall paused to think for a moment. 'So there is a family of socerer knights! The question is, where should I begin to look for them?' He jotted down notes on his little book and turned the page to the next letter.

"My knight,

I hear that you are returning soon. It has been months since I last saw you! How are you? I hope you have been doing well. I received your letters and with much love have absorbed every single word that you have written to me. I am glad to know that you are happy about me having a child, and I know that somehow, I will be able to bear one without the labor pains that the average human mother would experience. Oh how painful it must be to exist without powers! I'm glad to know that I have an honest shoulder to lean to once you come back. The ship should sail smoothly after I said my prayers. The baby is still healthy, and would you know by now that I have a rather large stomach? It's like a ball! I had to ask a tailor to sew me several new robes because my sylph-like ones fit me no longer! It is so interesting being pregnant!

I just want you to know that everything is well here, and that a kind nurse has come to help me around the house. I love you as always and hopefully you will arrive in a few weeks perhaps? I don't know. Time passes much too quickly for me to keep up with you. One thing I know is that our child will be glad to welcome his father. I love you my knight.

Faithfully awaiting your return,

Imogene"

Squall suddenly felt a familiar sensation. "Oh crap, not now Storm!" A piercing sound like Ellone's pre-dream warning pounded through his head, and he was out cold in seconds.

When Squall woke up, he found himself in the yard of a beautiful house set upon the mountains of Esthar. He looked around and saw the wonderful view of the Great Plains of Esthar below, still lush with zounds of forests and lakes that would now have been visions of its past glory. He then heard a voice behind him speaking in the ancient Estharian dialect he had read from the manuscript earlier.

"My knight! Oh you have arrived," cried a woman who ran to him and hugged him tightly on the waist.

"Um, who are you?" Squall asked the woman.

"Gualtiero! Oh please don't play tricks with me now!" she told him. When Squall had a chance to take a good look at her, he was surprised to find that she looked very much like Rinoa. "Gualtiero, why do you look so strange? Is that the latest fashion in that strange land?" She cupped his face and said, "Are you hungry my love? Come, there is food in the house. Amina has prepared a sumptuous banquet for your return."

The woman whom Squall assumed to be Imogene led him to the house. He had noticed that Imogene didn't have a large belly like most pregnant women. "Imogene, where is the child?"

The woman turned around and answered, "The little one is in his room sleeping. Amina is lulling the child so please keep quiet. Now my knight, get changed. I don't want to see too much black around here." She led Squall to what he thought was Gualtiero's room, and after Imogene (or Rinoa, as he thought) had chosen a robe for him, he was asked to undress and change clothes.

"What? I'm going to undress in front of you?" he asked her while blushing uncontrollably.

"Oh now, what is the problem? We used to do it every night before you left for that Balbadia or Galgadia or something. What is the shame of doing it in front of me now? You haven't gotten fat have you? What have those people planted in your mind? That it is shameful to undress in front of your wife? Come off of it now my love. I wouldn't mind seeing you without your clothing after months of being deprived of our wonderful sex," she told him without shame.

Squall blushed even harder this time, but decided to do as he was told. In minutes, he was finally dressed in a robe. "How do I look Rinoa?"

Imogene was putting his clothes away in one corner until she spoke to him. She turned around and asked, "Who's Rinoa?"

Squall clapped his forehead with his hand and said, "I meant Imogene. I'm sorry, I'm just very tired from my travels," he nervously made up.

"I see. Well join me for dinner and I'll tell you more about the little one." Together, they left for the dining room and ate the food that Amina had prepared.

Squall looked at Imogene with curiosity and wondered how she and Rinoa looked very much alike. When Imogene noticed that Squall had been staring at her, she smiled and asked, "Gualtiero, please eat your food, we can talk later when we're done."

Squall resumed eating and when they were done, Imogene asked the nurse Amina to clean up the table while they went up to see the child. When they arrived at the room, Squall saw the child sleeping peacefully in his little crib. "What is his name?" he asked Imogene.

She cradled the child in her arms and presented him to Squall. "His name is Leonardo." She gave Squall the child and he rested it gently in his arms. The baby yawned and looked into what he thought was Gualtiero, and touched his father's face. He cooed and laughed when Squall smiled at him, and Squall laughed as well.

Imogene smiled and sat on the chair beside the crib. "I'm glad to know that he recognizes his own father. He looks like you, you know. And I do hope that someday, he shall grow up to be like the great man that his father is too."

Squall slowly and gently laid the child in his crib. "Imogene, do you think he has powers yet?"

She smiled and shook her head, "I would not know at the moment. He was born only two weeks ago. Until then, I could never tell whether he would show signs of my powers evolving within him. Why do you ask?"

"Since you were a sorceress, I thought that it was logical that he would receive your powers," he explained. He walked slowly to her and held her hands. "Imogene, I love you." He felt as though as if he were speaking to Rinoa, and his love started pouring out for her.

"And I love you too my knight. I am glad that you are the father of our child," she told him lovingly.

Unconsciously, Squall moved closer to kiss her, and soon he was sharing his kiss with a woman whom he barely knew, but somehow had met in his mysterious past. They moved into their bedroom and began undressing each other, and soon he and Imogene (Rinoa) had coupled together in bed.

When everything was over, Squall started down into Imogene's eyes as he lay on top of her. "Did you miss me?" he asked her.

"Of course I did Gualtiero, of course I did. I could not bear to live without you. You may be my protégé, but without you I am nothing, a shell without an ounce of substance. Do not leave me again my love, I will go mad if you do," she said with a tone of fear in her voice.

Squall pressed his naked body against hers and asked, "What would you do if I did?"

Imogene looked sideways and answered with a shiver in her voice, "I don't know my love, I don't know. I may never live again if you leave me. You know how much I love you. I am alone without you, and I cannot function as such. Please stay with me. Promise me that."

Squall kissed her again and said, "I promise."

He closed his eyes and soon, Imogene was asleep. He laid down beside her and decided that it was time to go back, and as he shut his eyes, he summoned Storm's powers once more.

"Storm, take me back now." And soon, he was once again in that whirlwind which would eventually take him to the library.

When Squall woke up, he found himself in the reading room with his notebook in one hand. He had scribbled something on the notebook in an ancient text which he this time didn't recognize.

'I wonder what this is?' he asked himself as he remembered the lucid dreams he had experienced with what seemed to be Rinoa's former self, Imogene.

Again, this took me time, and I wish I didn't make anyone wait like crazy for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and I also hope everyone had a swell time during Thanksgiving. Until then, I wish you happy reading and writing, and do take time to read and review my story. Ciao!


	32. Chapter 32: Mirror Image

Mirror Image

Squall returned to his dorm from his little trip to Imogene's past. After pressing his finger on the scanning gel beside his door, he opened the door and hung his coat on the rack placed near the entrance. Throwing the book that he had recently checked out of the library onto the couch, he lay down on bed and picked it up. After flipping a few pages, he silently mumbled to himself, "Who are you Imogene?""

Squall was staring into a page with a picture of the woman he had encountered only minutes ago. She was an exact replica of Rinoa, with the delicate bridge of her nose so well-defined, her lips luscious, full, and pink and her hair a deliciously flowing black, without the streaks of dyed brown of course. What puzzled him most was that this woman…this image magnetized his soul to hers, even if he had never known her before. Somehow, in the dream, when he had made love to her, he felt it was the spirit of Gualtiero taking over his. His words and emotions could nonetheless have belonged to the same man in the dream world.

Nevertheless, he continued reading the book, and the more he flipped across the letters, the more the messages displayed the relationship of Gualtiero and Imogene as lovers and as sorceress and knight. The letters also took into account the passing years as the baby grew into a young boy. After an hour or so of reading, Squall had just finished the book, the last of letters unfinished with a portrait of Imogene.

"This is odd. She looks so much like Rinoa…" he said aloud as he stared into the picture etched into the page. It was an aging hand painting of the sorceress. Her nose took the delicate shape of Rinoa's beautiful bridge, and her eyes radiantly displayed the warmth of chocolate. Her hair was deliciously flowing black, without the brown streaks of course, and she was without a doubt beautiful in every aspect. Squall couldn't help but gaze at such a wonder to behold. He looked back at the sorceress' last letter and began reading it to himself.

"Dear husband and beloved knight,

It has come to my knowledge that your recent trip to Esthar City has been a success. However, you say that you seek a more convenient place of residence closer to the city. My knight, this seems to be a most wonderful idea, but I differ with the notion of building a house in that Trading city. It may be the center of the known world's technology and all of those marvelous achievements man has stumbled upon, but I feel much safer residing in this mountain residence, away from those humans who may have more chances of coming to disturb the peace. I know your intentions are well, but do not condone the fact that I am feared, as I am a woman of power and you know that the mere mortals who live in that town fear difference and strangeness. But if you think it's for the best my knight, I put my faith in you.

Leonardo has begun to show some presence of magic within him. Isn't that odd? Our child has magic. I must begin to show him how to cultivate his powers when he is right of age. Perhaps within a few months? Do you believe my decision is right? Am I pushing his powers too soon..."

And the letter ended there. Some faint letter could be made out, but it seemed that the page had been somehow torn off. Squall touched the end of the page with his glove and checked to see if the manuscript had been torn before, but it apparently felt undamaged. Turning on his desk lamp, he held the page under the light and checked to see if the paper had been synthesized, but it appeared to be in perfect, homogenous condition. It was then that Squall got frustrated and decided to give Zell a call. After dialing his dorm extension on the phone, he was able to connect to Zell's room.

"Yo, this is the Z-man! Whatever the problemo, you can call me oh! Hello this is Zell, what can I do for ya?" came the voice from the other side of the receiver.

Squall snorted and told Zell, "That has gotta be the corniest thing you have to say Zell. Anyway can you come over here and help me check out some stuff? If you have some kind of device that analyzes the density of a piece of cloth or paper, that would work out great."

Zell ecstatically answered, "Then you called me at the right place at the right time! I'll be there in a minute or sooner, and if I can't fulfill your request, it's a full reimbursement from me! See ya there Squall!"

When Zell had put down the phone, Squall shook his head in disappointment and said, "That guy needs to grow up."

A few minutes later, Zell arrived, and he brought a special scanning device with him. When Squall opened the door, he said, "You're late."

Zell marched into the room and set the delicate equipment on the table. "Hey what can I say? I need a social life too Squall. Anyway, I brought the machine. It is perfect for checking out fabrics and manuscript parchment of all sorts by using x-rays. What did you need this for?"

Squall grabbed the book from the table and gave it to him. "There is a page in this book that seems to have something missing. I don't know how this would apply, but I guess x-rays would more or less do the trick." He indicated the missing page to Zell and let him do his magic with technology.

Zell set the bulky object down on the floor first and plugged it to the wall. Once it was up and running, he placed the book with the page face side down on the scanner and began doing a series of complicated operations. Once the machine made a series of beeping noises, Zell knew it was done. Connecting the device to Squall's printer, he configured it to do a detailed printout of the page. A few minutes later, a few pages of the printout had come out of the computer, and Zell presented the papers to Squall.

"Okay," Zell began. "From what I can see from these results, the paper on this page looks homogenous, but as you said earlier, there seems to be a faded outline of a word there right? Well, you are right. That is a word. I don't understand how you could read this dialect Squall but yeah, there seems to be, or seemed to be I should say, some sort of writing there."

He handed the first page of the printout to Squall before continuing. "As you can see from the first printout, the page seems to be in good order, but I decided to do a layer examination using this device and what came out was this." He gave Squall the second sheet and said, "It looks like a layer of some sort covering that page."

"So what can I do about this then Zell?" Squall asked his friend.

"Since it's a manuscript, I would advice against trying to rub the compound off. But if you can somehow find a way to reveal the image, that would be so awesome," Zell informed him.

Squall stared at the two printouts and told Zell, "Ok, I'll do that. Thanks Zell."

Zell quickly repacked his equipment and put it into his bag. "No problem man! I'll see you later because I have to go somewhere k? By the way, I'll be sending you the bill later so no hurries with the payment."

Squall accompanied Zell until the entrance and went back to the coffee kitchen to examine the printouts. He stared intently at the pictures and brought the book to the table. He looked back and forth between the manuscript and the printouts, and soon, he gave up. Soon enough, he found himself extremely frustrated and decided to go into his room with the book. He lay on bed and opened the book again, this time deciding to focus intently on what it was trying to say.

"Come on, I know you are trying to say something," he said before putting down the book for a moment to find a black bird outside the window. He saw it land on the window sill and caw at him.

'Frickin bird. I can't read if it keeps staring at me like that,' he thought as he stared into the bird's coal black eyes

He decided to continue reading and said aloud, "Storm, where are you when I need you?"

Outside, the bird just cawed and flew away. Squall was left alone in his room thinking about the missing text. As his eyes darted across the text, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickling as the temperature of the room seemed to drop suddenly. Pulling the blanket up to his torso, he continued reading will thinking, 'Damn, it is getting cold here.'

Turning the page over, he found a picture of a portrait of a woman who seemed to be none other than the woman in his dreams—Imogene. He stared into her features and gazed in wonder at the striking resemblances between the woman and Rinoa. He traced the outline of her face—her nose, eyes, and mouth. It seemed as though he was looking at Rinoa herself, but there were subtle differences of course. After several minutes of gazing into the mysterious portrait, Squall decided to further his reading of the manuscript. He decided to take a rest, however, and just as he put the book down on his lap, he found himself staring face-to-face with the transparent figure of a beautiful, life-ridden, female wraith.

"Gualtiero…" the figure whispered at him. She seemed to be made of sheer ether, and an inner glow emanated from her core. "Perche, perche, Gualtiero? (Why, why, Gualtiero?)

Squall froze in bed. He couldn't imagine looking at the ghost of this woman he had just been looking at earlier. Before him was the disheveled ghost of Imogene, undoubtedly in pain with the unmistakable look of anger and sadness mixed altogether in her eyes.

"Crudel! Uomo Dannata! Perché me ne rimuneri così? Lei ha abbandonato i suoi figli! Lei me ha abbandonato! L'ho amata tu con tutto il mio cuore! Uomo crudele!" (Cruel man! Damned man! Why do you repay me thus? You abandoned your children! You abandoned me! I loved you with all my heart, cruel man!" she spitted at him. Her ethereal figure floated towards him, her hand outstretched in order to seize the collar of his shirt.

"Do you realize what you have done to me you fool?" she asked him menacingly as she loomed over him with her blank, unearthly gaze. "How could you be so cruel to leave my child when he develops his powers? He is of your seed too! You faithless wretch!"

Squall was speechless. He barely whispered, "I…I don't know what you are talking about. Imogene I never did leave you!" Squall was surprised at how instantly he could have formed those words. It was as if someone was guiding him in his conversation with the outraged wraith.

Imogene threw her head back and cackled a spine-chilling laugh that echoed throughout the cavernous apartment. "Fool! You have the audacity to tell me that I am not aware of what you have done? I know what your true intentions were! And to think that I loved you!" she hissed. Widening her eyes and pointing one bony finger at him, she shouted, "I curse you and your bloodline forever Gualtiero! Lest you have another child, my sould shall forever hunt down each and every one that is born of your marriage! Trade me for that woman in that desolate city which you love so much, but my blood shall forever carry the sorrow that you have inflicted upon my heart! Even if I am physically dead, my powers will continue to pass through the generations to destroy each and every one of the children you shall spawn across the centuries!" After saying this, her eyes turned pitch black, and Imogene herself began swirling and turning into a cloud of smoke. Not before long, all that Squall could recognize from her beautiful form was her face, which gazed at him, hissed, and seeped into his mouth, very soon rendering him unconscious.

Meanwhile, a large cloaked figure had entered the apartment and slowly approached Squall. Placing his hand over Squall's forehead, he recited a few magical incantations before a flash of blue engulfed the room.

----------------------------------------

Squall blinked his eyes open and stretched out his arms. 'Man, that was one creepy dream,' he thought to himself as he tried to shake off any feeling of drowsiness out of his system. Soon enough, the room appeared much clearer to him, but when he turned right to turn on the bedside lamp, he jumped up on the bed to find the large figure of Storm sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"Good afternoon Squall," Storm said calmly. "I believe you were having a nightmare."

Squall combed his hair with his hand roughly, and sighed. "Storm, please don't…"

"Squall, what did you see?" he asked him in an eerily monotonic voice. "I must know what you saw."

Squall paused for a moment to recall all that had happened before he had been knocked out. "Well, there was this ghost of a woman who appeared to me after I had read a book about her past. Her name is…"

"Imogene…" interrupted Storm as he gazed into an empty space. He snapped out of his senses and said "Oh, forgive me, please do continue."

"Imogene began cursing me anyways, and I discovered that her lover, Gualtiero, had betrayed her. Wait, why did you suddenly come here?" he demanded of the sorcerer.

"That is not a question you should be asking now Squall. You may have found a piece of the puzzle that I have been searching for all these years," he told the younger man.

Squall couldn't control his patience anymore. "Storm, I've been patient all this time, obliging with your request and such and so. Now will you please tell me, what is going on? Why isn't the battle over?"

Storm sighed and breathed very heavily. "Ultimecia is going to be resurrected again, and soon enough, if this event does take place, the witch will become immortal. You know very well that I cannot allow this to happen. As powerful as I am, there are certain things which my powers can never even cross. Please cooperate with me Squall."

Squall closed his eyes and shook his head. "I just killed Ultimecia. How on earth could she be resurrected again? We killed her in the future!"

Storm took Squall by the shoulders and shook him violently, "You don't understand Squall! There are some things that magic can do that science cannot even explain. Do you even know the full capacity of Ultimecia's magic?? I have faced her before and she isn't that bizarre creature you fought in time compression! Trust me in my saying that she is a million times more powerful when she is resurrected! Do you even know why she let you fight her in her world? Because she has for centuries been waiting for this one event! Now, tell me what happened or you will find yourself and the rest of the world on the brink of danger once this happens!"

Alarmed by the seriousness of Storm's tone, Squall dislodged Storm's hands from his shoulders, sighed, and continued, "She began cussing at me, accusing me for all the evil her husband Gualtiero had done to abandon her and their child upon knowing about the child's ability for power."

"I see," Storm said quietly, stopping again so as to let Squall continue.

"Imogene then pointed her finger at me and told me that she would curse me and my bloodline and that she would hunt down Gualtiero's children," he informed Storm.

After a long pause, Storm said, "The war has not yet begun then. Imogene had only appeared to you now, but until a sixth apparition of blood, Ultimecia will not rise. Squall, do you realize that Ultimecia possessed Rinoa in order to have you slay her?"

Squall shook his head. "No, I always thought that she possessed Rinoa in order to slowly shift the world from the present day to an era of time compression. I never thought she would resurrect."

"The problem is, she will," Storm blankly stated. "According to the prophecy, the sixth apparition of blood rises from the mist to unlock the gates of Ultimecia's despair."

Squall asked, "But wait, where does this all lead to? Beginning from the coven of sorceresses killed, to the many victims slashed by some renegade killer, to your trips to the past, to that dream where you led me to a chamber, to this apparition? How does this all lead to Ultimecia's resurrection?"

Storm answered, "Your dreams which I have invaded were efforts of mine to show you the past of the child which is to come. This child is the key to forever sealing the fate of Ultimecia. I have been forever researching about ways to kill the witch, and apparently one way is to have the child kill her during the event of the sixth apparition. The renegade killer who severed bodies and the coven of sorceresses was none other than I, since those people were hastening her release from her tomb. I have never told you this before, and this is something that must only go between the both of us. I cannot allow them to resurrect Ultimecia unless my son is realized, for without him Ultimecia can never be killed. All of this happened for a reason."

Squall paused for a moment to think. "Do you think Imogene is Ultimecia?"

"That, I would not believe. However, Imogene's disturbed spirit travels across the generations to find a suitable host for her ongoing war against Gualtiero's family. I would imagine Ultimecia to be the final threshold of her wrath. As of now, she doesn't have a suitable host, and thus I don't think Ultimecia belongs to this age," Storm told him. "Imogene was a sorceress of immense power. I would imagine the person who receives her powers to be a mage of an equal magnitude."

"Wait Storm, why did you let me see an apparition of Imogene? What was that all about?" Squall asked him.

Storm seemed to stare unknowingly at Squall from under his hood. "I don't know what you're talking about Squall."

Squall froze in bed. "Does this mean that the first apparition has begun?" he wondered.


	33. Chapter 33: A Lantern in the Mist

A Lantern in the Mist

"Wait, I don't get it. What do you mean you didn't send me the apparition of Imogene?" Squall asked the looming magician.

"I mean that I didn't use my powers to make her image appear before you," he declaimed to Squall. He rose from the bed and looked outside the window. "This is mysterious Squall, very curious indeed. This is the very first time the sorceress Imogene has appeared to anyone in more than a thousand years."

Squall appeared to be pondering on the events that led to the mysterious apparition of the furious sorceress. He was beside himself with awe at how similar Rinoa and Imogene were physically, yet he was also afraid—afraid that somehow, Rinoa's life may be in danger. "What is Imogene's true story? It seems that you know more than I do."

Storm tightened the sash that tied his waist and answered, "Before I tell you their story, you should know that Imogene was cursing Gualtiero and not you. It just seems strange though, that she would think that you were Gualtiero. But without further ado, here is the tale of the world's first sorceress knight couple. First off, you should know that even before the era of the Great Hyne, there were already woman mages that walked the earth. It just so seems that none of these women were evil. To tell you the truth, the sorceresses of the past were revered as goddesses—women who had the power to control the forces of nature. It just so happens that Imogene was one of these women who lived just before that era."

Squall interrupted Storm, "Are you telling me that sorceresses already existed even before Hyne was known?"

Storm nodded his head in response. "Yes Squall, that is very true. Hyne was a rebellious sorceress who abused her powers for the cause of stirring fear into the people who trusted their supernatural gifts. The sorceresses who came before her, however, were peaceful, gentle, and kind women who knew how to harness the powers of nature in order to reach out and give aid to those who had no access to the celestial divide. To get back to the story, I'd like to mention that Imogene and Gualtiero were the first couple to have begun the sorceress and knight bonding tradition. It was through their love that they were able to share this special bond that has been handed down through generations of sorceresses and knights. And so for a period of time, they shared a very happy marriage. One day, however, when Gualtiero learned that their son had began to develop the magical gifts bequeathed only to sorceresses such as Imogene and an unusually gifted sorcerer knight such as him, he feared that somehow, the combination of such a bloodline would have stained the fate of his children forever. Unable to face such a future, he abandoned his family and fled to Esthar city."

The younger man asked, "So is that the reason why Imogene decided to curse him?"

The sorcerer nodded in response and added, "Imogene used her magic to trace Gualtiero to Esthar, and before leaving, she was said to have cast a curse upon a mirror and flung it at the wall, shattering it to a thousand pieces. Upon arrival at Esthar, she sought the busy pedestrian streets and stealthily approached his dwelling place. Finding him alone, she marched in and cursed Gualtiero, the way she did to you, and taking a shard of glass, possibly from the mirror, she cut him and herself on the hands, and cast another spell by mixing the bloods together. That day, a blinding light of blue was told to have engulfed the entire area momentarily. When Gualtiero woke up, Imogene was gone. The population assumed that the sorceress was dead, and that ends the sad tale of the romance of Imogene and Gualtiero."

Squall pondered on the details as Storm brought the story to a close. "It was said that Imogene sacrificed herself for the transcendence of her soul into the realm of the supernatural. The ethereal sorceress has always since passed her powers into those she chooses for the purpose of carrying out her cause. I myself do not believe this. What I know though, is that when the blue lights engulfed them, a rare and bizarre phenomenon of magic known as the _geminus anima_. The function of this spell is to achieve an unparalleled union of the forces of the moon in order to bequeath the gift of immortality to a soul. This is the truth behind the disappearance of Imogene, and I believe as well that it was her who eventually became the great Hyne."

"Great Hyne?" Squall wondered in amazement. "Analyze the events that followed the curse, and how on earth could anyone not know that Imogene could have been Hyne! Storm, are you really sure of this?"

Storm stood up with his hands clasped behind his back and answered, "I am certain of this. Across the generations, Hyne's soul will continue to hunt the family of Gualtiero, my family, and the final battle will ensue with the sorceress' _ultimecia triformis._ My past has seen the death of the first form, one that I had to battle alone in Time Compression. The second you have slain once again in her kingdom. The third will be preceded by a series of disasters, and it also says that in the midst of battle there shall be a watcher, a witness of the events compression. These prophecies are all shaded in mist lest time won the race against them. Yet," he hissed as he turned to Squall, "only the watcher holds the lantern in the mist, leading the lost in a path in a battle that shall see the rise of the double moon."

------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis was alone in the cafeteria, poking the tines of her fork at a lamb chop covered in a sauce made with the freshest Mediterranean vegetables. Everyone else was either in class or mindlessly tiring themselves out in the almost impossible training center. She was just about to nibble on the bone when a familiar man took the seat in front of her.

"You know, it's not nice to be anti-social. Why are you alone Quistis?" Seifer asked her, his jade-colored eyes glittering with concern."

Quistis exhaled exhaustedly and muttered, "Nothing is wrong with my life Seifer. I just want to be alone for a moment."

Seifer made a half-pout, half-smile, shrugged his shoulders, and said, "Okay, if you want me to leave just give me the signal." Just as he was about to stand up, he felt a hand place itself firmly on his shoulder. He looked at Quistis and saw past all the weariness, the stress, the torment, the enduring torture, and a whole gamut of other emotions welled-up in her cocktail of a soul. What he saw was a girl in search of love. A girl, who although was bathed in friends and admirers, longed for the presence of a trustworthy soul.

"I'm sorry Seifer, don't leave. Please stay, I would like to talk to you, perhaps about many things. If you're willing to listen, you can stay. If you are busy, I would understand," she said calmly, almost sadly.

Seifer touched her palm gently and clasped both his hands around it and sat down. "Okay, but don't just sit there looking as though you lost all the people the dictionary calls friends and talk to me. Look at me when I talk to you, because eye contact is very important."

Quistis made a half-hearted snort and said, "Seifer, stop trying to be funny."

Seifer replied in his usual cocky but attractive self, "I'm not, but you are laughing. I think it's better if you would tell me what's bugging you before we lose focus on this conversation."

Quistis closed her eyes, exhaled loudly, and took another sip of her coffee. Once she had swallowed the fragrant brew, she looked at Seifer and released everything, as if she were a floodgate being lowered to release the rushing torrent of liquid locked inside for so long. "Seifer, I am a respectable woman aren't I? And I'm beautiful too. What's more is that I am very accomplished, smart, educated, and extremely well-mannered. I may have a mediocre sense of style, but I look fetching to others. But why is it that I can never settle down with a man? I try so hard, so hard to be with someone I truly like, but eventually I am thrown about like some unwanted rag doll. I am not being obvious, nor am I obnoxious, but relationships never seem to work for me. What am I doing wrong?"

The references to someone she truly liked hit Seifer's core like poison-tipped darts, but he loved Quistis and didn't want to disappoint her. "Don't you think you are rigid sometimes, that sometimes you just sem to close yourselves to chances for you and that person to be together when a door is opened?"

Quistis buried her head in her arms. "That is exactly what I do…I feel so worthless. It's like God created me to be some man-repellant. Everytime the girls try to hook me up, I always refuse. I don't know, am I afraid of commitment? Am I Seifer?" She looked at Seifer earnestly.

Seifer took a bite of his burger and answered, "Yeah, that's it. Think about it, you usually set up so many priorities for yourself that you fail to see the importance of a solid relationship. Quistis, stop being scared of being with others. If the person whom you love tries to hurt you, your friends will come to support you." He stood up and made his way around the table to sit beside Quistis, and he put an arm around her shoulder. "Don't be afraid Quistis. We will still be here, always."

Quistis involuntarily smiled and said, "Thanks Seifer, you really are a friend. I only wish others would see you for what you truly are. You really aren't all that bad." She sipped a bit of her water and offered Seifer, "Seifer, I would really like to thank you for doing your best to comfort me. Would you like to take a walk after this? I have a ton of free time anyways."

Seifer smiled to himself, obviously happy at having had made her day. Just as he was about to return her offer, a familiar voice rang across the dining hall.

"Hi! Seifer! Quistis!" echoed Ouragan's voice as he approached them with a tray piled up with the dining room's delicacies. "If you're just about done eating, can you hold on for a second if it isn't too much trouble?" He grinned at them innocently before sitting down in front of Quistis. His eyes seemed to glow as he stared at her.

Before Seifer could say anything more, Quistis interrupted him and said, "Why of course Ouragan. I could just go and get some dessert." She stood up and brushed a few crumbs off her bodysuit. "Come on Seifer, I feel like an ice cream."

Seifer opened his mouth to protest, but was eventually dragged by Quistis to the gelato counters. In a few moments, they were back with ice cream and a small plate of Schwarzwalder Kirschentorte, or Black Forest Cake. Quistis took grabbed her hazelnut ice cream from Seifer's tray and sat beside Ouragan. Licking her ice cream ever so delicately, she looked at Ouragan and purred, "So Ouragan, how is everything going?" She smiled at him preciously and fluttered her eyes like a little girl in heat. "I heard that you were having a very…very busy day…" she seemed to whisper at him, rolling her "r"s seductively.

Seifer was taken aback by Quistis' attitude. '_Man! What is she doing acting like some kind of Succubus? It's like some kind of flirtatious demon possessed her or something. She's acting too flirty…too flirty to be the Quistis that I know."_

Ouragan answered, "I had a great day, just so you would know Quistis." He watched her lick her ice cream like a cat, and he seemed to be amused by it. "Um, I hope you don't mind, but why are you acting a bit strange?" he asked her.

Quistis crinkled her nose and licked her ice cream again. "Because…" she rolled, " I'm feeling light-headed right now and I probably know why but I'm not gonna tell you." She blurted all this out without any clue about what she had just said, and continued, "Ouragan, I have to be honest with you. You are an extremely, extremely wonderful guy, but you can be so callous sometimes." Ouragan froze in his seat, obviously clueless about what she was talking about.

Seifer approached her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Quistis, that's enough. Is there something wrong with you?"

Quistis whirled around and faced Seifer. "No Seifer, it's just that I'm having people problems right now," she hissed at him. "You see, there are some guys who don't seem to understand that eye contact is a really important thing. You try to get someone's attention so that they would notice you…but NO! They seem to pass by you day by day as if you were some kind of specter. Well, I am not a specter! I have feelings too! And I wouldn't for the life of me understand how some extremely cruel and heartless people think!" Her eyes seemed to be glazed over, and she was talking like a drunkard.

Ouragan and Seifer were both glued to their seats, not quite sure what to do with the woman mindlessly talking to them right now. Ouragan said, "I don't understand Quistis, what did I do?"

Quistis clapped her hand on her forehead, laughed, and shook her head. She pointed at Ouragan and said, "You see! Ignorance…sheer ignorance. Do you know what ignorance could do to people? It could paralyze them from building good relationships with other people. That's what you are Ouragan…a cripple. You can't maintain relationships with any given person, even if that person is an old, old friend. You can be heartless sometimes, you know that?" Her eyes blinked rapidly before she said, "I can't believe I even liked you, you insensitive jerk…" She stood up, was just about to leave, and passed out on the floor.

Ouragan and Seifer rushed to her side. "Quistis! Quistis!" Ouragan shouted out loud while shaking her in an attempt to wake her up. Seifer took a glass of ice water and splashed it on her. Ouragan looked up at him and said, "Seifer, that won't help. Stay here and give her CPR and I'll go look for a first-aid kit."

Seifer looked at him bewildered and asked, "First-aid kit? This campus is so huge! How do you expect to get to the infirmary and come back here with the right equipment in time?"

Ouragan drew a little remote-like device out of his pocket and pressed a button. "This building is automated and is studded with transport devices. It should take me a little while to get to Doctor Kadowaki's office to get what I need." Moment later, one of those hubber discs arrived and took Ouragan to the clinic. Seifer stayed behind and began to administer CPR to Quistis before she became completely unconscious. He began mashing her chest in order to revive her. "Come on Quistis, breathe!"

He moved his mouth to hers and released a huge puff of air upon contact. "Why are you doing this to me?" he asked her unconscious form. He breathed in another load of air and filled Quistis' lungs again with air. After a few puffs, Ouragan came back with a first-aid kit. _"Oh great, now here comes the hero to the rescue,"_ Seifer thought sarcastically.

Ouragan jumped out of the transport disc and brought out an oxygen mask and put it on Quistis' mouth. While he was operating the mask, Seifer asked him, "What was with you and her earlier?"

Ouragan continued to operate the device before answering, "I really have no clue why she went berserk on me. I didn't realize she had the hots for me. Then she just went ballistic. I really don't know Seifer. Maybe she just got drunk and started ranting some random stuff at me. Whatever the cause was, I wouldn't know. But I'm sure she wasn't herself when she was telling me those things. I'm sure she didn't even mean it."

When Quistis' chest began heaving up and down, Ouragan removed the mask from her face. Drawing a syringe from the pack, he filled it up with glucose and gave her a shot of the viscous liquid. Flinging her limp body over her shoulders, he brought her over to the hover disc and asked Seifer to accompany him and her to the infirmary.

"Quistis will need her rest. I'm not sure if she's all that well now, and since I've never seen anyone blurt out strange things and pass out all of a sudden, I'm sure we'll need Doctor Kadowaki to examine her case. I'm sure she'll eventually find out whatever's wrong with her," he informed Seifer on the way. When they reached the infirmary, Ouragan entered the office and lay Quistis on the waiting area bench. Inside, he found Squall returning from a visit with Rinoa.

"Squall, is Rinoa alright?" Ouragan inquired of him.

Squall pushed the button that closed Rinoa's room from the outside and turned to Ouragan. "She's doing much better. I reckon that she'll be alright in a few days. Hopefully, everything will turn out okay."

Ouragan nodded and said, "I'm glad to know that. At least she's fine, but we have another victim. Quistis just passed out in the dining hall and I really need Doctor Kadowaki to help me with this. By the way, where is she?"

Squall turned around and pointed to Rinoa's room. "She's giving Rinoa a few medical treatments, but she'll be out in a moment. Do you want me to call her?"

Ouragan shook his head and said, "No, no, that's fine. Rinoa needs her attention, and Quistis' condition isn't extremely serious. This can wait." It was then that Seifer entered the room where Squall and Ouragan were talking.

"Squall, Ouragan," he acknowledged before removing his coat and put it over Quistis. "Say Squall, how is Rinoa?"

Squall repeated, "She's doing better, but she still needs to rest a bit. I don't think I'll be able to take her out of the infirmary in another few days, so she's confined in that room."

Seifer raised an eyebrow and asked, "So you let her sleep alone? Squall, that's not the nicest thing to do."

Squall shook his head and said, "No, you know I wouldn't do that. There's another bed in that room where I stay for the night. That way, I could watch over Rinoa when the infirmary staff is sleeping."

"I see. Well, I think we need Dr. Kadowaki now because I don't want Quistis' condition to go unnoticed," Seifer said before sitting beside the space where Quistis lay. He stroked her blonde locks with his hand and said, "Squall, do you think she's done with Rinoa?"

"Let me check," Squall told him before going inside. When he came out, Dr. Kadowaki followed him and approached the sleeping Quistis. "Is everything alright?"

Seifer narrated the events that had transpired earlier in the day. After recounting the strange things Quistis had done, Doctor Kadowaki advised him to leave her in the office for the time being before asking him to bring Seifer to one of the treatment rooms. After being asked to leave the office, Squall and Dr. Kadowaki were left alone.

When Squall was sure that Seifer had left the vicinity of the area, he turned to the doctor and asked, "Well, what do you think happened to Rinoa?"

Doctor Kadowaki's began growing taller, her limbs stretching to lengths that seemed impossible for her tiny frame, and the pigments on her skin and clothing shifted like paints dripping from a myriad of colors. Soon, her white doctor's robe was replaced by a dark flowing sorcerer's robe, and once again Storm stood where the "doctor" had once been. "You are lucky that today is the good doctor's day off from work. But anyhow, her powers appear to be subdued, but I assume that the magic within her is concentrating its efforts in nourishing the new life developing in her womb."

"But is she alright?" Squall wanted to confirm.

Storm nodded and said, "She is very healthy. You wouldn't need to worry about her. I am perfectly sure that Rinoa is only recovering from having had a child develop so quickly in her body…"

"Wait!..." Squall said, interrupting storm. "What do you mean by so quickly?"

"I meant that the child is developing his powers at an alarmingly quick rate. I could tell the baby's ability to emanate a source of magic from within him. Physically, he grows at the rate that humans do. Mentally, he is capable of doing just about anything that the human psyche requires of him, even if that requirement demands that he use his skills to create a barrier around himself and his mother. So, essentially, your wife is safe. You wouldn't see the shield now, but I am very sure that if you attempt to hurt Rinoa, your baby will come in her defense," he said quite rapidly.

"So my baby has powers already?" Squall asked the older man.

"Yes," Storm answered frankly. "And so it seems…"

"What?" Squall wondered.

"That history has once again repeated itself," Storm whispered to himself in a very curious manner.

---------------------------------------------------------

Hi! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It took me quite some time to do some revising to the plot, so I hope this chapter really pleases you. As always, I beg you to read and review. I am putting my effort to write such a story, and I really wish you would be kind enough to put your thoughts about my work on the website. Thank you very much and I hope you're anticipating the next chapter as well.


	34. Chapter 34: A Page in Time Reopened

A Page in Time Reopened

"So once again, history repeats itself," sighed Storm as he looked at Rinoa's sleeping figure.

Squall looked bewildered at Storm's last statement. "What? I don't understand…what do you mean history repeats itself?"

Storm approached Rinoa's sleeping figure and felt her pulse from her wrist, unsure of how to break the news to Squall. "The legend of Imogene and Gualtiero will once again resurface in another time, another place. Seven hundred years have passed since Imogene had transformed into Hyne. Seven hundred years since Ultimecia's birth. The time where the compression happens will take place in another three hundred years, a millennia after the curse had been delivered by her own hand. Every century, the slumbering one shall rise from her sleep to seek Gualtiero's kind, and every century she was always defeated by the forces of good. This time, however, after seven centuries, Ultimecia could have the upper hand in this game of chance. Unless that child is realized, no form of magic will be able to put to an end the chaos that she shall bring into this universe." Storm whirled around to face Squall. "Time is running out Squall. When her child is born, Ultimecia's kingdom shall enter this world and you will never see the light of day again. She was never defeated in time compression. It is in the passing of seven centuries that the witch could finally be sealed in the darkness."

Squall was stunned by Storm's last words. He was breathing heavily, this time unable to organize a plan that would bring an end to the coming disaster. On one hand, if he fails to deliver the child, he could put the world in danger. On the other, he could be risking Rinoa's life. "What has Rinoa have to do with this?"

Storm chanted a few words in an ancient tongue of archaic Estharian and passed a blue light over Rinoa's head. To Squall's amazement, a glowing symbol appeared on her forehead, iridescent of a faint shade of pale blue. It appeared to be the angel wings that used to appear from behind her back when she summoned her darker side, yet intertwined within the wings was another vaguely strange symbol which looked almost alien to Squall. It seemed like the silhouette of a lion. "I don't understand Storm. Is that Griever?"

Storm nodded as he made the mark disappear from her forehead. "You are right Squall, that symbol does represent Griever. And contrary to what you're thinking, Rinoa isn't the embodiment of Ultimecia. The only reason why Ultimecia was able to take hold of this Guardian Force's powers is because the symbol is the key, the key to…" And before he could finish, the door behind them opened and Seifer entered the room. When Squall turned to look at the spot where Storm used to stand, no traces of his presence remained. _'This is strange...how did he disappear so quickly?'_

Seifer looked around and asked Squall, "Where's the doc? Wasn't she just here earlier?"

Squall was alarmed at the abruptness of Seifer's question. Unable to make up any good excuses, he conceded with saying, "Uh…I think she took a bathroom break, if I'm right."

Seifer smirked and went to Quistis' door. "I find it odd that the good doctor would leave her patients with you, knowing that the only thing you know how to handle in this office is a surgical blade," Seifer sarcastically remarked as he punched in the code that unlocked Quistis' door.

"Hey, even doctors have to take their bathroom breaks. Besides, I guess that's the only here you know how to handle as well," Squall answered dryly.

Before Seifer opened the door, he paused for a moment and looked at Squall. "You know, I don't get it. How would a decent instructor like Quistis suddenly lash out at Ouragan as if she were a half-drunk vegetable clueless about what she's doing. It just doesn't fit together."

Squall asked Seifer, "Don't you think it is possible that she might have gotten drunk?"

Seifer shook his head and replied, "No, no…I don't think she would have been stupid to do something like that. I was with her in lunch and she was just having some of the dining hall food. No alcohol in sight."

Squall wondered for a moment before saying, "Doctor Kadowaki hasn't checked on her yet, but I'm guessing she will be fine."

Moment later, Doctor Kadowaki entered the infirmary. "Hello Squall and Seifer. Well, it's about time that I check on Quistis. I'm really sorry that I didn't have the time to do this earlier dear but Rinoa's condition is extremely important as of the moment. Quistis apparently isn't in mortal danger so do forgive me Seifer."

Seifer chuckled and answered, "No problem doc. Just make sure that you check on her and I'll probably consider not shaving your head."

Doctor Kadowaki's eyes widened and turned into X's before Seifer said, "JUST JOKING DOC!!!"

Doctor Kadowaki breathed a sigh of relief while fanning herself with her hands. "For a moment there Seifer, I really thought you were going to shave my head. But yes, I will check on her. And in the meantime Squall, I will have to give you this prescription. It is medication for Rinoa once she can leave this office." She approached the brunette and gave him a slip of paper before whispering into his ear, "I want you to check in your room. I placed a tome in the kitchen table. Read this note before it burns."

She then went to Seifer and said, "Okay, you on the other hand must stay here. You may go now Squall. I will take care of Rinoa."

Squall left the office and used one of the hover circles to transport himself towards the dormitory. Making sure that no one else was with him, he gingerly opened the slip of paper that Doctor Kadowaki/Storm gave him and found himself confounded with the intricate symbols of ancient Estharian written all over the paper. However, in a few seconds, the characters seemed to run around the sheet, as if they were worms moving about a flat surface. Soon, they rearranged themselves to form legible words, and later Squall found himself reading a message Storm had wanted to tell him before Seifer had abruptly come in to disturb their conversation. The note read:

"I left a large book called the Grimoire in your kitchen. You cannot open it without placing your hand over the insignia in the center. You must then identify yourself, according to what the book commands you to do. You will find whatever information you need in that tome. Be careful though, as within these walls are eyes and ears that seek the wealth of knowledge in that manuscript. After you read it, burn it. It will not be destroyed. It will come back to me. Be extremely careful with it, as I have given only you the access to the forbidden text.

Signed,

Storm

P.S. I shall be back to talk to you soon enough. I hope you will find everything you need. Best of wishes and please continue with the mission. Time is running out."

Squall folded the note carefully and put it on the floor. Even before he could cast a Firaga spell on it, the slip of paper was engulfed in flame and disintegrated into ashes. Squall stared at the glowing embers of the paper, mesmerized by the faint orange as if the slip of burned pulp had a soul of its own. _'If this is the kind of magic that Storm has, what kind of magic would the third resurrection of Ultimecia have?' _he wondered as the hover disc transported him across tunnels and tubes that eventually led to the great hallway leading to his room.

Leaping out of the device, he sprinted to his suite and locked his door securely behind him. He cautiously entered the kitchen, but was surprised to find nothing. Just as he was about to open one of the side cabinets, the stove spewed a two-feet high column of flame that eventually materialized into the grimoire. Floating in the midst of the flame, the book emerged from the source of energy that engulfed it and approached Squall, resting on the center table. Squall placed his hand on the cover of the book. Not a moment too soon, Storm's began echoing from within the pages of the well-sealed tome and ordered, "Squall, recite these words after me. 'Great seal of the ancient stratos, call upon the serpents that dwell within thine arcane wombs, and bring to rise the ancient soul of the tortured beast, the keeper of wisdom, and the Guardian of all ages.'"

Squall repeated the words, and a few seconds after that, a bright light turned shone across the entire pad. The ground seemed to shake violently before the book's stiff leather cover flung open, revealing the pages of an ancient text so vague that Squall couldn't even make out the pictographs. Without warning, the book dislodged itself from his hands and the pages rapidly shifted from one to the other until it arrived at the section describing the Imogene and Gualtiero legend. The pages glowed for a moment, and Squall once again witnessed Storm's magic at work as the pictographs reassembled themselves to look more like a language that Squall recognized. When the lines had arranged themselves into legible letters, the book once again moved itself closer to Squall, as if it was moving in junction with Squall's thoughts.

The book led Squall to a page that had illustrations of Imogene at the moment she cast the spell on her lover. As predicted, the artist who drew the page expertly played with shades of blue to create a myriad of colors that would create several illusions of light. The next picture showed Imogene turning into a wisp of smoke, and then the one following that displayed her seeking the four corners of the earth for a soul worthy of her powers. To the right, a page of text described the final moments of Imogene as the woman that she was. It read, "And Imogene's body disintegrated into a wisp of smoke, capturing the essence of her powers. A mist departed from the window from whence the great light came forth. A few weeks later, after seeking a host, a great sorceress of evil was born, the Hyne that would soon corrupt the souls of good mages."

'_I don't get it,'_ Squall told himself as he looked at the pages. _'Where does Rinoa's part in this thing come in?'_ He looked through the rest of the pictures that illustrated the scene. It showed the portrait of a golden-haired woman clad in a flowing red robe, one with a child in her hand. _'So this is Hyne…she does look a bit like Ultimecia.' _Beneath her feet was a man with his head crushed beneath her foot, his blood flowing into a golden goblet beneath her feet. The man didn't look like Gualtiero, but on his chest was a symbol much like a coat of arms that resembled a creature that looked much like the Guardian Force Griever. _'Wait! This is…Rinoa's symbol!'_

Squall jumped in surprise when he heard a knock on the door. Casting a Fire spell quickly on the book, he burned it and used a cleaning spell he had learned from Rinoa to clear the ashes away from the table. He ran to the door and opened it, finding Ouragan standing before him.

"Er…Ouragan…hi!" he managed to say. He was surprised to find the superintendent of the Garden standing before him. "Uh, do you need something?"

Ouragan entered his apartment and sat down on one of the revolving stools. He whirled around to face Squall, and said, "I don't understand Squall, why does Quistis hate me?"

Squall looked puzzled and asked, "What do you mean she hates you? Don't you even realize that she's crazy about you?"

Ouragan turned to Squall. "She is? But why didn't…I don't understand Squall…what did I do?"

Squall sighed and explained, "You basically ignored her when she wanted your attention. When you did give her attention, it was as if you were treating her only as a friend. But you know, Quistis really was in love with you. What Sei…some guys would give just to get that kind of attention from her."

Ouragan gave Squall a puzzled look. "I don't know what you are talking about. I always thought we were friends. In fact, I thought she liked Seifer."

Squall felt like he wanted to tip a pot of boiling water on Ouragan's head. "Are you that insensitive to her? She was giving out every signal possible, even more than what Rinoa would have given me. Now, I don't know what you did that made her go berserk, but you have to apologize to her. I really think she needs someone to comfort her right now, and that should be you in that clinic, not Seifer."

Ouragan looked down on the floor as he sighed heavily. "I feel like a bum. I should have paid more attention to her. It's a good thing Quistis isn't suicidal."

Squall agreed and added, "Yeah. Whatever it was that made her go berserk, I'm sure it was some kind of pain she was holding in for the longest time. I know what Quistis can do with her emotions. She bottles them up and bursts out randomly when she feels like it's too much for her to handle. It has happened before. I think you triggered it somehow when she felt that you ignored her too much."

Ouragan combed his hair with his hand in a very stressful manner. "Squall, I wish I could somehow make it up to her. If I only knew…I…I don't know. Maybe I would have done something about it. I mean, I do like her but…"

"But what?" Squall interrupted him irritably. "But you can't start a relationship because you're the superintendent? But you can't have a relationship with her because she's too young?"

Ouragan shook his head and weakly said, "No, it isn't that. Squall, I'm afraid to commit. I may have the best job in all the Gardens, and I may have control over the largest legion of the best SeeDs, but I don't think I can handle a relationship. I just can't. It's too hard Squall. I'm even surprised that you or Irvine could still have girlfriends while holding some of the most important positions in Garden, but that is something that I cannot do."

Squall sighed again and said, "Look, there isn't much you can do but apologize to Quistis and to comfort her whenever you can. It's the best thing that you can do. I'm sure she feels pretty bad to make you feel like crap after saying all that stuff to you. So, if you apologize and she apologizes, you're even."

Ouragan stared at the floor. "I hope I could find the strength to do this. I've never done something like this before. I mean, this is totally new to me."

Squall sat down on one of the stools and said, "Yeah, it's hard. It was hard for me too. I guess it would be harder for me because I was never a people person like you are. You'll get over it."

Ouragan added after a long pause, "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to go check on Quistis. Thanks for your time Squall."

Squall smirked and replied, "Yeah, anytime commander. Anytime…" He accompanied Ouragan to the door when Ouragan stopped and said, "Squall, there is another thing you need to know. Remember how you were able to kill so many of the creatures in the training center?"

Squall looked at him skeptically and said, "Yeah? So what about that?"

Ouragan smiled and announced, "Well I'll be proud to tell you that among all the students we've ever taken in this Garden, whether the 21-year old SeeDs or older more experienced ones, you're the only one who was able to tackle the beasts and have won so quickly during the first round of monsters in the history of this training center. I myself could not have executed something like that. We're really proud of you Squall, I am too. I just hope those two clowns (Irvine and Zell) would survive the training room without getting chewed by one of the creatures."

Squall looked surprised and asked, "Really? So what does this mean?"

Ouragan chuckled and answered, "It means that you get to skip a level of Training. While the others are still in the Beginner's level, you will be moved up to the Intermediate level. This really is good news Squall. You may very well be our youngest graduate, provided that your fighting skills do improve. Instead of going through the entire program, there is a possibility that you would go through the remaining three quarters of it."

Squall then asked, "So does that mean that I get to go back to Balamb a few years earlier?"

Ouragan nodded and answered, "Of course Squall, that will surely happen. But first, you must take a written exam, and after seeing your grades from the old Garden, I am very sure that you will be able to pull of an extremely good score in the next exam. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect. Thanks for letting me know," Squall told the older commander with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine Squall. You earned your way through the system. Now, the question is, do you have what it takes to beat it?" Ouragan challenged him.

Squall shrugged his shoulders and said, "We'll see. Only time will tell."

"Indeed," Ouragan said before pushing the door's open button. "Well, have a good time Squall and I hope all goes well for you and Rinoa."

"Thanks Ouragan," Squall replied. Just as Ouragan was about to get out of the room, a poof of smoke appeared behind Ouragan and a woman clad in a hooded robe materialized in between them. She had long, metallic claws sprouting at all directions from her fingers.

Turning around and swiping at Ouragan, the woman was able to fling the accomplished commander across the hall with sheer force. She then whirled to face Squall, and was just about to do the same to him when he took his gunblade and blocked her hand.

The woman screeched in pain as the impact of Squall's adamantine weapon clashed with her claws, and she was about to hit him again when Squall swiped at her with his weapon. Quickly though, she was able to block the blade of the Lionheart and kicked Squall in the shins, knocking him on the floor just so she could make her move. Just before she could dig her claws into Squall, Ouragan came from behind and pounced on her back. Struggling to get the 6'5" man off her back, she dislodged one of her hands from his grip and pierced him through the stomach, causing Ouragan to fall back and spit blood. Squall cast a Curaga spell on him before stunning the woman with one of his gunblade's bullets and pinning her down with one of Rinoa's powerful stop spells (the ones she taught him).

Once she was helpless, he bent over and asked her, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The woman, still covered from head to toe beneath her robe, hissed, "I am Raven."

----------------------------------------------------

Whoo! That was much faster than usual! I hope this chapter's good for you guys. Now please do review, since I tried my best to write this chapter as fast as I can so that you won't have to wait. I worked really hard on it, and I would appreciate it greatly if you took the time to review. Enjoy and have a wonderful spring semester!


	35. Chapter 35: A Raven on the Loose

A Raven on the Loose

"I am Raven," the woman hissed at Squall.

Although Squall couldn't see the woman's eyes through her completely-wrapped body, he could tell that his assailant was glaring at him from under all that fabric. Her presence emanated a feel of grandeur, a woman of strength she seemed. However, there was also a feeling of coldness and some kind of murderous aura that surrounded her. She had retracted her claws now that she realized the situation she was in.

Squall stared into what seemed to be her eyes again, this time using a firmer tone when he said, "I don't want any trouble with you Raven, but I want to know what business you have here." When she didn't reply soon enough, Squall grabbed a dagger from a hidden pocket in his bomber jacket and pointed it at the woman's fabric-covered throat.

Raven threw her head back and laughed in defiance at Squall's threats. Using her magic, she was able to telekinetically fling the dagger from Squall's grip and flung it at the wall, embedding it deeply at material that almost seemed indestructible by technological standards. Squall froze after realizing what the woman could do even if she was paralyzed by the spell, so he decided to negotiate with her instead. Making sure that she was still pinned to the ground, he grabbed Ouragan's limp body and pulled him to the apartment, casting another Curaga to make sure that he was alright. Then, dragging the woman, he brought her to the kitchen and tied her to one of the steel chairs, making sure that she was bound tightly to it by several strands of strong rope. He then took another chair and set it in front of her.

"I don't want you to play any more games with me. I won't hurt you either. But, I want to know, what are you doing here?" He simply glared at her with his icy look that would have normally sent one of the Garden students marching to fulfill his commands. This woman was persistent, however cold his stare was.

Squall felt that his patience was soon to get the better of him, so once again, with clenched teeth, he asked her, "I don't want to hurt you Raven, but if you want to come out of here alive, you will answer my questions."

This time, Raven laughed coldly and said, "Do you really think that it is I who won't come out of here alive Squall Leonhart? It takes more than a legendary gunblade to kill me, you know. If I were you, I wouldn't risk my life attacking someone as powerful as I am. Even if I do tell you why I am here, you will never understand."

Squall was just about to wring her by the neck when his conscience told him not to resort to violence. "Really? So tell me and maybe I will understand," he told her impatiently. "When I demand answers from someone, I want them immediately."

Raven seemed to smile from under her hood. "You are as stubborn as a dumb mule. You don't know what forces are at work here Squall. No matter how seasoned a fighter you are, none of those war skills you have mastered will ever do any good in the coming battle. I do suggest that you set me free and I may carry out my plans. I won't kill you Squall. I don't have any use for you. If you let me pass now, you will save yourself a lot of trouble trying to stop something with more immense of a power than I ever will be."

Squall contemplated the situation and replied, "If I let you go, what will you do. Your very presence in this building disturbs me. I won't let you go unless I know your intentions." He knelt before her in an attempt to unmask the tied-up attacker, but when his hand made contact with the fabric, it was met with a powerful jolt of magical electricity. Squall immediately withdrew his hand from the woman in pain.

"There is a reason that I come here fully dressed…so that you may never discover my true identity. Now, leave me to fulfill my work or I shall resort to violence. And if I do that, it will not be a very beautiful sight," she threatened him. She continued to glare at Squall, very sure that soon he would concede to her commands. She felt the effect of the stop spell begin to wear off as well, meaning that she could easily attack him soon.

Squall stood on one side of the kitchen thinking about the situation. When he turned around, he grabbed a knife from behind him and proceeded to untie the ropes that bonded Raven. When she had been released completely, she stood up and cracked her knuckles.

"You were wise to do this Squall. Now, I must go," she whispered as she tidied her robe. She whirled around and was ready to leave when she suddenly drew out her claws and whirled around to defend herself when Squall attempted to swipe at her with his blade.

Having his gunblade ready, he drew it from its scabbard and used his free hand to attack Raven. She however, was too fast and had her claws ready to block the blow of the blade this time.

"You are a fool Squall…you do not know what could possibly happen if I am gone!" she spitted at him as she tried to swipe at him again with her claws.

"Oh yeah?" Squall challenged her defiantly while banging the gunblade at her. "One thing is for sure though…you will not get out of this Garden alive!"

When she was able to block one of his swipes of the blade, Squall was able to use the moment to kick her, causing her to fly across the room towards the door. The force of the impact forced it open, but before she even hit the wall in the hallway she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Squall growled in anger and shouted as he tried to slice at the remains of the mist which had transported her away from Squall's wrath. His shout had caused a commotion in the hallway as other students came out to see what the matter was, but before they could even find out that it was him who was causing all the noise, Squall had reentered his dormitory.

He found Ouragan lying on the floor unconscious. Taking him to the couch and casting another Curaga on his commander, he slumped back against the wall and sat down on the floor, deep in thought. _'I recognize that woman, but who is she?'_ he wondered while waiting for Ouragan to regain his consciousness. For a few minutes, he just watched Ouragan recover, until he remembered that Raven was on the loose and that Rinoa was still in the infirmary.

-----------------------------------------------

Rinoa blinked her eyes rapidly as she woke up to find Dr. Kadowaki beside her. "Hi doctor…what time is it?"

Doctor Kadowaki smiled at her and said, "It's three o'clock in the afternoon Rinoa. How are you feeling today?"

Rinoa struggled to get up from her position and answered, "Much better I guess. I hope the kid's doing okay in there. When am I due?"

Dr. Kadowaki supported her arm and said, "I believe in eight months dear. You just felt weak because that is what usually happens to most pregnant women. Everything will be fine for now. You don't have to worry about maternity dresses for another three months." Doctor Kadowaki filled a glass with water and gave it to Rinoa.

Rinoa thanked her and slowly sipped her water. "At least I won't have to worry about my wardrobe for a little while. Where is Squall?"

Doctor Kadowaki placed her hand on Rinoa's forehead to check her temperature and answered, "Squall was here earlier, but he went back to his room after a while. I told him that you would be resting. After all, he can't stay here all day. He was worried sick too. Such a wonderful boyfriend you have, you know. He really cares for you."

Rinoa smiled and rested her back on the pillow that Doctor Kadowaki had helped her prop up. "I know. I'm so glad to have met him. I was fortunate to have met him on that ball…he was so gorgeous that night," she sighed after reminiscing that special night where they shared their first dance together.

Doctor Kadowaki chuckled and said, "I'm sure it was a romantic evening. So after that, did it go well for the both of you?"

Rinoa laughed and replied, "Actually, it was a bit funny. Squall was so klutzy that evening that he was almost too cute. But then he swept me across the floor like an expert dancer…I had butterflies in my stomach when he did that. Then, I had to go meet the headmaster. A few days later, I met him again, this time in Timber. Of course I was happy to see him, but then for a while we were at odds with each other. I mean, you know how Squall is. He isn't exactly the type of person who would fall in love with a girl at first sight and try to sweep her away with wooey words. But I guess he had feelings for me already since the start of the mission. He just…"

"Has trouble showing his emotions," Doctor Kadowaki continued for her with a laugh. "Squall was ALWAYS like that."

"True, true," Rinoa agreed before continuing. "He can be so mysterious at times, yet if you look close enough you can see right through him. He's actually caring if he wants to be. I think that was what made me fall in love with him. Very few guys do care about you from the inside. They just want to put up this sexy, macho image that would make you drool over him for the first few months, then they start showing their true colors. Squall is so different. If you're around him, you get the feeling that he'll watch you like a hawk to make sure that you're okay all the time." She felt a tingling sensation run across her spine just thinking of her knight.

"Well, I'm glad to know that everything is alright with you. Now, I'm sorry if I have to interrupt this talk about Squall but I have to give you your medication," she said while grabbing a box in her coat pocket. "This little box contains all the medicines you need to recover. You don't have to worry about the little one either. None of those medications are toxic to growing fetuses."

Rinoa gladly accepted the box and said, "Thank you doctor."

Dr. Kadowaki stood up when she heard the phone ringing. "The pleasure is all mine dear. Now please hold on for a moment because I need to attend to a phone call." Dr. Kadowaki filled Rinoa's glass again with water before leaving the room to answer the phone.

Rinoa relaxed in the infirmary's comfortable bed as she stared at the ceiling. She was just about to open the pill box when she heard Doctor Kadowaki saying, "No, not now. You don't understand the situation, it is too soon……you came in too early…Well look at what you have done, you were almost killed…no, no, I never said that I would allow you to come anytime. You needed me to tell you when would be the right time…Well how should I know if the person would be well or not?...Don't be reckless…I know, I'm sorry I snapped at you. But please be more careful next time. You know that he's excellent with the weapon…Alright, please take care of yourself…Goodbye." Rinoa was curious as to whom Dr. Kadowaki was talking to. When the Doctor came back, Rinoa asked, "Um, I hope you wouldn't mind but who was that?"

Dr. Kadowaki chuckled and quickly said, "Oh it was some silly high-ranking official who had a sparring session with a friend of his. Anyhow, he told me about his plan to meet with this person in the Training Center. Imagine that…an official talking to me about strategy! Anyway, he was telling me to consult him with more advice for the next session, but I told him that this wouldn't be a good time. So I started snapping at him, but I obviously hurt the louse…oh excuse me! But anyhow, he is okay now."

Rinoa laughed and said, "Oh! For a while there I thought you were talking with your husband or someone close to you like family."

Dr. Kadowaki bellowed out a loud laugh and said, "Husband!!! You just made my day Rinoa. Oh, poor Doctor Kadowaki hasn't found her soulmate yet at this age, but I will find someone someday. Thank you for the laughs Rinoa."

Rinoa chuckled uncomfortably in bed before saying, "Eh heh…yeah, I'm sure you will…hmmm…"

Doctor Kadowaki gave Rinoa a comforter and was just about to turn the lights off for her to sleep when Squall suddenly entered the office. "Squall! My goodness what are you doing here this late?" the doctor asked him. "And what happened?"

Squall crept in around Rinoa's door and closed it very silently. Signaling Doctor Kadowaki to go to one corner of the room so that no one would hear them, he silently whispered, "Storm, why was there a woman called Raven trying to attack me in the building? Do you know her and would you know her intent on coming here?"

Doctor Kadowaki looked around and said, "Squall calm down. Now please recap everything slowly so that I could at least tell you what is going on."

Squall relaxed his muscles slightly before retelling the events that had happened earlier. "Okay…there was this woman who appeared in between me and Ouragan. She attacked us with claws that emerged from her fingertips and was able to knock Ouragan out. I fought her for a while before I was able to pin her down on the floor. I tied her up with ropes, questioned her, but was unsuccessful in getting any answers from her. I conceded to sneaking up from behind her when I release her, but she counterattacked me again. I kicked her somehow but when she was just about to hit the wall from the impact of my kick, she disappeared in a puff of smoke."

Storm/Doctor Kadowaki looked worried. "Squall, forgive me if I must tell you this, but I don't know whom you are talking about. I have an immense knowledge of magical figures and great mages, but this Raven character you speak of is someone whom I have never encountered before."

Squall slumped back against the wall, running his hand over his forehead. "Damn, so you don't know what this person can do."

The shape-shifter changed his voice to match that of his own, yet remained in the body of the female doctor. "No, I don't. I apologize Squall, but I am not an all-knowing magician you know. Now, I would speculate two reasons for you being here though. One is to get some answers for those questions which seem to race around your head forever. The other is to see if Rinoa's alright, and correct me if I am wrong please."

Squall walked to Rinoa's room, sighed, and answered, "You're right again Storm. I just wish you would have known a bit more about this Raven person." He entered his code and entered the room. Once the door had closed, the doctor in disguise gradually grew taller, his white robes changing color and turning into a myriad of colors that eventually wrapped him in his usual hooded attire. Once the transformation was complete, he whispered to himself, "Not that I am wrong, but some things are better left kept in the dark." As soon as his eyes took a shade of milky white, a cloud of white smoke surrounded him before he teleported away from the infirmary to attend to his own business.

-----------------------------------------

Squall entered the room cautiously, careful as to not wake Rinoa up. Tiptoeing slowly to the side of the bed, he knelt down beside her and watched her sleep. _'So beautiful…'_ He brushed a stray lock of hair from her forehead and bent over to kiss her softly. _'I love you my angel.'_

Rinoa smiled, her eyes still closed, and whispered, "You know Squall, it would be nicer if you showed me more affection that way in public."

Squall simply smiled at her and rested his head on her chest. "You should be asleep Rinoa."

Rinoa shook her head and ruffled Squall's silky brown hair. "No, not when you are here. I want to spend as much time with you as possible Squall," she insisted.

Squall sat up and gently grabbed her hand, showering it with affectionate kisses. "Doctor Kadowaki says that you can come home when you're feeling better. Can you come home tonight?"

Rinoa bent over to kiss Squall and said, "I hope I could, but the doctor just gave me some medicine so I'll be knocked out until tomorrow." Stroking his cheek gently she asked him, "Squall, would it be too much to ask of you if I wanted you to stay here tonight?"

Squall moved in to kiss her lips and said, "Whatever you want my angel…" Rinoa could feel the heat rising as she stared into his passionate orbs of icy blue. As Squall moved in closer to kiss her, she closed her eyes and felt his warm lips brush hers. She felt her world slowly vanishing as she imagined herself and her knight under the luminous warmth of a starry sky, a streak of light passing across the heavens. She herself didn't want the moment to end.

When the kiss ended, Rinoa sighed in disappointment and wrapped her arms around Squall's shoulders to bring him closer to her. "Squall…"

"Hmmm?" he asked her while his face was still buried in her breasts.

"When do you plan to have our wedding?" she asked him directly, causing the commander's stomach to turn over and almost regurgitate whatever he had for lunch.

"What do you mean Rinoa?" a very startled Squall asked her as he sat up to look at her in the eye.

Rinoa looked at her toes, imagining that she was shuffling them, and continued, "Well, you already proposed to me on that magical night, and since we're having a baby, don't you think it is time that we plan our wedding soon?"

'_Hyne, I didn't even think about that.'_ Squall gave her a very sheepish smile and said, "Uh, honey, can we talk about this when you're well?"

Rinoa seemed to regain her spark as she bolted up from bed. "I am well. I was just drugged. Please don't tell me you haven't made any plans yet…Squall?" She raised one of her eyebrows and looked at him skeptically.

Squall felt bees (not butterflies) flying around his stomach and stinging at his inner muscles. He swore that he could hear the little critters laughing at him. "Uh, well, I was thinking about it," he lied nervously. "Since you're going to have a growing baby soon, I was wondering if we could probably do it sometime soon."

Keeping the "one eyebrow raised" look engraved on her face, she asked Squall coolly, "And when do you think would be the best time for this?" _'Squall, I hope you have a very good answer for this…'_

Frantically searching for a good answer, Squall immediately blurted out, "Well I was thinking that three weeks from now would be good." _'Crap, did I just say that?'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello hello hello! I hope this was a good chapter! I finally got over writer's block! Woohoo! Anywho, please read and REVIEW this chapter so I will find the inspiration to continue writing. Thank you cheerlygal and shortie630 and Trish for reviewing faithfully. I also thank my anonymous reviewers. If you give me at least seven reviews for this chapter, I promise to have the next one up in two days' time.


	36. Chapter 36: Feathers and Roses

Feathers and Roses

Rinoa, now lightheaded because of all the medicines she had been given earlier, glared at Squall as though she were a diamond cutting through a pane of glass. "Three weeks?" she repeated with a firm accent which made Squall's stomach churn even more.

Squall's was trying his best to prevent his uneasiness to get the best of him. "Rinoa, I can explain…I was thinking that three weeks would be a good time because we can…"

And Rinoa cut him off again by uttering, "Three weeks?"

Squall was getting more nervous by the second, and he explained (and lied), "When you were out cold, I was thinking that it would be a good idea to get married to you as soon as…"

At that moment, Rinoa let out a shrilly, crystal-breaking scream that could have shattered the thick windows into silica powder. "Rinoa, please listen to me…" Squall frantically told her when he tried to calm her down.

Rinoa looked at Squall with tears in her eyes, grabbed him by the shoulders, and hugged him fiercely. "Oh my Hyne, I'm getting married in three weeks! Squall, oh Squall, I love you so much! You're the best boyfriend anyone could ever have!"

"Eh heh…heheh…" Squall nervously said as he caressed her back with his hand. "I love you too Rinoa." He shifted uncomfortably from the stool where he was sitting and sighed while Rinoa was still weeping her tears into his white tee shirt with joy.

When she was done crying, she wiped her tears and composed herself once again. Sitting back against the headrest, she asked him, "So, have you sent the invitations? What about the theme for the wedding, have you already planned it? Oh, and what about the caterers and the photographers? We also need some gifts for our guests…oh Squall, you do know how to make a woman feel loved!"

Squall was fidgeting his fingers from where Rinoa couldn't see them, and he once again lied, "Well, I've still been thinking about some of the details but I'll work them out eventually…_I hope._"

Rinoa beamed at her lover and cupped his cheeks with her hands. "Oh, everything will turn out good Squall." These words made Squall's organs cringe and rearrange themselves. Rinoa pulled Squall closer and rested her head against the crook of her knight's neck as she continued, "I know that my Squally can come up with something that would make this wedding picture-perfect!" Squall felt his stomach exploding and seeping its acids into his other organ systems. "I mean, you aren't exactly the artistic type, but I know for a fact that you will solicit the best people in the business. Everything will be perfect!"

Squall couldn't take it anymore. He felt as if Rinoa was brandishing a sharp letter opener and piercing his lungs open. "And my dress…I will walk down that aisle dressed in a beautiful, flowing pristine gown to be joined forever with the man of my dreams…"

'_Oh Hyne! I forgot the dress part!'_ Squall worried in agony as he continued to rub Rinoa's back gently. Inside, he felt like a war was going on with all the missiles darting here and there.

"And to think that all of this is happening in three weeks!" Rinoa exclaimed.

Squall felt like he was about to suffocate, but he restrained himself and meekly suggested, "Um, Rinoa, I know that you are extremely excited about this wedding but do you think we can talk about this tomorrow? I think you need your rest and I do to."

Rinoa smiled at him tenderly and answered, "Of course Squall, anything for you." She positioned her pillow in a comfortable manner and closed her eyes. Moving her hand closer to Squall's, she said, "Squall, I want you to stay here tonight."

Squall kissed her hand and said, "That's what I'm doing my angel."

Rinoa turned on her side to face him, her eyes still closed. "I mean, would you please sleep here with me…in bed?"

Beaming at her suggestion, Squall wasted not a second to remove his jacket and his boots. After removing his pants, he found a place underneath the hospital-white blankets and took the spot beside his love. "Remember that I will always be here to take care of you."

Rinoa snuggled closer to him and buried her face in the warmth of his chest. "You can be so spontaneous at times Squall. Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"About what?" Squall asked her with a quiver in his voice as her nervously stroked her long, black hair. "You mean about the wedding?" _'You shouldn't bring something like this up…'_

Rinoa kissed Squall's chest while keeping her head buried there and said, "Of course silly, what else do you think I was talking about?"

Squall sweatdropped and said, "Uh, well, let's say that I wanted to surprise you." _'Hyne Rinoa, you don't know how hard you're making this for me…'_

Rinoa giggled and hugged Squall's waist tightly. "That is something you should never keep a secret from me. I want to plan the wedding with you too." She inhaled the musky scent of his warm, sweaty chest and continued, "We'll talk about this more tomorrow love, but you should tell me whom you have already invited."

Squall felt like he was going to release a dam full of sweat into the room. "Well…um…I already invited…uh…the orphanage gang…of course…and the people we know."

Rinoa was toying with his abs, bringing her hand over his six-pack while asking, "Who are these people?"

Squall stammered while saying, "Uh…I invited Ellone…some friends from Garden…Seifer _(shit!)_…Cid, Edea…some students from Garden…and…well…"

"Laguna?" Rinoa asked innocently.

"And Laguna!" Squall blurted out. _'DAMN! Did I just say that I was going to invite that clown?'_

Rinoa skeptically looked at him and said, "Did you finally settle things with your dad?"

'_He's not my dad…' _Squall thought irritably before saying, "Well, I just decided to invite him but…erm…I don't know Rinoa. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

Rinoa sighed in disappointment and said, "Okay Squall, let's go to sleep. But I'll have enough strength to get out of here tomorrow so I want to plan about this wedding with you along with whomever you're planning this with." She nuzzled against Squall's chest and began to doze off. "Good night, my knight."

Squall wrapped his arms around her and softly stroked her fragrant, black hair. "Good night…" _'Damn, what did I get myself into?'_

The following morning, Irvine and Selphie took their usual walk in the Quad, stopping every now and then to see the new changes she had implemented on the Garden Festival. As they walked closer to the festival stage, Selphie paused for a moment to examine the banners some of the committee students had put up earlier during the week.

"Ain't it a tad bit too yellow?" commented Irvine as he adjusted his hat to get a better view of the entire stage.

Selphie slowly turned her head and abruptly stole his hat from his head. "You ninny! If that's too yellow, then what am I?" she asked him crossly.

Irvine lightly brushed Selphie's nose with his and answered, "The perfect golden girl…"

Selphie could feel her legs turning into jelly as Irvine swooped down and locked lips with her, for what seemed like hours and hours of passionate kissing. She reciprocated his actions and embraced the cowboy when she suddenly saw Headmaster Cid and Edea enter the Quad. Spreading her palms across his cheeks, she vehemently pushed Irvine off her, causing him to drop her on the Quad's solid marble floors. "Ow!" she exclaimed while eyeing him fiendishly. Composing herself, she stood up and waved at her foster parents. "Headmaster Cid, Matron! How do you like the new setting for the Quad."

Edea was now dressed in the attire that they had seen in their flashbacks. Gone was the eccentric gown with the artificial fur and the unusual headdress. Wearing only an elegant, dark purple dress, she looked even more beautiful, and somehow, mystifyingly younger. Her long, raven hair flowed in cascades around her shoulder. Her eyes, once yellowed by the effects of magic, now showed the warmth of her personality with its striking shade of green. It was no wonder that Cid fell in love wit h this woman. Not only did she have a magnetic charming personality, but she was physically stunning. Her tall physique easily commanded the attention of those willing to pass a glance across her direction, yet her warmth radiated an inviting feel that caused even the most timid creature to willingly approach her. She gracefully lifted her hand to her chin and began contemplating the work that her foster daughter had created. "I like it. The blend of gold and light blue is perfect for the silk banners. You might want to shade the walls and the floor a light cream though. I just think that would make things perfect. What do you think Cid?"

Cid scrunched his forehead and examined the entire Quad. "I think you're right Edea, but don't we need a few decorations to add color?"

"I know! I know!" Selphie exclaimed. "What about pink roses and white feathers scattered on the floor? Those will complement the colors nicely!"

Edea shook her head in disapproval and commented, "Perhaps if the banners were peach-pink colored. Keep the gold, but the blue will not complement the roses and feathers. But I'll let you decide dear."

Selphie slumped on the floor and breathed a sigh of disappointment. "But that will be so hard to change. What will I do with the blue ones?"

Edea smiled slyly at the brunette and said, "Why, magic of course!" She snapped her fingers twice and the blue banners began shimmering before a wave of peach fabric began cascading over the silk. The floors too, had followed the same kind of chameleon magic that Edea had cast on the banners, changing from their usual shade of white into an elegant cream-peach, with streaks of marbling to add that touch of beauty that it needed.

Selphie could only gawk at this marvelous change before saying, "Wow! Matron thank you!" Rushing towards Edea, she held out her arms to embrace her mother figure before pausing at that moment to digest all that had been done. Stopping abruptly, she looked at the raven-haired woman and asked, "But wait a moment Matron, I thought you were no longer a sorceress. How did you pull a spell like that off?"

Selphie looked at Cid, who seemed just as perplexed at his wife's conjuring of that spell. Irvine added, "I thought you had passed your powers on to Rinoa Matron. We assumed…"

"There is no need for assumption Irvine. I was born a sorceress, and what powers I inherited during birth, minimal may they be, runs through my veins and cannot be sapped away by succession. I can no longer achieve the horrible things I had done when my body was once possessed by the spirit of Ultimecia, but what little I can do to help, I will do so with my powers. Like, for example, house cleaning," she so elegantly answered.

Cid turned to his wife, unsure of what to ask, and then decided to blurt out, "Dear, I didn't know you used magic to clean the house. Do you realize that if you use your powers, this will act as a beacon for evil sorceresses and all that riffraff? I don't want you to get involved in all this!" His face switched from that of a compassionate old man to one of commanding authority. "I don't want to lose you again Edea. I am too old. I can't fight with a sword like I used to before."

Edea placed a reassuring hand on Cid's shoulder before exchanging glances with Irvine and Selphie. "Now, now, please do not fret. Cid, I do realize what you say, and no I don't do magic in the house. All I wanted to do was to help the dear with her decoration. Now where else would you find a service that would gladly change floors and colors for a minimal price? Please dear, I know that you are worried, but I know what I'm doing. Besides, the Garden is as of now, a mobile hub, and until the site in Balamb is repaired, we will be on the move." She released Cid and turned to her children. "I'm sorry for all this, but how do you like the changes I've made? Do you like the color?" she asked Selphie enthusiastically.

Selphie grinned and resumed the hug that she had cut off earlier. "Of course I do Matron, of course I do. Thank you so much! But please, like the headmaster said be careful."

Edea returned the hug while saying, "I will be dear. I will be."

This tender moment was suddenly interrupted when a very distressed looking Squall entered the Quad. Almost tripping on the marble steps, he skidded towards Selphie and Irvine to an abrupt halt, panting and huffing while regaining his composure. "Irvine…puff…wheeze…Selphie…gasp…I need your…help!"

Irvine rushed to his side and helped him up. "Ok, take a deep breath Squall and you know, chill. Now what's on your mind?"

When Squall appeared to have calmed down, he sat on a nearby bench, motioning for Irvine to follow him. Making sure no one was listening, he whispered, "Irvine, I'm done for. I know that I rarely do this and by that surprised look on your face I can tell that you're thinking that it's not me talking to you but I really need your help."

Irvine set his hands firmly on Squall's shoulders and said, "Wooow….slow down Squall. You normally don't talk this fast unless…now what did you do?"

Squall impatiently shook his head and said, "Will you at least listen to me? Thank you. I told Rinoa that we are having a wedding in three weeks."

Irvine's eyes beamed and grew as large as melons when he returned, "AWESOME dude! I never knew you had the guts to ask her! So it's a surprise wedding? I never knew you could pull something like this off but WHAM!" He gave Squall a macho punch in the gut and said, "That's what I would have done first but you beat THE MASTER to it. So why didn't you tell us?"

Squall looked grim-faced as he answered, "Because...there is no wedding. Look, there is such a thing as planning something and doing it and talking about something and not doing it yet. I'm in the sticky situation where I told her I would have a wedding in three weeks and I had no idea that I was planning it."

Irvine looked gravely at the floor and was contemplating Squall's cry for help. "All I can say is, we have to act fast. I'll send out invitations and things like that, and I can tell everyone on the squad to prepare something to undo your unholy act."

Squall scoffed at Irvine but before he could reply, Irvine wondered, "When is it again?"

"Three weeks from yesterday."

Irvine paused and shaded his eyes with his hat. "Dang."

Squall looked puzzled and immediately asked, "What is the problem with three weeks from yesterday?"

Irvine pointed to the festival stage and said, "The festival that is three weeks from yesterday."

Squall started pacing back and forth and brushed off his bothersome bangs before stopping again to suggest, "What if we bring this to Selphie? Maybe she…maybe she…no, I don't think she'll do it."

"No, no, don't stop there. I'm sure whatever you have in mind Selphie will consider," Irvine told him.

Squall sighed loudly and said, "What if we cancel the festival for this wedding?"

There was an uneasy silence between the two men before the taller one answered, "I don't know if I can do that, but I'll try."

They both cautiously approached the three (Edea, Cid, and Selphie) who were waiting eagerly for what this fuss was about. Excusing Selphie from the older couple, Irvine brought her to the corner where he and Squall had discussed this frantic dilemma earlier.

Squall, on the other hand, was silently (as usual) looking at the floor, shuffling his feet, feeling his sweat trickle down his forehead, his back, and the nape of his neck. _What on earth is taking them so long?_

After a few heavy moments (where uneasiness was so thick that it could easily be cut with a butter knife), Selphie and Irvine emerged from the little corner, Irvine walking towards them in his trademark Galbadia Garden prep walk, and Selphie, quite surprisingly, with a huge smile pasted on her face.

Running towards Squall, she squeaked, "It's PERFECT! THERE'S NO OTHER WORD FOR IT! SQUALL, YOU HAVE JUST COMMITTED AN ARTISTE TO THE GREATEST CANVAS OF ALL----your we---"

"Squall!" called a familiar voice from the entryway of the Quad. Squall uneasily stepped behind Edea and Cid, as if he wanted to be hidden from the presence of this newcomer. Moments later, Rinoa appeared on a wheelchair being pushed by one of the infirmary nurses.

Squall could only feel the foreboding doom that was about to come, a feeling of dread that seemed to dampen the dry atmosphere of the Quad when he came face to face with a woman who had her arms crossed over her chest, lips ready to utter his name.


	37. Chapter 37: Shades and Shadows

Shades and Shadows

Above the layers of tapestries and fabrics and a huddle of teenagers and an old couple, a black-clad wraith-like figure clung tightly to one of the drapes, peering down below at the crowd that drew much interest. His duty was to be a guide, a watcher, and most of all, a bearer of the cup of time. The immediate future, he could see as clear as the day, but the events that were to plague the world in the not so immediate future were obscure, clouded by a certain presence that prevented his powers from tapping into time's fabric. But that was none of his concern as of the present. All he had to focus on now was the little conversation that was going on from beneath.

From where he was, he could barely make out most of the words, even if his sense of hearing was excellent. He could, however, listen close enough to understand a few important words which he puzzled together to satisfy his curiosity. But, when the commander and the cowboy fled to one corner to talk about something that was most likely confidential, he felt the urge to use his powers…and he did. Melding the black hem of his fabric onto the velvety maroon of the luxurious drapes, his ethereal form glided through the seams and threads with ease, arriving at the base of the cloth in what seemed like only a few seconds. He listened intently, using his supernatural gifts to enhance his ears already more than his inherently enhanced capabilities. It was then that he heard their conversation.

Minutes later, all too pleased with himself, the entity glided once again through the crimson fabric stealthily as he did earlier, retreating into the dark depths of the Garden walls as he smiled to himself…knowing that soon, his revenge will be complete. His efforts had almost been stifled, and had it not been for his skill of manipulation, the tide of the battle would have been his. But now, the union of a sorceress and a knight, an event that had not been made known for over a millennium, was about to transpire in three weeks time. He had to wait. For years, he had been waiting in the shadows. Gradually, he had built up from the void a legacy that will, if all things go as planned, will inherit him the powers that he had been so deprived of. All in due time, he told himself as the trail of his ether wafted through the crevices of the Garden's rocks.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Squall could feel the tension in the room when Rinoa entered in her wheelchair. While it was apparent that she was well, he shouldn't have left her alone in the infirmary for that long. But now, she was here, armed with the "knowledge" of a planned wedding. _Hyne, I don't know what to do here._

"Squall," she sweetly beckoned him with one of her signature smiles. "Do you know what is going to take place in three weeks?"

Squall could do nothing but stammer and stutter before Rinoa looked at everyone in the eye and said, "Oh come on, you don't have to keep hiding that secret wedding from me. Squall told me all about it yesterday, so please stop acting as if you're all clueless."

Irvine was the first to speak. "Uh, Rinoa, we were wondering if…"

Selphie then interrupted loudly, "What colors you'd like for your wedding! First of all, I don't trust Squall when it comes to picking colors since he's a guy, and an unartistic one at that. Second, I think you are a very sparkly kind of person so I think it would be best to ask you about this so that you'd be happy for your wedding. Third…"

"Selphie, I trust you," Rinoa said as Selphie was just on the verge of blabbering about her decorating wiz for an hour. "You did a marvelous job with the Garden during the festival. I'm sure you will do a very good job this time."

Selphie looked flustered when Rinoa said those words, and clasping two of her palms to her chest, she thanked Rinoa. "Really? Oh thank you Rinoa! I won't let you down!"

"Cid and I will handle the invitations. And I was also thinking that it would be better and much cozier if we brought the wedding to Balamb Garden. What do you think dear?" Edea suggested to Rinoa first before asking Cid for permission.

This time, it was Cid who was stammering. "I…well…but of course dear! Splendid idea! And of course, all of your friends will be there. And I do agree, being in Balamb is much better for this wedding! I'd rather have it in a beautiful coastal town rather than this sprawling desert. I approve."

Edea gave her husband a discreet smile and slinked off with him to their residence quarters while saying goodbye to their children.

Irvine and Selphie looked at each other and decided to leave the two alone as well. Once everyone but Squall had left, Rinoa asked her nurse if she could leave them alone for a moment. Now, with nobody around, Rinoa gathered her strength and rose from her wheelchair. Resting her weight on one leg while standing up, she folded her arms together and gave Squall a loving look. "Squall, you know that you didn't have to lie to me."

Squall turned three shades paler and explained, "Rinoa, I hope you'd understand but I only wanted you to…"

Before he finished talking, Rinoa pressed two fingers against his lips, wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested her head on his chest. "I'm not dumb Squall. You guys may think that I'm just another rich girl without a brain but…I am not unaware when you're doing something without me knowing. I'm just glad that you had good intentions. I'm not mad at you Squall." She looked up at him innocently and said, "I don't care if you lied to me about going out of the room just to find your little committee. I want to be involved in this wedding as much as you are, even if it requires me for the remaining three weeks we have. Just so you would know Squall, even if it didn't turn out right, all I want is…" She stood on tiptoes and met Squall's soft lips, "…to be with you."

Squall brought her closer to the warmth of his body and caressed her back softly, playing with his hair. He enjoyed the scent of her luscious black strands and played with her tongue with his lips. When their lips parted, he rested his neck against hers, and stood there. "Thank you Rinoa. Thank you for understanding..."

It was her turn this time to play with Squall's chestnut locks. "Anything for you Squall. Anything…"

Atop the Esthar mountains, a small, rugged hut that showed much signs of age swayed back and forth as the desert winds swept across the tenacious slope. The old wood that the dwelling was built with creaked and shook with each passing breeze, the dilapidated state beckoning passersby to stray away from the structure. Despite the conditions of this house, within it's rotten doors and broken windows life was being sheltered. A woman cloaked in tattered grey clothes sat silently in the middle of the house in a praying mantises' position. She appeared calm, quiet, collected, but within her raged an inner battle that threatened to crush the magnificent city of Esthar below.

She opened her eyes. "Those fools! Young people do not realize what they are dealing with!" She leapt from her position swifter than a cat, grabbed a shard of glass, and hurled it against the wooden door, her incredible strength projecting it so far that it went through the dead wood.

She approached the window and waved her hands over the shards of broken glass, causing a reaction that made the shattered pieces mend themselves together to form what seemed like a puzzle. Once the pieces had rearranged themselves, blue light shone through the cracks, and the window was one again. The temperature had dropped significantly over the hour, and the storm was getting stronger. She needed a place to stay, and she couldn't get around Esthar without being noticed by the fashion-crazed citizens of this prosperous city. This hut was all she needed. As horrible as it looked, beyond the entrance there was a little room with a fireplace that could keep her warm for the night.

Pressing her hand against the fixed glass, she looked beyond the window down to the city below the cliff, directing her gaze to the luxury that was the Presidential Palace. She knew that Esthar Garden was directly beneath that edifice. To get past the Presidential Palace and the diminutive guards was an easy task. Challenging the wits of the more talented SeeDs, however, was infinitely harder. They had been trained to fight her kind. Certainly, they could be trained to detect her presence too. Her fight with the SeeD cost her a great price. Never again would this happen.

A flash of lightning lit the pitch-black sky, casting her wraith-like shadow on the old floor. Her tattered cloak with its many rips and tears threw another slew of frightful shades across the run-down hut. Turning around, she stealthily slinked around the tiny encampment, making her way to the little room. Throwing an energy ball on the fire place, she set the dead wood afire and made her makeshift bed. "Spartan, but it will do."

The room was surprisingly dry, despite the many rooms that had rocked the little house. One would have thought that the room would be damp and dank due to the abundance of moisture and humidity outside, but the one who had built this place obviously mastered the art of building well. Looking around, she noticed a small crack in this otherwise well-insulated room and walked towards it. Careful not to destroy the wood, she opened it gently with her magic and telekinetically lifted the wooden piece. Setting the wood down against the wall, she illuminated the inner walls of the "safe" with a bit of magic and found a sheet of old canvas sticking out from one of the compartment's little corners. Once again using magic to drag the cloth out, she stretched it out only to discover that the canvas was actually a portrait—a portrait of a man named Gualtiero with his wife, Imogene.

The woman smiled as she stared at the portrait, not too surprised as she had recalled the legend of the first sorceress knight and sorceress couple. This old building was most likely their hut, as legend says that Imogene and Gualtiero lived atop the mountains of Esthar. No wonder she had felt such a strong affinity with this place. It will be perfect.

Placing the canvas back into the wooden compartment, she replaced the cover and sat on her bad, digesting the thoughts which she had been processing over the past few hours. Tomorrow, she would begin the hunt again. Tomorrow, her goal would have been reached. Little did the teenagers know that they would be dealing with a force so powerful that could rock the history of their world.

A few decades ago, she had the opportunity to put an end to this, but circumstance did not allow her to make that crucial move. So, the prophecy cannot be fulfilled yet. In the months to come, she will prepare for one of the greatest battles the heavens, the earth, and the underworld shall ever bear witness to.

She had waited this long, too long in fact for her taste. Too long had she been hiding in the shadows. A smile crept across her face when she looked out of her window and saw the faint illusion of the shimmering moon across the other side of the night sky, an image she likened to a mirror. The shades of blue-white had spread across the expanse of the night, creating the illusion of two moons.

"And so it begins…I will have my revenge."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Squall pranced back and forth in his office, his phone in one hand and a contact book on the other. Flipping through the pages frantically, he was looking for the "A" portion of the directory when the phone suddenly rang. Pressing the talk button, he put the device against his ear and heard, "…SQUALL!"

Squall felt like a tidal wave had just crashed against his eardrums. Once the ringing had stopped, he made another courageous attempt to put the phone against his ear.

"Speaking…may I know who this is," he coolly said. Now being one of the few instants where Squall brought out his steely voice, he said again to the receiver, "Is that you Laguna?"

"No Squall, it's me. If you listen hard enough, you will recognize my voice," the man said on the other side of the phone.

Squall rolled his eyes and guessed, "Seifer isn't it? Why did you have to shout like that?"

"Listen dude," Seifer said on the other side. "I know that we're not pals and all but I heard about this wedding thing and I wanted to help. Hyne, I can't believe I called you dude!"

Squall raised one of his eyebrows and replied, "Yeah, yeah…Help? And what kind of help would you offer, exactly?"

"Well, you know, I was wondering maybe I could organize the public relations thing. I know that you're no good when it comes to people so let me be of service. Besides, I want to have a truce," Seifer explained.

"You want to have a truce?" Squall asked him sarcastically. "Truce for what? For all those years you were a bully? For the times you bullied me? For my scar? For making fun of me in front of the other SeeDs? For giving me nudgies and wedgies in front of the girls? Sure, let's have a truce! In fact, I'm so glad that we're finally making up!"

Seifer nonchalantly answered, "Yeah, exactly for all of those. Besides, you're a klutz when it comes to romance. You may have a more fulfilled sex drive, plus a knack for wooing Rinoa, but otherwise you're still an amateur when it comes to making stuff like this work. You'll need the help of someone who…can play his way around something as serious as this. You don't want to ruin this experience for Rinoa right?"

Squall sighed heavily and slumped back against the couch on his office. "Ok, I see your point. But what do you know about weddings? You've never planned one before."

"And you're antisocial and Spartan, and I'm not," Seifer snapped back in a singsong voice. "What do you have to lose if you relied on me Pubesy?"

Squall paused to think about his words and uttered, "Everything? Seifer, how do I know that this isn't just another one of your little plots to make me look bad?"

"Because I'm over my devilish mode and I really do want to help. I couldn't trust you with a box of crayons and a coloring book. A wedding as grand as yours needs a true artist, a romantic. Didn't Rinoa call me that before?" he voice rang through the phone.

"She did, but I couldn't even trust you with a black marker and a white sheet of paper. Besides, Selphie's here to help, so why would I need you?"

"Because Squall, get this through your thick head. I'm not helping with the decorations. I know that cheerleader girl can take care of whatever bling bling she wants to stick all over the place. I was talking about you and the people business. Besides, I bet she would want you to invite daddy over. And I know that you aren't in very good terms with him, right Squally boy?"

"…whatever."

Seifer laughed and added, "Back to your old self eh? Well, I was right. I'll take care of that, and I can help you look good for the wedding. I don't think your SeeD uniform would make a very nice statement in the wedding."

"Why? That is a nice uniform you know."

"Because everyone has one. It won't make you stand out. If some other SeeDs were to attend, they would wear their own uniform too. Besides, I think I know something that would make everyone in the auditorium, girls and boys included, cover the floor with drool."

Squall took another heavy sigh and answered, "Alright Seifer. I'll let you help me. But please…please don't do anything that I wouldn't to."

"Au contraire Squall, if I did everything that you asked me to, the wedding will be black and white." Squall heard someone shouting in the background and Seifer barking at them in fluent Galbadian before he reverted back to the phone. "Ok Squall, I have to go. Some of my Galbadian friends are having trouble with the "techy" Estharian fishing techonology."

"You work here now? I thought you're enrolled in Esthar Garden?" Squall asked him.

"I need pocket money Squall. My business travels with me. Besides, it's not like I have any classes to attend on a weekend. Ok, Pubesy, I have a huge net of Balamb Bass, so don't make me drop this ahhhhh!" And the phone died.

Squall shook his head, grabbed one of the pillows on the couch, and covered his face. He just needed rest, that's it. Just rest. He closed his eyes and let the darkness engulf him.

Before he knew it…he was once again in the world of slumber.

000000000000000000000000

I'm sorry if I took so long to update, but I was busy with my engineering. Sorry my faithful readers for gripping you on my story like that without a single update for months. But I still hope you find the time to read and review. Thank you for waiting and the next chapter will be up soon.


	38. Chapter 38: Moonlit Truth

Moonlit Truth

Squall turned on his side, surprised to find the office extremely dark. _Was I sleeping for that long?_

The commander sat up and looked at his watch. It read 1:00 AM, and he realized that he had been asleep for the past eight hours. "Damn, I dozed off." He looked around his Esthar garden office. It suddenly dawned to him that Cid had designed everything according to the plans for his office at Balamb. Yawning and stretching, he sluggishly dragged himself across the room to the small kitchenette adjacent to the spacious room.

Not bothering to flip on the lamp switch, he adjusted his eyes to the natural light that bathed his chambers in the dark. He found a small glass and a decanter of his favorite Dollet gold cognac in one of the shelves. Pouring himself a shot, he opened the little freezer and dropped a couple of perfect cubes of ice into the golden liquid.

The cognac tasted smooth and yet tinged his throat with a burning sensation. It felt good to have such a wonderful luxury nearby, the smell of the precious liquor invigorating his senses. Taking another sip, he let the alcohol linger in his mouth, tasting the sweet mellowness, the wonderful overtones…before he swallowed it again. After he had finished his drink, he placed the glass on the counter and returned to the couch on this office. Sitting down to let the alcohol work its calming effects on him, he suddenly turned and opened his eyes when he heard a bit of rustling.

"Did you enjoy your drink?" he heard a husky, alluring female voice say.

Searching the office for the source of the voice, he tried to reach for his gunblade when he realized that he didn't have it in the room.

"Fighting won't be necessary Mr. Leonhart. Your strength won't do you any good here," the voice said again.

He stood on attention and began looking for his uninvited guest. "Who are you, and what do you want?" he demanded

"I just want to talk to you. Did it ever hurt anyone to hold a decent conversation?" the voice questioned him. Her tall, thin figure appeared to float across the floor towards him.

Squall was still looking around when he saw two pinpricks of green light in the corner of the room where the drapes were drawn. Walking towards the light switch, he attempted to turn bathe the room in lights when the woman said, "I believe there is a temporary power outage. At least when I'm around."

"Show yourself!" Squall shouted at her.

"Always the impatient one," the woman sighed. "Very well then, I shall come out."

The woman walked closer and closer to the window where the bright Esthar moon had shone through, and soon Squall could make out the profile of her sylph-like figure. Her head covered by a hood, but by the moonlight he could tell that she was dressed in elegant, yet somewhat archaic robes. Her long, flowing hair, probably dark brown, flowed through the parts of the hood which couldn't conceal its beautiful length. Once Squall could see her better, she stopped and asked, "Is this better?"

Squall didn't say anything. He just approached the stranger and asked, "What do you want from me, and how do you know my name?"

The stranger just replied, "I know many things Squall. I am a watcher of the times, and I come to you because I know that only you can set things right. I do not come here to attack you, so please don't fear me."

"I fear no one," Squall snapped back.

"Everyone has fears Squall. Even brave warriors like you have fears. But sometimes, we channel our fears into aggression. I didn't come here to duel with you. I wanted to talk," she coolly answered him. "Hear what I have to say. It is the only way you can save yourself from what is to come."

Squall stumbled backwards onto the couch. While feeling underneath the cushion for a knife, the woman approached him and stopped about three meters away from the couch. "I don't visit your dreams to send you cryptic messages my dear SeeD. I want to let you know that in the time to come, you shall be a pawn in evil's great game for world domination."

Finding the handle of the blade, Squall glared at her and let out a mocking laugh. "Pawn? We defeated Ultimecia. The threat is gone, so stop haunting my dreams and leave me and my friends alone!"

The woman gracefully floated in the air and took the couch facing Squall. He suddenly felt his hand feeling a bit more vacant than it should be. Suspecting that some magic was cast, he looked at the woman and her hand. Gleaming her pearly white teeth before the boy, she asked, "Looking for this? I don't want violence Squall. Besides, this is just a dream, so you can't really do any damage to me."

"Then why are you so afraid of me handling a knife then?" he questioned her. The fire in Squall's eyes seemed to be boring a hole in her chest. "Why wouldn't you face me in the day, in the light, when I can see you…Do you know why? Because you're a coward!"

"Squall…" the woman told him in a rolling, purring, reassuring voice, "there are some secrets that are better left said in the dark, when other forces aren't present to probe into the things we communicate to you in your dreams. These secrets in the dark…are best left within the human mind."

"Bullshit!" Squall shouted as he stood up and made his way for the door. "I'm not listening to any of this!" When Squall got to the door, he turned the handle but found that it wouldn't budge. Whirling violently and staring at her with pure hatred, he took the nearest object his hands could find and flung it at her. The woman effortlessly drew a green bolt of lightning in her hands and averted the object away from her.

"Fight me if you must, but I won't try to kill you." She rested her hand on her lap and held the other pointing towards the couch to invite Squall to sit down. "I won't hurt you. I just have things that you must listen to or else…" She paused to trigger some of Squall's curiosity.

She was right, for Squall did begin to move towards the couch, but did not take his seat yet. "Because what?"

"You love Rinoa, and you don't want anything to ever happen to her again." And that did it. Pleased with herself, she looked at Squall take his seat on the couch.

"If you ever do anything to harm Rinoa, I swear…"

"I won't do anything to harm Rinoa. I came here to talk. Now will you listen to me?"

Squall paused to think, sighed, and said, "Ok, what do you want? I'm listening." Placing his elbows on his knees, he prepared to hear what the woman had to say while preparing his fists for combat.

"You may already realize that for light to exist, there must be darkness, and that for good to prevail, there must be evil in this world. But evil isn't always going to be the underdog, you see, and while you think that Ultimecia is dead, somewhere in time's intricate fabric, her spirit exists. You killed her in time compression Squall. Time compression isn't a reality. It is simply a creation of her twisted mind. It was a world in which she wanted to live in, a world where she could never be hurt by the humans she despised so much, despite herself being one. She reigned supreme in her realm, if you remember, but in reality, time compression does not exist. It is, much like this dimension, a figment of the human mind's imagination."

"Why are you telling me this? Once time compression is destroyed, she can no longer recreate it."

"Because Squall, even if she can no longer reenter that dimension, she can enter any real time in space if she wanted to. Ultimecia must be destroyed in the future, or something must be done to change the course of time itself…Did you know…"

Suddenly, a large, ominous voice echoed from the other side of the chamber. "SILENCE YOURSELF WOMAN! YOUR SPIRIT HAS NO RIGHT TO ENTER THIS REALM!"

Squall turned towards the direction where the voice came from, and he found Storm hovering over his desk. "Storm…I don't understand…"

"Don't listen to her Squall! She will poison your mind!" cried Storm. He conjured a shuriken-like object from his hand and hurled it at the woman, but her speed allowed her to escape the projectile unscathed. She somersaulted from her side of the room to the place where Storm had been standing and threw a bolt of lightning at Storm. The cloaked man easily absorbed her magic and returned the blast at her, flinging her frail form across the room.

When he quickly flew to her to deliver the finishing blow, she shimmered and disappeared from the office. Storm landed close to where Squall was and asked, "Are you alright Squall?"

Squall stood up, unsure of what just happened and answered, "I'm alright, but I feel like I'm beginning to get confused. I'm not really sure what just happened but somehow…I feel like I'm a pawn in a very huge game."

"Squall, forget what she said. You must not listen to that woman. All she wants to do is to get you to do her bidding. In the end, she will dispose of you, just like she did so many others before you who were unable to fulfill their tasks."

Squall walked towards the window and stared at the artificial landscape which his mind had created. "Why are you afraid Storm? What has this woman done to make you fear her telling me whatever she had to say? For a moment there, I almost thought you didn't want me to know something which she could have told me."

"Because Squall, what she has to tell you will start you thinking about certain things that may lead to the something destructive. I don't want you to be her pawn Squall."

Squall whirled around to face Storm, looking at him in the eye. "And you want me to be yours? I don't want to be told what I should do anymore without me knowing the details. If you want me to help you, you should tell me why I am doing this. And will you tell me who that woman is?"

Storm paused for quite the long moment and sighed loudly. "I'm sorry Squall. There are things I can't reveal to you right now…"

Squall widened his eyes and shouted, "DAMN IT STORM! IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW, I WILL LISTEN TO WHAT THAT WOMAN HAS TO SAY!"

Storm felt defeated, and finally answered, "Okay Squall, but I can only tell you so much. The woman you met earlier was Imogene."

Squall stood gaping while recollecting his thoughts. "But, doesn't she…I thought she was supposed to be dead!"

"Those who die without sufficing their vengeance don't become one with the heavens Squall. Imogene is one of those vengeful souls who think that they have not fulfilled their role in this world. You are intelligent Squall. Now that you know that Imogene is player in this game, you do the math. Like I said, there are things that cannot be revealed lest you want a quick end to this present world."

Squall moved towards his desk and put his weight on two of his hands, resting them on the flat surface. "Imogene and Ultimecia are plotting something against us aren't they?"

"Perhaps Squall, but now isn't the time to think about this things. You shouldn't be here. The world of dreams isn't always a welcome place for the conscious mind. Someday, if you frequent this world too much, you might find yourself lost in a dimension where your sole purpose is to exist forever in a lucid dream."

Squall pondered on Storm's words and said, "I have the power don't I?"

Storm suddenly felt his heart lurch. "What do you mean Squall?"

"I have the power to create a dimension to defeat Ultimecia, right? If not, then why do you and Imogene want my help?"

"I...Squall, you don't know what you are saying."

"If I didn't have the power, none of you would have any use for me. But I apparently have a certain power in me which allows you to tap into my dreams. Who else would you have contacted? I know you well enough through the time that we have been meeting each other in this world."

Storm stood up and hovered towards Squall. "When the time is right my boy, I will tell you everything. Don't think about these things. I…I must tell you that there are things that if you know right now, you might find that the enemy can use it against you. The dream world isn't the safest place anymore. Apparently, Imogene has found a way to tap into your mind. If she…if she found out that you knew more than you really do, then all will be lost. Please Squall, trust me. I only want what is best for you and the entire world. Now go back, before they worry too much. Only you can release yourself from this world. If you realized that this realm is a fabrication of the imagination, then will yourself to transport your mind back to real time and space."

Squall closed his eyes, nodded and said, "Storm, I entrust everything to you, and if something must go wrong, help me. I…I don't want anything to happen to my friends. Please be there when I need you."

Storm just nodded silently and disappeared from Squall's office. When everything was silent, Squall closed his eyes and felt a tingling sensation enveloping his entire body. At first, he heard voices, the many voices of Esthar Garden's students. And then he heard a familiar woman's voice calling out for his name. Without pausing to wonder whose the voice was, he quickly coursed through a dimensional void which led him back to his world, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Edea.

"Matron…" was all Squall could say when he saw her motherly visage.

"Squall, my boy, what happened? I tried to wake you up but you seemed unconscious. I was so worried about you. I heard you talking at this hour and I wanted to know if everything is well. Commander Ouragan gave me a key to all your rooms." She brushed away his bangs and brought her hand close to his forehead, trying to feel if he was well.

Squall took her hand and put it down, hugging the raven-haired woman to reassure her that nothing was wrong. "I'm alright Matron. I just had a dream."

Edea smiled and patted Squall on the head. "A dream? Care to tell me about it dear? I am your surrogate mother you know, so you can tell me anything."

Squall paused for a moment and thought about what Storm had said, "I don't remember anything." After another long pause, he asked her, "What time is it Matron?"

"It's one in the morning."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Another chapter. Please add reviews to help to get me going. It is really nice to get good helpful reviews to boost my writing stamina.


	39. Chapter 39: Haste to the Wedding

Haste to the Wedding

Rinoa stood on top of a round platform as several robots and human personnel were working a creamy-white dress that draped down to the ground. Beside her, Selphie, Quistis, and Dr. Odine's fashion-designer sister, Edna, were commenting on her dress.

"Dahling! It looks sooooo beautiful on you! The cut! The curve! So…sensual yet so simple and elegant! And it fits you naturally too dahling! My gah! You're going to make that husband of yours drop dead in church when he sees you dressed like that!" Edna gawked as she circled the group of tailors working on the fabric. "Honeeey…more pearls do you think?" she asked Quistis. Edna looked hilarious, being only 4'8" yet barking orders like a little bulldog.

Quistis stared at the dress, wishing sincerely that she could look fabulous in a gown too. "Pearls? Won't that make it too gawdy?"

Edna paused to look at the dress from top to bottom and ruffled Quistis' hair. "Of course!" she laughed. "Dahling if only you weren't one of those soldiers wearing those ugly military uniforms, I'd make you one of my top designers and offer you freeeee scholahship to za best fashion school in Esthar! My bell bottoms you are absolutely right dahling! Our bride to be will look like a walking seashell if I put more of those hideous orbs!" She smiled to herself when another idea came to mind. "Ah! I know! I've been so blind lately dahling! Goodness I'd better get a new prescription for these lenses!" She wiped her glasses dramatically and put it back on the bridge of her nose. Spreading her arms out and focusing her fingers like a camera on Rinoa, she exclaimed, "Feathers! The motif of angels! Dahling! Your soft features will make white feathers look fabulous on you!" Grabbing a clipboard from the table behind her, she began adjusting the sketch she had made earlier. Abruptly placing it in front of Selphie, she said, "Ok my sweet flip-loving friend (in reference to Selphie's hair flip), what do you think of za dress now?"

Selphie looked at the dress, amazed by the woman's ability to draw such intricate details in such a short amount of time. "It's…angelic…beautiful!" Selphie couldn't help but praise Edna's creation. It was perfect for Rinoa. Feathers were going to line the bottom portion of her dress.

Edna smiled at Selphie's comment and turned to Rinoa, showing her the sketch as well. "So…is this perfect? And don't worry dahling, it takes only two days to make with my brother's robots!"

Rinoa looked down from where a robot was carefully fitting the soft, silky fabric around her waist and saw the dress. "It's beautiful Edna. Is that your final design?"

"Of course it's beautiful dahling! Nothing that Edna makes will make you squirm in disgust when you see ma fabulous couture! You will drool at the beauty of my cuts and trims! The natural beauty and soft features of your face and your oh goodness lovely skin will only make it look like a masterpiece on you!" She gently patted Rinoa's cheeks, laughing as she did so. "You are such a cooperative model. I only wish your husband were here now so he can go to heaven and come back for the wedding! Hahahahahahaha!" She delightfully walked back to her drawing board, making a small adjustment on Rinoa's veil. She suddenly screamed when she saw one of her robots fooling around with white feathers. "Ah! Gack! Mr. 20A5T7, you do not put the feathers right now! Foolish piece of steel! You be patient dahling!"

Quistis, Rinoa, and Selphie looked at each other, wondering what the entire Odine family was like now that they had met two of the quirkiest people in the industry. It also struck them as odd that she loved saying "dahling" a lot.

Moments later, Edna had just finished two sketches. "You two," she addressed to Quistis and Selphie, "Come here for a moment. I want to show you something." Quistis and Selphie quickly dashed for Edna's desk, not wanting to anger the diminutive, yet highly professional woman. "Your dresses for the wedding will be of the same shade as the bride, but a bit simpler and more down to earth. I hope you like it," she said in her thickly accented voice.

Quistis picked up the sketch of a taller woman with long hair and marveled at the way Edna designed the dress for her body. It wasn't as fabulous as the dress which covered Rinoa, but it was in every way the dress that she wanted to wear on a special occasion. She began longing for a ring…and for Ouragan. "Well dahling? What do you think?"

"…When will it be done?"

Edna laughed out loud, slapping her hand on the table. "You kids can be so impatient sometimes you know? It's ready in a day if you want. I'll have it delivered to the office of the President."

"Will mine be too?" asked a very enthusiastic Selphie. "And can it come in another color like…uh…let's say…yellow?"

Edna paused to look at Selphie with a grim look. "It will be done in the same time dahling…but…my gah! NO NO NO NO! I will not allow yellow for that dress! What do you want to look like? A daffodil? A sunflower? Butter? My gah! Not for this occasion dahling! There's a color for every season, and a color for every occasion! No yellow! If you like, I make dress for the reception!"

"Umm…in yellow?" she innocently asked the woman, giving her the puppy dog look.

Edna rolled her eyes and waved her hand around. "Yes! Yes! It vill be yellow! With a butterfly motif on it even if you like dahling!" She went back to Rinoa and examined her dress.

"How are you holding up dahling? Is it too tight or too loose? Check the mirror and tell me what you like to add to it. And here's your veil." She placed the flowing fabric over Rinoa's head like a tiara. Edna snapped her fingers and a robot immediately rolled in front of Rinoa, expanding to make a mirror. "Well dahling?"

Rinoa looked at herself and gasped in amazement. Never before had she seen such a beautiful dress. Not only that, but unlike most dresses, this one had sleeves, and since she had beautiful arms, they looked fabulous on her. "I'll add the feathers tomorrow and I'll get back to you ok but what do you think? More lace? Or would you like it smooth?"

"Um…whatever you think is best Edna. You be the artist here…" she said quietly as she examined herself from top to bottom.

"ALRIGHT dahling! I'll decide then! But don't worry! I won't make you look like one of those people in the catwalk! Goodness dahling you will look beeeeauuuutifuuul!" exclaimed the short designer.

She clapped her hands and announced to everyone in the room. "Allora! Ok, this is going to be quick and short. We have a masterpiece!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Squall, Zell, and Irvine were waiting in the Presidential office as Laguna's best tailor was taking their measurements for their tuxes.

Squall looked at his watch while the tailor was beaming some kind of device that took a person's measurements. Estharian technology really amazed him, and it was funny that you no longer needed long strands of tape or what to create an article of clothing. Someone was late however, and no matter how amazing the gadgets the tailor was handling, he was upset. "Irvine, did you forget to tell Seifer that we were supposed to be meeting today?"

"Squall…Squall…Squally…I may look like I always have my sights set on some random chick but I never forget your orders when you start barking them. Of course I told him to come here early, but you know Seifer well enough to realize that the guy loves grand entrances." Irvine was now being beamed by the device the tailor had been holding. When he asked the tailor what his waistline was, he gasped when it read 35 inches. "Oh no, I'd better stop eating Esthar food!"

Squall sighed and shook his head. 'At least Zell is still in shape.' Turning to look around Laguna's office, his eyes caught the sight of a black floating cloud, reminiscent of that which took shape to Omega Weapon when he was in Ultimecia's castle.

The dark, ominous cloud seemed like an inviting presence, and Squall soon found himself slowly drawn to it, unaware that the measuring device was now beaming on him. He slowly walked toward the cloud, and now only three feet away from it, he tried to reach out for it when the doors swung open.

"Hey! Hey hey! Look who's back! Hey Irvine! Chicke…Zell! Pub…Squall! Nice to see ya all! Sorry I'm late but I just caught a huge load of Balamb sea bass off the coast! Can you believe those critters actually spawn in this area!"

"Stop calling me chicken wuss you jackass!" Zell spat at Seifer. The taller blonde ignored him while the tailor covered his mouth at Zell's profanity.

Squall turned around, alarmed by Seifer's loud voice. "…"

Seifer smirked at Squall and looked around the office, leaning against one of the Estharian glass statues Laguna had commissioned the Artisan in Shumi Village to build for him. "Nice place your dad has here Squally. Very loud, very flashy. No wonder we couldn't make the connection between him and you."

Squall sighed and rubbed his temples. "Seifer, don't lean on the statue. My dad will lose all of his hair if it breaks."

Seifer guffawed and stepped away from the glass figure of the President. "Didn't know you had a sense of humor Squall! Lose all of his hair! HA!"

Squall rolled his eyes and looked at his watch again. "Didn't we tell you to come here about an hour ago?"

Seifer carelessly shrugged and sat comfortably on the couch, making himself at home. "Relax Squall. If you're always on the go, you'll die even before your father reaches 50."

"…Whatever." Squall sighed, turned around, and looked to where the black cloud once was. It was gone. He stared at the place where the presence used to be.

'This is way too weird. I haven't seen a black cloud like that since…"

He then heard Seifer calling his name. "Squall! Squall! Earth to Squall! Hey zombie! Are you having one of your monologue moments again?"

Squall turned around. He looked pale.

"Hey Squall, you alright or something?" Zell asked him.

"Yeah, you look a bit pale dude." Squall turned to Irvine and not one, but two Irvines.

"Hey Squall, don't throw up on us now."

"HEY SQUALL! How are you my boy?" Horror of horrors, it was Laguna who came in the room this time, followed by the usual entourage of bodyguards called Kiros and Ward. Funny how at their age, they could still function well as fighters.

'Dammit.'

"Son…you look pale."

"It's Squall."

"…alright…Squall," Laguna barely said. Kiros and Ward could see the slight pain in his eyes when he forcibly called Squall his own and was rejected. "You don't look very well. Is everything alright?"

Squall brushed him off and walked past the trio and his friends. "I need some air."

With Squall out of the chambers, Laguna turned to all of them and asked, "Does he really hate me that much?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Squall slumped against the cold metal of the elevator, willing to allow the contraption to take him wherever in the vast palace. He came to the realization that learning stealth in those SeeD 101 lessons wasn't such a bad thing after all. Being familiar with the security cameras in the building, he could easily maneuver his way around the palace without being spotted unless it was by another talented SeeD. 'Apparently none of which are currently in the palace right now,' he chuckled to himself.

Resting his head against the elevator wall, his thoughts roamed elsewhere as he flashbacked all the way to the events at Ultimecia's Castle.

Squall, Rinoa, and Quistis cautiously entered the chapel as the massive wooden doors creaked shut from behind them. Being the leader of the group, Squall thought it best that he should be protecting two women and leave Selphie to two of the boys. She was perky enough to defend herself after all.

_It was fortunate for Squall that Diablos had allowed them to tap into his cloaking powers, shielding Squall and the girls from the monsters that lurked nearby. While he was always a seasoned fighter, fending off another random, powerful beast was going to be an exhausting feat after their fight with Tiamat. _

_He could feel Rinoa gripping his biceps tightly as a Behemoth angrily crawled past them, its smoky breath sending a cascade of foul odors across the room. When the beast was gone, Rinoa sighed, "Squall, this is all my fault. If it weren't for me, we wouldn't be here."_

_Squall turned around, gently touching Rinoa's shoulders. He touched a finger to her lips. "It's going to be alright Rinoa. Don't you want this to be over? As much as I don't want to be here, I want you to be safe from Ultimecia. It'll be over soon, ok? And please don't blame yourself. This is Ultimecia's fault, not yours."_

_Quistis came behind Rinoa and laid her hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "He's right Rinoa. You had nothing to do with this. It was by coincidence that you embodied her powers, so don't think of yourself as the cause of our being in this castle." She smiled at the girl whom she once thought of as nothing but another dippy rich kid. She realized that she had learned to love Rinoa like a sister, and so she hugged the girl._

_Tears streamed down Rinoa's face, and when Quistis pulled away from the hug, she wiped her tears off with the back of her hand, walking towards the organ bench. "Can I have a while guys?"_

_Squall gave her a nod, and whispered a command to his dark Guardian Force. "Cloak her Diablos."_

"_As you wish…master." Squall could see the shadow of the Guardian Force float in the air as a portion of its power descended over Rinoa. When he was certain that she was in Diablos' protection, he turned to Quistis. "Hey, thanks."_

_Quistis looked at Squall, puzzled. "Thanks for what?"_

"_You didn't exactly like Rinoa when you first met her, and you just hugged her now." _

_Quistis blushed and gripped her Save the Queen tightly. "Ah well…she is a nice girl really. I have to admit that she does come off a bit strong at first but…all in all she is really nice. Besides, she is the only person ever to have opened you up, and for that I am grateful."_

"_Yeah."_

_Quistis sat down cross-legged on the hard marble floor, prompting Squall to do the same. "Squall, when is this going to be over? As much as I want to save the entire world from this witch, I want to go home."_

"_Don't you think I want to be back at the Garden too? Hell, I'll accept any mission over this as long as I am sure that I have my room to get back to."_

"_Will we ever go home?" Quistis wondered aloud. She sighed loudly, playing with the handle of her whip. "Sometimes I wonder if we can pull through this. Sure, we killed Adel, and sure we were able to destroy all of Ultimecia's guardians but…I'm tired. I can't do this anymore."_

_Squall did something he never thought he would do. He grasped Quistis' hand reassuringly and looked her in the eye. "Don't give up Quistis. I want this to be over now but…we can't just give up now. We're almost there."_

_When Quistis didn't reply, he continued, "Besides, you have a reputation to live up to. You are the Garden's greatest instructor."_

_Quistis looked up shyly at her friend. "You really think so Squall?" When he nodded, she continued, "No one has ever told me that before. Thank you."_

"_And, you are the CC Group's King."_

_Quistis laughed and gracefully flipped a card out of her breast pocket. It was her character card. "Lucky me I won this back from you. I wouldn't want you keeping MY card."_

_Squall smiled to himself. "At least I have your Gilgamesh card with me."_

"_I won that from Doctor Kadowaki when she was King," Quistis informed him proudly._

"_I didn't know you were so obsessed with cards."_

"_I didn't know you could strike a conversation Squall," Quistis told him, smiling._

_Squall blushed and said, "…wha…"_

"…_tever," Quistis finished for him, laughing. "She really has changed you Squall, and I'm glad that she did."_

"…"

"_Oh come on, we all know you like Rinoa. Besides, like Selphie told me once, I think you'd make a nice couple. And both of you have been through so much together." Quistis smiled at her former pupil, proud of him for being a great fighter, and even prouder for him being a wonderful person._

"_And your point?"_

_Quistis sighed. "If we make it out of this, and I'm sure we will, why don't you pop the question?" _

"…"

"_I take that as a yes. Knowing you and acting as second Ellone, silence means yes and no really means no but I am considering it and not doing it." _

"…"

"_Ok, we'll buy a ring when we're out of this mess. How much do you have on you?"_

"…_seven million gil, I think?"_

"_Oh Hyne, you're rich Squall! Now that we know how much you are really worth, you get her a really good one, promise?"_

"_Yah fine, but let's stop talking ditsy talk and get back to business ok?" Quistis gave him a frown and he finally consented. "Ok, ok…I promise to go buy a ring only if you help me choose one."_

_Quistis wiped her hand on the hem of her skirt and shook his hand. "Deal."_

_The fighters both stood up and looked around, watching for any enemy that could potentially pose a threat to them. Thankfully, Diablos was either killing them off or doing a good job of cloaking them. He turned to look at Rinoa, checking if she was alright. He and Quistis walked towards the organ and sat down, Quistis tapping lightly on the keys. The blonde looked out the broken stained-glass windows and saw the treacherous skies of Ultimecia's realm, two moons hanging over the palace as the clouds threatened to destroy the world below with their deadly bolts of energy. 'We really have to get out of here fast…'_

"_You ok?" Squall asked Rinoa._

_She turned towards Squall, her eyes looking more sunken than any of theirs did. She seemed to be a shadow of the carefree spirit she was before the possession. "Yeah, I'm better now."_

"_Are you sure?" Squall asked, with his eyes looking genuinely concerned. When she nodded, Squall put his hand gently on top of hers. "Don't worry, we'll get out of this soon."_

_She unconsciously entwined her hands with his, tenderly gazing into his blue eyes._

_Squall noticed that she was looking at him, and gripped her hands more tightly, but not enough to hurt her. He then noticed the black cloud that seemed to appear in the middle of the room. _

Squall rubbed his temples, still wondering if the black cloud was another apparition of Ultimecia's beasts. 'It couldn't be…those things existed only in the Castle. Unless she could actually send one of them from the future, I doubt that any of her monsters can be revived in the present time.

Trying to recall the events Ultimecia's castle again, his memory suddenly flashed a point in time where the dark cloud seemed to have made a cameo appearance.

He closed his eyes, letting his mind roam again to wherever. He was now in Odin's chambers in the crumbling nexus of the Centra Ruins.

"Young warrior, you fought well," the mighty Guardian addressed him. "I shall be at your service from now on."

_The Nordic god disappeared, his soul entering Squall's body as another Guardian was added to the growing roster in Squall's list._

_Relieved that Odin's trial had been a success, Squall, Irvine, and Quistis explored the room, examining the runes on the walls._

"_Squall, I reckon you have a reason for us staying here after we have what we came for but…don't you think it best to leave?" Irvine asked, touching the ancient rock._

"…_Being a SeeD means you have to be thorough in everything. We don't leave this site "unsearched" unless we are short on time." Squall droned monotonously. _

_Quistis crossed her arms, trying to see if her knowledge of runes can help her this time around. "Squall, I took up rune studies some time back, and I couldn't help but notice one of these panels saying something about another one."_

_Squall momentarily left the wall he was examining and came up behind Quistis. "Another one? What do you mean?"_

_Quistis carefully traced the coarse writing on the wall. "I think it means to say that there is another creature in these ruins." Reading the rest of the inscription more carefully, she continued, "The bearer of lanterns…I don't know what that means but…it also says the one that rules them all."_

"_Must be another guardian force," Squall thought out aloud._

"_Dang, I don't wanna do this anymore," Irvine whined while mindlessly looking at the strange symbols on the wall. "I can read and write but this…is too much."_

_Quistis rolled her eyes and strutted to the wall which Irvine had been examining recently. "Irvine, I don't see why these runes make your head spin."_

_Irvine gave her a dumb look before she explained the symbols. "Oh…you've seen these symbols before. If you know your elemental symbols well, you can actually translate some of these."_

_Irvine tapped his foot on the floor. "Ok…if they're so simple, then why did you take up rune studies then Quisty?"_

_The instructor sighed and shook her head. "Because…Irvine…the runes in this room are different for every wall panel. Remember that these runes weren't all carved during the same era. Ok…if you don't understand it…I'll do the explaining."_

_She traced a long finger on the ancient grooves, feeling the rugged and crude texture of the unpolished rock. It amazed her that the ancient Centrans could perform such magnificent handwriting with their primitive tools. "This symbol symbolizes a Storm cloud, and the one directly above that symbolizes the night. Joined together, I think it would literally translate as a black or a dark cloud. The next few runes just reads some gibberish about it appearing in the eye of a storm or the guardian of a temple of some sort. Nothing really useful…"_

_Irvine scratched his head before cocking his head to one side. "Quis…sometimes I don't know why you're blonde and still that…freakishly smart."_

_Quistis gave Irvine a cross look before bringing her whip out. "You do realize that insulting an intelligent woman is a crime."_

"_Hey, hey…!" Irvine said before cowering behind Squall. "You'd better watch where you sling that whip Quistis! And I meant to say that as a complement!"_

_Quistis gave Irvine an evil grin before bringing her whip high into the air. _

Squall was back to his senses again. "I wonder..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finished! YES! I hope you like this chapter! But please review. Writing is not very easy for my busy life. I promise, I'll try to update faster. The next chapter is coming up. "Waltz of the Moon".


	40. Chapter 40: Waltz of the Moon

Waltz of the Moon

Almost three weeks had passed since the overly sped up wedding had been set in motion. Luckily, since Esthar possessed nothing but the best technology in the world, the tasks for the wedding planners had been nothing but breezy. Esthar's most famous patisserie, La Tuille, had offered to create the most luscious white chocolate-pistachio wedding cake for their wedding. Kate's stationery shop had allowed the couple to make express invitations as well that had Esthar's latest RSVP technology imprinted in it, allowing Squall and Rinoa to determine who was and wasn't going. Edna had delivered their tuxes and dresses to Laguna's office, and Selphie had agreed to allow them to use her theme for the Garden Festival for that day, and Laguna's knack for generosity helped them avoid the escalating bills. By the second week, the guests had already replied, most of them agreeing to come to the matrimonial ceremony. The aging priest who had wed Laguna and Raine in Winhill during his thirties had consented to preside over the ceremonies. And Rinoa, being the innovative domestic goddess, had convinced the planner to allow her to train Angelo to be the ring bearer for this occasion. Luckily, Angelo was a fast learner, so that wasn't a problem.

During the third week, Squall was beginning to feel nervous. His excellent memorization skills weren't helping him in taking every detail of the "I do" script, and the presence of General Caraway and Laguna in the audience wasn't helping as well.

"I say young man, if you're going to get this wedding of the century right, then I urge you to snap on your senses and get that script going!" Rinoa's father barked humorously from the back of the aisles. Selphie had decorated the place and had brought in the benches for the wedding. On the night of the wedding, she would have to do a lightning-quick makeover to reassemble it like the ballroom for the reception.

Squall could feel everyone's eyes on his back and he began to walk up the aisle again. "Squall…not too stiff dear…" Edea told him kindly. "You shouldn't make your wedding look like death row. Walk more gracefully…"

'Gracefully? Sorry Matron, but graceful isn't in my body's vocabulary,' he mentally noted as he tried walking again. General Caraway shook his head and came up front. "Look Mr. Leonhart, I am extremely glad that Rinoa is marrying a decent man like you, and what's more…someone who saved her, but if you plan on ruining her wedding…I swear…I will…"

"Daddy…take it easy on Squall," Rinoa whispered from one of the seats. Squall looked at her before she gave him a wink. Squall returned it with a smile.

"Oh alright dear. Ahem." Being a seasoned general, he stood on attention and folded his hands behind his back. "As the future husband of my daughter, I expect only promptness, propriety, and prim posture from a man like you. From a commander of the world's greatest organization, I expect nothing less." Squall looked ashen-faced, and shot Irvine, Zell, and Seifer his death glares when he noticed them snickering at him.

"You have to look…less sloppy," the general struggled to say, trying hard not to comment on Squall's slouching. "In other words, no hunching your back. Strut your chest, but not too much. And walk like this." He marched up the aisle in a very dignified yet flowing manner, something which impressed everyone, including Rinoa.

"That was a good walk," Rinoa told her father with a smile. She looked at Squall and said, "Squall, I think you would look extremely handsome if you walked like that."

Squall rolled his eyes. 'Meaning…you want me to walk like that,' he mentally noted again. He imitated General Caraway's very grand, yet graceful walk, and when he reached the end of the chapel, Edea gave him a nod of approval. However, he saw Irvine and Zell turning as red as tomatoes, obviously from all the air they were trying to hold in to keep themselves from erupting into fits of laughter.

"OK! That was beautiful!" the wedding planner told him. "Mr. groom, everything is turning out alright, but let's skip the entrance and get to the script part. Come on now everyone! The wedding is in four days!"

Everyone fled to their positions and waited as the priest who had wed Squall's parents stood before them. He took a good look at Squall before saying, "Oh goodness boy, if I weren't old and graying and my eyesight weren't so blurred, I'd think that you were Raine's male twin." He smiled at Squall and looked at his script.

"Dearly beloved…" the priest began as the couple knelt on the podium.

While the priest was talking, thoughts were racing in Squall's head. 'Oh Hyne, I can't believe I'm actually going to marry Rinoa…' He looked at her and gazed at her creamy white skin, luscious pink lips, hazel eyes, and dark, flowing hair. She looked…perfect. He had always wanted this day to come, but never knew that it would be so soon.

Meanwhile, Rinoa was having her own little monologue. 'I'm really marrying Squall! Ah! I think I'm going to fall over on my heels! Oh gosh, he looks so cute!' Stealing a glance at her husband-to-be, she noticed that he too, was staring at her. The couple blushed and immediately looked forward when they caught themselves doing the staring game.

When it came to the part where they would have to exchange words with the priest and each other, Squall began his speech. "Rinoa…," he said almost too tenderly for Rinoa to keep her knees from jiggling. "All my life, I've been searching for a special person whom I would forever hold dear in my heart. I was alone…almost devoid of compassion, and I thought I would never need someone until…I met you Rinoa." Rinoa felt her ribcage straining to contain her heart. "Ever since I met you, I learned how wonderful it is to be alive day by day. And more than anything else, I learned that I had grown to love someone…and that special person is you. I love you Rinoa."

They both turned to the audience when Selphie suddenly screamed, squealed, and fainted in Irvine's arms, saying, "Oh gods! How I want my Irvy to say that to me when I get married! Ahhh!" Quistis, Zell, Cid, and Edea all rushed to help Selphie while Laguna and Caraway urged their children to continue.

Squall blushed deeply when he saw Rinoa looking at him lovingly. "Did you really mean that Squall?" she asked him softly with a smile. A loud gulp and a shy nod was all she needed for an answer. Their faces flushed again when they heard Selphie moaning, "Rinoa's one lucky woman…she's got a sweet fiancée, and to add to that one who can perform well in bed too…" She passed out again. The audience looked at both of them, bewildered by what Selphie said, and they both received glares from their fathers.

"Well this is rather awkward," the priest chuckled. "Alright, let us continue. I wouldn't want to stop in the middle of the rehearsals you know. Now, Miss Heartilly, will you recite your lines please?"

"Squall, from that evening when we waltzed under the moon, to the struggles we had together, and to those fateful days when I inherited my powers, I knew that I had something special with you. Even when I never thought I would end up falling in love with the man who was assigned to protect me in the beginning, you were always there to pick me up when I fell. And when I realized that more than anyone else, you were there for me, I fell in love with you. The day you became my knight was one of the happiest days of my life, and nothing would make me happier now than to be wed to you," she told him, almost as if she were making up the words in her head.

When she had finished, they both smiled at each other, realizing that they were indeed being joined in marriage in a few days' time. The rehearsals continued rather smoothly, and Selpie regained her consciousness after everything was over.

The perky little brunette massaged her forehead while sitting in a section of the pews. She then saw Rinoa taking the seat next to her. "Hey Selphie, thanks for everything."

Selphie tilted her head to the left. "You're welcome Rinny but what are you thanking me for?"

Rinoa looked down at her shoes and answered, "You know…for helping out with the wedding."

"Oh…no problem! I've always wanted you and Squall to have such a beautiful wedding anyways. I mean…I'm sure you had something in mind, but I've always wanted to give you guys the best. Trust me…you're a match made in Heaven," she told her with a grin plastered on her face.

"Aw…thanks Selph. So…when we get married…you're going next ok?" Rinoa suggested.

Selphie's eyes grew as large as plates. "Really? Gosh, I never thought about that. I want to but…I don't know if Irvine wants to get married. He hasn't even popped the question yet."

Rinoa held Selphie's hands like a fellow girlfriend and said, "Oh, I'm sure he will. He's Galbadian anyways, so decisions like this take time. Only my hubby would come up with a plan that requires pronto wedding in three weeks time."

"Oh…don't say that Rinoa. I know him well enough to know that he isn't the marrying type."

"So who isn't the marrying type?" a voice suddenly asked the girls. They both jumped when they saw Irvine coming back from where the other guys were.

"Uh…um…Ouragan!" Rinoa lied.

"Ouragan? Hey…don't tell me that Selphie's crushing on Ouragan!" he mischievously asked them, fully aware that they were talking about him.

"Well he's hot!" Selphie told her boyfriend in an attempt to get the green-eyed monster to bite him. "And he's quite accomplished too!"

"Ok…well there are other fish in the ocean so…have it your way," he said in a playful sing-song manner. With that, he casually walked away from them back to the men's group.

Selphie's knuckles grew white. "I swear Rinoa…if only I didn't love him he'd be a heap of goo right now."

Rinoa laughed and patted her friend's shoulder. "Don't take him too seriously Selphie. I'm sure he was joking. I could see the gleam in his eyes."

"Yeah…and he'll be sorry for doing that too." Selphie's flips perked up even more…meaning that her Festival-oriented mind was up to something.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Squall put on his usual white tee-shirt and black pants after a well-deserved shower. Ruffling his wet hair with the towel, he made an attempt at combing it back. Contented that it was finally slicked back, he frowned suddenly when his locks stubbornly bounced back to its standard Squall form.

"Dang…no matter what I do…it always stays like this…" he seethed at the mirror. "…whatever…"

As he exited the bathroom, a fragrant mist wafted through his entire apartment. Heading towards his spacious kitchen, he found a dinner for two prepared at the table. The chef however, was missing in action.

Squall found a note on the table, right beside the roast chicken. It said, "To the greatest husband-to-be. I love you." His lips drew into a smile as he took his seat, waiting for her to join him.

Without warning, soft music started playing through the speakers situated all over the house. Turning to see if Rinoa was fiddling with the CD player, he felt disappointed when no one was present.

"Telekinesis."

Squall whirled around and came face to face with the woman on the other side of the table. "Rinoa! How did you get there?"

"I'm a sorceress…we have powers," she plainly stated, walking over to give Squall a kiss. Tugging on his shirt, she whispered, "A little bit overdressed…aren't we?" There was a sultry look in her eyes that drove Squall wild. He felt his member begin to strain against his pants.

It was then that Squall noticed that she was wearing only a blue silk robe and what looked like nothing else between the fabric. "Rinoa…"

She silenced him with another kiss and played with his wet hair. "You know…I really like it when your hair is wet…makes you even sexier…" Squall moaned when she kissed the pale skin of his neck.

"Squall…I want you…" she purred softly.

Squall began to remove his pants when he heard a camera's shutter clicking in the background. Whirling around, he saw Rinoa giggling with a digicam in one hand and a grin on her face.

"I didn't know you could be so horny Squall. I never thought I'd see it from the third-person," she giggled as she quickly hid the camera from Squall's view.

Squall shook his head as he straightened his ruffled shirt and buttoned his pants. "You could have done it yourself."

Rinoa tried playing innocent while placing a finger on her lips, eyes raised as if she were thinking. "Hmmm…I'd like that but I'd rather save it for the wedding."

Squall chuckled and walked towards her, hugging her slim form in his arms. "You are such a brat sometimes…but I like it."

She stuck her tongue out at him and tried to wriggle out of his embrace. "Come on, let's eat before the food gets cold." Pulling him to the table like she did when they first met in the SeeD dance, they shared a kiss and began savoring Rinoa's gourmet meal.

"Now this stuff is worth marrying you for!" he joked as he swallowed the mustard-herbed poultry.

Rinoa gave him a face and placed her hands on her hips. "So you're marrying me for my food and not who I am Mr. Leonhart? Why…if that the reason I have this ring," she said while lifting her left hand up to her face. "Then I don't want to get married anymore." Rinoa removed the jewelry from her hand and placed it in front of her. She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

Squall's jaw dropped when he saw a ring on the table. Going around the kitchen, he attempted to face Rinoa while she just ignored him. "Rinoa…please…I was just joking."

When Rinoa didn't answer, he continued shaking her like a little child would an older sister. "Please…I didn't mean to say that. Of course I love you and I am marrying you because you're the most wonderful woman in the planet."

Squall looked like he was on the verge of crying. "Please…talk to me?"

Rinoa was shaking, and Squall was unsure of what to do. When he turned the chair around, he was surprised to find her laughing.

"Haha! Gotcha again!" she grinned at him. She showed Squall the back of her hand with the ring he offered her during their engagement. "You're so cute when you're begging Squall. So much like Angelo when he was still a wittle itty bitty puppy!"

Squall rolled his eyes and gave her a smirk. "What is it with you and teasing me today? I just hope you didn't bug your food or I look into the mirror and see a beer belly where my six-pack used to be." He suddenly frowned when Rinoa had a particular gleam in her eyes. "Oh no…"

"Oh Squall…come on now…do you really think of me that way?" she asked him with a wink.

"Well…"

"Aha! So you do!" she said, pointing directly at his nose. "You, Squall Leonhart, knight of I, the great sorceress Heartilly, have committed the crime of mistrusting the grand mistress of magic. And therefore, I sentence you…"

She turned around and grabbed something from a drawer in the kitchen. "To get me these…" She handed him a small, ruffled sheet of paper.

Squall raised an eyebrow when he saw a grocery list. He read the fine-print of goods. "Milk…mesclun greens…tomatoes…yah…shiitake mushrooms…grapes…melons…canned peaches…sure…cream…pasta…prosciutto ham…okay…a C-CUP BRA AND A PANTYHOSE?"

"Yup."

"I AM NOT GOING TO BUY A BRA AND PANTY HOSE FROM THE GROCERY STORE! WHAT WILL THE PEOPLE THINK OF ONE OF THE GARDEN'S GREATEST WARRIORS WALKING AROUND WITH A BAG OF FEMALE UNDERWEAR?" he shouted out aloud.

Rinoa gave him a cross look and started tapping her right foot on the floor. "They'll think he's such a sweetheart to be doing this for me or they might get some nice yaoi thoughts with a hot guy like you in their heads and please don't shout at me Squall…it's not nice and I might consider that beer belly."

Squall wanted to say something but sighed in defeat. "Rinoa…" 'Can't argue with a woman…especially one with a lot of magic.' "Fine." He put the list into his pocket and walked towards the door with his head slightly hung. Just as he was about to open the door, he felt Rinoa hug him from behind.

"I love you."

He turned around and kissed her softly. "I love you too."

Rinoa held on to him even tighter and whispered. "You don't have to get the lingerie either. I was just…fooling around with you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Squall pressed the elevator button, enjoying the calming ping of the Estharian-manufactured lift as he entered it. Pressing the ground floor button, he was suddenly amused by what happened earlier. Come to think of it, since Rinoa had been coming up with a few plans of his own, he should be coming up with his.

The elevator stopped three floors down. Squall was looking at the floor and didn't look at the man who entered. When the doors shut, the lift continued towards the ground floor.

"Why hello Squall…lost in your thoughts?"

"Yah…Hyne!" Squall jumped and came face to face with a man…the man who lurked in his dreams. "Storm! It's you! In person! In flesh! Am I in a dream?"

"No."

"What are you doing here?"

"Why Squall, I'm glad you're actually talking to me. Months ago, I would never have gotten a single word out of your mouth. Now, words are flowing superfluously like water. I'm impressed."

"What are you doing here?" the shorter warrior inquired again, trying to search for Storm's face in the elevator's dim lighting.

"To inform you."

"Of what?"

"Many things Squall. Please don't rush me. I will tell you everything but you must be patient. I can only exist outside the realm of your slumber for only so long, and I need to recollect my thought somewhere where no one can spy on us…especially not in a lift like this," Storm answered through his great black robe.

"Won't they see you with me?" Squall asked him.

"My powers allow me to cloak myself from the searching eyes of Esthar's meticulous technology. You however…cannot be cloaked by my magic. In other words, the people monitoring these videos will wonder why you are talking to a wall."

"Whatever…"

"So you are going out to shop eh?" Storm asked him.

"…How did you know?" Squall asked him, leaning against the wall.

"The piece of paper sticking out of your pocket says 'Grocery List' in a woman's handwriting."

Squall snorted out and whispered through the corner of his mouth. "If you want to talk, let's get out of the Garden first and then you can tell me what's going on."

"I agree with you on that Squall, but let me say that my time is running out."

"How much time do you have left?" Squall asked him when the elevator doors opened to the lobby.

"An hour."

"An hour is a lot of time. You can tell me everything on the way." Thankfully, the lobby was empty, save for a few Garden personnel walking by, so no one would have the nerve to throw him a stare for talking to some "imaginary friend".

Descending to the spacious parking lot, the two snaked their way around the area to Squall's car. "I'm tall Squall. I wouldn't know how I could fit in that," Storm said worriedly while looking at the diminutive size of the vehicle.

"That…" Squall said while extending the passenger side's leg area with a press of a button, "…is no problem."

They both got in and once the car was out of a building, Squall began to find his way around Esthar's complex street passageways with a GPS device that came with the vehicle.

"You had something to say," Squall said without keeping his eyes off the road.

"Have you found him yet Squall?" the man inquired him.

"…I have a hunch…but no."

"Our time is running out Squall. I don't know when or how immediate Ultimecia's resurrection is but…we must act quickly so that we can be prepared."

"…"

"I understand that on top of this secret "mission" I have assigned to you, you have several priorities you must attend to. To protect your loved ones…your friends however, you must help me unfold the prophecy of the Double Moon. Rinoa…she is going to play a great role in the downfall of Ultimecia."

Squall raised an eyebrow while coursing through downtown Esthar. "Why? Because she is…"

"A sorceress," Storm completed for him. "The greatest and purest magic you can ever imagine. You must understand that even though Ultimecia absorbed the powers of all the sorceresses of the ages and times, she never had a chance when it came to Rinoa's power. Also another reason why she was defeated in time compression when you and your friends battled against her. Rinoa's magic was the opposite of Ultimecia's dark magic."

"So Rinoa is the only one who can defeat Ultimecia?"

"Somehow, she will be our greatest contender against the evil one. Ultimecia wants to acquire her powers badly, and she thought she could acquire them through time compression. Her plan obviously failed, as you can tell, and now she attempts to gather Rinoa's powers through another means. Only the child of the Double Moon can defeat Ultimecia, along with the help of Rinoa's pure angel magic."

"So Rinoa and Oura…the child can help us defeat Ultimecia for good?"

"Yes."

"But why would Ultimecia want Rinoa's magic? Isn't she powerful enough?"

"Because Squall…Rinoa's magic is the only thing that can cancel all her powers. With Rinoa's magic, she can be invincible. The vengeance of Imogene runs in her veins young one. She has sworn to slay the righteous. And…my bloodline is mixed with that of Gualtiero's…so she also has something against my family."

"Storm…" Squall said as he thought of the woman who attacked him and Ouragan in his apartment a while back. "I think Imogene or Ultimecia or whomever might have attacked me once."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And the other day, I saw a black cloud in the Presidential Palace reminiscent of the black cloud in Ultimecia's castle."

"Ah…"

"Do you know something about that Storm?"

Storm chuckled momentarily. "That was me."

The car's tires screeched on the road when Squall brought the vehicle to an abrupt stop. "WHAT in HYNE'S name? You were also Omega WEAPON?"

"Squall, Omega Weapon is not one of Ultimecia's guardians. It was only a test to see if you were ready to face a foe greater than she who summoned you to her realm. Yes, I was Omega Weapon, but I only fought you because I wanted to see if you were capable of helping me."

Squall buried his hands in his hair. "You frickin' shot your stupid Light pillar and that stupid Megiddo flame and that terra break at us!"

"And you defeated me? And you are alive. And I would have revived you. Still mad?" he told Squall calmly.

"How can I trust you now!" Squall shouted at him, the anger obvious in his voice.

"I'm nice to you aren't I?" When Squall didn't answer him, he said, "Alright, I'll do anything for you…"

"Show me your face."

"Anything other than that."

"Fine."

"This is a deal then?"

"Yeah."

Squall parked his car in front of a 24-hour convenience store. "Come on, let's go out and get some stuff for Rinoa. And I hope you can change your form into something else more…suitable. I wouldn't want to be thought of as some lunatic talking to myself. Hyne, I think I'm already insane to begin with."

Storm snapped his fingers and said, "Alright…if you say so…" Slowly his tall, dark-hooded frame began shrinking. He was now only about half a foot taller than Squall. His clothes changed color from black to grey as a familiar pattern appeared on the fabric. Squall, however, was surprised when he saw Storm's hidden face cropped with short, golden hair spiked up…a stray lock sticking out on a friend's familiar face.

"Oh Hyne…of all the people…" Squall moaned.

"What? You said you needed familiar company and I chose to use the form of your friend, Seifer," Storm told him, his voice creepily similar to that of Seifer's.

"…Whatever." They both entered the convenience store and Squall began picking out Rinoa's groceries. They suddenly passed the lingerie section, and Squall had an idea in mind.

"Storm…"

"Yes Squall?"

"Didn't you say you can shapeshift to anyone you want to be?"

"Yes."

"And didn't we make a deal?" Squall said while looking at some black panties and a bra.

"Yes…" Storm said, feeling slightly uneasy. "What is on your mind Squall?"

Squall grinned evilly at the underwear in front of him and looked back at Storm. "You'll do anything except show your face right?"

Storm paused, now beginning to understand the situation Squall put him in. "…Squall…oh no…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

UPDATE! I hope you like this chapter. I'll have the next one come up soon. It will be a great one, I promise. But please…read and review. I need your thoughts on how to make this story better. Please?

The next chapter..."Last Night Single and I Do"


	41. Chapter 41: Twin Moons

Twin Moons

Note: Ok, I said that Last Night Single and I Do would be the title of this chapter, but I was thinking way ahead. Here's the chapter as it is supposed to be.

Rinoa had just returned from the Esthar Garden gym, wiping the sweat off her face and back with a soft towel. Ever since she had been allowed to join the Garden community, she had made it a point to work out everyday to stay in shape. Half an hour of cardio, fifteen minutes of weights, and forty-five minutes in the training center everyday helped her keep her toned form ready for battle in case some random monster would make an attempt on her life. 'I can't rely on Squall all my life…Hyne, even if he is my husband, I'm going to have to stay in shape…for him.'

She put her wet towel in the laundry basket and was just about to head back to the room when he saw the car keys back on the storage compartment. 'Back so soon? Ah, I guess, he's quite fast. This is Esthar after all.'

Rinoa headed towards the bathroom but suddenly stopped when she heard someone laughing in Squall's room. What disturbed her even more was that it was a FEMALE voice. She tiptoed slowly, trying to avoid making any noise, and opened the door a creak. Lo and behold, was a naked woman…with wings? The woman was all over Squall and was licking his face. Rinoa tasted something bitter in the back of her mouth. 'Oh no…no…no!'

She flung the door open and gave Squall and the woman an angry look. "Fine! If that's how you feel about her…" she said before trying to remove her ring, "…go ahead and marry her then!"

She was just about to leave when Squall flipped out a safety pin and stuck it into the woman on top of him, bursting the thing into what seemed like a thousand shreds of latex. He gave Rinoa a mischievous grin. "Gotcha."

Rinoa's mouth hung open from Squall's blatant joke. "I can't believe you would do that! What was that thing you bastard!" she screamed at him before laughing all of a sudden and jumping into his arms.

Squall brought out a foil wrap with an image of a sultry looking woman identical to the one who had been entertaining him earlier and said, "Inflate a succubus. Esthar's latest technology…allows you to create a lifelike gorgeous woman with wings."

Rinoa giggled even more and rested her head on Squall's chest. She felt something quite irregular. She began feeling him, and then asked, "Squall, why do you have boobs?"

Squall didn't say anything, so she slid her hand up his shirt and felt some fabric where his pectorals were. She gasped. "Squall!"

He pushed her gently off him and removed his shirt. Indeed, there was a bra. Rinoa felt her throat going dry, and before she could say anything, Squall removed his pants…and indeed…amongst the hairs and all that was…female underwear.

"Did you not want some lingerie?" he smirked at her before unclipping the bra and giving it to her.

Rinoa's mouth hung open when she received the bra. He then proceeded to peel off the underwear and gave it to her. She blushed at his brashness and his bare form. She couldn't help but feel slightly turned on though. 

"EWWW! I don't want this! You put that on and uh…your…you know what was touching it!" she cried out, dropping both articles of underwear on the floor, still trying to avert her gaze from a naked Squall. He just chuckled and put on his boxers and shirt.

Squall wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "But my you know what has already touched you…and besides…you have to apologize to me."

Rinoa's legs were feeling light as she gazed into Squall's ocean-like eyes. "For what?" she whispered.

"For your little tricks and all that," he told her before pushing his lips against hers. When they pulled away from the kiss, Squall, dazed by their passion, said, "You smell…musky. You've been training haven't you?"

"Yeah…" Rinoa purred against his neck.

"Wanna shower together?"

"Mmmm…yeah…" mumbled Rinoa while leaning against him for support.

"You go first. I'll follow in…like a minute."

Rinoa walked away from him, dizzy from the contact. "Sure Squall…"

Once she was inside, Squall picked up the "inflate a succubus packet" and smiled. "Hey, thanks."

The woman's face suddenly changed to Storm's cloaked bust. "Inflate a succubus? That has got to be the most absurd idea I've ever heard since…never mind. Anyways, I'm never doing a favor like that for you again!"

Squall rolled his eyes and threw the contraption in the trash. "Hey, don't complain. Look, my woman's waiting for me in the shower and I can't let her wait. At least I let you stay like that for less than five minutes."

Squall chuckled when he heard Storm's voice from the garbage bin. "Five…torturous minutes…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The following day, rehearsals were held again, and after everyone had done the tasks assigned to them, they all took a break while Squall and Rinoa stayed behind in the benches to listen to General Caraway and Laguna's bickering.

"Listen William, I know that you want your daughter back in the Western continent for the honeymoon, but I think it they would like it in Balamb!" Laguna argued.

"Balamb? What in Hyne's name is wrong with the people of Esthar and why did they want you as their President? Of course they'd like to celebrate in a nice, peaceful place like Winhill! Balamb indeed!"

"The people of Esthar like me just fine! They love me even, and I think Balamb would be a great place! A friend of mine recently opened a beach resort there and guess what? It's the best!"

"Well, if they wouldn't like Winhill, Dollet is a great place! The city is so elegant that it would be perfect for their honeymoon…why can't you get that in your head?"

"Dollet? Puh-lease! Dollet is the world's MOST BORING city! Like I said, Balamb is nice and it has a gorgeous beach! Plus, all the Fastitocalons have been exterminated so it's safe there!"

"You a such a stubborn mule! That tiny island doesn't have much but beaches! Who on earth would want to tan and swim for their honeymoon?"

"Well who want to go to some place where old people retire?" Laguna snapped back.

"You know, I don't know what Julia saw in you to make her fall in love with someone duller than a polished rock!"

"Oh yeah, well…I don't know how she could have enjoyed a honeymoon in the Western Continent with a guy who thinks like her grandfather!"

"Men! Quiet down!" Edea commanded them both. Despite her tiny physique, her voice was commanding and stern. "Why don't the both of you ask your children where they want to go for their honeymoon? It sounds like you're the ones getting married!" She smiled to herself as she left both men embarrassed at the scene they had caused.

"Well Laguna, I think the woman's right…how selfish of us to do this to our children. Why don't we ask them right now?"

Laguna agreed and approached Squall and Rinoa, both of whom had been holding hands and laughing quietly at their little argument.

"Son…" Laguna began, giving William Caraway a nasty glare.

"Rinoa…" William said, returning Laguna's evil eye with a much nastier one.

Rinoa turned to both of them and said, "We know…what about Trabia?"

William Caraway looked at her daughter quizzically and tilted his head in question. "Trabia? But the continent is a wasteland darling! What would you do in there?"

Rinoa smiled and removed a brochure from her pocket. "Squall and I have been looking over this recently, and it appears that the Shumi people have built this gorgeous castle out of ice and a ski resort beside it recently. What do you think?"

Laguna looked at the brochure over General Caraway's shoulder and mentally agreed that it was indeed a beauty. Everything from the building's structure to the ice sculptures that adorned the interior of the edifice was nothing short of perfect. He also expected a fetchy price for the hotel, and when he saw the five figures, he said, "I'll pay for it…how's that?"

"Oh nonsense Laguna, I have always been a provider for my daughter's interests and I will pay for it."

"I, if you forget, am the President of Esthar, the richest country in the world. I will pay for it," insisted Laguna.

"And I am an extremely wealthy Galbadian who had recently secured great stocks in the market. I will pay for it!"

"Shut up!" Squall suddenly blurted out, silencing everyone. "I will pay for it! And if both of you ever argue like that again, I will…do something!"

Rinoa giggled when she found Squall at a loss for words. Both men laughed to themselves and shook hands. "Listen Laguna, I'm sorry about earlier…I didn't mean to…"

"Nonsense William, it was a good jest."

"I won fair and square though."

"What? Who are you to declare yourself winner?"

"I, Mr. Loire, am a master of military strategies and things similar to that! Of course I can declare myself a winner! And what are you? A hopeless romantic with a smile on his face and a pen on his hand? Hah!"

"Why you…"

Squall shook his head and clapped a palm to his forehead. 'Oh no…there they go again.'

Rinoa giggled and led Squall out of the room, leading him to the church entrance when they saw Edea greeting them.

"My dears," she told them with a warm smile. "I'm so glad that the both of you are getting married."

"Yes, me too," Rinoa agreed, with Squall nodding his head to show that he was happy too.

"Rinoa, thank you so much for helping Squall through some of the most difficult moments in his life. You really are his angel."

She smiled at Matron and placed a hand around Squall's forearm. She leaned contentedly on him and said, "Matron…thank you for acknowledging that. You've been a mother to Squall during his early years and nothing would make me happier than to make him and family happy."

Edea gave her a smile and brushed back the stray locks of her long, flowing black her from her eyes. "Rinoa, can I talk to you for a moment though? It will just take about five minutes."

Rinoa nodded and followed Edea to an empty corner of the chapel. They stopped, and Edea put some coins in a little slot and picked up a candle, lit it with her finger, and placed it along with the other burning candles.

"I believe now is the right time to teach you a few things…when you're ready. For now, just rest. But when you are married, I want to teach you a few spells that will protect you."

Rinoa gave her a confused look. "Protect me from what Matron?"

Edea sighed and watched the flames flicker gracefully in their wicks. "The night we held the celebration for the SeeDs (see Chapter 2), I revealed to everyone except Squall and you regarding a certain prophecy that is to take place in the near future. You see Rinoa, I've been a sorceress longer than you have, and I understand the magic arts and their underlying meanings more than you do. I can also prophecy certain things, and I know that there is something great happening soon. Historians call it the convergence of the double moon."

"The double moon?"

"Yes dear, the double moon. You see, our planet only has one moon, but there will come a time in the future when the moon of an adjacent planet will align perfect with ours, and that I believe, is the time when this shall happen. But that is not the main focus of the prophecy. It states that on the night that this happens, Ultimecia will rise again in an attempt to take over the world, and once she succeeds in this, there is no stopping her. And I believe this whole thing revolves around one person…"

Rinoa didn't want her to say it, so she tried to complete Edea's sentence. "Me?"

Edea gave her a sad nod and continued, "Your powers are beyond her grasp. Only you can satisfy her hunger for her centuries-old battle against those willing to defend the magic arts. It is also a form of revenge to the one who has wronged her…man."

"I don't understand…"

"I don't fully understand it either Rinoa, but I'm telling you what I know. Now, in my understanding, the only way a sorceress can acquire one's powers is if she possesses them and finds another more powerful host to which she can transfer the magic she has gathered. What she does then is she disposes of the mage she has controlled. In my case, I was lucky I was born a sorceress and had the nature in my to survive her possession. In the case of others, if they are powerful enough, they can prevent her from killing them. I am not willing, however, to take any chances. So, that said, I want to teach you a few spells."

"There is just one thing though. If my powers are indeed beyond her grasp, then why did she possess me?" Rinoa inquired the older woman.

"Your powers were only blooming at the time. She could have easily done that to any new sorceress. But I'm being careful. Immediately after the wedding Rinoa, when you are ready, I want you to come to me to train with you."

Rinoa smiled and nodded. "Yes Matron. Thank you."

"Dear, I hope all goes well."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Squall was pacing back and forth in the church entrance when his phone started ringing a tone different from the one it usually rang. Only one person knew how to access that ringtone, and so he flipped it open and answered the call. "Hello Headmaster."

"Squall, congratulations on the wedding, and I must say that I am gladder for this occasion than for anything else right now," Cid rapidly told him.

Squall smiled, rolles his eyes and talked into the phone again. "Is there a reason you wanted to call me sir?"

"Why, other than congratulate you Squall, there actually is. I'm just not sure if now is the right time to bring this up to you."

"Sir, you can tell me."

"Very well then Squall. It's just that I need you back in Balamb Garden right after the wedding for a mission. It takes place two days after your wedding, and I would need you in the Garden at 10AM. That should give you ample time to enjoy one day after the ceremony. Esthar's airships should be quick enough to send you here in the morning so you can receive the mission briefings by ten o'clock the following day."

Squall paused for a moment and looked at the carved statues of the virgin Mary and other saints around the church. "What is this mission about sir?"

Cid sighed on the other end of the phone before answering Squall. "You remember Centra ruins don't you?"

"Yes sir."

"A private client of Garden wanted me to personally send you, Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, and Zell to the ruins to examine something. I'm receiving a fax transmission from my client later today so I wouldn't be able to give you the complete mission briefings. It doesn't end there though."

"Where else would the mission take us sir?"

"Tear's Point in Esthar, the Sorceress Memorial, and even the Deep Sea Research Center. I don't even understand why this mission is assigned. I am as baffled as you are, if you are baffled at all, and I want you to know that if you ever need any help, Garden will be ready to support you."

Squall paused for a moment to think. "I will accept the mission, but I would have to ask Rinoa if she wants to come along. She is pregnant sir."

"Oh dear! If she is pregnant, then it is imperative that she remain behind! But thank you for being understanding Squall. And by the way my boy, how are things holding up in Esthar Garden?"

"It's much more difficult than Balamb, but the facilities are much better equipped with Esthar's technology. The Training Center is extremely difficult, but what can you expect from Esthar but nothing less?"

"I take it you're enjoying it there."

"It's good but I miss Balamb Garden sometimes."

"Ah, of course. It is only natural that you would miss home sometimes. I will have your suite cleaned and furnished for you when you come back. How would you like that?"

Squall couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Alright Squall, don't forget the schedule. This client of mine is offering a huge sum of money for the Garden and we should never let an opportunity like this go to waste."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you for accepting the mission Squall. I will contact the others immediately."

Squall turned off his phone and looked around the elegant structure of the church. He then saw a statue of the Virgin Mary cradling an infant in her arms. He admired the beautiful marble that the figure had been made of and looked to the face of the Madonna. It surprised him, however, when the face of rock suddenly changed to a familiar face.

"Imogene!" he silently gasped.

Imogene grinned to reveal a row of sparkling white fangs. She hissed at him and gave a guttural laugh that sent chills down the young commander's spine. "The prophecy slowly unfolds! Beware young knight, for the moment of retribution is at hand!" she cackled softly and the statue reverted back to its original figure of the Madonna.

Squall shook his head and began pacing back and forth. 'What was it again that Storm said? How many apparitions again? I should go to the library for this.'

He was just about to leave when Rinoa and Edea came back. 'I guess I'm going to have to do this some other time.'

As he was about to tell Rinoa about the mission, Irvine, Zell, Selphie, and Quistis barged into the entrance.

"Yo Squall! Since tomorrow is your last night single, Irvine and I were thinking that it would be so cool if we guys got together for a bachelor's party!"

"Yeah Squall, I reckon' you're not going to be going out as much anymore, so we're taking you out somewhere fun!" Irvine grinned at him and Squall could only shake his head.

Meanwhile, the girls were urging Rinoa to come with them somewhere to enjoy her last night single.

"Rin! Just imagine us going together for the last wild night of your life! Oh gosh! It will be so much fun!"

"Er…ok…but what place did you guys choose?"

"It's a secret! But we know you'll love it!"

Edea took this time to walk around the church and snuck away in the Holy water vessel when no one was looking. She looked at her reflection in the water.

"Is everything ready Edea?" another reflection called out. It changed from her image to someone else she had known from long ago.

"Yes, of course. And you have informed him too?"

"Yes."

"We must act fast. There's only so much time before the twin moons align."

"I understand. What will you do?"

"I must patiently wait. I must not do anything to jeopardize our situation."

"I see. Be careful Storm."

"You too Edea."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Another Chapter finished! The next chapter…finally: Last Night Single and I Do. Another chapter follows that of course, but here's a preview of what is to come:

"I thought you were dead!" Squall gasped when he saw the looming figure before him.

"Young man, one such as I will never die. I have existed before civilization was realized and despite my untimely demise, I rise again from the ashes to roam this world again."

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	42. Chapter 42: Last Night Single and I Do

Last Night Single and I Do

"That is enough."

A crash resonated in the room as Rinoa woke out of her trance. As she opened her eyes to the glaring fluorescent lights, she recognized the familiar face of Edea. "How was I today?"

Edea used her magic to gather the broken fragments of glass on the floor and integrated the pieces together. "Your control is improving. It is not a question of whether your skill is good though Rinoa. The question should be, do you feel better? You did pass out the other day when I was"

Rinoa placed a hand on her forehead and gently massaged her temples. "Much better, I believe. I don't think the magic taxed me as much this time."

Edea placed the glass ball on the table. "Magic is an art that can be easily abused. Most novice sorceresses begin to believe that they have control over their magic when everything feels painless and quick. Unfortunately, you dropped the glass ball when I woke you out of your psychokinetic trance." She floated the ball a meter above the air and broke it into pieces, suspending the shards where they had broken. "You may be a powerful sorceress, but control is essential in every step of the process."

Rinoa started piecing the ball together until it formed an almost even ball.

"Order is also essential. You must be able to give form to your magic. It's not easy dear. You can easily levitate a ball in air, but to keep it there under pressure is another thing. Will you try it again?"

Rinoa nodded and broke the ball into pieces again, and in one swift, graceful movement, the ball rearranged itself into a perfect, spherical form. Using her telekinetic powers again, she moved the ball across the air slowly to its mantle on the table.

"Much better Rinoa. You must realized that one of the most challenging arts of sorcery is telekinesis. Elemental magic is easily controlled, and the magic that you draw from draw points is nowhere near as hard to cast as most amateur magicians and SeeD's think. Higher level spells like Maelstrom, Gravija, and Megiddo Flame take more effort, but to control inanimate objects…" Edea said as she levitated the ball and continuously broke and reassembled it, "is much harder than people think. Very well, we are done for today. Is tonight your party with the girls?"

"Yes. We are going to take the Ragnarok to Deling. Would you like to come with us?" she asked the other sorceress.

"I would love to Rinoa, but I am a married woman with responsibilities. There are things that I must take care of. You should enjoy yourselves though. A night off before the wedding, especially one where you are far away from your husband to be, intensifies the thrill of the wedding day."

"Thank you Edea. I will see you after the honeymoon then. Shall we continue our lessons?"

"Yes Rinoa. Until then, keep practicing your telekinesis techniques. Who knows…you can practice undressing Squall or perhaps…hmm…"

There was a look of mischief on Edea's face that Rinoa recognized and she herself could sense something hilarious coming.

"Striptease!" they both said together.

"Okay Rinoa, you must go now. I have to do something today and I should let you get to your bridal shower."

Rinoa hugged the other woman and said, "I hope you have a great time here at Esthar. I'll see you tomorrow."

Edea smiled at Rinoa's friendly gesture. "I'll see you tomorrow too Rinoa. I hope you have a great time at Deling."

As Rinoa left the room, the glass ball began levitating and floated in front of Edea. A purple cloud had begun to form in the center as a voice emanated from within. "How is the girl?"

Edea turned to the ball and answered, "She is doing better. I have placed blocks on her mind during her trance to prevent Ultimecia from repossessing her."

An image of Storm had materialized in the nexus of the ball. Once again clad in his usual hood attire, he appeared to look more disheveled and weary than before. "Do you think this brand of magic will work against Ultimecia's?"

Edea took a few steps to a couch and sunk down, appearing as weary as Storm. "I don't know. I have never tried them myself, but I believe that combining Rinoa's powers with the spell I used is powerful enough to block me from her mind. Why don't you try it Storm. After all, you are more powerful than Ultimecia."

A smile seemed to form on the fine lines of Storms lips. "Power isn't what allows me to enter someone's mind. Rinoa's magic is different from mine. I could just as easily duel with her and win, but our brand of sorcery is different. I could never tap into her mind like I could with witches of my breed."

Edea paused as she absorbed the information Storm was giving her. She had been training Rinoa after she realized that her powers hadn't completely abandoned her. When the recent events that had transpired were made known to her, she had offered help to the SeeD's. The woman didn't once expect her brother-in-law to be a part of this picture. The moment Storm made himself known to her, she knew that the prophecies that sorceresses of days old were beginning to unfold. "According to what you told me Storm, Ultimecia couldn't enter Rinoa's mind either. If that is the case, then would you explain to me why she was able to possess Rinoa."

The face in the floating ball was momentarily surrounded by a glowing green cloud before it reverted back to purple. Edea saw Storm's face again. "Perhaps Rinoa was at the time a magical fledgling. A new sorceress' powers don't ripen until she utilizes their full magnitude."

Edea grabbed the ball and held in delicately in her long fingers. "Ah, but you remember that when I was possessed by Ultimecia and was released, Rinoa was there to accept the powers. She had already functioned as a sorceress before she collapsed…"

"You mean Ultimecia functioned in Rinoa's shell," Storm interrupted. "When I speak of fledglings, I mean to say that a sorceress uses her own powers. Her Angel Powers were activated after she had been released."

Edea narrowed her eyes as she bounced the ball back and forth between her hands. "You seem to be sure of this Storm. You do realize that I am trying to secure Rinoa as best as I can to help prevent the prophecies from unfolding at this time and age…"

"But you can't Edea. A prophecy remains a prophecy. Regardless of whether or not we take the necessary steps to ensure Rinoa's safety, we cannot prevent the inevitable. If it does not happen in this day and age, it will happen someday, and you will not be there to prevent it."

Edea's voice took on a cold and deadly tone. "Are you suggesting that we let it happen anyways? So we will allow Rinoa to be possessed…and what? Just wait for Ultimecia to release herself from the body again? We must protect these children Storm. They don't know the full magnitude of Ultimecia's power. What they savored in time compression was merely a taste of what she can do. All those grotesque mutations of hers…they were just toys."

"I understand your concern Edea, but what I have in plan is very much unlike what you want to do with the children."

Edea levitated the ball in the air while rubbing her forehead with her fingers. "What is that Storm?"

The ball stopped levitating and remained stationary in the air for a moment before settling down on the coffee table. "You will find out."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Squall was in his office, looking over a few archived documents Balamb Garden had sent to his Esthar apartment. He was just about to look into an old file dating from the time Balamb Garden was constructed when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Quistis entered the room, whip on her belt, and a small, gift-wrapped box in the other. She smiled at Squall and greeted him. "Hello Squall. You seem to be busying yourself on the day before your wedding. May I ask what's up?"

Squall put the file back into the envelope before answering Quistis. "Nothing…just some paperwork."

Quistis shook her head and approached Squall, ruffling his hair slightly as she set the box on the table. "Always the diligent one. Oh Squall, I remember being your big sister, your teacher, and now you are getting married. Time is too short."

Squall took the box and opened it. There was a bottle of expensive perfume inside. A rare smile suddenly formed on his lips. "Thank you Quistis."

Quistis folded her arms and smiled at her former student. "You should get some rest Squall. Tomorrow is going to be a big day. You've been working ever since we were assigned to Esthar Garden, and on top of all this planning, you are studying documents and doing Hyne knows what else. Take a break. The world will not end if you forget to read your paper."

Squall wore his frustrated look and said, "It's not that Quistis. I'm worried about all that had happened recently. It just seems strange that all this sorceress jack started happening after Ultimecia's death. We obliterated her in what could be the equivalent of the headquarters of time and we still get all this magic going on."

Quistis came behind the table and took the documents folder from Squall's desk. "I could see why you're worried Squall, but everyone is on their toes trying to discover what is really behind this huge mess. Give yourself a day off, and when we get the wedding out the way, we can attend to this again. Just not now okay?"

"But what if…"

Quistis squeezed Squall's wrist gently. "No if's Squall. Everything will be alright. You should stop worrying. If something happens, everyone will be here to help. It's not like the SeeD of Esthar aren't called SeeD Extreme for nothing."

Squall sighed and put the papers away in his drawer. "Alright Quistis. I know that I should be enjoying all of tonight and tomorrow, but I promise to keep myself out of my work if you promise me something."

A mischievous smile appeared on Quistis face, with one eyebrow raised and the other in a slight squint. "And what would that be commander?"

Squall opened his file cabinet and handed a folder to the blonde woman. "I recall you telling me that you know how to read runes. I sent one of the Balamb SeeD to the Centra ruins to take some pictures the other day. If you can decipher the runes, I promise to stop working on this."

Quistis sighed and shook her head. "Oh Squall…oh what can I do? Okay, I'll tell you what they mean, as long as it's after the wedding. Deal?"

Squall smiled and shook her hand in a very manly fashion. "Deal."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Squall and the boys were driving across the Esthar desert, Irvine on the driver's seat, Zell beside Irvine, Seifer in the backseat, and Squall scrunched up beside his former rival. After spending hours trying to decide on the best venue for a bachelor's party, the boys decided to scrap the plush bar plan and go out into the desert for a last night single's hunt with the boys.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!" Zell screamed out at the top of his lungs. "Look! It's an imp!"

Sure enough, a diminutive purple demon was jumping around in circles about half a mile from the car. Irvine stood up from the wheel, took his Exeter, and made an aim at the Imp.

"Cowboyabunga!" Zell screamed again. Irvine and Zell were hooting at the top of their lungs when they suddenly felt their collars being grabbed as they were dragged back to their chairs.

"Hey, idiots!" Seifer hissed at them. "You, Irvine, are supposed to be driving." He took the Exeter from Irvine's hands, much to the cowboy's protests, and ruffled Zell's hair so badly that the smaller blonde could only scowl for the remainder of the trip.

Seifer threw the Exeter to the back of the car. "That…is much better."

Zell turned back with a venomous look in his eyes. "This was supposed to be a hunt, punk! How are we supposed to be hunting without a gun?"

Seifer swiftly brought the blade of his weapon close to Zell's neck. "With a gunblade."

Zell turned pale and gulped. "Uh…right...yeah…a gunblade."

Seifer laughed and put his gunblade back into its sheath. "That's better Chicke…"

Squall had had enough. In a cold tone that could even freeze Shiva in ice, he said, "That is enough." When the two had grown silent, Squall told Irvine to change their course to Tear's Point.

When the car finally arrived at the monument, the boys took out their weapons and began scouring the area for monsters. Squall and Seifer went together with their gunblades, while Zell and Irvine took the other route. A few imps hung around the many statues in the site, and at one point, Seifer and Squall were able to combat a Behemoth. After an hour of circling the huge labyrinth, the two groups met in the center.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" Irvine said, reloading his Exeter as the other three decided to sit down for a rest.

Seifer was panting, resting his head against the foot of a statue. "Fun…is an understatement. I haven't fought upper level monsters in a very long time. My skills are a bit rusty, but the thrill of slaying monsters is just as exhilarating."

Squall stood up and placed an empty cask on the ground. He cast an Ice spell and a weak fire spell to collect water. When the water was full he then handed the casket to anyone who wanted a drink.

" I guess this is my last night single. We have no alchohol, but water will do. He poured some water into the other caskets. Seifer then led the group for a toast to Squall. "To Squall Leonhart, rival, warrior, and marriage-stricken dufus."

Squall threw a pebble at Seifer's head, the other man yelping when it hit his head. "Ow! Okay! Sorry already!"

While the boys were resting, Squall noticed that the air around them began to grow hazy. It seemed as if time had stopped and everything within the vicinity had stilled. He looked around and found all his companions sleeping. He shook his head and stood up. Taking his gunblade, he walked around the area and found a pebble floating in the air.

"Strange…" he said to himself, picking up the pebble and releasing it. The pebble did not fall. He turned to the left and found another rock suspended in midair. As he cautiously approached the rock, a raven landed on it. The bird stared icily at Squall as he stopped in his tracks and examined the curious creature.

"I am Huginn," spoke the bird.

Squall was taken aback by the bird's ability to talk. "You…you talk?"

Another bird landed beside the raven called Huginn and said, "We are the great birds of wisdom. I am Muninn. My brother Huginn and I are the keepers of time. I am he who represents memory."

Huggin then said, "And I am the raven of thought. We come to you to bring you information about time's impending end."

"The coming end?" Squall wondered out aloud.

"Yes Squall, son of Leonhart. Follow us and we shall show you an image of the future to come."

Squall blinked his eyes, and sound he found himself on the back of a giant raven. He found another giant bird beside the one that carried him, and he found out that the birds had either grown and magically put him on their back, or shrank him and done the same. They began flying as he held on to their feathers. "What happened to time ravens?"

"Time has stilled. Worry not for your friends. The stillness shall keep them safe," said the Raven called Munninn.

Squall felt the amazing sensation of soaring across the air as the ravens flew over gorges and rivers. As they flew, the birds narrated to him the story of the prophecies.

"Young knight, we know your distress. We know about the valiant battles that you led to save the world from the wicked woman who had sought the destruction of all that is good. But a time of peace will always precede a time of war," said Huginn.

"We know all that was, is, and that which will come. We have called you to prevent what the deities deem as inevitable," Muginn said.

"Are you bringing me to your masters?" asked Squall.

The ravens brought Squall to a mountain covered in dark clouds. "To our master, you shall make your presence. Fear him not, for in times likes this he shall come to your need."

The ravens landed on a great cliff surrounded darkened by the ominous clouds. They then allowed Squall to dismount and turned to him.

"The Master shall be with you soon," Muginn said.

"Be brave young knight. All that is and all that was shall be made known to you," said Huginn.

The ravens flew away to the distance until Squall could no longer see them. He felt alone, and the dark clouds reminded him of the bottomless cliff that he had been to in Time compression. He held the handle of his gunblade so as to prepare for any monsters that might be lurking nearby. He then decided to explore the mountain.

As he was walking down, the light began to illuminate the area until he reached a clearing bright with radiant sunlight. He heard a soft, bright laughter coming from the right. He looked about and found an orchard of golden apples and found a very beautiful woman tending to the trees. The woman turned to him.

"Hello young one…are you here to partake of Freia's golden apples?" She took a fruit from one of the tall, sprawling branches and offered it to Squall.

Squall released his grip from his weapon, seeing that the woman meant no harm. "I'm sorry, but I was taken by two ravens here to see the Master for some wisdom to be revealed to me."

The woman put the apple in a basket where she had been harvesting the beautiful fruits. "Muginn and Higinn have brought you here? Well, I shall introduce you to myself. I am the goddess Freia, and I grow these apples to provide eternal youth and beauty to the gods. The ravens very rarely invite mortals to this great fortress. If you are here, then it is most likely for a greater purpose than one that is known to me."

"Do you know where I am to go?" Squall asked her.

The goddess flew like a nymph in the air and landed beside Squall. "I shall lead you to the Master. However, the path to him shall not be easy. You, mortal, shall have to pass several tests to have an audience with the head god. The journey will not take long if you are skilled. I shall be your guide young one, and so that you shall be nourished, I shall give you one of my golden apples. They give youth and energy to the weary."

Squall took the apple and placed it on a pouch on his belt. The goddess then led him across the orchard to a lake.

"This is the lake which leads you to the tower of the gods. It is the lake of Midgard, the body of water which separates the fortress of the gods from the land of humans. To pass the lake, you must battle Jormungand, the serpent of Midgar. The serpent resides in the bottom of the lake, in a cave beneath the rainbow reef. Be careful mortal, as his poison is deadly and his fangs are swift. I wish you all the best." With that, Freia turned into a wisp of smoke and left Squall in the edge of the lake.

Squall commanded his Guardian Forces to equip him against Poison, and he summoned Leviathian to give him the ability to breath in water. Once the magic had been applied, he jumped into the water and swam into the deep of the lake. As he looked about him, he saw the most beautiful corals and the most amazing looking fish he was ever to see. A seahorse eight feet long swam past him as a school of blue and yellow fish darted across the reef. He then saw the cave that Freia spoke of, and swam into the cavern. He swam about the crooks and crannies of the rock structure and maneuvered his way until he reached a point where light seemed to come from abover. Squall dived up and found himself in a large grotto filled with skeletons.

His grip immediately fastened on the handle of his gunblade as he began wandering the cave, searching for the serpent. It seemed as if several people had failed their quest as the bones of the dead littered the place. As he was examining a small opening against the side of the rock, he felt something enter his nose. When he turned around, he found out that the place was enveloped in a cloud of green gas.

'Poison!' Squall thought. Instead of hurting him however, the poison nourished him. He watched cautiously for a sign of movement, and then suddenly, a head the size of a car landed on him, nearly capturing him in its great jaws. As the green gas cleared, Squall found himself face to face with a serpent easily a hundred feet long, with fangs the size of long swords and bat wing-shaped ears at the sides of its head.

"I am Jormungand. Defend yourself mortal!" The serpent lunged at Squall again, spewing a cloud of poison into the air. Squall jumped around and summoned Leviathian. The great Guardian force leapt out the water and wrestled with the other great reptile. While Jormungand was busy coiling himself around Leviathian, he seized the moment to jump about and bury his blade into the back of Jormungand's neck, causing the serpent the hiss loudly. Squall wrenched the blade around the serpent's neck as great amounts of black blood sprayed from its neck. He pulled his blade out and climbed the serpent's back and stuck the weapon into its skull, killing it the moment the steel entered the soft tissue. The serpent screamed as it fell on the floor of the grotto, a pool of black blood seeping around the area where Squall had pierced him.

Leviathian then disappeared and Squall went to the pool to wash himself. He took Freia's apple and took a bite out of it, refreshing himself. In a wisp of smoke, the goddess appeared to him.

"Well done young one. You have passed the first test. Now, you shall follow me to the gates of the tower. There, you shall battle the fire god, Loge." Freia touched Squall's shoulder and both of them disappeared from Jormungand's cavern.

The two then reappeared in front of a great structure surrounded by seemingly endless walls of crystal. Freia turned to Squall. "The tests that shall try you are many, and you have survived one of the most difficult of them. Prove yourself worthy of Loge and you shall be admitted into the great tower. Be careful though, as Loge is a master of tricks. I wish you well Squall." She gave him another apple and disappeared once more.

Squall then smirked and commanded the Guardian forces to equip him against fire. He walked cautiously towards the crystal gate and touched the surface of the glass. It felt thick…and in a few seconds, he felt it turning hot. As immune he was to fire, heat was still a sensation that he felt.

As he was about to summon Shiva, a great column of fire came down at him. He somersaulted back and cast several blizzaga spells around him. A tall, thin form with red hair then appeared in front of him. Flames flickered all around him as he shot two great balls of flame towards Squall. Squall dodged them and cast another Blizzaga at Loge's direction. The ice immediately melted upon contact with the god's flames. Loge burrowed into the ground and caused a wall of fire to emanate from the ground towards Squall. He dodged it and managed to summon both Shiva and Leviathian. As Leviathian flooded the area in his tidal wave, Shiva froze the place where Loge had hidden, and Squall reappeared and plunged his gunblade into the frozen ground, causing Loge to shatter.

Freia immediately shimmered in front of Squall, and she offered her hand to him. "Well done Squall. You have earned your way into the tower of the gods. Now that you have passed the Midgard Serpent and Loge, you shall face the greatest trials yet."

The great crystal wall began dissolving and revealed a very deep gorge that seemed to have no bottom to it. The dissolving crystal seemed to take on the colors of the rainbow as it magically floated in the air to form a bridge that connected the tower of the gods from the other end. Freia led Squall across the bridge and led him to the entrance of the tower.

"I shall leave you here to face the great Valkyrie, Brunnhilde. Arm yourself well, for he that sees the Valkyrie's gaze never lives to see another sunrise. I wish you well Squall."

Freia disappeared, leaving Squall to enter the tower. He looked up and saw an endless flight of stairs to the top. It seemed like the climb to Ultimecia's tower was nowhere nearly as endless as the climb that was set before him now. He then called on Pandemona to whisk him up to the top. Within minutes, he had reached the very top of the edifice, grateful that the gods had not stripped him of his Guardian Forces as they did in Ultimecia's castle. As he stepped out of the tower, he suddenly heard a loud cry emanating from the end of the stone bridge that connected him to the other end.

"Hoyotoho! Hoyotoho! Heiaha!"

Squall saw a woman wearing a winged helmet and clad in armor with a spear, a sheathed sword, and a great shield. She was easily seven feet tall and was riding a winged horse. "Grane! To battle! Heiaha!" she cried.

Squall dashed forward as her steed crashed on the pavement where he had stood. She dismounted her horse and brought her spear out, throwing it at Squall. He barely dodged it as she effortlessly broke off a large piece of stone brick from the bridge and flung it at him. Squall ran to the other side, knowing that this enemy was possibly one of the strongest ones he had to face yet. He summoned Diablo to make him invisible and dashed towards the entrance.

Brunnhilde, the Valkyrie, ran towards the direction that Squall took and summoned rain to fall upon the area. She then found Squall's outline running towards the other end. She followed him in full pursuit and took her spear, flinging it at him again. It almost hit Squall, but his reflexes allowed him to act quickly.

Squall turned around at cast a Thundaga spell at Brunnhilde, shocking the warrior and allowing him to gain some time to cast a few spells. He cast an Aura on himself and then after a few moments, performed one of his most agile Lionhearts ever on the woman, defeating her within seconds.

"You were a worthy fight, son of Leonhart. Few warriors make it past Brunnhilde. You fought well. To Walhall's great hall, you shall follow me," Brunnhilde exasperated once she had regained her strength after the battle.

Brunnhilde led Squall across the stone bridge and into a vast hall. When the great Valkyrie opened the door to the great hall, Squall was greeted by Freia and another woman.

"Welcome Squall, son of Leonhart. You have made it to the hall of Walhall, defeating Jormungand, Loge, and Brunnhilde. The gods of Valhalla salute you. Please, have one of my golden apples before you meet the Master. You need to regain your strength after all these battles," Freia said as she led Squall to a room.

The other woman took pure-white linens and gave them to Squall. "I am Fricka, the Goddess of marriage and fertility. Your clothes are soiled in battle, so I brought you these. You have met the tests well with the courage, determination, and strength of a warrior."

Squall took the linens and bowed to Fricka and Freia before entering the room. He changed his clothes and dressed into the white robes, eating one of Freia's apples afterwards. He then stepped out of the room, and was greeted by Freia.

"Are you ready son of Leonhart?"

Squall nodded and was led by Freia into a darkly lit, cavernous throne room. As he entered with the goddess, he lights slowly turned brighter and he saw the figures of two gods in the distance.

"Hail, warrior of Walhall. I am Donner, and I welcome you to Walhalla's great hall," said one of the two men.

"And I am Froh. The Master shall be here soon," the other god said. "Please seat yourself.

Squall was seated in a luxurious chair that had bowls of fruit around it. After what seemed like a few minutes, a great figure entered the hall, hooded and holding a great spear in his hand. He took his seat in the throne as the two ravens flew and sat on each of the two armrests.

"Welcome to Walhall, son of Leonhart," boomed his great voice. "I have heard of the great skill at which you passed the tests of Walhall. I am honoured by your presence."

Squall bowed on one knee and said, "I am honoured to be here Master of Walhall. Your ravens told me that I am here to receive a prophecy about an impending end."

"That you are, son of Leonhart. You were transported to the center of time's passing to kill the great evil, Ultimecia. Yet, not all is over yet. The witch is still alive, and she seeks to destroy the world that we have watched since its conception. We and other forces have joined to stop her in her masterful plan to bring and end to all that is, and all that was."

Squall looked up to the god who stood in front of him and asked, "Are you Storm?"

The god did not reply, and instead slowly removed the hood that concealed his face.

Squall almost fell backwards when he saw the man's face. "I thought you were dead!" Squall gasped when he saw the looming figure before him.

"Young man, one such as I will never die. I have existed before civilization was realized and despite my seemingly untimely demise, I rise again from the ashes to roam this world again."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I am so sorry that this update took so long, but I hope you enjoy this chapter immensely. I will have one ready when I have a great chapter written.


End file.
